From Beyond
by Coeur Al'Aran
Summary: Seeing that young man die in initiation was horrifying for her. Even with all her time in the White Fang, she hadn't expected to see such an idealistic man as Jaune Arc die like that. It should have been nothing more than a tragedy... Instead she's now stuck with the lingering spirit of this guy following her around, and no one else can hear or see him in any way. Jaune x Blake
1. Death of an Arc

**Hey all, er-mah-gerd a new fic why. Where is Stress-Relief, what is going on? How do I explain?  
**

 **Maybe I shouldn't... hmm, yes...**

 **No? Okay - here we go. During a writing exercise/game I introduce to College Fool in a PM conversation I came up with this fic, and he came up with a similar one. Because it sounded amusing I decided to go ahead and write it.**

 **I'll try to keep updates relatively quick - though chapter length will be relatively small to compromise. I will try and do an update every Monday (or other Monday) along with my other fics.**

 **Pairing: Blake x Jaune**

 **Genre: Romance x Comedy**

* * *

 **. com (slash) coeur**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** _Death of an Arc_

Jaune Arc was a man with dreams, some might say he was a man with more dreams than sense. Those people were probably right, he was forced to concede, as he plummeted towards the ground at a speed that was sure to result in him popping like a gory red water-balloon.

A whistling in the air caught his attention, even as a streak of light seemed to fly towards him. A sudden flash of fear through his mind had him twisting in mid-air, dodging what seemed to be a javelin that would surely have hit him.

 _Heh… dodged that. Maybe I can do this after all?_

As the verdant canopy rushed up to meet him, he wasn't so sure. A tattered scream tore from his throat as branches and leaves cut into his body – doing little to slow his descent as he raced to reacquaint himself with Remnant.

His life flashed before his eyes as certain doom approached.

His last thought, before oblivion, was that he still didn't know what a landing strategy was supposed to be.

He also idly wished he had a better last thought.

* * *

Blake Belladonna was an unusual person. She knew that, could accept it even. Not in relation to her faunus heritage – there was nothing unusual about that after all. But rather to the life she had lived up until that point.

Child labourer, protester, soldier… terrorist.

And now she was trying to become a protector. Maybe this life would be the one she didn't need to run away from. With her telling ears hidden behind her black bow, Beacon was to be a chance for her to live a new life. One that wasn't burdened by the poor decisions she had made in the past.

It was a chance she wasn't going to squander.

So when a free-falling screaming figure passed above her, before crashing into the forest – it was a difficult choice for her. On the one hand she was training to become a huntress, and that meant helping people who were in trouble. But… the first person she made eye-contact with was going to be her partner, and she _really_ didn't want someone who couldn't even land properly as her partner for the next four years.

He would be fine, surely? He had to be trained to a certain level to even be accepted into Beacon, so she could trust him to look after himself.

But what if he wasn't fine?

 _What about them…_ The words of her old partner stopped her. It would be so easy to abandon him.

And that would make her just another Adam.

"I'm coming…" She said softly, turning on the spot and rushing towards where the boy had landed. Trees passed her by, blurring into one continuous stream of greenery as she covered the distance. The silence bothered her more than she dared to admit.

 _Curse, moan, scream… rant about your landing._ _Anything_. Instead she received nothing, nothing but a gnawing sensation in her gut.

And then.

She found him.

Laying slumped against a tree, his blonde hair matted with blood. A dark figure crouched over his body – the unmistakable sound of tearing flesh.

 _No…_ Her hand came to her mouth almost immediately. Life in the White Fang had shown her the truth of mortality, but never had she been forced to witness someone die like this. Being eaten…

"Die…" She seethed, drawing Gambol Shroud in one sudden motion. The Grimm turned to regard her, it was the blood on its jaw which broke her vaunted self-control. This monster did not deserve to live. Animals might kill for meat, or hunt for their family – but Grimm killed for no other purpose than their own twisted amusement.

She would avenge the poor boy.

The Beowolf leapt towards her. Powerful hind muscles driving it from the ground as it extended one hair arm out towards her torso, claws glinting red in the morning light. Her clone took the blow as she twisted above the creature's head, yellow eyes locked onto red orbs as it seemed to watch its doom approaching. With a flick and a twist she was able to land on the beast's back, before reaching down and holding her blade below its neck.

"This is for him." She said, hissing as she tore out its throat with one great slash.

The monster grunted, gurgling and thrashing in its death throes as she dispassionately watched on. It took a good thirty seconds before, with a final great heave, the beast was still. She could not distract herself for long however… not against the truth she knew lay behind her, in a pool of his own blood.

He couldn't be alive. She knew that, and yet desperate hope still led her to press two fingers to his neck. Gently at first, before pushing harder. A single pulse, the slightest movement… anything would have been enough for her – yet she received nothing.

"I'm sorry." She said to the young man, brushing a stained lock of blonde hair from his face. He looked so peaceful, laying there like that. She didn't dare look below his neck. Unwilling to see what the monster had done to him.

Could they have been friends, in another life? She didn't know. All she knew that was for this life, such was an opportunity tragically stolen from him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." She whispered, reaching down to cover his vacant blue eyes.

"Eh, it's okay I guess." A voice behind her said.

Yes. Blake was a complicated person. Terrorist, freedom fighter, student. She had never been a normal child, and probably never would be. She was calm and collected - an analyser and a thinker. But at that moment, as she looked at the ghostly figure of the man dead at her feet…

She felt she could be forgiven for screaming.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Feelings? Honestly it's pretty short right now - i think the first chapter of all my fics is typically tiny in comparison to other chapters. Expect chapter length to vary between 3,000 - 5,000 though that's not a strict rule.**

 **Leave a review if you're interested in more :)**

* * *

 **Want to help me out, see more fics & faster updates? Consider supporting me below!**

 **. com (slash) coeur**


	2. The Jaunening

**Here we go, here we go, here we go. A quickly released chapter – more to coincide with College Fool's than anything else – from this point onwards (but not including this coming) it will be released on Monday. I will aim for every week – but considering my other fics must take precedence, it won't be a pledge.**

 **Anyway!**

* * *

 **College Fool**

* * *

 **You should know him, if you don't shame on you. Check him out – but I mentioned last chapter that this idea came from a writing exercise/game we've been playing. What I didn't mention was that he fully planned to write his own based on this idea as well, but come Monday didn't know if he would or not. So I didn't mention anything out of fear of pressuring him.**

 **But now he has! Hurrah! Go check it out, it's on my favourites and is titled: Dead Man Walking (Or Something)**

 **The basic premise is that we both had to come up with a Ghostly Jaune story – and we both came up with comedy ideas with** _ **one**_ **small difference – that turned out to be so very integral.**

 **My story dealt with Jaune's unlife being COVERT – a secret known only to Blake.**

 **College Fool's dealt with Jaune's unlife being OVERT – where everyone knows and is aware of it.**

 **Some aspects will be similar between our fics, as we chatted and threw ideas around like shuttlecocks – but always remember that we are NOT in competition, nor is anyone STEALING off the other.**

 **So go check him and his fic out!**

* * *

 _ **Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters.**_

 _ **. com (slash) Coeur**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 –** _The Jaunening_

* * *

"Eh." The blonde girl shrugged. "I could have taken them."

Blake levelled her own sardonic smirk on the blonde, pleased with her choice of partner. The blonde woman was certainly skilled enough, even in the midst of a berserker rage – and it was definitely a plus that she was partnered with another woman. Years with Adam had desensitised her to plenty of things, but Adam had also been an incredibly disciplined person. She wasn't sure any of the teenage boys here would have that same self-control.

Then again… if their interaction the previous night was anything to go by, then this girl was also incredibly loud and boisterous. Not exactly something Blake enjoyed all that much.

In the end though it was a case of _better the devil you know._ Sure, she could have looked for a different partner and thrown to proverbial dice on what kind of person they were… but she _knew_ a little about this Yang girl – even if it was that she could be loud and annoying.

" **Whoah, this is weird."**

She steadfastly ignored the transparent hand pushed through her partner's head, even as spectral fingers wiggled left and right.

 _It's just a guilt-induced hallucination._ She thought to herself. _You're beating yourself up over not being able to save him._

"You alright there, partner?" Yang said as she waved one hand as though to snap her out of it. Blake nodded, making sure to keep her yellow eyes locked on purple and not on what her hallucination was doing to Yang's breasts.

That the blonde woman couldn't feel the arm transfixing her left breast simply proved how unreal it was.

" **Aw man… is this the closest I'm going to get to second base?"**

"I'm fine." Blake said, putting her weapon away and offering a hand to the woman. The blonde didn't shake it, instead pushing it aside and sweeping her up in a tight hug. Blake suffered it in silence, wondering if it was already too late to pretend they hadn't made eye contact.

"Awesome. Well I'm Yang, and you're Blake, right?" Blake nodded in response.

" **And I'm Jaune. Well... was, I guess? It's complicated."**

"I guess we should get to the ruins and grab our relic?" The blonde continued, apparently unable to hear the words of the figment of Blake's imagination.

"Let's go then." Blake nodded. The sooner she got this all done and was able to get some sleep the better. Come the morning this would all just be a memory, and she would be able to move on with life without weird fever-dreams haunting her.

" **Guess I might as well tag along."**

 _Please don't…_

* * *

"How did you manage to piss off a giant Nevermore?" Yang shouted as the seven teens plus one vivid hallucination fled through the forest, relics in hand.

"Funny story actually… heh." Ruby said nervously, scratching the back of her head as she easily kept ahead of the pack. Blake shook her head dismally, wondering just what sort of deity she had wronged to be lumped with these people.

" **You'd really think that being** _ **right next**_ **to oh, you know - a** _ **hunter**_ _ **school**_ **, would mean Grimm didn't get this big."** The see-through apparition floating in front of her commented, idly levitating backwards with one leg crossed over the other. Despite her promise not to interact with what was obviously a figment of her imagination, she snorted at the words.

Fair point, what the hell were the people at Beacon doing?

"As for me," The redheaded woman – Pyrrha Nikos – if Blake recognised her correctly, commented, "it was a mistake but I was looking for someone and thought they might have entered a cave for safety. There happened to be a Giant Deathstsalker in there and… well, the rest is history as they say."

 _Rest is history my ass!_ Blake grumbled as she ducked behind a stone pillar. The group came across a new set of ruins, perhaps they were an extension of the first, or maybe all of the Emerald Forest was the remains of a lost civilisation. But for now they provided a more immediate benefit. Cover.

She wasn't sure what they could do against the two larger-than-average Grimm. Surely the seven of them would prove more than a match for them one at a time, but facing them together? That seemed a terrible idea – especially given the Nevermore's command of the sky.

Their best bet was to keep running and separate the Grimm. Draw the Nevermore away from the Deathstalker, so that they could take them on one at a time. It seemed the others agreed, as they made their way across the bridge.

" **Uhh… Blake?"** The ghostly voice said, she ignored it. **"Blake!? Can you hear me?"** She increased her pace, as if to outrun him as much as their enemy. **"Damn it, I guess you can't hear me - and I was going to warn you about the Nevermore about to hit you too."**

 _Wait, what?_

The Grimm struck the bridge with the force of an avalanche. Immediately destroying a portion of it and knocking her forwards from the force of the blast. She bounced and rolled, slamming off concrete and stone before managing to get herself under control and pushing herself into a forward flip – landing on two feet elegantly. Weapon in hand.

" **You're honestly pretending you meant to do that aren't you?"**

A cursory glance showed her that only two others had made it to the other side with her. Pyrrha Nikos, and the as-of-yet unknown male in green. The two of them readied their weapons, even as the Deathstalker appeared before them.

 _How on Remnant did this thing actually beat us here!?_

Gambol Shroud broke into two blades, coiled ribbon unwinding as she flung her weapon in wide arcs, striking towards the beast's eyes wherever she could. The two fighters with her chipped in with their own attacks, bullets and dust rounds raining towards the creature as it tried to keep up with her agility. It couldn't last however, and after a few moments of her weapon uselessly bouncing off the Grimm's chitin armour, it managed to catch her with one claw – knocking her further down the bridge.

" **Ouch... that looked like it hurt."** The voice offered uselessly.

 _No shit…_

"Incoming!" A feminine voice cried, an orange haired girl having somehow cleared the gap in one mighty bound, slamming her hammer down onto the creature's head. Whether it was through pure destructive force, or some kind of semblance, the creature reared back in pain.

Finally, some proper reinforcements. Blake pushed herself to her feet, ready to come to the other girl's aid. Just in time to catch said ` _ally`_ directly to the face, knocking her from the bridge entirely.

That pretty much summed up the day, honestly...

" **Oh hey, I've been here."** The spectre said, falling alongside her. **"Trust me, the landing sucks – you might want to do something about that."**

"I'm trying!" Blake hissed, eyes scanning the area frantically as her free fall continued. A flash of black caught her eye, the Nevermore flying nearby, between the stone pillars holding up the bridge. It was a stupid idea, ridiculous even…

But exploding on impact with the ground felt stupider…

Gambol Shroud flew true, striking into a nearby pillar. Her shoulder muscles screamed in agony as her descent was instantly halted, only her aura preventing her arm from being bodily torn from her body. With a wince of pain she watched as she was propelled towards the vicious Grimm.

 _Okay… stage two of this plan… ugh... I really wish there was a stage two._

The Nevermore swerved at the last moment, resulting in her arch bringing her directly in front of its face – and more worryingly, its razor-sharp beak. Frantically she slashed at the deadly Grimm's face, deflecting the beak with each strike.

Bouncing in front of a Giant Nevermore's beak, suspended over a chasm that promised instant death – with the dead spirit of a random ass-hat following her around offering commentary. Blake didn't know exactly _who_ she had pissed off, but she was going to find and kill them.

With a mighty squawk the Grimm made one sudden lunge, narrowly missing her as she stumbled atop its head. Momentum, along with a generous sense of self-perseverance, prompted her to run down the back of the creature – swinging her weapon wildly as she did. So long as it was away from the beak, and preferably away from the Nevermore as well, then it would be an improvement.

She soon spied her opportunity. Right as she reached the end of the Grimm's body they passed over some ruins, allowing her to leap from its back, landing atop a stone pillar after a brief drop. Continuing onward she bounced from one stone pillar to another until she reached her teammate Yang, nodding to her politely - as though Nevermore was her chief method of transportation.

" _ **That's**_ **a landing strategy?"** The floating young man seemed to choke out, hands held out as if uncertain what he was looking at. **"How the fuck was I supposed to do that!?"**

"Nice." Yang grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

" **Don't encourage her. This is such bullshit!"**

"What's the situation?" Blake said, ignoring the voice in favour of the more immediate problem before them.

"Bird. Us. Conflict of interest." The blonde said casually, firing a quick shot from her gauntlets. "Negotiations didn't go well."

"Shame." Blake said, nodding another greeting to the young Ruby, and the Schnee as they landed beside her, the four of them arranged in a line on the remains of a ruined tower. "Plan?"

"Shoot it down!" The small girl in red ordered, suiting action to words as she discharged her weapon towards the flying monstrosity. Blake joined in, and soon the other two were firing as well. A rainbow of dust shots and explosions peppering the Grimm, the majority of shots finding their target even from such a distance.

" **This is colourful and all…"** The man standing beside her cut in, actually stepping in front of her so that her shots passed through him before hitting the Grimm. Coincidentally it also made aiming pretty difficult. **"But I can't help but think it's not actually** _ **doing**_ **anything."**

"No one likes a back-seat fighter." Blake snarled quietly, taking a step to the side to clear her vision.

"You say something partner?" Yang shouted over the cacophony of gunshots, before shrugging when Blake shook her head.

" **Wait, you can hear me?"**

 _No. Definitely not._ She thought to herself, internally cursing at breaking her own rule and actually talking to the hallucination. That way lay madness, and no matter how big the sinking feeling in her stomach was growing, she would stick to her initial hypothesis.

This was not… could not be… an _actual_ ghost. That was impossible, and also stupid.

" **You** _ **can!**_ **"**

 _Ignore it, and it will go away._

A shame the same logic didn't apply to the Nevermore however, which had broken through their gunfire and was now diving towards them. She realised with a startled glance around that the others had already abandoned the area, and that the only reason she had not was because she'd been distracted by the not-ghost and not heard their warning.

She made sure to convey her hate in the glare she gave him, right as the building she was stood on was levelled.

* * *

"...led by Miss Ruby Rose." The Headmaster announced, to the general applause of those watching. The small girl in red looked surprised but still pleased with the decision, grinning up towards her sister – who ruffled her hair affectionately. Blake offered a polite smile towards her new leader as well, trying to convey her silent support.

She couldn't help but think the image was a little ruined due to her frayed and damaged clothing, which was heavily stained from dust and soot. Not to mention how messed up her hair was, and the bruises just beginning to fade from her arms.

" **In my defence…** _ **you're**_ **the one who got distracted."**

And of course… the fifth member of their team, though to her horror she seemed to be the only one cursed enough to actually see and hear the bastard. Her eyes slid to the side, levelling a heated stare at him that she was pleased to see made him step back nervously.

" **Or you know, maybe it** _ **was**_ **my fault?"**

 _All my hate…_

"Next up we have Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie – who due to extenuating circumstances will perform as a 3-man team." The older man continued, drawing the three confused teenagers up onto the stage. "Led by Mr Lie Ren, the team will henceforth be known as Team LVN, or Lavender."

Again there was polite applause to the announcement, though it was a little louder than their own – likely due to the celebrity status of the redheaded woman. Idly Blake felt her yellow eyes turning to regard her unwelcome companion, who she suspected was the cause of such _extenuating_ circumstances. So this could have been his team?

"Before we adjourn for the evening," Ozpin said with a tired sigh, "I must ask each of you for a brief moment of silence." Predictably this had the opposite effect, as muted whispers spread around the hall. Blake simply sighed, knowing what was to come. "For during this initiation there was a tragedy which cost an aspiring hunter his life."

Ruby gasped, hands covering her mouth as she seemed to suddenly realise who had been missing from the team assignments. There were similar sounds of shock from many in the audience. She wondered how many of them had honestly considered that they could have died out there.

"It is with great regret that I must inform you that Jaune Arc was killed during initiation." The man announced, no doubt wishing to get it over with quickly. Blake's own partner Yang shook her head sorrowfully, as she reached over and pulled Ruby into her arms. "Mr Arc's fate was one that all Hunters must be aware of, and I ask you all to respect his memory."

" **This is awkward. Should I be silent too? Is that narcissistic?"**

"This is my fault…" Ruby sobbed, small hands clutching at Yang's clothing as she cried. Even the Schnee seemed effected, stepping a little closer in what was likely the only obvious support she would be willing to give.

" **It's not her fault."** The dead boy said, watching Ruby sadly. **"You can hear me right?"** He turned to look at Blake. **"Tell her it wasn't her fault,** _ **please.**_ **"**

"It wasn't your fault Ruby." Blake said, willing to do this one small favour for the departed. Perhaps this would be enough to settle whatever regrets were keeping him tethered to Remnant. Help him move on a little. At the very least, Ruby deserved to hear those words.

"It was…" The girl sobbed. "I could have gotten to him in time, but I didn't because I thought he looked useless in a fight."

" **Ouch…"**

"I thought the same." Blake admitted, ignoring the **"Oh,** _ **come on!"**_ From behind her. "But in the end I decided to see if he was okay. There was nothing more you could have done."

" **Tell her she was my first friend, and that I really did care for her."**

She relayed the message, getting some small sniffles from the girl, but she turned to regard Blake with her silver eyes – rimmed with tears.

"How do you know?" The devastated girl asked, making Blake pause. Good question...

" **I told you before I died."** He prompted.

"He told me before he died. He asked me to pass that message on."

"Really?" Ruby asked, eyes glistening.

"I promise he told me." Blake said, twisting the words a little so that they were still ultimately honest. Ruby smiled. It was a sickly little thing, brittle and weak – but it held promise. Yang offered Blake a stronger one from atop Ruby's hair, mouthing the words _thank you_ to the black-haired faunus.

Their team was hurting, but despite it all, Blake couldn't help but feel pleased with their small group. Even the Schnee, as difficult and awkward as that might be to admit.

Things were finally starting to look up.

" **By the way, you pretty much just admitted you can see and hear me."**

Except for that…

* * *

 **For those who didn't get it – LVN is their surname initials, Lie – Valkyrie – Nikos. And don't worry, team LVN will be tied in with Team RWBY-J. They won't be forgotten. Also yes, I did consider that "without" Jaune there would be no Deathstalker, but just wrote that Pyrrha was worried and investigated anyway – for future plot points there will be effects of Jaune's absence.**

 **Chapter two out, a little longer – though as I said, most updates will be Monday or so, but not this immediate Monday coming. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fight scene reimagined from Blake's PoV.**

 **I like to think of Blake as a very introspective character, and also a little sarcastic despite her idealistic dreams. She's just sarcastic in her own mind, and with odd comments. Also re-watching that scene I did think it was hilarious how Nora comes to help them, and immediately knocks Blake off the bridge.**

 **Poor Blake can't get a break! YANG IN THERE KITTY!**

 **Now that they are in Beacon things will become amusing indeed… what's a young teenage ghost to do in a room full of attractive girls…?**

 **Anyway, make sure to check out College Fool's Story, you can find it on my favourites.**

* * *

 **If you're interested in what our "Game/Exercise is" – then I think College Fool intends to publish our actual game, including our responses to one another on this site. Kind of half a "what you can do to improve your own writing" but also kind of a "here are a collection of crazy story ideas conceived (and fully planned) in 15 minutes." I'm sure the exercise/Game will be explained in there.  
**

* * *

 _ **Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters.**_

 _ **. com (slash) Coeur**_


	3. Parajaunel Activity

**Here we go, another chapter done. It's short and sweet, but as always – this is in addition to another update. So sorry, this is how it has to be, since it's updated near enough every week... forgive me a little.  
**

 **As always, check out College Fool's Version - Dead Man Walking (or Something)**

 **I hope you enjoy. Staff room chronicles later today.**

* * *

 _ **Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters.**_

 _ **. com (slash) Coeur**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3** \- _Parajaunel Activity_

* * *

"So this is our room?" Their young leader said nervously, shuffling on her feet outside the locked door. She looked back to them for a moment, as though to ask for permission, before swiping her scroll over a plate by the door. A light flickered green, before an audible click heralded the door unlocking. "Well let's see what Room RWBY looks like!"

"Yeah!" Yang punched one fist toward the ceiling, jostling the heiress who complained loudly about the assault on her person.

"You all go on ahead," Blake said with a small smile, wincing as the three other girls turned to regard her, "I just need to make a call to a friend. I promised I'd let them know how I did before bed." She waved her scroll at them, though whether it was as some kind or proof, or to ward them off - she wasn't sure.

"You can do that in the room." Yang said, before her lilac eyes lit up. She leaned forward, one hand cupping the underside of her chin. "Ohhh, I get it. One of _those_ friends, eh? Kinky."

" _Pardon!?_ "

"Nothing partner of mine, nothing. Come on girls," Yang said, ushering the other two inside, "let's leave our little Blakey to have some alone time with her man."

"It's not like that!" Blake's called after them.

"Her woman then, I won't judge." Her new partner laughed, closing the door.

" **I like her."** The man at her side said. A wide grin on his face.

"You would." Blake shook her head, walking a few metres down the corridor lest they decided to listen on the other side of the door. She wouldn't put it past Yang. "Look… Jaune was it? We really need to talk."

" **Guess so."** He floated up from the floor, somehow sitting upside down on the ceiling, his face now level with hers but the other way around. Blake's golden eyes crossed. **"So…?"**

"So... you're dead?" Okay, not the best starting point, she could admit that. But what were you supposed to say when talking to a dead teenage boy sitting upside down on the ceiling?

" **Looks like it."** Jaune Arc, the ghost of? Was it even the same thing anymore?

"You sound remarkably blasé about that fact. One would think you'd be a little more concerned." She had things she wanted to achieve before she died, equality to secure - hatred to change. Death was an ending, to more than just your life. It represented the lost opportunity for you to achieve anything in the world. Didn't he realise that? Or did he just not care?

" **I think I should be… except that I'm already kind of dead, you know? Hard to worry about it when it's happened. It's… complicated."**

"Sounds like everything with you is complicated." She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

" **Oh well, my apologies for that – but I appear to have come down with a rather sudden case of _death_. This isn't exactly easy for me to understand either." **

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me." She brushed her hair back with the same hand, slipping over her ears that remained still hidden behind her bow. She'd never been the most social person at the best of times, being partnered with a social brick wall like Adam tended to do that to you. "So, you haven't moved on or anything?"

" **I've not felt anything like that,"** he shrugged, **"the first thing I remember is you apologising for not being able to help me. And then there I was, stood next to you cradling my dead body. Whoah, now that I think about it, is it even _my_ body when I'm dead? Wait, did we just _leave_ it there? Oh my God - my body's probably been eaten... _I've_ probably been eaten... What if I've been digested and I'm just a steaming pile of-"  
**

" _Focus_ Jaune…please." She crossed her arms beneath her breasts, face twisting as she tried to remember any of the legends about the dead she knew. They were fairly limited, since Grimm were the most common origin of tales and legends in Vale. "So… what are you going to do now?"

The question seemed to catch him off-guard, if that's what his languid descent from the ceiling meant. He righted himself mid-fall, an easy tank since gravity seemed to have no hold on him.

" **I hadn't thought of anything."** He admitted, one ghostly hand coming up to scratch his head. She idly noted how even as a spectre, his fingers still ruffled his locks, which moved around as they might have in life. In fact even when he was upside down his hair still fell, as though affected by gravity when his body clearly was not - how did that even work anyway? **"I just planned to hang around with you, until something happened."**

Uh-huh _. . . really_ now?

"Is that the best option though?" She cocked her head to one side, looking at him from the corner of one eye. "I mean, if you are supposed to move on to somewhere then staying here doesn't sound like the best idea. You died at Beacon, maybe it's the Academy which is keeping your spirit trapped. Have you tried flying upwards?"

" **You're trying to get rid of me aren't you?"** The spirit deadpanned, eyes flat. Well, no one had ever accused her of being subtle.

"Yes."

" **Won't work I'm afraid."** He shrugged. **"You're literally the only person who can see or hear me, you'll have to forgive me if I don't want to spend the rest of eternity trapped in my own isolation."**

"I get that," she said. Honestly she could understand where he was coming from, the idea didn't sound all that good to her either… but she didn't want some random guy following her around for the rest of her life either. No matter how she looked at it, that sounded like a bad deal.

" **I can't either - even if I wanted to."**

"What?"

" **I can't leave you."** A ghostly shrug. **"I don't know why, but whenever I get a certain distance from you my entire body freezes up. Remember when you were knocked off that bridge by the ginger girl? Well I fell with you, and then once you started swinging I was with you again."** He floated towards her, and she took a step back instinctively. **"I didn't follow you Blake, you dragged me along."**

"So I'm stuck with you?" And was that a migraine building behind her eyes? Certainly felt like it… come to Beacon they said, live a new life they said…

If this was what redemption felt like she'd have been better off with Adam. At least he didn't talk as much.

" **Looks like it."**

"This sucks…"

" **You'll forgive me if I'm not very sympathetic considering I'm probably right now smeared across the forest floor as fertiliser."**

Touché.

"Were you this sarcastic in life?"

" **I-… actually, no."** He paused, seemingly uncertain - maybe even troubled. **"I was pretty shy, especially around girls. I mean I always thought like this… in my own head."**

That was interesting… had he left something behind when he died – changed somehow in ways he was not aware of? It was an interesting thought, though she hoped he didn't leave anything like his respect for human life or something behind. The only thing she could imagine worse than this was if he went insane and started trying to kill her or something...

And now she wasn't going to be able to sleep at night, she _really_ needed to stop reading those kind of books.

"Maybe you're just more honest like this," she mused, "if it was your confidence that was holding you back from speaking your mind, then now that there's no consequences, maybe you're just saying what you think."

" **Maybe… what's that saying –** _ **in vino veritas**_ **?"**

"Perhaps in this case it would be ` _in mortem veritas.`"_

" **Cute."**

"Anyway, you realise that when I'm with my team I can't exactly talk or even acknowledge you, they'll think I've gone insane."

" **Yeah, I get it. I'll be as quiet as a mouse, as unobtrusive as a… well, a ghost."**

"You're going to be an absolute pain aren't you?" She sighed, kneading her forehead with one hand. This was going to be an unmitigated disaster, she just knew it. But what was she supposed to do? He'd already said he couldn't – literally could not – leave her alone. And obviously she couldn't do anything to get rid of him… yet ... _Note to self - find books on exorcism._ But for now, she really was stuck with him.

" **I won't!"** He said in an offended voice. **"Cross my heart and hope to- uhh..."**

 _Ugh… time to face the music._ She didn't respond to him, instead stomping back down the corridor before swiping her scroll over the door. Out of petty spite she made sure to slam the door in his face – only for him to float through it unperturbed.

"How'd it go?" Her partner asked once they were both inside. The other two girls were wandering around the room, arranging their belongings in one way or another. There were four beds arranged about the room, which really didn't leave much space for anything else…

"Fine." She said as she hesitantly sat down on one of the remaining beds, feeling the mattress give beneath her. It felt comfortable enough… "How's the room?"

"Pretty good." The blonde grinned, bouncing back on her own bed in a way that made her ample bosom bounce. Blake simply rolled her eyes, though she wished she could punch the boy sat beside her, who suddenly started paying more attention. "We've even got an en-suite bathroom!"

" **An en-suite..."** He went silent for a second. **"Maybe this is heaven after all..."**

"Sounds… great." Blake hesitated, a feeling of dread pooling in her stomach. She hadn't thought about that, oh bloody hell… what happened when she needed to get changed, or have a shower? Or go to the toilet!? One golden eye swivelled to the ghost next to her, narrowing as she saw his shit-eating grin.

"Room's a bit small, but we'll figure that out in the morning – I'm bushed."

"Same." Blake sighed, stretching one arm and making an appreciative noise when the bones within cracked. It really had been a trying day, mentally as well as physically. She just wanted to get a good night's sleep, and prepare for the lessons ahead. Being an actual student was sure to be a new experience for he- "What are you doing?" She choked out, noticing Yang pulling her top off, revealing her bright red bra.

"Uhh… getting ready for my shower?" The blonde girl said, raising her hands to make quotation marks as she spoke.

" **Yeah Blake…"** Jaune said from precisely one foot in front of Yang, staring at her body unashamedly. **"She's just getting ready for a shower."**

 _I-I…ugh…_

"Oh I see, are you one of those shy girls partner? Don't worry, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before."

"Just… get changed in the bathroom, _please_." The blonde girl laughed, bowing as though in acceptance of her royal decree – and oh didn't she notice how _he_ appreciated what that did to her assets, before the buxom girl wandered into the bathroom to get changed.

" **Nobody likes a party-pooper Blake."** The perverted ghost sighed, collapsing next to her on the bed once more. **"Seriously, I'm dead – let me have** _ **something**_ **."**

She ignored him, thinking over her own situation. She'd just need to get changed beneath the covers each night, while making sure to keep him in sight. As for showers… she'd figure that out come the morning. For now she settled for glaring evilly at him, which he seemed to ignore as he languidly floated around the room, apparently testing the area.

 _Not on my watch bucko…_

"I'm having my shower now!" Yang called from the room, as the sound of running water started. "You guys can decide who goes next."

" **I… I have somewhere I need to be…uhh… yeah…"**

He paused for a moment, as though trying to think up an excuse before giving up and flying towards the door. Blake made to stand up, only to grin viciously when he seemed to collide with something a good foot from the wooden portal, bouncing back onto the carpet.

"I'll have mine tomorrow morning." Blake said to the two smaller girls, smiling enigmatically as the ghost of Jaune Arc scrabbled frantically on the floor, one hand reached out as though to drag himself forwards. "You two can decide between yourselves."

"Thank you." The white-haired girl said with a nod, before turning to discuss things with Ruby.

" **Damn it Blake, think of the paradise, I think I can see it… a chance to move on. What keeps me here as a lingering spirit!"**

Blake simply smiled, reaching down into one of her bags to pick out a thick book. Maybe an hour reading before bed would help calm her down, she had a long day ahead of her after all.

" **Blaakkkeeeeee!"**

* * *

 **Welp, poor Jaune. Chapters are fairly short I know, but they are done at the same time as my other releases, so you'll just have to accept that I'm afraid. Also the challenge I set myself on chapter titles is already becoming trying 0.o**

 **So Jaune feels a little different - and acts it... I wonder what could have caused that... oh wait, yeah - his death. The reasons for why and how will be covered in later chapters, but I suppose they have been hinted at in this chapter. I suppose it's all about consequence. Hard to be scared of much when you're dead. But of course, he will find other things to fear in time. It's just a transition period as you might expect, he feels - to a degree - invincible. Because he doesn't yet know the limitations of his... unlife?**

 **It's a period of exploration for Jaune as much as it is for Blake, and you readers.**

 **I do wonder though – honestly. If you were in Jaune's ghostly shoes… would you try and sneak a peek? Spoiler: I would.  
**

 **What other things might you try to do? Let me know in a review lol xD  
**


	4. Jauntergeist

**Here we go, yikes. A little late almost. One Good Turn will be later today, don't worry. I am just finishing it off, and really I want to stagger these fics through the day anyway. On exciting news we're almost at the goal for the release of Stress Relief – Woot. Here's hoping by the end of this month we can have achieved that goal.**

 **And then when One Good Turn ends, I already have my next story ready to replace it.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** – _Jaunetergeist_

* * *

Waking up was not one of Blake Belladonna's strongest virtues.

In fact, when it came to leaving the warm and comfortable embrace of her blankets she typically went through what she had termed "the five stages of waking up"- namely: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression – before finally; incredibly reluctant acceptance.

But as her golden eyes cracked open, and she came face-to-face with her unwelcome companion – who was floating approximately two inches above her form…

She quickly remembered that the morning was not a normal one.

" **Hey."**

The sound she made could have been loosely considered a combination between a frantic hiss, a startled scream – and a desperate gasp for air. But was a little more like what one might imagine a sentient balloon-animal being throttled to death would sound like. The garbled noise was quickly followed by a solid _thunk_ – as she leapt from the bed (incidentally passing through the annoying figure) and collided with the solid bunk above her – collapsing back down onto the mattress with a pained moan.

"Zwei doesn't go in the washing machine!" Yang yelled blearily from above her, apparently waking up from the noise and rolling over to try and save whoever-the-Hell Zwei was. Blake winced as the blonde girl let out a short scream, falling past Blake's form as gravity took cruel hold of her. She hit the floor with all the grace of a drunken Ursa.

"Dad no!" Ruby woke, sitting ramrod straight as she looked left and right in horror.

"Rarghh! I'm trying to sleep!" Weiss screeched, throwing a pillow hard enough that Blake was bodily knocked from her bed, joining Yang in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

"Shut the fuck up!" A muffled voice said, as someone thumped aggressively on their adjoining wall.

Blake managed to extricate herself from her partner's breasts before she suffocated, climbing out of the tangle of limbs and back onto her bed. She spared a baleful glare for the apologetically grinning asshole en route, before otherwise collapsing atop her covers.

"Blake," Yang groaned, one hand appearing on the edge of Blake's covers as the blonde pulled herself up. "What the Hell? It's like… five-thirty."

"Bah!" Weiss Schnee said, kicking her covers back as she gave up on sleep and climbed out of bed. "Yes Blake, why not tell us what you were doing to wake us all up so early."

"Er…" Blake hesitated, not enjoying the attention on her so early.

" **You had a nightmare."**

"I had a nightmare." She said without thinking, before wincing. Thank you Jaune, that was just what she needed – a childish reputation along with the wonderful morning impression of waking everyone up.

"A nightmare…" Weiss said with a scowl, clearly unimpressed.

"Aww no," Ruby gushed sympathetically, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blake said uncertainly – not used to having such attention focused on her, or really anyone caring about how her sleep was. Also, how forgiving was this girl to just let something like that go? If it were her, she'd have skipped straight to stage two of her waking-up scale. "Sorry for waking you all, it won't happen again."

Because if it did, she'd be going straight to the supernatural section of the Beacon library to find the first method of exorcism she could get her hands on.

"Hmm, no problem Blake…" Ruby yawned as she snuggled back into her covers, near-silent exhalations of breath coming forth as she immediately fell asleep.

"Yeah," Yang yawned as she stood up, "I wish I could get to sleep that easily. I suppose this is as good a time as any to be up."

"At least we won't be late to lessons," Weiss sighed as she turned around to arrange her bed neatly.

" **See. I helped."** The unrepentant ghost just _had_ to comment. One of her brows twitched dangerously as she noticed him watching Weiss make her bed, his head tilting whenever the Heiress bent over to settle the covers.

Even though she hated the Schnee heiress – just a little, a tiny smidgen mind you. Really, little more than a nugget of hatred in what was otherwise a chicken basket of neutrality… Blake shook her head, cursing how slow she was in the morning. Where was she? Oh, yes - protecting her team's modesty – that was the important part.

"I'm having my shower," she said, quickly snatching her new school uniform and shuffling her way towards the bathroom, locking herself inside. With a quiet sigh she took a few steps further in, wincing as the see-through figure was visibly dragged in with her.

" **Hey."** He waved casually.

Blake hesitated, glancing to the shower – which was protected by little more than clear glass – and then back to the man… corpse, ghost – _thing_ before her. This was _not_ going to work.

 _Could I live the rest of my life without a shower?_ She asked herself petulantly, knowing such a thing would never happen. Jaune watched her calmly, one ghostly eyebrow raised as her mind whirled.

" **Don't mind me."**

"Funnily enough I can't help but mind you." She said evenly, crossing her arms beneath her breasts and shuffling her feet. She couldn't help but already feel a little exposed, given her sleeping attire and his propensity for being able to ignore walls and other terrain features. What if he floated under her and looked up?

" **I'm getting the feeling you don't trust me."** He placed one hand on- no, through – his chest. Before looking down at it in mild surprise and letting out a nervous laugh.

"Fancy that," she snarked, taking as much time as she could to place her clothes and shower apparatus around the room. She adjusted her shampoo three or four times, before meticulously making sure her towel was neatly arranged beside the shower. All the while trying to think up some kind of supernatural solution to the problem ahead.

She couldn't send him out of the room. For one he couldn't actually reach their room – and even if he could, the others were probably getting changed out there. She didn't want him to see her naked, but the thought of her being responsible for the loss of privacy to her teammates was even worse. At least she had a choice in the matter…

Sure she could tell him to wait on the other side of the wall behind her – but that could just as easily be someone else's shower. And even if it wasn't, what was to stop him waiting for her to start and then slipping back in?

She turned back to him, about to ask him to respect her privacy before she saw the quickly hidden lecherous expression on his face. He began to whistle… badly.

"You… want to watch me shower, don't you?" She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, wondering where the stupid question had come from. Of course he did… what self-respecting hormonal male wouldn't want to watch a young woman like her in the shower?

" **Not saying I do,"** he said as he rubbed his chin, **"but not saying I don't either – if you know what I mean."**

"What can I do to convince you not to?"

" **Have lesbian sex with Yang?"** Her golden eyes hardened dangerously. **"Okay… guess not. I don't know… I mean, I'm not – I wouldn't** _ **normally**_ **ever look. But I feel different now... more… free."**

"More perverted, you mean."

" **Among other things."** He accepted with a shrug. Okay… that didn't sound particularly promising. So becoming like this really had done something to change him – more than just the realisation of his death, anyway. She didn't doubt that he hadn't always been like he was now – because frankly if he _was_ , then he'd likely have been killed by some other woman long before now.

How had death changed him so much?

"How are you so hormonal? I mean… shouldn't you be kind of beyond hormones now?" Sexual arousal really ought to be a thing he couldn't feel anymore given his lack of… well anything, really. But then again wouldn't that apply to all emotions? From a physical point of view you needed certain bodily parts to feel everything from pain, to sadness and pleasure.

But then again… if aura was a person's soul – then was that what had left his body? Was he a ghost, or a construct of Aura?

" **I'm not sure,"** he shrugged, **"I don't feel … well, hormones in the same way. I don't even feel arousal at all, but I still think it… I'm still into women. I mean, I'm fairly sure I am sti-"**

"Yes, I can tell you're still into women." She sighed as she shook her head. Once again he lacked the answers she needed – shouldn't being dead come with a manual or something? "And while it's very flattering that not even death can withhold your _appreciation_ of my body..." She paused, fixing him with a fierce glare. "If you peek on me I swear to any God out there I will find a way to bring you back, then kill you with my bare hands."

" **Threats on my safety feel a** _ **little**_ **empty nowadays."** She grit her teeth, looking up towards the ceiling as she pled for patience. Or divine answers.

"There has to be _something_ you want more than perving on me. Something you can't do now that you're… indisposed."

He paused, eyes closing as though in thought.

" **There's plenty of things I want – that I doubt you could provide. And I don't think you'll want to help me pop my cherry, or even know how I can anymore." H** e laughed, though it died as she continued glaring at him. **"There are… one or two things… that I would like your help with however. Help me with those, and I promise I won't ever look at you while you're in the shower, not without your permission anyway."**

"Define _things._ " If those things included erotically dancing in front of him or something then he would be in for quite the rude awakening.

" **Nothing you'd consider wrong,"** he said while looking away from her, **"just little things. Like my family for one."**

"Your family?"

" **Well… they don't know I'm dead. It's not something I want to face immediately, but well… they deserve to know. I – I ran away to join here, so no one will have told them."**

Damn it… she thought to herself sadly. That wasn't something she wanted to do either – she'd seen Adam deliver news of fallen children to their parents before, and it never went well. But there was no denying it was a more than fair trade… and she couldn't imagine them never knowing the fate of their son. Forever wondering if he would one day return home.

"Shit…" She cursed uncharacteristically. She felt the situation called for it.

" **Or, if you don't want to that's fine. I bet you look awesome naked."**

"I'll do it!" She quickly assured him, holding one hand and spinning her finger around. "Now face to the wall, and don't you _dare_ break your promise."

" **I won't break it!"** He promised. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the faint amusement in his tone. Still, he did turn around – and even after she tested him by rustling her pyjama's suggestively, he didn't move. With a tense sigh she turned the shower on, before her golden eyes shot back to him.

Still not looking… and he was stood up against the wall too… no mirror nearby. Could he see backwards through his own head…?

With a quick curse Blake bit her lip and pulled the sleeping yukata over her head, stripping off her bow at the same time. Stood there in nothing but her white panties, hands crossed over her breasts she waited for his reaction.

Nothing.

And considering his reaction to Yang just taking her top off she was sure he would have had some outwards sign if he could see her.

Showering with another person in the room wasn't an easy affair, she soon realised. Naked and under a faint covering of steam and water she hastily lathered soap across her body, scrubbing it off viciously as she rushed her way through the whole process. Her eyes remained focused on him, even as she winced at shampoo that ran down her face. He didn't once make a motion to peek on her, but the sheer knowledge that he was in the room had goose bumps running up and down her body.

Worse still that she found herself constantly shielding parts of her body from him – hiding her breasts or privates from him with her arm, or twisting her legs so one thigh covered her lower body. All of which made the actual task of getting washed about a thousand times harder than it needed to be.

Ultimately she was able to finish in a little under ten minutes, rushing out of the shower stall and wrapping up in a fluffy white towel before he could look.

" **You finished?"** He asked as the sound of water stopped.

"No, don't look." She hissed, towelling herself dry before hurriedly pulling on her new uniform. The skirt was a little short – something she had not considered before, but now that she had a perverted spirit following her around… "Alright, you can look now."

" **Nice legs."** She sighed, fighting the urge to fidget as he looked her up and down. **"I definitely approve of that uniform."**

"Please stop talking…"

* * *

" _You want to watch me shower, don't you?"_

" _How are you so hormonal?"_

" _Yes, I can tell you're still into women."_

Yang's cheeks began to heat up, even as she pressed her ear closer to the door. Below her Ruby had adopted much the same position, while Weiss was beside her. None of them dared to speak, though her mind was whirling.

Holy shit Blake, that was bold! In their shared bathroom no less… that was… she and her boyfriend… holy shit!

And she'd looked so much like a bookworm too! It just went to show that you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Idly she reached down to place her hands over her innocent sister's ears – only to have the smaller girl squirm free and continue listening.

Welp. She'd tried.

" _There has to be something you want more than perving on me."_

Yang strained her ears, desperate to hear what the person on the other end of the scroll was saying – but be it her own breathing, or the sound of her heart beating loudly in her chest - she heard nothing. Missed whatever proposition Blake's mysterious beau had suggested.

" _I'll do it!"_

"You'll do _what!?_ " Weiss hissed desperately, even as the small heiress attempted to press her face even closer to the door, cheek squashing up against the wood. Yang couldn't help but agree with the girl's curiosity… what _had_ Blake agreed to do for her man… Hell, if she didn't want him watching her in the shower why start a video call at all?

Unless she _did_ want him to look at her…

Holy shit!

And here she'd worried it would be herself who'd end up corrupting Ruby. She'd need to keep an eye on this girl… though not as dedicated a one as the guy she was chatting with.

"She's coming out!" Ruby hissed suddenly, as the three of them attempted to extricate themselves from against the door at the same time. Knees met stomachs; elbows ploughed into faces yet through it all they kept silent. By the time the door opened they were sat calmly, if a little stiffly – as their dark-haired teammate entered the room, bow in place.

"What?" Blake placed her hands on her hips, looking at the three girls in the room – who were steadfastly refusing to meet her eyes. Ruby was even going so far as to frantically blow between her lips, attempting an innocent whistle. " _What?"_

* * *

 **Poor Blake. Crikey, we're four chapters in and all they've managed to do is have a shower, talk about progress. On a serious note the story will speed up obviously, right now we're setting the boundaries of Jaune's agreement, and having the two main characters get used to one another.**

 **Effectively we're at the meeting stage, which in terms of romance structure is really just part two of seven.**

 **And of course we delved a little deeper into the mechanics of Jaune's unlife – I recall someone mentioning early on in a review that they didn't like people introducing supernatural elements to a world which has none. And I can happily say… I haven't.**

 **Make of that what you will, there were some small hints in this chapter. And yes, Jaune does not have hormones, so why is he even interested in girls at all? I haven't just "glossed" over that. There are reasons, maybe you can guess them – maybe you'll need to wait to see. I'll be glad to listen to any theories people have though I won't be spoilering any of them :D - so don't expect any answers or hints.  
**

 **Either way, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who would have peeked if they ended up like this, I'm glad to know that. And of course, Jaune's shenanigans won't end with that promise, Blake really ought to read up on some of the rules of oaths and contracts… especially the bits about watching your wording.**

* * *

 _ **Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters.**_

 _ **. com (slash) Coeur**_


	5. The Nightmare before Jaunedice

**New chapter – new direction. Things couldn't remain pure humour for long, you know from Professor Arc that I always have to inject some serious plot into a story, so here we go. Also yes there's been a small timeskip, just a day or two.**

 **Professor Arc should be updated later today – though it might be later on. I've had a busy weekend, and internet problems to boot.**

 **Some interesting theories abound as to Jaune's mechanics of being dead – rest assured I've been reading them with interest, and some people are on the right track – but no one has quite gotten it right yet. Some people have correctly identified some key points though… for instance – Jaune's body.**

 **Whatever theory you have, remember – his body has been in a Grimm infested forest for days. It's gone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** – _The nightmare before Jaunedice_

* * *

It had already been a week or so since initiation, and as predicted – adapting to a new school like Beacon had proven quite the challenge. Her new team were friendly enough, even if they were a little strange at times. There seemed to be some small friction between Ruby and the Schnee, and to her ever-watchful gaze it looked to be over who deserved the position of leadership.

In Blake's experience those who deserved leadership didn't waste time trying to demand it, they simply proved it – or took it. The fact that the Heiress felt the need to try and weaken Ruby's position just proved her lack of suitability for such a role.

Also, there was no way she was going to follow the orders of a Schnee.

She idly wondered if she should say something along those lines. Offer defence to her beleaguered leader…

Ultimately however, she just watched on. Content to let things play out and see where they led. Yang would obviously side with Ruby, since they were sisters. And Blake was happy to side against the Schnee – so there was no risk as far as she was concerned.

Maybe they'd all get lucky and the bitch would be removed from the team.

" **You're turning the pages too quickly!"** The figure poised over her shoulder complained, making her sigh as she turned back a page in her beloved novel.

 _More like you're the one reading too slowly…_

She waited for another long minute, until he gave the signal that she could move on. Reading with someone over your shoulder was a task and a half too. She was so used to hiding what she read that it felt strange – and also incredibly awkward, to have someone else reading alongside her. Worse still that it was hard to concentrate on what was on the page when she felt so watched.

" **Ooh yeah, Nami-chan wow!"**

Not to mention the little things he would say too. How was she supposed to calmly pretend this was an innocent book to her teammates, when she kept wanting to flinch as he moaned, or made some other sound of enjoyment?

It was too awkward.

Still, it was better than the alternative – which was to let him loose on everyone else in the room. While he'd kept his promise not to peek on her in the shower, it seemed that he had literally taken that to mean _only_ when she was in the shower. And only _her_ as well. He spent every other minute trying to see what he could of her teammates and her.

And the worst part was he was getting way more of a show than she really liked.

She blamed Yang for that. Really the girl had no sense of modesty whatsoever. So Blake had been relegated to playing cock-block, doing whatever she could to make sure he couldn't reach the bathroom, or going into the bathroom herself when her teammates started changing in their room.

As for herself? She'd learned to change beneath the covers of her bed, and only when he was firmly in sight. Thankfully death didn't seem to have given him any ability to see in perfect darkness or some such, for even that one time he had tried to sneak below the covers – by floating up through the bottom of her bed – he had complained that it was too dark to see anything.

It wasn't until a day or two later that she had found something else to distract him with, as embarrassing as that had been.

" **Hurry up Blake, come on – she's about to go down on him!"** He giggled like a little schoolgirl, rubbing his ghostly hands together as he leaned in closer to her. Despite that there actually wasn't any cold air or chill – or other signs of ghostly activity – she still shivered.

So while she was still no closer to understanding why he seemed able to feel lust or other emotions without hormones, she had figured out what he was so hard to deal with at times.

He was bored.

It wasn't something she had really ever thought of, but then she'd never thought of life after death either. But with Jaune unable to actually interact with any physical objects, she was literally his only source of entertainment and engagement. So when he'd realised he could read books if she was turning the pages for him?

Well, he had certainly been enthused.

And when he had learned just what kind of books she read… ugh, she didn't want to even remember the expression on his face.

She wasn't perverted herself – she just enjoyed the rich story… that was her story and she was sticking to it. There was no way she was anything like this guy.

...

No way.

Still, once she realised he was lacking any form of mental stimulation she had started allowing him to read alongside her, despite how uncomfortable it was. Whenever she was reading he seemed happy to focus all of his attention on the book – allowing her teammates to change in peace.

Was it mental stimulation perhaps that he was seeking? It was rare for them to even get the opportunity to talk, since she couldn't so in front of the others. Often it was a case of slipping off at lunch to find an abandoned corner to talk in, or locking herself in the bathroom. So far she thought she had done pretty well, the others hadn't seemed to realise anything was up - even if Yang seemed to have this strange idea that she had a boyfriend. Really, did she read that much into her making a single call on her scroll?

It still wasn't a happy arrangement between the two of them. She didn't enjoy having the ghost of a dead person following her around, and though he never really said it – she doubted he was too thrilled with the situation either.

But she'd come to… not accept him per se, but to learn to live with his presence.

Kind of like one might a rash.

"You still reading that crap?" Yang sighed from across the room, where the blonde was languidly sprawled out in her chair, arms draped down the back.

" **Take that back! This is art!"**

"I realise you're bored Yang, but is that any reason to force me to suffer the same?" Blake smirked, taking pleasure in another person understanding the value of Ninjas of Love – even if they were technically not a person. Sort of. Was a dead person still a person?

"It's every reason – entertain me peon," the blonde said waving one hand as though giving orders to a serf. Blake closed her book with a soft sigh, knowing from experience that when Yang was in one of those moods, that reading would be next to impossible.

" **Might I suggest mud wrestling?"** Jaune floated between the two of them, even as Blake narrowed her eyes. She shifted her eyes to the left twice, to which the ghostly figure sighed dramatically and moved out the way. That was another small development between them, tortured as it was. He was becoming more adapt at reading her little gestures towards him, small things she could do to get a message across without having to say anything.

Such as him knowing to shut up when she narrowed her eyes, or stop trying to peek up her skirt in class, when she kicked her leg at him.

Nowadays she sat as though her knees were fused together.

"What do you want to do?" The disguised faunus asked, as she strolled to the bookshelf and put her treasure away. "We've got lessons in less than thirty minutes, so I really don't want to spar." Not when it would take them fifteen minutes to fight, and then another twenty for Blake to drag herself to the showers.

Hadn't that been an eye-opening experience… She'd assumed with her background in the Fang that her combat skills would be miles ahead of what the others here had. At the very least her experience in real-life combat situations should have been better… it had been a blow to her pride to have her own partner so thoroughly prove otherwise.

Again and again…

Yang was a monster.

"Well let's go back to the cafeteria then."

"We've already eaten there," Blake rolled her eyes, "why on Remnant would you want to go back? You _can't_ be hungry again. Also we're supposed to be relaxing since we have that trip tomorrow."

"Hey, these babies don't feed themselves!" The blonde cheered, bouncing up and down so that certain parts of her also bounced.

" **She makes a strong argument."**

"Fine, fine…" Far be it for her to disagree with both of them. Honestly, she already felt like she had enough blonde in her life with Jaune – without Yang getting involved as well. She just wondered where Weiss and Ruby were...

* * *

" **Ughh… there he goes again,"** Jaune frowned from his position sat atop the untouched plate in front of her. Even if she wasn't already full she doubted she would have been able to eat when reaching for the food meant putting her had into his crotch… **"He's such a douche."**

"Hmm?" Blake hummed as she looked around.

"You say something partner?" Yang asked, only for Blake to shake her head and gesture for the girl to get back to the burgers she was eating. It only took a moment for her to see what Jaune was referring to, as the resident asshole of their year had cornered the rabbit faunus once more.

 _That bastard…_ She thought to herself furiously, even as her stomach clenched in a combination of pure rage and guilt.

It would be so easy for her to go over there and stop him. She was confident she could beat him, and Yang was sure to get involved too – and honestly Yang could probably beat all of them. She'd just need to stand up, walk over there, tell him to stop…

And reveal to everyone that she was a faunus too.

And to her shame, she didn't dare do that. Even if it meant abandoning a fellow faunus to racism and cruelty.

" **Someone should do something about him…"** Jaune sighed, slamming one hand down on – no wait, through – the table. He looked down at his wrist which was transfixed in the wood, before sighing and drawing it out. He always seemed to be doing that, able to sit on and interact with the floor – or whatever he was sat on, but sometimes losing whatever concentration it required and falling through. **"And by someone I kinda mean you Blake. Go kick his ass."**

 _It's not that easy…_

"Why don't you go do something if you care so much," she hissed, more angry at herself than him. Yang spared her another confused look, before she shrugged and took a long drink of some fizzy grape soda.

" **Because I'm a little dead at the moment! Come on, it'll be easy. Just turn to Yang and say `Hey Yang! Let's go start a brawl!` - then it's job done!"**

The worst part was that he was probably right, but that said more about her friend's priorities than anything else. Instead Blake reached forward, hand going through his knee as she dragged her plate closer to her, steadfastly refusing to meet anyone's eyes as she picked at her food. It had been going on for days now, first it had started as simple teasing - bad enough given their malice, but the faunus girl had ignored it - or tried to avoid them. Over time however, when no one intervened, it only seemed to get worse. Until now they regularly tugged on her ears, flipped her skirt as she walked by - and otherwise made her life miserable.

Blake could feel Jaune watching her. Not saying anything, but radiating frustrated displeasure.

"Please let go!" The girl cried desperately, the words only serving to make Blake's head dip lower. Just like the people she despised most, she forced herself to ignore the noise – focus on herself… on what was before her.

"What a dick…" Yang said with a snarl.

" **Yang, yes - Kill! Savage! Maim!"**

"I want to go over there and give him a piece of my mind," the blonde continued as she slammed her glass down on the table so hard some purple liquid sloshed onto her hand.

" **Yes… give in to your anger… harness it."**

"It's not worth it," Blake said, even as she winced when both of their heads snapped to look at her – both shocked. "I'm not saying I agree with it – of course I don't… but things will only get worse for her if we intervene. And it will happen behind closed doors."

"Feh," Yang sat down heavily, "still pisses me off."

" **You're making a mistake here Blake, I've been there – they won't stop just because people ignore them."**

Blake didn't respond to either of them, even as she clenched her eyes shut and looked down at the table, pointedly ignoring the taunting laughter coming from a few tables down. Or the increasingly distressed sounds the girl made.

She wasn't sure when she had become so much of a coward.

 **"Damn it Blake..."**

Or why the disappointed look on a dead boy's face bothered her so much.

* * *

 **So hey, some small changes from Jaune's lack of presence suggested at already. Part of me wants to list them, but instead I'll see if anyone has noticed the small changes from his lack of presence. To give a specific timeskip location I've gone and said this is to just before Forever Fall – and yeah I realise that might be compressing the dates a little, but the actual RWBY show is weird with timeskips.**

 **Sometimes six episodes make a day, sometimes one episode has a month skip…**

 **Either way, since we're technically before what would have once been the Jaunedice episodes, I thought the title fitted well enough.**

 **For any who wonder - this is the beginning of Beat 3 of the 7-beat romance system.**

* * *

 _ **Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters.**_

 _ **. com (slash) Coeur**_


	6. Blake Swan

**From Beyond! Here we go, a few people noticed some of the differences due to Jaune's absence, and to those asking where JNPR (or LVN as they are here) are - well yes, that's one of the differences. RWBY barely interacts with them, but don't worry I'll bring them in later.**

 **Also it's weird looking for horror/ghost movie titles for chapter titles lol, you come across the weirdest movies. Such as "Creature from the Hillbilly Lagoon." Welp, lol. As well as a Japanese Ghost movie called "Ju-On" Which would be almost too easy (and too vague) to adapt into "Ja-Une." - Also "The horribly slow murderer with the extremely inefficient weapon." ...Nice title friend...**

 **But get this... "The Haunting of Winchester House" - Damn that's going to be used later on. Trust me. "Lesbian Vampire Killers" probably not so much... God these movie titles slay me.  
**

* * *

 **Fanart**

 **On another note, Kegi Springfield has drawn some fanart for From Beyond - which is now the cover art for the story. Make sure to check him out on DeviantArt if you haven't already. You can find him by searching Kegi Springfield on DA, or Google.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 6** _\- Blake Swan_

* * *

"Tomorrow is the Forever Fall field trip," Glynda Goodwitch explained to the class, "I expect each of you to treat it with the discipline required of your positions. If I find out that any have not, there _will_ be consequences."

She didn't ask if they understood her, nor ask for their agreement. Instead she just let her green eyes roam over the lot of them. They seemed to pierce each person individually, promising some fork of retribution should they cross her.

 **"She's scary as hell."** Jaune shivered from his position sat in front of her. Blake rolled her eyes at his words, even as she idly kicked a foot through his back. **"I mean, I'm dead and she still scares me."**

"Despite that," the stern woman continued, "Forever Fall is still Grimm infested territory, so violent encounters must be expected. To that end we will be conducting spars for the remaining time today – to better identify the weaknesses of each combatant."

More combat class? Blake supposed she shouldn't have been surprised given that it was Miss Goodwitch's personal class, and certainly _weaknesses_ was something the blonde woman loved to harp on about. Honestly Blake could understand, it was to burst the bubbles of those powerful fighters among them who might allow arrogance to cloud their vision. But it felt needless when the most powerful fighters, which were honestly Nikos and Yang, both had a fairly good control over their hubris.

Not that she was in any position to argue with the teacher, she thought to herself as two combatants were drawn up onto the stage for the first bout. Blake recognised neither, though considering how little she cared for anyone not in her immediate vicinity – that didn't say much.

Yang and Ruby seemed to have no trouble cheering for whoever they were. Though with Yang, she couldn't help but think it was more out of a desire to see some action than any real emotional support. Her attention seemed to fire the two boys up anyway, as they each puffed and began circling one another aggressively. The disguised faunus could only roll her eyes, such typical men. Even from where she was sat she could see Miss Goodwitch sigh and do the same.

A few more fights came and went, with probably the only interesting one being between Ruby and Weiss. Their relationship still seemed as awkward as it had been that morning, with the both of them being just a little too vicious in their attacks. Not enough to hurt each other, but definitely enough to show that they each desperately wanted to win. To prove something.

Jaune and Yang had cheered their leader on, and although Blake had not done the same – she still grinned in pleasure when it was Weiss' aura which fell into the red first. If she were feeling more charitable she might have pointed out to the glum heiress that Ruby's semblance seemed to counter hers quite effectively, or that she might look to use ice to limit Ruby's movement along the ground the next time.

Instead Blake had just shrugged, subtly enjoying the distress the Schnee felt.

 **"You know… you shouldn't be so pleased your teammate lost."** Blake pulled her expression back into a neutral mask, even as she glanced towards the ghostly voice. Jaune sat watching her, a piqued expression on his face. **"I kinda thought I was imagining it at first, but you really don't like her, do you?"**

She shrugged quickly, pulling a small frown that seemed to convey the message where words could not. She didn't hate the girl per se, that wouldn't have been fair. But she did hate the Schnee for all they had done – and what could she say? Weiss hadn't made a single effort to prove herself as anything other than a Schnee. From the moment they had been put on a team together, and okay that had only been like four days – but still, all the heiress had done was belittle Ruby and try to usurp control of the team.

Those were not endearing traits.

 **"Well you're going to have to try and get along if you're going to be on a team together. Sheesh, between you and Weiss, and Weiss and Ruby… I didn't expect a team to be this dysfunctional."**

Blake huffed, ignoring him as she looked back to the fights. She wasn't sure who could think putting four teenage girls on the same team wouldn't lead to bitching and fighting, but Jaune seemed to be the naïve type like that.

Yang and Nikos were called up next, and Blake watched as the two squared off in the ring – dust flying and metal clanging loudly. Pyrrha Nikos was the only huntress in training to not have a partner, and that handicap hadn't seemed to slow her down for an instant. It had left many others whispering about her however, about how powerful she must be to be able to put up with that kind of weakness.

Her team seemed to have her back however, or rather the louder one did – who was currently shouting about broken bones and blood. The quieter one, who Blake could freely admit reminded her of herself, simply watched on.

"Go Yang! Represent!" Ruby shouted adorably, standing up on her bench and waving a small flag. And although she didn't do the same – Blake wished her partner well in her own mind, even if she feared the fight would not go her way.

Nikos was a championship fighter for a reason.

* * *

"It's so not fair," Yang said as she threw herself down beside Blake. The dark-haired girl patted her partner's back, trying not to smile at the impressive sulk the girl was throwing. "I mean she's just ridiculous, how am I supposed to fight against someone with like three different weapons and styles?"

 **"If her weapons worry you, try and get rid of them?"**

"Try and get rid of her weapons?" His reasoning seemed good enough, and since it was sort of her job to help her partner, she didn't see the harm in echoing his words.

"How?"

 **"Make her shield her face, then tackle her."**

"If you hit towards her face, so she brings her shield up and loses vision – you might be able to tackle her."

 **"Then drag her to the floor."**

"Then drag her to the floor."

 **"And ravage her."**

"…"

"And?" Yang demanded, excited to learn more about her new strategy, "what do I do next?"

 **"Tear off her clothes and make her scream your name in submission."**

"Maybe… get her in a hold, and make her submit?"

 **"Ooh, that sounds even better! I know just the hold, I saw it in a movie once – it's called scissoring and-"**

Blake blocked the rest out, even as Yang mumbled something about choke holds that Blake _really_ didn't need to hear. Served her right for listening to his words she supposed, especially when she knew what he was like. Ugh.

"Will Miss Belladonna, and Mr Winchester please come up to the stage," the teacher said loudly, an impatient expression set on her features. Blake sighed as she picked up her weapon, following the instructions.

It wasn't until she was face-to-face with her opponent however, that she suddenly remembered who he was.

 **"Oh hell yes!"** Jaune cheered as he danced in mid-air before her. **"Blake, you've _got_ to kick his ass, please!"**

She shouldn't show any of her hate towards him, none of her animosity for the way he acted around the faunus. It would just draw attention to her, weaken her secret so that she might slip up. Maybe even make her partner suspicious as to why she was so aggressive towards him now, when she had held Yang back in the cafeteria.

She nodded however, despite those concerns. He was everything she hated in people, the culmination of the discrimination many of her kind faced. And here he was, before her – in a simulated battle where she not only _could_ do what she wanted to him, but would be congratulated for doing so.

So yes… she would kick his ass.

And she would enjoy it.

"Begin!" The teacher shouted, throwing her arm down even as Cardin dived in to attack. Blake slipped past the mace with ease, her feline grace giving her the edge necessary to close the distance and deliver a punishing kick to his shin. The boy grunted, falling to one knee as he swung his mace horizontally at her, forcing her to dodge back.

His aura was barely damaged. But that had been her plan from the start. Oh she could have used Gambol Shroud there had she wished, torn a great chunk from his aura – but where would the pleasure be in that?

She wanted to make this slow.

"Damn it, that hurt," the brute said as he readied himself once more. This time holding the mace more in a defensive posture.

She began to circle her prey, short steps to the left, keeping her knees bent – ready to dodge at the slightest sign of movement. Something flickered in her peripheral vision and she threw herself to the right – only to flinch as he struck out, catching her in the midriff and sending her tumbling across the ring. A pained gasp tore itself from her throat as she climbed to her feet, amber eyes darting left and right as she tried to figure out how he had changed his attack so quickly. It wasn't until she saw Jaune floating to her left that she realised he hadn't. It was his ghost she had seen, which had spooked her into dodging – allowing Winchester to hit her mid-air.

 _That was a stupid mistake_ , she sighed as she readied Gambol Shroud once more, _just ignore Jaune and focus on the real threat._ The next strike came down towards her head, a slow and predictable move that she was able to sidestep. But he recovered with admirable speed, spinning and using centrifugal force to sweep his mace across the floor. Still too slow for her, as she easily hopped above it, firing three quick shots towards his face.

" **Go Blake, shoot him in the balls!"** She glanced to the side where Jaune was floating with his fists in the air, before his eyes widened.

"Gah!" She grunted as she was knocked back, pain blossoming across her cheek from where the bastard had struck her. Cardin shook his hand with a grim smile, before picking his mace up once more.

"Might want to keep your head in the fight," he laughed, "or someone will knock it off."

Ugh, she probed about the inside of her mouth with her tongue, feeling sore muscles but no real damage. Though if she were unlucky there would be one hell of a bruise for her trouble. In the background she could hear Yang screaming angrily, but there was no denying Cardin was well within the rules to do that. To keep up with her speed he pretty much had to think outside the box as it were.

The problem was… it was easy to ignore most of the distractions outside the ring. Beacon used a system which cut out audial and visual distractions, kind of like a one-way hologram. But Jaune was within the boundary of it, and couldn't leave it.

And as much as it annoyed her to admit it, she was allowing him to distract her.

And judging from the torn expression on his face, he had realised it too.

She should have been beyond such things interfering with her, you could never tell how busy a battle would get until you were in it. And certainly her time with Adam had trained her to adapt to multiple enemies… but the problem was that you tended to either react to them by dodging, or if they weren't a threat you ignored them.

But reacting and dodging whenever Jaune passed nearby was leaving her open to Cardin's attacks… and ignoring him wasn't an option since it wasn't the same as an audience. His figure was literally within a metre or two of her – a distance which had her instincts screaming at her whenever she caught sight of him, or even heard him. Non-threats didn't usually hover less than a foot behind you when you were in the middle of a fight…

She had been trained not to let anyone get behind her in a fight, to the point where her body reacted without her telling it too. Even now she found she had positioned herself to be able to keep them both in view, which only left her more distracted.

"Get behind him," she whispered quietly, hoping it would be passed off by the crowd as mere mumbling. "I can't fight if I have to keep an eye on the both of you."

" **R-right,"** he nodded as he floated over to Cardin, super-imposing himself behind the boy's body. She let out a quick sigh as she narrowed her eyes on her opponent once more, this time prepared for whatever tricks he pulled out. Sure his punch had hurt, he had a lot of weight behind himself. But it would take a long time for him to drop her into the red like that.

Conversely one good hit on the head from _that_ thing would likely have her spending the evening in the infirmary.

Then she would just need to make sure he didn't manage to connect with her, she thought to herself as she ran forward, heels clicking loudly on the mat as she leant forward. He hefted his mace above his head, holding it prepared for when she entered his range. In return she thumbed the latch on Gambol Shroud, ready to surprise the man who hadn't truly seen what her weapon was capable of.

The mace swung down, even as Jaune seemed to gasp in horror. It carved into her skull as she recoiled, shouts of distress coming from all around them. Before the dying girl seemed to vanish.

"W-what!?" Cardin gasped before something wrapped around his throat. Blake grinned from beside him, Gambol Shroud split into two, with the ribbon wrapped around his throat. He seemed to look from her back to the clone he had killed, before his eyes widened.

"Night-night," she grinned as she pulled the weapons taut – the black ribbon connecting them snapping into place as he fought for air. "You might as well give up."

The boy fell to one knee, revealing Jaune stood behind him who was looking down at the boy in surprise. She supposed like the others, he might not have really seen her semblance. She hadn't had much of an opportunity to use it in initiation.

" **That was… badass."** He whispered, making a proud smile come to her lips. Damn right she was badass – now all she needed was for this idiot to surrender or for his aura to drop into the red. He reached down to the mat, slapping his hand against it. Three hits would mean his surrender, a signal given for those who couldn't or at that moment weren't able to talk. His hand slapped down again. Two…

Right before it flung towards her, splashing dust into her eyes.

"Arghhh!" She screamed as she recoiled back, scratching at her face. Her eyes burned as she tried to clear them – and in her distress she forgot to keep the ribbon taut.

" **Blake! DUCK!"** She heard his voice through the agony. She barely knew him, but her time serving with Adam had taught her to always trust the warnings of your partner. She collapsed to the floor at his words – hearing something whistle by overhead. **"Roll to the left!"** Again she threw her body to the side, as something heavy crashed down on the spot she had just occupied.

She gritted her teeth as she forced her eyes open, the dust still stinging painfully, but becoming slightly more bearable. She was lucky the dust manufactured by the SDC didn't cause any side effects, other than the usual irritation and advisory caution to wash it out. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out the dark figure walking towards her. When had he pulled out some dust? Before she even attacked him, or at the moment the clone had fallen?

" **He's going to attack from the left, swinging his weapon across his body."** The voice of her companion said, the words coming from somewhere behind the approaching figure. **"He's already holding his mace that way."**

She nodded, trusting he could see it as she feigned distress – pawing at her bloodshot eyes. In her right hand Gambol Shroud, now locked into its single form again dipped down towards the floor.

" **Now!"** He shouted, right as she allowed herself to fall forward, dipping just below the shadowy shape that crossed above her head. Another clone took the blow, exploding as it was hit – but causing just the briefest distraction. Just the opening she needed.

One knee hit the mat, but she pushed herself forward, surging up within his guard as she smashed Gambol Shroud into the underside of his chin – snapping his head backwards. She didn't hesitate, knowing the teacher would have ended the fight were it enough. Instead she squeezed the trigger, discharging dust rounds straight into his face.

"Enough!" A stern voice shouted, right as her weapon clicked empty. The dome around them fell, as light and noise streamed back into the tiny arena. "Mr Winchester's aura is in the red, and this fight is _over_."

" **You did it…"**

Blake grinned viciously, her vision starting to clear as she looked down on the defeated racist who lay at her feet. She could see the hatred on his face, but more satisfying – the fear.

"Maybe if you spent less time bullying faunus who won't fight back, and more time training – you'd be less of a worthless failure." She turned away before he could respond, idly nodding her thanks to the ghost who was at that moment dancing and shouting something about sick burns.

"You fucking bitch," the downed boy growled, "I'll get you for this, mark my words." She ignored the words as she walked back to her team. Empty threats from men filled with naught but hate. As though she hadn't heard them all before…

And really. What could he do?

* * *

 **#Foreshadowing There's a super small thing eh? Out of all the people who guessed differences, I wonder if anyone remembered that Cardin always fought Jaune, who obviously isn't there now. Well he is... but, you know...**

 **Anyway I'm sure a few people might be concerned that I am nerfing Blake, trust me I'm not. She kicked his ass while blinded and distracted. Sure it's easy to ignore some people on the sidelines, but Jaune is literally floating right by her. I hope I explained it okay in the fic, but the issue for Blake is that he is constantly on the edge of her vision, which is distracting her a little.**

 **She needs to get used to it, they both do.**

 **I actually considered Cardin dying at Forever Fall as a difference of Jaune's absence, before realising that without him there, there wouldn't even be an Ursa. Because Cardin would have no reason to bully any of them, and even if he did (as he does now) - Cardin isn't likely to throw sap on himself lol.**

 **On the chapter title front, I almost considered adding more clone shenanigans and calling it "28 Blakes Later" xD - Before deciding changing an entire fight scene just to match the chapter title was a bit ridiculous.**

 **Finding and adapting titles is easy - making them fit the content of the chapter is less so. As many commented with Jauntergheist, it didn't really fit there...**

 **Yet...**

 **Mwa Mwa mwahahaha! #Foreshadowing...**

 **P.s. Blake's thoughts on Weiss are quite critical eh? The show is always an omniscient viewpoint, but since this fic is from Blake's PoV I decided to show her emotional transition as she grows up alongside her team. We see from the early episodes that she is a little antagonistic towards the Schnee family, so I decided to run with it a little. She doubted Weiss right up until the docks incident, so there must have been some gradual emotional progression for her. I don't want to miss that out. Blake literally just came from the White Fang, so despite how nice she looks in the show, at that point she would have been very cynical and independent (which is shown by how she runs away rather than face her team, because she just assumes they would turn on her).**

* * *

 ** _Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters._**

* * *

 ** _. com (slash) Coeur_**

* * *

 ** _What is the 7-Beat Romance Structure?_**

You can and should ignore this if you have no interest in writing your own stories. But a few (lots of) people have asked me what the 7 - beat romance structure I keep referencing is, and also since College Fool has referenced it a few times as well. Essentially it is a story structure that works well for romantic stories, and can be used to streamline and plan the plot. It is something I teach to my supporters who have 1-1 lessons, and something I will be teaching to all of them in this month's writing article, along with other non-romance structures.

Either way, I'll do a brief summary of the 7-Beat here. If you want examples then you can grab those online perhaps, or if you check out "The Writer Games" between me and College Fool - you will see it often used. CF has pretty much fallen in love with it since I told him about it, and it really works well.

Beat 1 - The Status Quo - Why the protagonist needs/wants Romance. Often used to show loneliness, or a strong desire for love - so that the audience can get behind the pairing.

Beat 2 - The Meeting - The initial meeting between the protagonist and the love interest, a connection should be formed. Either emotional attachment, or forced closeness.

Beat 3 - Conflict Point 1 - Initial tension between the characters as their personalities/ideologies clash. A simple or "easy" romance is a boring read, so these should be obstacles. They can also be things like class, wealth, etc.

Beat 4 - Raising the Stakes - Despite the conflict, the characters become involved somehow - the romance is increased, perhaps they kiss - or sleep together. Feelings are admitted/accepted.

Beat 5 - Conflict Point 2 - A larger conflict than the first one, often revolving around what happened in Beat 4 - It's not uncommon for the relationship to be "tried" at this stage, the two date or whatever, but it isn't perfect, the relationship feels brittle (as they have not overcome their conflicts yet).

Beat 6 - The Black Moment - Everything goes wrong, a disaster happens that completely destroys the relationship, everything seems lost. Iceberg in Titanic, Family War in Romeo & Juliette, etc...

Beat 7 - Resolution - Either the lovers come together in a happy ending, or a tragedy pulls them apart for a tragic ending.

I won't do any other lessons like this, as I don't want to go into them too deeply. But I tend to offer more in-depth lessons on my , if you're interested. My Plot Structure one will be going up this weekend coming, and will be quite the big piece.


	7. The Blake Witch Project

**Crikey, the humour in this seems to have dried up a little, well don't worry – it's because we're reaching a major conflict point. The Humour will come flying back once that has been crossed. Even in the funniest of RomCom's (and this is a Romcom, not a pure comedy) – there has to be serious sections.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy – One Good Turn Deserves Another will be out later this afternoon.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

* * *

 **Chapter 7** \- The Blake Witch Project

* * *

"Split up into your teams, but remember to stay together – this _is_ Grimm territory." The stern deputy instructed to the gathered hunters-in-training, looking over each of them from her rimmed glasses. "We will rendezvous here in two hours, make sure you've collected your allotment of sap by then. Dismissed."

Blake sighed as she followed her team, an empty glass jar in hand. Forever Fall truly was a beautiful place. An eternal autumn that constantly shed blood-red petals in the light breeze. Leaves crunched underfoot as the four of them strode deeper into the dense foliage. Or the five of them she supposed, if you counted the spirit who was excitedly looking around.

" **I've never seen anywhere like this before, it's incredible."**

She didn't answer. Not in front of her friends. Though she herself hadn't ever been to Forever Fall, unusual locations like it weren't uncommon across Remnant. Perhaps it was something to do with dust, or Grimm – but the fateful train she had separated from her past life on had travelled through a similar forest.

"So do any of these trees have sap?" Ruby poked at a nearby trunk with her scythe blade. "I mean, why even spread out if we could just land and tap the nearest trees?"

"I don't think it's all of em sis," Yang laughed as she tossed her bottle in the air, catching it behind her back. If she dropped and shattered that… ugh, there was no telling that girl sometimes. "Just the older ones or something, look for the really big ones and give them a good tapping."

"Well let's split into twos then," the heiress suggested as she took hold of Ruby by the sleeve. "We'll cover more ground, but it's probably best to stay in shouting distance."

Blake shrugged, even as Yang nodded. When had those two made up, just yesterday they had still seemed to be at each other's' throats?

"I heard they had a chat yesterday, cleared the air between them," Yang said in answer to the question she had never asked. "Still don't think miss heiress is _happy_ , but looks like she's agreed to give Rubes a chance."

"Awfully generous of her."

The blonde girl laughed as she dragged Blake towards some nearby trees, testing a few with her hand to see if any were oozing sap.

"Well Weiss is the prickly sort like that, but then you're not all that better are you?"

"Pardon?" Did Yang just compare her to a Schnee? That was ridiculous, preposterous even. Weiss was a spoiled princess. Someone who wanted the position of leader for no other reason than the prestige it would bring. She, on the other hand, had needed to fight for every little thing she had in life. Even her position in Beacon had been hard won by the experience she'd gained from the White Fang – her and Weiss were nothing alike!

" **Well you're both about as friendly as one another, I mean at least Weiss is trying to make amends with Ruby."**

She spared him a brief disgusted glance, showing exactly what she thought of _that_ particular comment.

"I just mean you both seem to have a little trouble adapting to being on a team," Yang laughed as she made to rub Blake's hair. The agile girl ducked back, unwilling to take the risk of her partner feeling more than just hair atop her head. "Give Weiss a chance will you? You might find yourself liking her, I mean you had no problem with Rubes – and she's not exactly little miss socialite either."

"That's different," Blake argued, though she couldn't find a way to explain her reasoning without giving anything away. "She just… rubs me the wrong way."

" **Looked to me like you didn't even give her a chance to rub you the right way."** Jaune sounded critical, before pausing and stroking his chin. A quick grin came to his face. **"Heh, I see what I did there."**

"Well maybe _undifferent_ it," the blonde girl rolled her eyes dramatically, "I'm not saying you have to be BFF's or anything, but I can't see any reason for you and Weiss to not get on."

She couldn't argue with that either… because the only reason Yang couldn't see the reason was due to Blake's own lies. But liking a Schnee wasn't easy… it wasn't just Blake's own prejudice at work, but seventeen years of racial prejudice heaped on her, and another seven or so since she had joined the White Fang. It had been the Schnee to break up their peaceful rallies, or their money used on mercenaries and hunters.

"I'll try," she said once it became clear her partner was waiting for an answer. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

" **Kiss and make up!"** Jaune promptly ruined the moment, as he tended to. Though his predictably perverted comment drew a small smile to her lips. Oh Gods, he was corrupting her already.

"That's all I ask. Now here, hold these for me while I drill into this baby." Blake accepted the empty jar, holding one in each hand as Yang began driving the metal corkscrew into the tree, twisting it into the bark. After a few solid turns of the handle it seemed to suddenly slip deeper, before a purple liquid began to slowly ooze from the wound. "Come to mama~"

Blake shook her head as she knelt at her partner's knees, one jar held out beneath the steady drip as she watched the viscous liquid slowly collect. It looked disgusting to be honest, with the consistency of a thick syrup, but the colour of dark purple. But apparently it was quite the delicacy. Smelled pretty pungent too, though maybe that was just her.

It was because she was so focused on the tree that she didn't hear anything behind her. Not the shaking of bushes, or the muted crack of snapped branches. Nor the whistling of something flying through the air.

She certainly felt it though, when solid glass shattered on her back. Small shards of glittering glass rained down around her, even as she gasped in pain.

" **What the-!?"**

"Oh God, Blake, are you okay!?"

"I'm… fine?" She said as she gingerly felt along her back. Her hand came away wet, and for a moment she panicked, before seeing that it wasn't blood – but thick purple sap on her back. Of course her aura had protected her from it. "What the hell was that though?"

"Someone wanting to die is what it was." Her partner snarled, as she kicked away some shattered glass behind them. "Someone tossed a full bottle of sap at you, who would even do that?"

" **I saw silver armour,"** Jaune bounced agitatedly in the air before her, **"definitely that creep Cardin. We should totally mess him up!"**

"Forget it," Blake said – to both of them. "It's not worth getting worked up over."

" **What!? Blake, they threw a fucking glass bottle at you!"**

 _To a huntress that isn't really anything though… even as a faunus I've had worse thrown at me. Stones, bricks, sometimes even make-shift bombs._

"If this was someone's idea of a joke, then it's pretty messed up." Yang stroked one hand through her hair as her eyes flashed red. "If I find who did this…"

"It's fi-…" She paused, ears twitching beneath her bow as she heard an unusual sound. Humming? "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

" **I hear the sound of Cardin not getting what he deserves!"**

She ignored them, golden eyes scanning the forest before them. She knew her senses weren't failing her, simply that she could pick up frequencies they could not – and could often hear things a little sooner.

Though as the swarm burst from the red bushes, she found herself frozen in shock regardless.

"Rapier wasps!" Yang shouted, as she fumbled with Ember Cecilia, trying to shoot them out of the air. Shrapnel blew past her fact as the blonde unloaded, cutting a swathe of the insects down, but it was nothing compared to the size of the swarm. There had to be about fifty of them, each as big as her finger.

But why were they- her eyes flicked down to the sap coating her hand, and no doubt the rest of her back.

"They're after the sap," Blake cursed as she tore Gambol Shroud from her waist, lamenting briefly at the idea of unloading valuable rounds at insects, before doing it anyway. A few fell, the rounds tearing through them and killing those behind – but before Yang could even fire a second round they had descended upon her – biting and stinging as little legs danced across her arms. "Arghh!"

" **Drop and roll!"** Jaune shouted, **"Crush them with your body!"** Blake didn't bother to think, instead diving onto her side and frantically rolling around on the soft leaves as she heard little carapaces crush beneath her – but even then the stingers were driven deeper into her flesh. Her aura protected her from any serious harm, but the painful stinging toxin still dug deep.

"Ruby! Weiss!" Yang shouted as she grabbed a nearby branch and started knocking the insects off her, sweeping the leaves across her body like some kind of natural flyswatter. But even then there were too many, that all Blake could do was cover her eyes and continue rolling.

"Heads up!" A bubbly voice shouted before a wave of force and heat washed across her, singing her slightly as something exploded loudly nearby. Tiny bodies rained down on and around her, as the shockwave from the blast decimated those wasps still remaining.

"Oh God, Blake are you okay?" Ruby cried as she helped the faunus up. Blake winced at the contact, already feeling the burning itching across her skin. It felt like she had rolled around in a patch of nettles, except that it would only burn worse before it got better.

"Rapier wasps? Out here?" Weiss kicked at one of the small corpses. "They're not indigenous to Forever Fall, what were they even doing attacking you?"

"They wanted the sap," Blake said with a pained grimace, "it's all over my back… someone threw a jar at me."

"Threw it at you?" A male voice asked, as her attention was finally drawn to those who had come to her rescue. It took her a moment, through the haze of pain, to notice it was the three they'd fought alongside in initiation. The very team Jaune had likely been destined for. "Odd for someone to just throw sap around – and then for rapier wasps to also be in the vicinity. Awfully convenient."

"You think someone did this on purpose?" The tall redheaded woman asked, with such horror in her voice that any possible suspicion it could have been the three of them was erased.

"That is…" Weiss paused, looking for the words, "it's ridiculous… but also definitely too convenient to not be true. But why would anyone even care to do that to Blake?" The white-haired girl turned to her, one brow raised. "You didn't see who it was?"

" **It was Cardin,"** Jaune phased directly through Blake, stopping between her and the heiress as he stared directly into her golden eyes. **"He said he was going to get you back, literally yesterday – it's too obvious, not to mention I** _ **saw**_ **silver armour. No one else wears anything like that!"**

"No," Blake said as she stood up, "I've no idea."

" **What!?"**

"Tch- what a crock, thanks for the save anyway you guys." Yang nodded toward the three teens, which only seemed to excite the orange-haired one.

"No probs! Ren was all like `they need help, Nora your grenades will clear the wasps` and I was like `okay Renny, I can do this` and-" The girl continued, while Yang nodded along with the patience (or ability to ignore) that only an older sister seemed to have.

"Sorry we didn't come sooner," the quiet one, Ren she supposed, said to Blake as she rubbed her arms, "we only came when we heard someone shouting. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

If only she could actually stop the infernal stinging then she would be fine, damn it. At least she hadn't proven allergic to the things, or it would likely be a lot worse.

* * *

" **Why didn't you say anything about Cardin?"** Jaune complained as he sat down on a rock by the river she was knelt at. From the corner of her eye she could make out the impressive pout on his ghostly features. She shook her head, focusing on washing her arms in the cool water once more. She couldn't wash away the pain, but it was soothing – and would help to remove any stingers still stuck in her arms.

"I can't exactly prove anything." Luckily the two of them were alone, her team trusting her enough to be able to wash her hands without an escort. Team LVN had decided to stick with them, strength in numbers they claimed – though Blake suspected it was their leader's attempt to offload the loud one on their team. Not that she could blame him, she thought to herself with a smirk.

" **Does that even matter? They would have believed you over him, and I saw him."**

"And what if you were wrong? I can't just go off half-cocked because you have a suspicion." Not that she doubted him… Cardin Winchester really was the only person in the school she'd managed to anger. Why had she felt the need to run her mouth like that?

She knew why… to punish the little snot for his treatment of the faunus Velvet. And now it was coming back to bite her... she should have expected that really, but all this time away from the White Fang had dulled her instincts. She'd gotten so used to being abused because of her faunus nature, that she'd assumed hiding it would make her invincible.

 _There's more to hate someone for, than just their species._

" **So you're going to let this go? Someone attacked you, very literally, in a Grimm-infested forest. What if some Grimm had been drawn to the fight?"**

"Then we would have killed them Jaune," Blake sighed as she started to splash some water into her face, enjoying the chill. "There were four, no – seven of us with the other team. We'd have been fine."

" **Damn it Blake…"** He sighed, looking up to the sky as though for answers. She felt like suggesting he fly up there to try and find them, maybe he would get stuck and pass on. **"Just tell me one thing?"**

"If I must."

" **Why are you treating this like it doesn't matter? Even to the others, they express their concern and you're all just `I'm fine` - when you're clearly in pain."**

That was… quite the question she supposed. Instead of answering she just looked at her reflection in the water, watching the ripples disturb it as they passed by. Jaune didn't know anything of her past… and that was for the best, he didn't need to know.

For a faunus child alone on the streets, your biggest concerns were food, shelter and survival. For a faunus in the White Fang, you had shelter and food – but the survival aspect became much more difficult. The strong thrived, and the weak? Well… they still survived, in their own little way, but there was always that risk. Schnee bots didn't discriminate when they decided you were a foe.

"Because things like this," she said as she held her arm out to him. Her pale skin was dotted with small red marks, where the swelling was already beginning to slowly recede. "They don't matter. The pain is temporary, and it stings yes, but it's nothing compared to what a Huntress will have to face. If I allow myself to be dragged down by insects, then I don't deserve to try and fight Grimm."

" **I suppose… but still…"**

"No Jaune, that's all there is to it. Just forget about this, it's really not important."

" **And if it continues?"** He just _had_ to ask. Blake sighed as she dashed her hands back into the water, destroying the image of her face – and the pained expression on it.

"It won't." The water began to slowly calm again around her hands, showing another figure behind her. A claw tore through her, passing through her body too easily as it dug into the dirt. The red-eyed monster grunted in confusion, even as she swung behind it, Gambol Shroud poised. A single solid strike was enough to cut a deep furrow into the back of the Ursa's neck, leaving it to tumble gracelessly into the water.

It began to dissolve, even as the running water was stained with red.

"It won't continue," she said again as she sheathed her weapon, ignoring the look on his face as she walked back to her team.

* * *

 **The Chapter title link is somewhat tangential… in that they both happened in a forest xD – it's the best I could do guys, all horror movies about insects are just like "The Fly" "The Swarm" etc… hard to tie those in with a Jaune/Blake reference.**

 **One of the things I like to do when I write is consider the faults and problems among the characters. Realistic faults is something that can make characters feel more real, especially if you identify and use them well. For Jaune I normally go with his self-doubt and lack of confidence, as well as his obvious physical deficiencies. But none of that really matters here, when you're dead.**

 **So instead we have to look at Blake, who is just as flawed. I like to consider her biggest fault as her independence, because to me - especially before the docks incident, she is too much of a lone wolf. Sure she gets on with Yang, but even at this stage in the show her interaction with Ruby is limited, and Weiss – actually like none. Blake's relationship with the team gets stronger after the docks (when they forgive her for her deceit) – and even after that she still tries to do all that research on her own (lone wolf again) rather than slow down or let her team help.**

 **I would guess that comes from her background. I mean we know she was a rebellious child, and if she felt the need to protest – chances are she was abused (racially, I mean) in some way too. And then the WF – Adam hardly looks like the type to be a lovey older brother type, so I expect she needed to prove her strength and be a good fighter. Again forcing her to be independent, she didn't exactly have a team as far as we can see.**

 **Ironically at this stage in the show we don't really see much of Team RWBY's interactions among one another, as it's all focused on JNPR. So I had to do a little thinking, imagine what might happen in this situation between their team. Ruby and Weiss have made up around this point, but there's been no real make up between Weiss and Blake, so I assume it still falters a little.**

 **I actually really like Weiss, and think it was very big of her to be the one to apologise at the docks. More so, because it's Weiss who is willing to change – and not Blake. Blake actually doesn't make much effort in the show at all, always being reined in by Yang when she starts being too focused. But even then… Blake is "desperate" to hunt Roman and the White Fang, and RWY oblige her. It often feels like the others are doing more for Blake, than she does for them.**

 **But such is friendship, there's not always a cost for helping someone you love ;)**


	8. The Acrsorcist

**Early chapter again - Professor Arc will be Monday as usual.**

 **So this is a bit of a mega-chapter. Rejoice? WITNESS ME! Not sure what I'm supposed to say – it's long. But it also has a lot of things repeated from the show, which I have tried to alter slightly (to stop it being a boring repeat) or skip-over in mini time-skips.**

 **So while there will be some small timeskips and such, trust that those are just to protect you from having to sit through long exposition conversations you already know from the show. You can assume they go as usual, albeit it for one undead eavesdropper.**

 **On a side note, the next goal has been met – Stress Relief is cometh – it won't actually start until next month sadly – and that's only because I won't have received anything til then (and there is the risk of if I say "oh I'll do it as soon as` that some unscrupulous fellows might pledge $500, reap the benefits – then cancel at the last minute).**

 **But I've already written some chapters out in full and am looking forward to getting onto it. For reference I believe it will run at the same time as Staffroom Chronicles on the rotation. More details on specific update schedule at the bottom of this chapter for those who want it.**

 **This big chapter will also work to get past the first hurdle of this story, and back into the COMEDY – which I'm sure you've all been missing. I know I have… Damn Blake and her issues… mumble, grumble…**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

* * *

 **Chapter 8** – _The Arcsorcist_

* * *

In her defence, there were many things that had been draining away at her patience. Her arms still stung that morning when she woke up, and the ointment she needed to rub into them thanks to the infirmary had run out.

To make matters worse, that idiot Winchester had decided to bump heavily into her after class – knocking her into a wall and setting off all the nerves in her arms once more. She'd literally had to restrain Yang from causing some kind of scene, and only Jaune's intangible nature prevented the fists passing through Cardin's face from doing some serious damage.

Predictably Yang hadn't agreed with her desire to avoid any trouble, nor had she seemed particularly enthused at the notion that Blake could ignore the blatant bullying. She was just like Jaune in some ways… neither of them seemed to understand that to her, bullying was only so if you let it bother you. Winchester's little barbs and passive-aggressive assaults just made him look stupid in her eyes, and the focus on her wasn't really any skin off her nose.

Also it did seem to have slowed down the bullying on other faunus, which was a plus. If he truly felt the need to be an asshole to someone, then perhaps it was better it be her – who just didn't care about it.

But the whole incident had been wearing her patience thin nonetheless, which was why she'd accepted the idea of a trip into Vale, even on what should have been a quiet Friday afternoon. It was meant to be a time to relax, to get away from all the crap that was going on at Beacon.

And it would have been, if not for Weiss being a complete _bitch_.

"You assume he's part of the White Fang on nothing but his species, you're discriminatory!"

"Well excuse me for being correct in almost every case, he's already a thief – the next step might as well _be_ the White Fang."

" **Oh my** _ **God**_ **,"** Jaune whined as he seemed to collapse mid-air, **" _how_ can you two keep ****going** **!?"**

"Why do you think faunus were moved to this in the first place?" She ignored the dead teen, golden eyes focused on her own teammate who she wanted nothing more than to slap. "You think they _wanted_ to be forced to take those measures?"

"I don't see why not, they certainly went from peaceful protests to kidnapping and _execution_ fairly damn quickly!" The white-haired girl spread her arms out, as though inviting others to comment. "That's not exactly a small shift there Blake."

"It's the racism of others, people like Cardin, like you – you're as much a scoundrel as you claim that monkey faunus is."

" **Blake… seriously, scoundrel? I wasn't aware we were in some kind of period drama."**

"Shut the hell up!" Blake snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that," Weiss shouted, no doubt mistaking Blake's words for being aimed at her, "I am your teammate!"

"What's your problem anyway?"

"My problem?" Weiss laughed bitterly as she walked up to the open window. "My problem is that the White Fang have been at war with my family for years now Blake, actual war. With bloodshed, people who are just doing their job being murdered – family members disappearing. Children, dead."

With each word she could feel herself backing down. It wasn't… it wasn't meant to be like that, they'd started out peaceful, but no one had listened.

"If the SDC wasn't so cruel toward its workers…" she tried, only to step back as Weiss span about and pointed at her.

"If the threat of death wasn't over the head of every worker at the SDC, then they wouldn't feel so bitter toward the miners, do you think all of the people we hired started off racist? Do you!?"

"I-…"

"Of _course_ they didn't. They _learned_ to watch their back around the faunus, because those who didn't were found face down in puddles of their own blood! Hate goes two ways Blake, and I'm sick of hearing my family painted as the bad guys."

" **She's got a point,"** her cursed companion said which only served to drive the stake into her heart all the harder. **"Maybe one side was at fault for starting it, but now both are at fault for keeping it going."**

"As for faunus wages – do you think we keep them in cages? Our wages are the best they can get, why else do you think so many work for us!?"

"They're still lower than what regular people get, paying the most when it's still not enough doesn't make you the good guys."

"Nor does everyone else paying faunus nothing make us the bad guys! You want to blame someone for how poorly the faunus are paid? Try the rest of the world, because we pay the most!" Weiss slammed her hand down on the dresser, knocking books to the floor. "Our miners are employees, not slaves – if they want to leave they can do so. They choose to stay."

"Because there's nowhere else to go."

"How is that _our_ fault!? Why are we being punished for that?"

" **Why are** _ **we**_ **being punished for you two arguing?"** Jaune sighed, nodding toward Ruby who seemed frozen in indecision, and Yang who was tiredly sat in a nearby seat. **"Why _are_ you even arguing? We don't know if that store was robbed by faunus at all." **

"You want to know why I hate the White Fang so much, why I don't trust faunus?" Weiss hissed as she turned toward the black-haired girl, "because they are thieves, criminals – and _murderers._ "

"Well maybe if you'd all listened we wouldn't have been forced into that!" And then those damning words slipped from her own mouth, before she could so much as process them, or make even a token gesture to keep them back. Weiss stepped back, one hand coming up before herself in what could only be considered a defensive gesture.

Her eyes snapped to the left. Ruby, silver eyes wide as she too looked at Blake with some emotion she couldn't place. Yang, making to rise from her seat. Even Jaune, looking down on her in shock.

"Bl-" The words were just out of Yang's mouth when she fled, slamming the door open with her shoulder as she sprinted down the halls. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening – not after she'd spent so long hidden without being discovered, it just couldn't.

" **Blake! Wait!"** His voice called behind her, but she only increased her pace, as though by running fast enough she could escape him too. Walls and doors blurred, before they gave way to sparkling stars and a dark sky. Her breaths came out in tortured gasps, her muscles straining against the sudden activity.

" **Are you done? You know you can't exactly outrun me…"** He floated before her, an embarrassed expression on his face. **"What you said back there…?"**

She laughed, the sound coming out tortured and fragile. Even now he wanted some kind of confirmation, as though he didn't already know. She'd as good as spelled it out to everyone after all. Instead of answering she reached up and drew the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall down as two furry appendages twitched in the cool night air. Aspects of herself that it seemed she could never hide.

"Yeah… it's true," she said as her faunus eyes easily adjusted to the low light, "my dirty little secret."

Jaune winced, looking uncertain for a moment, before floating down to her level. His feet touching the ground softly.

" **Hey now…"** he grinned, **"I thought** _ **I**_ **was your dirty little secret?"**

"You're my perverted little secret," she scoffed, though she did relax at the way he didn't demand answers from her. Of course she knew he wanted them… no doubt everyone did.

" **I thought that was Ninjas of Love?"**

"Stop talking Jaune…" He made a zipping gesture, even as he slowly began to vertically rotate for some reason, doing a full 360 anti-clockwise motion that served to make her dizzy. She remembered asking him once why he kept doing things like that, so casually thwarting gravity. His rather simplistic answer of _"Because I can"_ hadn't exactly done much for her.

"We're going into Vale," she said as the two made their way to the Bullhead docks. It was fortunate for her that the shuttles continued to run all night, a service for those who found themselves stranded for one reason or another.

" **Not back to the dorm?"** He looked uncertain at the prospect, though he followed her regardless – though she supposed at this point he didn't have a choice.

"I don't think they will want me back after that."

" **Of course they will,"** he laughed, **"they're your friends."**

"Not anymore." The words escaped her lips in a whisper as the Bullhead took off, even as Jaune continued to look at her as though she were making some great mistake. Gods, she'd been so foolish. To just think that her past could be erased by little more than a bow and a fresh start, she should have gone to a different Kingdom at least. Somewhere the Fang weren't so prevalent.

"Hey there, nice to see you dropped the bow." A male voice cajoled from nearby. One that wasn't Jaune.

* * *

"So…" the monkey faunus said, slowly drawing the word out to fill the silence. "You do this often?"

"…" What kind of question was that? Did she completely ruin herself, so that she could no longer be with her team – that her place in Beacon would be in jeopardy, did she do that often?

" **The whole ignoring you thing, while giving you dirty looks?"** Jaune said conversationally, as his fingers phased through his tea-cup, **"yeah – she does that a lot."**

 _I do not…_

"Because all you've been doing is ignoring me and giving me these little looks, yeah like that one."

She could feel the urge to smash the porcelain into his face rising.

"Is this seat free?" An elderly man asked as he walked up to them, Blake smiled and nodded, even as he dragged away the seat Jaune was sat on – somehow sending the ghost tumbling to the floor.

" **Well that was mature,"** he whined, though she couldn't stop the smirk that came to her lips. That's what he got for annoying her.

"So you want to know more about me then," she sighed as she turned back towards her fellow faunus, "I take it you've heard of the White Fang?"

"Who hasn't," he laughed, "faunus who use force to try and get their way. Give others a bad name, a bunch of creeps if you ask me."

" **Ixnay on the eeps-cray!"**

"I was… once a part of the White Fang." To her pleasure he seemed to realise exactly where he'd stuck his foot, as he coughed and choked on his coffee.

"I…" he hacked and pounded his chest, "love those guys – very cool people."

" **Hey Blake… I kinda think this guy maybe** _ **likes**_ **you."** Jaune stroked his chin as he said those words, eyes widening as though he'd just come to some kind of great deduction. Even as Blake rolled her eyes and wished for a slightly more perceptive undead partner.

Men…

The two blondes listened intently as she talked about her past life, and how she'd gotten involved in the Fang. Back then she'd been just as much of a rebel, but it had always been for the right causes. Protests at first… then eventually stealing food for the hungry, breaking into warehouses to take medical supplies for injured miners.

Even then, any criminal activity they had done easily masqueraded as heroic.

The problem wasn't that they had learned to love the violence… but that the criminal actions worked so much better than the protests. Before long they'd gone from picketing the businesses of racist employers to smashing windows. To destroy equipment and paint messages across the walls…

When the larger companies showed they wouldn't cave to that, they'd moved onto more aggressive measures. It had all just… spiralled from there. Before long they stopped asking what they were doing, and anyone who got in the way? They stopped being just regular people working their jobs as security guards – and started becoming enemies.

"That's messed up," the other faunus said as he finished his tea, "and your team turned on you once you fessed up?" She looked away at those words, unsure how to answer.

" **More like Blake made up her own mind what their reactions would be."**

"They didn't say as much," Blake defended herself, aiming the comment towards the both of them, "but it was clear they weren't pleased with the news."

" **Yeah well obviously… it's kinda big news. But that doesn't mean you were right to just run away."**

"Did they actually _say_ it though?" She fought back the urge to growl when Sun proved to be just as annoying as Jaune – seriously, was it some kind of league of blondes that had to disagree with everything she said? "I mean I had trouble with being a faunus at first too – but now my team is totally cool with it. They just needed some time to adapt."

"It doesn't matter, if the White Fang are behind the robbery in the store then I need to find out. More likely it's Torchwick or someone else pinning the blame on the faunus as usual. If I can prove it wasn't the White Fang…"

Then maybe she could convince everyone else that there was nothing wrong with having been one. That there was nothing wrong with her.

"Sounds like a plan," Sun cheered as he rattled his teacup onto his saucer, "so how are we doing this?"

"We?" She dared to ask, a migraine already beginning to form in her skull. She already had enough blonde in her life with one man… she didn't think she could handle two.

* * *

" **They're calling you again,"** he nodded down towards her scroll which was vibrating – as it had been on-and-off for the better part of five hours. She waited for it to stop, before reaching down and flicking it off. Perhaps they'd assume the battery had died… **"This isn't fair on them Blake. Or you."**

"This isn't about them," she disagreed, "this is about the White Fang – and that is _my_ business, and mine alone." It wasn't his either really, though obviously there was little she could do about him tagging along.

" **Do you ever intend to go back to them?"**

How was she supposed to answer that? How could she? If only she'd kept her mouth shut… she'd been able to put up with Cardin's racism for weeks, but the first time Weiss ran her mouth she snapped. Sure the pressure from Cardin could be blamed, but she knew the real reason was because it was a Schnee.

If anyone else had said those words Blake might have just ignored them, expressed her disgust with a quick sneer and moved on. Instead she was so used to fighting the Schnee that she felt the need to fight with Weiss over her opinions.

Opinions which were honestly probably a little warranted… of course the Schnee would hate the faunus, who didn't hate the group they were at war with?

"Maybe…"

" **You know…"** Jaune said softly as he lay down beside her, head propped up on his arms, **"I guess I'll stick around with you even if you don't. Just so you're not on your own."**

"Like you have a choice." She chuckled, eyes still focused on the docks below them. If the shipment Sun had mentioned was coming in, then it would be too big a prize for any dust criminals to miss up.

" **Yeah well… even if I had a choice… I think I'd do the same."** She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, watching as he scanned the docks – his ghostly blue eyes flickering in the moonlight. Even if he had a choice? She wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but she appreciated it regardless…

"…Thank you," she whispered quietly, hoping he wouldn't catch it.

If it came to the worst… that she would have to leave. It might be nice to have something to remember her team by, as much as that thought pained her. She didn't _want_ to leave Beacon behind.

"Hey, they here yet?" Sun asked as he flopped down on top of Jaune, making the undead boy squawk at the intrusion. A few loose pieces of fruit rolled away from the unrepentant thief.

"No," Blake sighed at his complete lack of stealth, "they're not."

" **Yeah,"** Jaune coughed, **"they kinda are."**

 _What the…_

Her head snapped back to the docks, even as her ears picked up the sound of a Bullhead approaching. Pressing herself deeper into the rooftop she watched as figures armoured in grey made their way down the ramps.

No… _damn it._

" **This is their great and sneaky plan, fly Bullheads in? Wouldn't this alert like… everyone? People in nearby houses, police, air-traffic control?"**

Why? Why were they there – what could they possibly want with so much dust? Dust didn't sell well on the black market, especially not SDC refined dust – it was too hot, and honestly it was already available everywhere. There was no way this was going towards the White Fang's coffers…

Which only really left the option of it being used in combat.

"You really thought it wasn't them, didn't you?" The blonde faunus beside her said – his voice soft and full of sympathy. Damn it, damn it! Weiss was right.

 _Damn it._

"Hey, hey! Careful with the merchandise." A cocky voice called over the gloom, even as he strolled nonchalantly down the ramp of the nearest vehicle. "I don't know if you're aware – but this stuff is volatile."

"Torchwick?" Sun knelt down to present a lower target, "suppose it makes sense he'd be involved with something this big."

"This isn't right," not right at all… "why would the White Fang be working with someone like Roman Torchwick?"

They hated humans, they wouldn't trust even the best of them – so asking them to trust someone as internationally famous for deceit as Roman Torchwick? That was ridiculous…

"Blake?"

She had to find out what was going on, and the only way that was going to happen was if she got down here.

"Blake!" Sun hissed as she leapt from the rooftop. With Jaune echoing the same as he fell down beside her. There had to be some kind of mistake… could it be rogue elements of the White Fang? Or worse… someone dressing as them so Torchwick could frame them for the crimes? Sure some of them were clearly faunus – but not all faunus were part of the White Fang.

" **Blake, what the hell?"** Jaune gasped as she slipped closer to the enemy, her back pressing into a metal container as she peeked round the corner. **"Okay, we're close – definitely close enough for you to get a good look. Can we go yet?"**

"Get them moved onto the Bullheads, our entrance wasn't exactly subtle so we're on a bit of a time limit here people."

A few of the faunus raised their masked faces towards him, she could even see some of them sneer – but lo and behold they followed his orders, fanning out to tie long cables to various containers. Her fingers settled on the hilt of Gambol Shroud, even as she lowered herself to the ground.

" **Blake… let's not do anything we might regret now…"**

"Brothers of the White Fang," she shouted as she slipped behind the tall criminal, her blade held up to his throat – which was harder than she thought it would be given his height. "Why are you working with this human?"

"Oh for fu-" Roman began.

" **Oh for fuck's sake Blake!"** Jaune interrupted. **"This? This I regret!"** He floated above her, out of her vision as he spoke, no doubt recalling how little use he'd been in the fight against Cardin. It was better that he didn't obstruct her vision.

She ignored both the men, tightening her grip as she watched the faunus arrayed before her. A few of them had raised their weapons when she struck, but some lowered them instead. Without her bow in place they obviously recognised her as a faunus, she wondered if any of them _actually_ recognised her.

"Well brothers?" She said again, "why are you following this criminal?"

" **Blake… your brothers… they don't look too happy to see their sister."**

"Didn't you get the memo kid?" The man she held hostage laughed, completely unconcerned with his Adam's apple bobbing against her blade. "The White Fang and I, we're going on a little bit of a business venture."

She wanted to demand more, but her ears twitched as she heard a small click – and it was only her instincts as a huntress that gave her the warning necessary to release and leap backwards from the man. The ground between them exploded violently as whatever he'd fired from his cane struck. Dust and scattered pieces of concrete pelting against her as she jumped back. Through the smoke something glowed, she back flipped away, leaving a clone to take the second shot.

" **Things appear to have escalated,"** his voice echoed from the smoke with a sigh. Blake dove to the side, scrambling onto her feet as she fled more shots from the criminal. Okay, seriously – how had no one heard all of this by now?

"I _had_ noticed Jaune!" She yelped as the heat from a blast singed her.

" **Oh really, is this regret I hear? Or is it you admitting that your diplomacy needs work?"**

"Oh bugger off." She stopped as she came across a container, ducking behind it as she stealthily approached Torchwick. He was so focused on firing towards where she'd been that he didn't see her… if she could just close the distance and take him in melee. He wouldn't have a chance.

"Come out to play kitty-cat," he taunted, "this mouse is hungry."

She watched as he turned about, waiting for the smoke to clear. Waited until he reached into his pocket to pull out another cigar. The moment he raised it towards his mouth, she struck.

"Oh hey," he greeted as he blocked her strike with one hand – using the other to casually light the cigar held between his teeth. "Fancy meeting you here."

 _What!?_ She pushed down on his guard, hoping to use her superior strength to break through, only to gasp as he threw her backwards with a single push – right before stepping into her guard and struck towards her face. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed, Torchwick chuckling as he parried and deflected her every strike. Even with her training and natural agility, the larger man seemed to have no problem keeping up with her.

Slowly, almost lazily, he blocked another – before the very hand he had just used to put away his lighter struck out, smacking her in the collarbone and sending her hurtling back.

"He has hunter training…" She gasped, even as Sun leapt into the fray to distract Torchwick. "Why did no one bother to mention he had hunter training?"

" **I thought it was pretty obvious…"** Jaune shrugged, **"I mean this is a city where a good proportion of the _children_ are strong enough to kill a normal man. Don't you think someone would have caught him by now if he wasn't trained?"**

"I don't need your logic Jaune…" she pushed herself to her feet, grateful for the pain which helped counteract the humiliation she felt. "No one could have expected him to be hunter trained."

" **Literally everyone-"**

"No one!" He took one look at her gaze and decided it wasn't a battle worth fighting, possibly the wisest choice of his un-life.

Sun grunted as he was pushed back, and she was there a second later – distracting Torchwick while her ally regained his balance. The orange-haired criminal continued to laugh as they fought, keeping her busy even as his green eyes watched the monkey-faunus trying to get behind him. Her eyes narrowed, and when his next blow sailed towards her she allowed a clone to take it, pushing him off-balance.

Sun saw the opening, diving in even as the criminal tipped forward from over-extending.

"Not today," Torchwick laughed as he ducked, avoiding Sun's attack while also sweeping his cane into the back of her knees, knocking her from her feet even as he kicked her away. Her back slammed into a metal container, driving the air from her lungs as she slid to the base.

" **Look out Blake, move!"** She didn't even bother to open her eyes, instead dashing to the left at Jaune's words. Something fell behind her, an explosion of dust and concrete which lifted her from her feet and flung her forward. **"Shit, Sun's down!"**

Damn it… one golden eye opened as she coughed at the smoke around her. Sun lay flat on his back, clearly out of the fight. And worse, Torchwick was strolling towards her, his cane spinning idly in one hand.

"You know, a little kid like you messed up one of my other heists recently. I was beginning to think I was losing my touch." He deflected her first strike, before driving a fist into her stomach. The blow keeled her over, her body wrapping over his arm as air and blood escaped her mouth. "Thanks for proving it was just bad luck." A hand clamped down on her collar, lifting her up and throwing her aside once more. She bounced on the concrete floor, Gambol Shroud slipping from her fingers as she fought for breath.

Damn it…

"Anyway kid, looks like it's the end of the line for you. Better luck in your next life, eh?"

No… it couldn't be. Not so soon, not when there was still so much she had to do. She could hear the click of his boots as he approached, could just make them out as he casually walked up to her. One of her hands pushed down into the floor as she tried to get up, only to waver and give way beneath her. Leaving her flat on her back looking up at him. The criminal smiled, taking a long puff of his cigar as he aimed his cane at her.

 _I'm sorry guys… I messed up and now I'll never get to apologise…_

Her eyes drifted shut, unwilling to let _him_ be the last thing she ever saw. Instead she thought of her team. Of Ruby, Yang, even of Weiss – and one annoying addition that nobody else seemed capable of seeing.

She flinched as she heard the gunshot. A second, and then another – before an explosion sounded a good ten metres or so away. One golden orb dared to peak as she cracked her eye open, seeing Roman Torchwick dodge away from her body. Her other eye cracked open, her hands coming up to feel her chest for blood. Nothing?

"You're a persistent one aren't you?" The older man taunted, though she could hear the frustration in his voice, "I keep knocking you down, and you just keep getting back up."

"Sun?" She gasped as she saw his trainers, the blonde faunus standing in front of her with his staff twirling. But… he'd been completely out, unless that had just been a ruse? He turned to face her, a wide smile adorning his face.

His eyes though… those small blue flames within them, emanating a soft glow as they flickered.

Those were new…

" **W** e **l** l, **w** ell, w **el** l… **"** Sun intoned, the words echoing as he spoke – as though both his voice and another's were overlapped. " **Thi** s is **ne** w… **"**

* * *

 **Well well well, indeed. By the way, I won't be maintaining that writing style for his words when he is doing this. The whole "some bold, some not" – I'll be finding a different way to do it, just did it here so that you guys could get a better idea of what just happened. The timeskip to this point... yeah, not much happens in the show. You'd have been re-reading the same lines with only the occasional comment from Jaune as a difference.**

 **As for the ghostly eye-fire thing. I suppose you could imagine The Lich King from Warcraft sort of… except instead of wispy smoke, it's flames. As always though… only Blake can hear the bold text – or see the flames. To anyone else, it's just Sun getting up and talking like normal.**

 **The title is a play on Exorcist, it didn't come out as obviously as I would have liked – but the reference is very apt for the chapter – so yeah xD - And Weiss conversation was changed a little, because in a sense this is what I really imagine for the world of Remnant. Sure, we hear the SDC exploits the faunus - but unless they are allowed to literally enslave and murder (which I doubt given the show) - what is more likely happening is just poor wages and working conditions... but then, why don't the faunus just leave? Horrible as it might sound, in some cases it might just be fear and/or laziness - the "I might not get a better job elsewhere" or "my family needs this" attitude. Many of us work in jobs we hate, and could we get better? Sure, probably! But we don't... better the devil you know, we might say. And honestly, there's more wrong with the world of Remnant than the SDC - most people seem to be racist towards faunus - and I say "it makes sense" - there had just been a faunus vs human WAR - or so Blake says in the lore. You don't go from war to rainbows, there will be lingering hate and fear. Anyway... point being, I didn't just want to paint Weiss (or the SDC) as cruel. As Jaune said, someone started it - but they both continued it. Maybe the SDC could pay more, if they didn't need to spend so much on guards, combat robots and security.**

 **Soon get back to that comedy, sheesh – no doubt you'll realise in time why the comedy dropped off a little here. There isn't much a ghost Jaune can do to provide it, since he can't interact with anything as a spectre. Now though...**

 **As for Stress Relief – I did say I would clarify things a little, so here we go. Provided we remain above the target at the end of the month it will be released. Fort schedule I want to do it at the same time as "Staffroom Chronicles" – because that is a little easier to write than One Good Turn and Professor Arc.**

 **So the rota will go something like this, updated on Monday as usual.**

 **One Good Turn (and from beyond) – Professor Arc (from beyond) – Staffroom Chronicles + Stress Relief (and from beyond) – Repeat**

 **From Beyond remains outside the rota, as in it is every week currently – but at any point I could change that, or delay a chapter if my week is too busy. That said most of the chapters are quite short on From Beyond, so it's not as much of a challenge as the other fics.**

* * *

 ** _Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters._**

 ** _. com (slash) Coeur_**


	9. Jaune's Play

**Another chapter here, not much to say. Oh, except one thing. - some may have noticed the pledged figure is actually below the amount required for Stress-Relief and yet I have said it will be released. What's up with that?**

 **Well apparently my account has been randomly chosen (and I cannot disable it) to take part in a new thing, where the number you see is minus fees, and suchlike... so creators like me don't have to do as much work for our lucre. Well I'm not a fan of that at all. So rest assured the amount I am supported to IS just above the required level for Stress Relief - so it will be coming out. The only way it might not be, is if loads of people cancel their pledges last minute. But that's hopefully unlikely.  
**

 **But fees? Yeah, I pay them of course, but I'm happy to count them towards the targets.**

 **Staffroom Chronicles later today.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 9** \- _Jaune's Play_

* * *

Sun, no, Jaune - whomever it was flexed one hand experimentally, head tilting as he looked down at the fingers as though in awe. He seemed fascinated by the skin on the back of his hand, turning it before his face.

Blake grit her teeth as she pushed herself towards him, golden eyes barely able to look away from the vibrant blue flames flickering behind Sun's dark-grey eyes.

" _ **Hey there, you look like you could use a hand."**_ His voice echoed, partly heard through her ears and partly originating almost within her mind. There was no doubting it though, his spectral tone overlapped with Sun's natural timbre. This was both Jaune and Sun somehow.

"Since when can you do this?" She gasped out as he kicked Gambol Shroud towards her. Jaune stepped cautiously between Torchwick and her, providing the chance she needed to gather herself and collect the weapon.

" _ **Like I said, this is new. I tried to wake him up, he was right on the boundary of how far I could travel from you. And then… something snapped."**_

That was vague as usual, but she supposed he knew as little as her, and really in the end - what did it even matter? There was still Torchwick to deal with, not to mention his reinforcements in the White Fang – who were appearing in new Bullheads.

"I hope you know how to fight with that then," she nodded down towards the staff in Jaune's grasp, "otherwise this isn't going to go particularly well."

" _ **Heh,"**_ he chuckled as he gripped it tighter, _**"I think I've got an idea."**_

"Enough of this crap," Roman Torchwick sighed as he turned away, "why don't you animals make yourself useful for once and deal with these two."

The uniformed faunus nodded, hefting weapons as they cautiously began to surround them. Blake turned on the spot as she watched them, cataloguing the way they moved, the weapons they had available. After seeing a group of them taken out by Sun they were apparently wary, she just hoped that fear would give them the edge.

" _ **Banzai!"**_ Jaune yelled as he dove forward, shoulder hitting the ground as he rolled below a clumsy strike, right before Sun's staff broke into three pieces, whirling in his hands as they cracked heads and bones alike. Blake blinked in surprise, even as Jaune leaned back from a blow before acrobatically delivering a kick to the bottom of the faunus' chin. The staff snapped back together as he finished with a final spin, using centrifugal force to smack another away. _**"How's that?"**_ He asked cockily as he landed back beside her, back against hers. He'd taken down four relatively quickly, but there was still at least twelve left.

"How did you know how to use his weapon?" It took years to learn something like that, even more if you were learning three different weapons like Sun's turned into. Jaune had died to a single Beowolf…

" _ **Heh… it's all in here,"**_ Jaune tapped the staff lightly against the side of his head, even as one of Sun's grins bloomed across his face – and it _was_ Sun's grin. Not the kind of smile Jaune would normally give. _**"I'm pretty much Sun Wukong right now, right down to the memories I have. And luckily, that also includes all the training he did."**_

 _That's more than lucky…_ she thought to herself as the White Fang charged. With a brief nod to Jaune, she ducked below the first attack, leaving a clone to disorient her opponent before kicking off his back for some air. Two more poorly trained grunts paused to look up at her as she sailed above them, Adam would have never allowed such idiots to take part in a mission, not if they were going to gawk at their enemy instead of fighting. Still, in this case it was to her advantage – as Gambol Shroud barked angrily, dust rounds impacting off their aura as they ducked for cover.

Her legs ached as she hit the ground, her defeat at the hands of Torchwick still stinging both her pride and her body. A brief look showed Jaune enjoying himself as Sun's complex weapon flipped through all forms, quick shots snapped out between nun-chuck combos.

An explosion further down the docks made her wince, before a bright light seemed to cut through the air – literally tearing through an approaching Bullhead. It wasn't only her who stopped to stare as the two neatly cut pieces crashed with a loud explosion. The entire combat around her seemed to pause. What the hell was that?

" _ **Looks like your team came to back you up,"**_ Jaune landed next to her in a crouch, one hand coming up to physically twist her head in the direction of a nearby rooftop. _Ruby?_ But… how had they found her?

"Why are they here?"

" _ **You still don't get it? That's kinda sad… they're your team Blake, it's not like they were ever going to just abandon you."**_

"I'm White Fang," she said angrily as she kicked one such faunus aside, ducking below another who sought to take advantage while she was distracted.

" _ **Were."**_ Jaune slapped another aside with his staff, grinning at her the whole time. _**"You're not anymore, and besides, what does it matter?"**_

"Don't be stupid," she hissed as she locked blades with a White Fang grunt, forcing him back before delivering a backhanded strike to the faunus' face. "The White Fang have killed members of Weiss' family, for every bit of good we did there was someone else who suffered. There's a reason we were called terrorists, and not just violent criminals."

" _ **And maybe if they knew that before they met you it might have changed things, but they didn't. They became friends with you first, and it's surprising what you'll forgive a friend for."**_

It couldn't be that simple. That just didn't make sense.

Not to her.

Being a terrorist, or having once been one. It wasn't the same as bumping into someone or insulting a person, it wasn't exactly something you could forget or wash away with a simple apology. How could he even suggest such a thing, to get her hopes up at all?

But if they had sought her out. Then perhaps they deserved to at least hear her side of things. Without her running away like she usually did when things got tough, they deserved better than that.

Her team deserved better.

" _ **Just promise me you'll try Blake, a simple apology is all I ask."**_

"Fine!" She snapped as she flipped away from another attack, was she _really_ going to be forced to have a conversation in these circumstances? "Just get rid of these guys."

" _ **Heh, no problem-oh…"**_ His voice halted, as a curious expression came over Sun's face, right before Jaune's spectral form was roughly catapulted from it – clipping straight through Blake as he yelped. Sun collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily as he looked about in confusion. **"Okay, yes problem…"**

"W-what happened?" Sun gasped, dark grey eyes blinking heavily. "I remember… Torchwick? Blake?"

" **He was unconscious while I had him,"** Jaune said quickly, **"as soon as he woke up I was expelled."**

"You took a nasty blow," she stepped closer to the downed teen, just in case any of the Fang decided to take advantage of his lapse. "You just woke back up." It… probably wouldn't be taken well if she mentioned Jaune. She still wasn't convinced someone wouldn't try to lock her in the loony bin over it.

Another nearby explosion had them all ducking, as shrapnel rained over their position. Some of the White Fang took a single look at the strange orange-haired girl – who was literally _pulling_ a Bullhead from the sky – and decided sticking around wasn't in their best interest.

Blake couldn't blame them… was that honestly the same weird girl they had bumped into the other day?

Well… at least she'd been accurate on the _weird_ part…

"I-I think we're done here," Sun said as he clambered to his feet – swaying briefly before he managed to catch himself. "The baddies are on the run, cops are on the way – and y'know, since I _did_ stow away to get here, that might be my cue to skedaddle too."

"Okay," Blake said casually, before sighing at the deadpan stare on Jaune's face – which was hovering two inches before her. She let out an aggrieved sigh, but acquiesced. "Thank you for your help Sun. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"Heh," the blonde faunus grinned, "no probs. I'll see you round eh?" He dashed off with a quick wave over one shoulder as he vaulted a nearby fence.

"There, I said thanks – are you happy?"

" **You know… I really do think he fancies you."** Blake rolled her eyes at his _insight_. **"But yeah, I'm half-happy now, just need you to say sorry to your team and it'll all be good. And hey look, here's your chance."**

"Blake!" A chorus of voices shouted as the sound of stampeding feet reached her ears. Her faunus features flicked back nervously as they approached, how was she supposed to broach such a terrify-

"Oomph!" Something blonde and heavy collided with her, dragging her to the floor as her aching legs gave way under Yang's not-so-insignificant weight.

"Hey guys, look what I caught," the damned blonde girl crowed happily, sat atop Blake's midriff. For her part the faunus girl simply laid one hand across her eyes, desperately wishing she could be anywhere else. Damn it Yang…

"Blake…" her white-haired teammate said softly, even as Yang clambered off and helped her up. Golden eyes met ice-blue as she looked upon the girl who should have been her mortal enemy. And yet what had she done?

Sure Weiss had been a bit of a bitch to Ruby at first… but they'd sorted that out quickly enough. Other than that the girl hadn't done anything to Blake… she didn't even hog the shower (that was Yang), she didn't snore (Yang), and she never once said or did anything to truly piss her off… like Yang did every time she cracked a pun.

All her animosity towards Weiss was just things she'd carried over from the White Fang. She needed to apologise for that…

" **Oh God, is this the bit where you say sorry? I need a camera!"**

If only Jaune would make it easier…

"Weiss I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it," the shorter girl snapped, one hand cutting her off immediately. "Are you still with the White Fang?"

"No, bu-"

"Then as far as I'm concerned this matter is resolved, just…" she paused, the concern that briefly flashed across her features a near-blow for Blake's exhausted nerves, "just come to us next time, okay? Instead of running away."

"I promise…" They didn't hug, not like Yang probably would have done – but the smile Weiss gave her was just as good, even as she nodded back. Yang cheered happily, while Ruby giggled. And for the first time since she even joined Team RWBY, she finally felt accepted.

" **No! Weiss why? I worked so hard to make her apologise, arghhh!"**

And she also felt strangely satisfied as well, as she watched Jaune tear at his own hair.

* * *

"I'm gonna have a shower," Yang shouted as she poked her head around the bathroom door, "I'll leave you two to Blake the ice as it were." The door slammed shut, with one of Weiss' shoes bouncing off it a second later.

"I don't know how you put up with her," the Heiress groaned as she flopped back on her bed, "I genuinely don't."

"Me either," Blake shrugged, "one day I'll snap – no one will find the body."

"Come find me, I'll help you bury it." The two shared a brief laugh, before the silence descended over them once more. Above Weiss Blake could see Ruby plug in some earphones and turn away, making it clear this was her issue to solve.

She guessed Yang was right… it was time to Bl-break the ice.

"I know you said not to talk about it," she said hesitantly, waiting for Weiss to interrupt. Instead the white-haired girl lay still on her bed, though she was clearly listening intently. "But I still wanted to apologise for the way I treated you in Beacon."

"It wasn't anything unusual," the heiress spoke from her bed, eyes on the bottom of Ruby's bunk. "Wherever I go there will be people who want to take advantage of me because of my name, and the connections I bring. But it works in the reverse too, some people will hate me because of my name."

"That doesn't make it right though, it's a little hypocritical of me to complain about people judging faunus without getting to know them, if I did the same to you."

"No worse than me lumping all faunus together. Especially when it's clear that blonde one came to your aid against the White Fang. I'm sorry for that."

Blake shook her head quickly. How was this getting out of control so quickly? _She_ was the one who was supposed to be sorry, not Weiss. It was her who had run off, broken their team apart, nearly gotten killed and even brought Sun into a situation that could have meant his death.

In comparison Weiss' comments had been cruel, but not exactly _murderous._

"I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am. I promise I'll come to you or Ruby in future if I have any problems."

"Not Yang?" Weiss pushed herself to a sitting position, a small smirk on her lips. Blake grinned back, pleased to feel the tension between them diminish. She wasn't perfect yet, there was still a little bit of lingering doubt – but she thought they would get on just fine.

"I'd sooner go to Goodwitch for advice than Yang."

The two laughed as they settled down, though Blake's sensitive hearing caught the quiet thank you the heiress gave. It still amazed her how Weiss could forgive her so easily, how any of them could really, but Weiss had been the one personally wronged by the White Fang in the past.

At least Jaune would stop moaning about how she needed to apologise.

Speaking of which… where was he?

"Hey," Yang called as she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body – her hair still dripping with water. She held something out with one hand. "I found this little guy in here, he belong to either of you?"

"Not mine," Weiss said as she spared a glance from above her book, "also can you not drip water all over the carpet?"

Blake didn't hear Yang's response, for all she could do was stare in horror at the fluffy thing that dangled from Yang's outstretched fist. Covered in light yellow fur, with round limbs and two little ears – a stitched smile adorned its face – while two black button eyes stared out at them. The small yellow teddy-bear swung gently from her partner's hand.

It wouldn't have been quite so terrifying, were Blake not able to see the blue flames flickering within those black eyes.

" **I have seen the valleys of the promised land,"** the bear said dreamily – it's stitched smile obviously not moving, and its voice apparently inaudible to any but her. **"And they were** _ **glorious…**_ **"**

* * *

 **Uh-oh! And hopefully the chapter title now makes sense, as the horror movie (or rather the whole franchise) which tortured my childhood dreams, and resulted in me laying in bed staring at nearby teddies. My sisters were very cruel when I was younger lol, they loved letting me stay up late - but only if I watched horror films with them. T_T**

 **Anyway yes, Jaune now has a body - which allows him some limited ability to interact with the world around him. May Beacon protect us...**

 **Poor Blake... if she thought dealing with a spectral commentator was hard, now her teddy bear is possessed with the spirit of a dead teenage man.**

 **I also laid out some of the "rules" and "benefits" of possession in this chapter, though not all were highlighted. There's still a number of questions about it, which will be gotten to in later chapters. Don't want to give everything away now.**

 **Some may disagree with Blake's thought process here, hey - some may think I'm bashing on Blake. Keep in mind this is from her PoV - and no one is more critical about your mistakes than yourself, the same is true for Blake.**

 **But also as much as some people may hate to hear it, it's also true. Weiss' words were cruel, true. But at least they were just words - if it weren't for luck and plot armour - Blake's reaction of going rogue against the White Fang would have gotten her (and perhaps Sun and Ruby) killed. Blame everyone else all you want, I love Blake - but even I can admit where mistakes are made.**

* * *

 ** _Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasuring and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters._**

 ** _. com (slash) Coeur_**


	10. The Curse of Jauney

**So a few things to mention... before last chapter I had never watched any episodes of Bleach, or knew who Kon was... since so many people mentioned him however I did check him out... all I can say is; Damn... shit. lol xD - Are no ideas original any more, I thought a possessed pervy teddy bear was pretty original actually. Welp!**

 **Ah well, such is life.**

 **Also, to head off the inevitable "why so short chapter!?" - mainly because it's an ending to this arc, but also because chapters for this fic were always meant to be short if you recall, since it updates each and every week. But this one is even a little shorter than usual, due to it wrapping up the docks arc.**

 **Cover Art: Kegi Springfield**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 -** _Curse of Jauney_

* * *

"What are you doing!?" The words slipped from her lips before she could really process them, but in her defence the situation more than warranted them. Jaune… he-… how…?

"Is it yours?" Yang hefted the small possessed bear up before her eyes, looking at it closely. It didn't move in the slightest, and after a second she pulled it into her breasts with a grin. "It's cute Blake, where'd you get it?"

" **Squeeze me harder Yang!"** The little bear shouted happily, and to her horror she could _see_ its little legs kick back and forth – though of course, the other three girls missed it since they were waiting for her response. **"So soft… as I walk through the valley of the shadow of Yang..."**

"Y-yeah? Yeah, it's mine…" she could feel her self-esteem diminishing. Blake Belladonna did _not_ own a teddy bear… except that now she apparently did. "It was a gift from a friend." There, that ought to cover her – she didn't have a teddy, someone _gave_ her a teddy.

There was a big difference!

"Oh, from your _boyfriend_?" The blonde girl leered, leaning forward to make kissy motions in her direction.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Bad enough that she was being forced to claim she actually had a teddy bear, but she could just imagine the horror if Yang actually thought she was hiding some man from her too… she'd never have a moment's peace.

Even if it _was_ technically true that she was hiding a man from her.

"So it's just a gift from a random friend then?" Blake nodded, though she felt less than confident when Yang's eyes became lidded. "Then you won't mind if I play with him for a little bit right? Since it's just a random teddy."

" **Yeah! Squeeze me harder,"** the bastard cheered, even as Yang held him up before her face. Blake didn't fail to notice how he went slack when she was looking, acting for all the world like an inert stuffed animal. Yang pursed her lips as she leaned forward, one lilac eye trained on Blake. **"Oh hell's yes! First base here I come!"**

"Wait!" Blake shouted, head dipping as she swallowed the last of her pride. The other girls turned to look at her, one of which looked absurdly victorious. "I-it… has sentimental value to me."

" **I do?"** He gasped, **"Blake… I-I never knew…"**

"Heh, gotcha," Yang teased as she tossed the bear towards her. Blake snatched it out of the air quickly, holding it against her stomach.

" **Blake… hrk..**. **squeeze me… softer…"** he wheezed, even as she dug her nails deeper into his fluffy little hide. She doubted he actually _felt_ the pain, considering the toy's lack of any nerve endings – but she'd take what little revenge she could get. It was catharsis for the heart.

"So… what's his name?" Yang asked as she leaned on their bedpost, the entire structure made of books wobbling slightly but somehow holding. Behind her partner she could see Ruby and Weiss listening in, though the latter was clearly pretending not to.

Unconvincingly.

" **Jaune."**

"Tiddles."

" **You _bitch_!"**

"Cute name," Yang laughed, "but I meant the mystery boyfriend. The one who decided to buy you something like this, which I _know_ you didn't have the other day."

"There is no boyfriend," only a desire to murder the bear in her hands, "look, we've all had a pretty crazy night – how about we just get some sleep?"

"Nice attempt at ignoring the question," Yang teased, "fine, I'll let it go this time – but you can't hide this guy forever partner."

"There is no guy!" Blake sighed as the other three readied themselves for bed. With a frustrated groan she pushed the bear's face down into the mattress, slipping into her nightwear as he scrambled to free himself – his small furry arms slapping impotently against her hand. Once she was safe – and the others had all climbed into bed - she let him up, dragging him beneath the covers with her.

" **Ooh kinky, whatever you have in mind – I like it."** She ignored his annoying voice as she drew out her scroll, illuminating the dark space beneath her blankets as she typed a message into it – before holding the screen out to him.

" _What the hell are you doing as a bear?"_

" **Eh, I wanted to test out my abilities,"** the bear answered as he stood up, plodding around beneath the blankets. There was something undeniably horrifying about the permanently smiling face. **"Plus this way I can actually do stuff, like pick things up!"** He emphasized the point by picking the scroll out of her hands, only for it to slip from his grasp and hit the mattress. Another try had the same result, a small growl coming from him as his arms fumbled with the device.

She realised with a small bit of amusement that he didn't actually have _hands_ in that form, and certainly not fingers and thumbs. His arms literally were just cylindrical stumps with a round fleshy-coloured circle on the end.

" **I've got this, don't worry,"** he said as he tried to lever one arm beneath the scroll, only really managing to flip it over. **"I am in complete control."** She sighed as she took her scroll back, ignoring his grasping attempts to steal it.

" _Where did you get the bear from anyway?"_ He pondered the question, head tilting to one side as an arm came up to prod at the underside of it. Even without the relevant parts he still seemed to show human-like mannerisms.

" **Found it on the windowsill outside, I think someone dropped it by accident, since Ruby left the window open I let myself in."**

" _How did you get into the bathroom? I know you can't get that far from me, you shouldn't have been able to."_

" **Oh right… yeah, well – I can now. Surprise!"** He threw his little arms up in a cheer – though it soon died off when her hand clasped around his midriff threateningly. **"Okay-okay! I'll talk, sheesh. When I'm in this form I don't seem to be bound to you in the same way. I can go as far as I want, or I think so anyway. I don't really understand it myself, but when I'm outside…"** The bear went slack in her hand as Jaune appeared before her, half beneath the covers with her, half _inside_ the bedframe itself. **"Like this I can feel a dragging sensation to you, but I can also feel one to the bear as well. If I stay like this, I need to stay by you. But if I go into the bear,"** he did so – his form vanishing as the plush figure in her hand stirred, **"then I don't feel the same effect."**

" _So I could throw you off Beacon and be done with you?"_ She typed viciously into the scroll, feeling him go stiff in her hands.

" **You could…"** he said uncertainly, **"though if you tried I would just pop out of the bear and stay here. It's not like I'm stuck in the bear, I can leave at will."**

Bah, there went that idea. And in some weird way she didn't feel very serious about the threat either… for better or worse Jaune had saved her life tonight. It would be a poor way to repay him by condemning his soul to wandering Remnant alone for all eternity.

It was a nice thought though…

" _I don't really understand the laws of what's going on,"_ she typed with a sigh – knowing he likely didn't either, _"but I don't think you should be moving around in public."_ His small form leaned over her hands as she typed, fiery-blue eyes scanning the surface of the scroll.

" **Yeah, I figured. I can abandon the bear if needs be, but if someone figures out I'm bound to you in some way, then they might just lock us both up."**

" _So nothing's changed really."_

" **Hey! I can move around and do stuff now, that's an improvement."**

" _Not for me..._ "she could already imagine the trauma and horror she would be stuck going through.

" **Harsh…"** he said, though he didn't argue with her.

"Blake~" Yang cooed from the bunk above, "we can all see the light coming out under there – stop texting your _`boyfriend who doesn't exist`_ and go to bed." She cut the power with a silent snarl, feeling some heat coming to her cheeks as she realised what they must have looked like. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, though since Jaune lacked the same ability it was mostly useless.

" **If it helps you sleep, you can hug me tight to your bosom."** She spared a glance for his soft form, a sigh escaping her lips as she picked him up and pulled him close.

Before she slammed him into the wall next to her bed.

" **G-good night…"** he wheezed as he lay crumpled atop her sheets.

* * *

"Blake, what's taking so long!?" Weiss called into the bathroom as Blake got ready for the morning, Jaune sat nearby – his teddy-bear face facing the wall. Now that he had some autonomy she needed to be even more vigilant, including removing him from where the others were getting changed.

"I'm coming!" Blake called through the door, before she turned back to the grinning yellow figure. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

" **Eh, you can have a day without me,"** he shrugged, furry shoulders rising and falling, **"I can look after myself for a day."**

A brief image came to her mind. Their drawers open as his little furry feet wiggled above them – his body submerged in their underwear. Her yellow eyes narrowed. Or worse… she imagined the four of them leaving the room, before the door creaked open – the small yellow bear running unsupervised down the corridors.

Or even worse! A small teddy bear in the communal changing showers at Combat Class – staring at all the students as they washed themselves down after a hard class.

...

" **This is a travesty! Cruelty!"**

"I'm ready," Blake said as she pushed her way out the bathroom door, flashing a quick smile to the rest of the team. Her book bag hung casually on one shoulder with her supplies for the day.

" **Betrayer! Foul dictator. I thought we trusted one another!"**

"You're bringing that with you?" Yang teased, "it must _really_ be special to you." The other two girls followed the blonde's finger, even as Blake sighed and looked down. The small yellow teddy bear hung from a chain attached to the bottom of her bag – the other end pierced through the small tag on Jaune's arm – which contained washing details. He swung limply from her bag, effectively handcuffed to her.

" **I will have my vengeance Blake, so I swear – you can't keep me down forever!"** She reached down and smacked his form lightly, ignoring his cries and protestations of feeling airsick as he span.

"Come on," Blake said to her team, the four of them finally a real team at last. "Let's get to class."

* * *

 **So yep, now Jaune is a permanent addition to Beacon in physical form, whatever will he get up to? We'll have to see. And the rumours about Blake get worse too, she clearly has some boytoy she is hiding on the side. Clearly!**

 **Stress Relief coming 7th December**

* * *

 ** _Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters._**

 ** _. com (slash) Coeur_**


	11. Night of the Living Bread

**Hey all! A few quick things to say before we get started. First of all I've said before that there are Easter Eggs hidden in my other fics, and this – which relate to my other fics. Someone recently found one, and I'd love to give him a shout out… but it was from "Guest"**

 **So Guest! Well done, very sharp eyes – I'm genuinely impressed, you even noticed the method, Hell - it was very detailed and all spot on.**

 **Of course, as for how? Well... for that you'll need to go read up on some phsyics, or just listen to Brian Cox.**

 **On another note, a few people have complained about Jaune being OOC. Well… isn't that odd from an author who has regularly complains about OOC Jaune stories… man, it almost feels like it might be just on pu-... well, no spoilers. All I will say is again "Good eyes!" but don't assume it's a mistake. I am fully aware of what I'm writing.**

 **Though I'll cut off any immediate suspicions – this IS Jaune, not an OC.**

 **But I shan't answer any questions on it, I just wanted to shout-out to the few who were genuinely worried about it. Don't worry, this isn't going to go OP Macho-Jaune or anything. This is the same Jaune personality that I use in professor Arc and my other fics, and I'm sure we can all agree those are in-character.**

 **Anyway, onwards.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 –** _Night of the Living Bread_

* * *

"Cute bear Belladonna," the voice caused her to sigh as she paused in the doorway to the cafeteria, her team conspicuously slowing down so they could stay close by. She nodded them towards the tables, trying to let them know she could handle the guy alone, but they didn't move.

"Winchester," she greeted cordially enough, trying to keep the boredom out of her voice – and not really succeeding. Really, did he think he was impressing anyone with his little shows?

"Didn't anyone tell you it's time to leave dolls behind?" The armoured teen reached towards her, and for a moment she had to fight the instinctive desire to bat his arm away. That would just cause a scene though, and she didn't exactly need that.

" **Don't let him touch me, don't let him touch me,"** Jaune repeated as he hung from the chain on her bookbag, **"Oh Gods he's touching me, bad touch!"** Cardin rotated the bear around in one meaty fist, a cruel smirk on his face even as he kept his eyes fixed on hers, looking for some reaction.

"Are you finished?" If he was looking for tears or distress he was going to be sorely disappointed. It was just a teddy bear… "I'm hungry and you're in the way."

"Am I? From where I'm standing, you're in my way."

"Then if you'll let go of my property I'll move for you," seriously, could he get any more juvenile? They were both heading into the cafeteria, and he was the one who stopped her in the doorway… and now they were causing a blockage for everyone else, and worse – they were causing a scene. She hated when people stared at her, she wasn't meant to be the centre of attention.

"No need," the burly teen smirked as he released Jaune and pushed past her, making sure to slam his shoulder into her chest as he passed. If there were in a normal school it might have bothered her, but her aura absorbed the blow as effectively as it did the claws of any Grimm – though she was still pushed out of the way from the force. He grinned as he walked by her, his team laughing dutifully as they followed.

"That ass," Yang growled as she made to move after him, only for Blake to catch her shoulder and shake her head. Really it wasn't worth it, and no doubt it was what he wanted anyway. Start a fight in the middle of the busiest place in Beacon? She couldn't think of a quicker way to get in detention.

" **I feel dirty,"** Jaune moaned as he vacated the bear, floating beside her, his hands patting himself down, **"seriously, I feel like I need a hot shower and a lot of soap."**

"He's nothing but a brute," Weiss snapped as they made their way to the tables, securing one for themselves, "ignore him and he'll go away."

"I'd rather make him go away," Yang moaned, before sighing as Blake shook her head. "You two are no fun, hey!" The blonde girl seemed to perk up as she waved her arm, "over here guys, come sit with us!"

The faunus blinked as she looked over her shoulder, trying to figure out who her partner was talking to – only to see a group of three wander over, trays in hand.

"Hey Yang!" The orange-haired girl among them cheered as she settled in next to the blonde, shoulders bumping. It honestly took Blake a moment to recognise them as they settled down, there'd been so much going on lately that she'd almost forgotten about Forever Fall and the team that had helped her there.

"How are your arms?" The lone male asked as he settled his tray down beside the loud girl, their final member sitting by Ruby.

"I've recovered," she answered succinctly, before picking up a piece of tuna. She almost had the fork to her mouth before she noticed Jaune, staring at her with a cocked eyebrow. Oh come on… "Thank you for your concern though, and your help."

" **Good girl,"** the ghost praised, even as she rolled her eyes and bit down onto the succulent treat.

"Not a problem, we were happy to be of assistance. Did you ever find out who set the wasps on you?"

" **Cardin."**

"Cardin," Ruby, Weiss and Yang echoed immediately.

"No," Blake said, before sighing as everyone turned to look at her with sarcastic expressions. "We don't exactly have proof of that.

"We need proof?" Nora recoiled as though in horror, hands held before her mouth.

" **I like this girl."**

"We should just break his legs."

" **I** _ **really**_ **like this girl."**

"Nora," the boy beside her sighed, "we can't just go-"

"Oh my God what a cute bear!" The girl suddenly cried, completely ignoring her partner as she leant across the table to touch the bear. "Can I hold it?" She asked with watery eyes. Blake glanced at the spirit beside her, who was busy looking round the cafeteria before nodding.

Since he wasn't actually in the bear she didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Thanks Blake, you're a bestie now!" The girl crowed as she unhooked the small chain from the bear's paw and cradled it against her breasts, rocking back and forth.

" **Making new friends eh? I'm so proud I could cry."** Jaune teased, even as she huffed and went back to her food. Nora continued squealing happily as she cuddled the lifeless bear, and it actually took a second for Blake to realise what was unusual about it.

Why wasn't he taking advantage of the attention? She was literally suffocating the toy in her sizeable assets… that seemed like something he'd be into.

A quick glance confirmed he was still floating half-way through the dinner table, and she'd already gotten used to keeping her knees locked together in case he went under and tried to take a peek – but he instead looked distracted by something else.

"Anyway, I got a letter from dad that said he has to go on some kind of super Hunter mission early," Ruby commented to Weiss, while the heiress pretended to be listening, "but he wouldn't tell me anything about it – said he'd send a care package though – eeeeh, I'm so excited."

"Hmm," Weiss responded automatically, clearly only paying minimal attention and keying in where expected.

"I'm just saying that broken legs might help him learn to interact better with others," Nora said to Ren, while Yang was nodding along – even as the boy sighed. The redheaded Pyrrha Nikos chipped in with her own opinion, all of which Blake tuned out.

She had bigger fish to fry… just why had the White Fang been working alongside Roman at the docks? It didn't make sense… he was a human, and worse than that – he was complete scum, and yet they'd not only worked alongside him, but followed his orders. Even to the point of attacking another faunus.

" **Heads up by the way,"** Jaune warned, just in time for her to lift her face into the trajectory of a puff pastry, cream dribbling down her face as she froze. **"You know what? I probably should have gone with** _ **dodge**_ **."**

"She did it!" Nora shouted, as Blake wiped the sticky goop away, one baleful eye revealed as she glared at the girl she _knew_ was responsible. Before she could even hope to chew the girl out however, something solid connected with the back of her head, knocking the girl forward as an apple bounced on the table.

" **Cardin."** Jaune reported, despite that she knew full well the bully wasn't in that direction.

"Who threw that!?" Weiss demanded as she stood up, hands slamming down onto the table, accidentally causing a bowl of soup to fall in Ren's lap – who jumped back with a startled yelp. Blake watched it happen in slow motion, as he tried to back up, with his legs still under the table, his arms flailing as he tripped and landed on a young man sat behind them – whose food went flying as a result.

" **Cardin?"** Jaune tried valiantly.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone screamed, even as Blake let out the longest sigh of her life. Somehow this was Jaune's fault, she knew it…

* * *

" **Duck!"** Blake followed the command, dropping to her knees as some meat flew overhead. She was vaguely thankful Yang wasn't there to make a pun as the fowl flew off into the distance, luckily the blonde was busy beating some unfortunate soul with a cucumber.

How had this happened again? Really, where was the logic?

"Keep an eye out for anything coming behind me," she ordered as she looked about, the melee was raging madly, with much of the student body involved. "We're looking for a way out."

" **After we rescue my body, right?"** A great sigh tore itself from her as she considered him, imagining just how insufferable he would be if she abandoned him in the middle of the battlefield.

"Fine… where is it?" She supposed she could pick him up, since he was probably laying discarded somew-

" **Nora has it still."**

… Well damn… her amber gaze flickered towards the girl, a simple task considering she was stood upon a mountain of tables, declaring herself Queen over the war raging below. Her two teammates stood nearby, looking for all the world like a pair of bouncers.

And considering one was a famous championship fighter? It was perhaps unsurprising that no one challenged that claim.

" **Rice grenade coming from behind,"** he warned, as she dived over a table for cover, the ceramic bowl of rice shattering behind her and sending shrapnel in her general direction. She flinched as the blast struck, only to feel incredibly silly as the harmless kernels bounced off her. _I will not play into their madness…_

"Please don't use the word grenade and rice together," she sighed as she scouted for her own weapon – her eyes lighting on a small bowl of croutons and some baguettes.

" **Blake the Bakery Ninja?"** The smug bastard taunted as she armed herself. She wasn't playing into the madness, she just didn't want to prompt others to use their weapons if she did first… that was her excuse and she was sticking to it. Someone landed on the table nearby, as she flipped away from a chain of linked sausages, tossing croutons like shurikens as she drove the boy back. **"Ah, your crouton-ryu is strong."**

The boy fell back, using the sausages to block the croutons aimed at his face, but it was enough of a distraction for someone to approach him from behind, cutting him down with a vicious overhead rhubarb strike.

" **Shit! Nine o'clock, throw the baguette!"** Jaune screamed, and she instinctively followed his warning, hurling it like one might a javelin. The crusted breadstick flew through the air, before striking Cardin Winchester in the face, right as he had been peacefully trying to leave the Cafeteria. The stunned boy slumped against the door.

"Jaune!" She hissed, as the ghost looked away and began whistling. Ugh… that was going to come back to bite her, she just knew it. With one baguette remaining she made her way towards the fortress Nora had constructed, nodding to Ren and Pyrrha as they allowed her to approach.

"Bestie Blake," the _Queen_ called out, "I grant thee audience, speak and I shalt consider thine request."

"I'm leaving, can I have Tiddles back?"

" **My name isn't Tiddles!"**

The orange-haired girl considered the request, as she looked down at the golden bear which was still held in one of her hands. She turned away slightly, holding it close to her mouth as she apparently conferred with it.

"Prince Tiddles says he will only go with you if you can best me in a duel."

"No he didn't!" Blake shot back as she held her arms wide. Seriously, what was up with these people!?

" **I'll only go with you if you beat her in a duel."**

"Shut up Tiddles," she hissed, before turning back to the girl, "I don't want to fight you, hell, I just want to get back to my room and have a shower – I have pastry in my hair."

"You can't tempt me with your delicious hair fiend," Nora cried, making approximately no sense, "have at thee!"

" **Straight ahead of you,"** Jaune warned needlessly as the girl leapt from her wooden tower, her own baguette in hand. _Thank you Jaune, I had noticed!_ She sighed, even as she flipped back from the strike – blocking a speedy riposte from the girl. She wished she still had the second baguette since Gambol Shroud was more of a dual wield style, but with the grinning girl already upon her it was too late to look for any other weapons.

Food, damn it… she wasn't going to be drawn into this.

If she'd thought her opponent would be at a disadvantage considering she didn't use a sword in real life, then she was quickly disabused of that notion – as the girl lunged and parried. Her technique lacked the elegance of Weiss, or the speed of Blake's own style, but Nora more than made up for it with sheer aggression, pushing her onto the defensive from the start.

What was worse was that she could _hear_ the bread cracking with each strike.

" **I've got this,"** Jaune whispered as he vanished, but before she could wonder where he'd gone Nora was upon her once more. Bread slammed into bread, crumbs flying as they locked blades, yellow eyes meeting teal as she tried to push the girl back.

Damn but she was strong…

Something brushed against her skirt during their next bread lock, Blake flinching as she looked down to see the yellow bear gripping onto the fabric, pulling himself up to her waist. She looked back up to her opponent, idly berating herself for actually imagining Jaune might do something to _help_ when he said he had this.

"You cannot defeat me," Nora grinned as she pushed with all her strength, literally flinging Blake back. She landed in a crouch, quickly reaching down to scoop Jaune into her bag so she wouldn't drop him. "You can't hope to defeat me!"

"I don't have to," Blake grinned as she deflected the next strike – leaping back as she turned to run. Discretion was the better part of valour after all, and now with bread crumbs sticking to the pastry on her face? That shower sounded really good.

"Nice try!" Nora laughed as something tangled itself in Blake's legs, tripping the girl as she stumbled and tried to roll to safety, only to feel the baguette trapped between her shins. For the love of… she could also throw that accurately?

How was _Pyrrha_ the championship fighter!?

Nora strode forwards, leaning down briefly to pick up Blake's discarded weapon as she came to finish the job, a cruel smile in place.

"You fought well bestie," the Queen taunted, "but in the end you fall – just like the rest."

The blade rose, and Blake's breath hitched as she watched it descend, one arm thrown before her in a useless attempt to stave off certain death. She swore if she came back as a Ghost, she was going to stab Jaune in the face.

Something hit her arm, a cracking sounded as the bread snapped in two over her arm, the top half falling painlessly onto her chest. Yellow eyes blinked before slowly closing as a frustrated blush made its way across her face. God damn it…

"What is the meaning of this!?" A deadly voice hissed, as the entire war ground to a halt. Nora quickly hid the bottom end of the baguette behind her back as Glynda Goodwitch strode forward, looking like an avatar of death, destruction and discipline.

" **Cardin did it,"** Jaune's muffled voice came from the book bag.

* * *

 **To be fair, he probably did. Damn Cardin. Also a hidden little bit of #foreshadowing as to a figure in canon being introduced earlier than expected. Wonder how many caught it.  
**

 **Anyway, there we go – another week, another chapter – Professor Arc will be out later don't worry, and a quick note for you all.**

 **I'm going away for Christmas and won't have an internet connection, but my fics will still be updated on time. That said I have to put more effort into Stress Relief, PA, OGT and Staffroom chronicles before this one – as they are ones directly controlled my pledges.**

 **So if there is (and I don't think there will be) a fic that gets delayed, it will be this one. I'm working hard to make sure that doesn't happen though. And on Holiday I will be writing like an absolute beast!**

* * *

 _ **Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters.**_

 _ **. com (slash) Coeur**_

 **Next Milestone – Two updates per week!**


	12. A Jaune in the Woods

**Argh, so much to do! Stress-Relief is out today! I hope you will all go check it out - there's a lot of hype for it, and I kinda like and hate that at the same time, because let's face it - no story is good from chapter one, it takes one or two to get into the main plot. Ah well, it's much more strongly planned out then this story, which is good - as this one still fluctuates a little madly. Probably because it was conceived in a PM conversation, and not planned out as a proper structure. Welp - I'll be fixing that on holiday, and laying down the plan!**

 **Anyway, in terms of timeframe, this is after the foodfight and before the card game in the library. Since RT timeskips all over the place, we have to assume there is some time between those events as Yang does complain of Blake having been focused on the WF for "some time."**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 -** _A Jaune in the woods_

* * *

"This is a waste of time," Blake complained as she pushed aside another low tree branch, a deep sigh escaping her. "If Torchwick has been stealing all that dust for the White Fang, then we have immediate concerns there – there could be a big attack, or worse."

" **I get that Blake, I'm not an idiot."** The small bear perched on her shoulder said, its arms gripped in her hair to help it keel balanced.

"Could have fooled me." Couldn't he see how important finding out more about the White Fang was? Couldn't her entire team? What was with them all, playing games, chatting – socialising. Roman Torchwick had been stealing dust for the White Fang, who were now clearly moving into more overt actions.

How could everyone just ignore that!?

" **You did promise."** He reminded her, even as she rolled her eyes and trudged onwards, making sure to show her frustration in each heavy step.

"I promised to contact your family, nowhere in that was finding your damn sword."

" **Crocea Mors is a family heirloom, it needs to be returned to the family."**

"I'm out here aren't I?" She snapped, yellow eyes focused on the path ahead. Trying to figure out where she'd landed in the Emerald forest was proving a difficult affair. It had been so much easier when you were launched in, but everything just looked the damn same. She could be going in circles for all she knew, there was literally hundreds of miles of forest to explore.

" **Over to the left a little."**

Except for that… and she wasn't sure how far she trusted his directions in the matter either, except that – what else was there to do? Wander aimlessly for hours before giving up? At least this way she could blame him if things went wrong.

"This could have waited, you're not going anywhere."

" **Neither are the White Fang."**

"You don't know that," she snapped, "look at how much dust they've been stealing Jaune – I know you've seen the reports I've been reading through."

" **As though there's anything else to do,"** he sighed as he prodded a furry hand against her cheek, **"all you do lately is research and work, it's hardly healthy."**

"Some of us seem to realise the danger we're all in, so you'll forgive me if I don't have time for games."

" **You won't have time for much if you don't slow down, then again that's why we're here eh?"**

"I knew it!" She accused as she grabbed him from her shoulder and held his furry form before her. "You called in that favour now as a way of stopping me, didn't you?" That damn fool, he'd been listening to Yang going on about her workload and no doubt let it get to his undead little head.

" **I don't actually feel anything,"** Jaune sighed, **"so if you're trying to show displeasure through crushing me, then you're wasting your time. I can't even the feel the pressure of your fingers on my body."**

To make matters worse his spirit slipped free of the bear right as she considered tossing him, making the action pointless anyway. Instead she stuffed the figure back into her bag as she continued on. Damn him for dragging her away from finding out more about Torchwick's crimes, but she wasn't going to leave the task half-finished, not when he could just call it in again.

" **I'm not just trying to make your life hard for you though,"** he floated beside her as he tried to explain, **"I do need this doing – the Arc family needs that blade back. But I'll admit that getting you out of the library for a bit was a bonus."**

"I'm sure your motives were good," the faunus sighed, "but this really is serious Jaune, you don't know the White Fang like I do. When I left they were just getting into their militaristic style, and even then they were willing to blow up a train and kill all the workers there. What if they try something like that in Vale? Or Beacon!?"

" **Then we'll need you rested and in good form to fight, not exhausted from all this late-night reading. Do you even look at yourself, when was the last time you ate?"**

She ate plenty enough… Yang had brought her some food in the library a few hours ago… and there's been a quick banana for breakfast too. What did he know? He didn't even need to eat.

The research she was doing was necessary in the face of the school's inaction, or Vale's inaction. Torchwick had stormed the docks with Bullheads and terrorists, and not only did the Council fail to act – but they even suppressed the information. Unless, and she highly doubted it, the local papers didn't find _explosions_ at the docks to be newsworthy.

The White Fang collecting enough dust to start a war wasn't something that would go away if you ignored it. How could they all be so damn stupid?

" **Oh,"** his words broke her train of thought, as she came upon a scene that remained fresh within her mind. And yet it was different now as well.

Before there had lay the body of a young man, still being gnawed upon by a Grimm. Now, all that remained was a darkened patch of dirt, and as a grim reminder, a single bleached bone.

" **I-… oh…"** his words dwindled off, and she wasn't sure what to say either. Her eyes closed as a soft sigh escaped her. Seeing proof of your own death wasn't something she had much experience in, honestly it wasn't something she ever thought she would have experience in. But she could imagine that it wouldn't be an easy thing. **"They ate… of course, how did I think otherwise?"**

"Were you hoping it would still be here?" Her anger was not forgotten, merely put aside for now, as she watched his face distort in a myriad of confused emotions. It was hard to focus on one, for he kept flicking between sadness, anger, and a blank expression.

" **I don't know what I'd been hoping for,"** he admitted.

For whatever it had been, it surely couldn't be anymore. As cruel as it might have sounded, Jaune Arc had clearly become food for the carrion. Nothing more.

" **I guess I had this stupid idea… if I could possess Sun, I thought… well... never mind."**

"It wasn't a bad idea," comfort had never been one of her strong points, but she tried her best. "Let's find your sword and get out of here though."

Jaune nodded his agreement, though his form still hovered over the place where he lay. She watched him for a few moments, before with a sigh she started rummaging in the nearby foliage. It couldn't have gone far, and no Grimm would have taken it.

She didn't recall seeing much of it before initiation. She'd seen him, of course – he'd been the one to help Ruby up when she left, but he'd been such an unimportant person to her. Just another random guy in a school full of them, no more or less than anyone else.

Could things have worked out differently, if she'd just done something else?

It was a fruitless jump of logic that would no doubt only make her miserable. The past was full of regrets, from the White Fang to Adam, to running away from her team. Right down to nearly getting Sun killed at the docks.

She supposed that was what she had over Jaune… the ability to still do something about those regrets.

"Ah," a glint of light, a reflection shining in the bushes. Her fingers dug through leaves and branches alike as she reached towards it, the metal cool against her skin. "I've found it," she called out as she pulled, standing up to admire the craftsmanship. It was a good blade, just weighty enough in her hand to tell her it had some impact, but still light enough to manoeuvre with.

" **Crocea Mors,"** he whispered over her shoulder, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin, those were _not_ words you needed or wanted a ghost to whisper to you. **"It's served my family for generations… I suppose it didn't do much for me,"** he shook his head, **"though that's hardly the sword's fault."**

"This is it though, right?" Blake confirmed as she hefted the blade up, pulling it free from its sheathe as she gave a few experimental swings. It felt good. "If we give this back to your family, will it be enough?"

 **"Maybe... what else can I do?"**

A fair point… for the price of a son she doubted the blade would be appreciated, but at least it could serve another in the future. Perhaps it would save someone's life one day.

"Let's go then, I've got to get back to checking old newspapers for robberies," Blake waved for him to follow as she moved away from the site. A niggling thought had her consider a grave marker, but the effort would be wasted. There was nothing left of his body, and what remained of his spirit was… well, with her.

 **"So strange…"** his voice sounded distant, distracted, and as she turned back she found him stood at the point where his body might once have lain. Staring down at the ground. The sight of it caused an icy fist to grip her heart, and it took a moment for her to realise what was so wrong with the scene.

He was a good eight metres away from her, further than he could actually go.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Jaune!" She snapped as she rushed forward, waving one hand before his face to catch his attention. His pale eyes watched her, his head tilting to the side in question, but she simply held the teddy out before her, almost thrusting it into his chest. "Let's go – get back in the bear."

 **"What's wrong?"**

"Get back in the bear!" Her voice was shrill but she didn't care, and thankfully he just rolled his eyes and possessed the stuffed toy once more. She held it up before her eyes for a moment, just to check he was really inside – before rushing away from the place of his death.

 **"Why are you running so fast?"**

"I want to go home," she held him to her chest, his and her blades strapped across her back, "to Beacon. Do you… are you happy with Beacon, Jaune? I never thought to ask."

 **"Hm?"** She felt his head rustle between her breasts as he looked up at her, but she kept her eyes focused on the path ahead, as trees and branches whistled by. **"Yeah I like it, it's nice. Anyway, where else can I go?"**

"Nowhere," she answered, even as her arms tightened around his small frame, "nowhere."

* * *

 **Hmm... not much to say. Blake's actions probably say more than her words in this situation, though you can read into both for the answers I would imagine. Or maybe read into what she didn't do, something she's threatened a few times in the past.**

 **Anyway, off I go! Stress-Relief should be live at the time of this, or maybe it will take an hour or so to appear, who knows! - It's rated M however, so be aware of that.**


	13. From Dusk til Jaune

**Hey guys, still on holiday at the moment. My close friend should be updating this on time, hopefully she has been!**

 **One of the things that was holding me back on this story was that I was trying to mould it too closely to canon proceedings. And that was tough, because Rooster Teeth timeskips all over the place, and I don't like that.**

 **So I've decided to take a lesson I've learned from my other fics and also from some recent chapters of the Writer Games between me and College Fool – and basically stop trying to mould this to canon so much. As such we'll be splitting off with some… not completely AU stuff – but some different angles.**

 **Canon events will still occur, such as Vytal, Cinder's plan, etc… it's just that those will be major events in a "different" plot of this fic. You'll see in time, I'm sure.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 –** _From Dusk til Jaune_

* * *

" **Is there-"**

"Still nothing," Blake slowly clicked on the next news report, eyes focused on the old article. No witnesses, case remained inconclusive, eventually assumed just to be another typical dust robbery, a spate of crime just beginning in the city of Vale. That had been five months ago. Had Torchwick been working with the Fang that far back though, that was the real question.

" **You didn't even look!"** He punctuated his frustration by placing his hand through the screen, blocking her sight even if he _was_ half see-through. With a frustrated sigh she dragged her scroll out and placed it on the table beside her. Jaune floated down through the table, so that only his nose and eyes remained above – staring at the device.

"See? Nothing," he sagged, "I have it set to vibrate, I'll know if he returns our message. So can you maybe not keep asking me every ten minutes?"

She'd kept her promise and contacted Jaune's father, apparently some man known as Nicholas Arc. The name sounded somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Either way, she'd sent a message explaining that she had to meet with him in regards to his son – and although it had been six hours since they'd been to the Emerald Forest, there hadn't yet been a response.

But if he was a Hunter like Jaune said, then that wasn't unusual. Perhaps he was on a mission, or just didn't have his scroll to hand – or maybe it had run out of dust. There could be plenty of reasons.

" **I don't even know what I'm supposed to say…"** the ghost flew back up into the air as he started running his hands through his hair, disturbing his shaggy golden locks. For her part, Blake simply rolled her eyes and got back to work, unsure what she was supposed to suggest. Family had never been a strong point for her; she couldn't even remember having any – other than the White Fang. And even then, she'd never had to deliver news of fallen comrades to family before.

Adam had always taken that responsibility, saying he owed it to those who fell.

He'd always been moody at those times, and she'd known better than to try and talk to him afterwards. Blake had a feeling her own experience wouldn't be much better… really; if anyone had the right to be worried about what they were supposed to say it should be her.

A single yellow eye flicked over to watch him as he continued ranting about what he was meant to do. He didn't _seem_ to have suffered any strange side effects of their jaunt in the forest, or from what had happened by his… final resting place. For all intents and purposes he looked to be back to normal, though whether that was a good thing or not she wasn't sure.

He was easier to deal with like this though, even if his occasional perversion drove her up the wall.

" **You look tired, maybe we should give this a break."**

"I'm tired because it took an hour to run out of the forest," Blake sighed as she leaned her head on one hand, "and we can't take a break because this is important." How many times did she have to explain that to them all?

" **I** _ **know,**_ **but seriously Blake… you're so tired that you aren't even doing a good job, like this here."** One of his fingers poked through the screen, the digit making as though to tap on a particular link.

"Insurance premium scandal leads to fall of major dust manufacturer, I've read through that one – just a company trying to cash in on all the robberies by pretending their dust was stolen by the White Fang."

" **Yeah, but you've missed something,"** the rest of his body followed his hand through the screen, and then through her body as he materialised behind her – even then she couldn't stop the shiver that came over when he passed straight through her. **"Look here, upon closure of the facility and subsequent buy-out by the SDC for premises and all machinery valued at twenty-two million lien, et cetera – here,"** his finger paused near the end, **"SDC opens investigation into dust missing during the buy-out but declines to comment."**

Her eyes snapped open, exhaustion evaporating as she leaned closer to the screen. He was right, the initial claim was made for millions in lien of stolen dust, and that was proven false – which means the manufacturer must still have had that dust. For it then to be missing when the SDC bought it out… sure, the original owners could have sold it, but the SDC could have easily traced that if they wanted to… unless it was sold illegally, or stolen.

"If the company was worth twenty-two million… how much was the insurance claim? It must have been big, that much dust…" it was worse than she'd feared – so much worse! Stealing from small dust shops across Vale was one thing, and it had looked worse when they targeted a shipping freighter – but attacking manufacturers directly, the very source of where all refined dust came from!?

The White Fang had far more dust than she'd ever considered.

That was bad, very bad!

" **Blake, calm down!"** How could she? This was a disaster, this wasn't just for war or something – that much dust was enough to set off a chain reaction that could erase Vale from the map, everyone gone in one great explosion. The White Fang didn't _have_ enough people to need that much dust! **"You're hyperventilating, carry on like this and you'll be joining me – literally."**

The disguised faunus scowled but sought to bring her breathing back under control, knowing the truth in his words. It really didn't make a difference now anyway, they had the dust, that much was obvious. She just needed to decide how she'd continue from here. Clearly they had to be stopped.

"This is insane," she whispered, suddenly hyper-aware of all the other people in the library. They were all studying, chatting or laughing away, but was it possible that some among them might be White Fang spies or sympathisers? "Jaune, this is madness – that much dust. You need to understand, this is enough to wipe the Kingdom away."

" **I know, you've said it enough times,"** the blonde spectre growled, **"I'm all for stopping them Blake, trust me. I signed up to be a Hunter because I wanted to be a hero, but you need to slow down a little."**

"Slow down? How ca-"

" **Just hear me out,"** his finger pressed against her lips – and it was instinct that kept her quiet, even when she realised his finger wouldn't actually do anything. **"I'm not disagreeing with you Blake, we're partners – in a sense – and I'll help with this. But you didn't even notice that story because of how tired you are, you're exhausted and not resting."**

"We need more information," she defended, it wasn't that she didn't see the logic in his words – of course she did, of course she realised she was exhausted and making mistakes. But the Headmaster wasn't doing anything about this, and neither were the police. So she had to do it herself, in a way the White Fang were her responsibility. "This research needs to be done so we can find a lead."

" **And it will be, trust me. Look, we're partners, okay?"** A sigh burst from her lips but she nodded regardless. He wasn't who she'd have chosen as her partner, and honestly she had Yang – but he was right, in some strange way they were stuck with one another. **"The thing about partners is that they can make a job easier by splitting up the work – so here's my deal. If you go back to your dorm, go to bed and get some sleep. Then I'll help out with the research, even while you're asleep."**

"I can't help but think a bear getting up and working on a library computer is going to raise eyebrows," seriously didn't he think things through? His offer was good, but there was no way he could get away with something like that, and then people would find out about him – and her, and things would never be the same.

" **No one's complained yet."**

…

" _Pardon_?"

" **What?"** He raised one ghostly brow at her twitching eye, **"did you expect me to just sit there in the dark all night? I can't exactly sleep you know."**

"What..." one hand pressed up against her face as images of horror flashed through her mind. Dare she even ask!? "What have you been _doing_!?"

" **Blake…"** the blonde grinned as he vanished back into the bar, one golden arm waving to her, **"I think the real question is; what** _ **haven't**_ **I been doing?"**

* * *

 **So this chapter is a bit of a transition one, moving into the new plot idea I have going on, basically revolving more around the White Fang than canon does. It will all make sense from the Butterfly Effect perspective as it happens.**

 **Like I said, you'll see what I mean, I hope. Chapter title is... sort of misleading - it's a horror movie, references robberies and also a word-play that Jaune is offering to work from d-d so Blake doesn't have to. it fits, sort of xD  
**


	14. Jaunabelle

**Our first foray into Jaune's PoV – and there's plenty to be picked up here, if you can read between the lines of not only what he says and does, but what he does** _ **not**_ **say and do.**

 **If you're perceptive enough it should also answer a lot of the "he's OOC complaints!" - But only if you think about what he does / doesn't do. And not at what he LITERALLY says or does.**

 **Also, as you may know I'm not here and can't answer any reviews or PM's as I am on a cruise ship, so yeah - please don't think I am ignoring anyone. These were written before I went for my close friend to upload for me. So they are also obviously out of date on any show episodes too. Last I saw was season 3 ep 3.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 14** – J _aunabelle_

* * *

" **Don't be caught, she says,"** Jaune mumbled to himself as he slipped out the dorm room door and into the empty corridor, **"don't do anything perverted, she says. Talk about trust issues."**

Okay, technically he hadn't helped that impression, he supposed. Plus, he'd _kinda_ been playing when he suggested he was used to walking through the halls of Beacon late at night. He hadn't actually even thought of escaping when the lights went out. For one, he couldn't see in the dark – but more than that, how could he even reach the scroll-checker which opened their door?

But whatever, it would be worth it if the work he did meant she stopped trying to push herself into an early grave. Not to mention that it could save lives too, and even though he hadn't managed to save his own – that was no excuse to stop trying to be a hero.

Well, it was actually a good excuse… most people who died tended to, well… die.

And that was cool – totally their choice and everything, but his had been a little different and he was still around. So that meant he still had a responsibility to protect people. And if this did end up being some kind of Vale-centric apocalypse like Blake kept hinting at? Well, he didn't like the idea of his family being caught up in that.

" **Okay… directions. Wow, this place is hard to navigate when you're less than a foot tall."** How easy it would have been to just pop out of the figure and float about, but he'd tried that once or twice. When his new form was just a little out of range of whatever kept him anchored to Blake.

Nothing had happened then, and it didn't now - if he was away from Blake, then he was stuck in the bear.

Which raised its own dangers of course. What if something went wrong and he got lost, or stuck? He couldn't die of course, but it raised the question of what might occur if his new body was torn to shreds. Presumably he'd be trapped in one of the fragments until Blake hopefully came close enough for him to release himself, if she ever did… it was a worrying fate.

" **One that won't happen, so long as I do things properly… calm down man, bear… thing… me. If I see someone, I just go slack. They'll assume I'm a teddy, and once they leave I can just escape and get back to her."** He knew the basic layout of the Academy, not to mention he could just tag along with someone until they reached the cafeteria or a lesson. Getting back to Team RWBY wouldn't be that hard.

It was more the risk of being somehow caught doing things he shouldn't be doing – like moving, or sitting at a computer happily typing away.

Something sounded in the distance, a strange noise accompanied by boots, which had him tuck into a nearby dark corner. The squeaking noise came closer, until in the distance he could see a small metal trolley being pushed by two people, a selection of mops and cleaning fluids upon it. Though he didn't need to breathe, he still let out a soft sigh as he held a furry arm to where his heart might have been. Janitors… of course, made sense that they did their work at night – he needed to stop treating this like some kind of spy movie, no one was _patrolling_ the halls.

In fact, the janitors looked downright bored – chatting between themselves as they travelled on their way. No doubt a route they had taken hundreds, if not thousands of times before. And as the trolley passed his hiding hole, Jaune reached out and hooked an arm around one of the edges, pulling himself onto the bottom of it.

When your legs were only two inches tall, it took a _long_ time to walk anywhere – if he couldn't hitch a ride with Blake, he'd just take whatever was available.

" **Heh, onward mighty steeds – take me to the library."**

* * *

They took him close enough. Apparently the cleaning cupboards were near the cafeteria, and he abandoned ship around that area, tossing himself from the vehicle and rolling across the carpeted floor. The two giants walked on without noticing, still talking about his faunus girlfriend, who was being really stubborn about something or other.

Jaune could relate, really he could.

But stubborn, independent and downright frustrating faunus girls aside, he had a job to do – and as a proud Arc he wasn't about to go back on his word. Call him a fool, but his word meant something, even after death.

Luckily the library doors weren't locked, most of the public areas weren't – and the doors swung open after some hefty pushing. He still didn't have much weight behind him, so actually moving things was a nightmare.

The things you took for granted…

" **We meet again my nemesis…"** he sighed to himself as he stood before a computer desk hidden away from the main entrance. The terminal was atop the table, which was easily a good three feet off the floor, definitely out of his reach.

With a grunt he leapt up to try and climb the chair, fingerless hands scrabbling uselessly over the cushioned surface as he struggled to find any grip. The world flipped as he fell back onto the floor, staring angrily at the ceiling.

" **Okay, we're playing it like that, eh?"** Not like some kind of lifeless piece of furniture was going to hold him down! A short hop enabled his arms to reach the chair once more, this time with him throwing his weight forward and trying to kick his stubby legs for purchase. **"Hnghhhh!"** He grunted as he tried to find some purchase, swinging one leg up to help. **"Come on…son… bitch…"**

" **Never did… like mountain climbing…"** he panted once he was atop the chair. A second later he shook his head and stopped breathing entirely. It was weird what things you kept doing, even when you didn't need to. Much like pain, fatigue was something he could no longer feel, and yet he still made noises of distress when he was knocked around – still breathed heavily after exercise.

All just his mind playing tricks on him.

He did kind of miss those things though…

" **Now for part two… fuck my life."** The table, oh the table… why didn't tables have ladders on them for short people? Taking a few steps back he focused his eyes on the prize before sprinting forward, holding stubby arms out as he leapt towards the table edge, arms slamming into the hard wood as he tried to pull himself up, even as his legs kicked uselessly below the edge.

" **Matter over mind!"** Jaune grunted as he ignored what his mind told him were aching muscles, and instead continued to pull his small body up onto the hard wood. Now stood on the table he briefly threw his little arms into the air and roared his success. **"Jaune Arc conquers the table!"**

The computer proved an easier matter. Blake had simply given him the log-in details for her Beacon account, and he was to save anything he found on there. And although his hands were large and stubby, ill-suited for the keyboard, he had nothing else to do for at least five hours – so just patiently took his time slowly spelling things out.

News reports flowed together, through confirmed to suspected raids by White Fang, Torchwick – or sometimes just petty thieves. There was more to the criminal underground that one flamboyant criminal and a terrorist organisation, and dust was easy to transport – and lucrative.

It was hard to find anything Blake hadn't already however, and as the hours dragged on he was frustrated to only be able to save a few interesting snippets into her folders. Better than she might have, perhaps, but it might not be enough to convince her to stick to their deal.

She was stubborn like that.

" **Fire starts at abandoned warehouse, presumed arson attack – no reported damage."** His button-eyes bore into the screen as he poured over the details. No mention of the White Fang whatsoever… but why would anyone set fire to an abandoned warehouse near the docks?

And more than that… if it were truly abandoned, why didn't the fire spread? Who put it out or contained it?

If they were stealing as much dust as Blake feared they were then maybe the two of them were going about it the wrong way. Finding where the dust was stolen from was one thing, but that only served to point out that there _was_ a problem – something they already knew…

Perhaps instead they should be looking more toward where the stolen dust was going – as in, where it was being stored… an abandoned warehouse by the docks would be a convenient locale, especially if they wanted to ship it off somewhere.

He'd need to tell Blake about it, but that could wait until the morning. Instead he saved it into the perquisite folder before shutting the computer down, noting that it was getting close to four in the morning. Doubtful any students would be up that early, but it was better safe than sorry. With a soft sigh Jaune prepared to leave, tossing himself off the table as he plummeted face-first towards the ground.

* * *

" **Damn doors, bloody windows,"** the golden teddy grumbled as it pushed the window to Team RWBY's dorm open and slipped inside. While Blake had thought ahead to leaving the door slightly ajar when they went to bed – so he could slip out. They hadn't put any thought into his return, and once he found himself stuck outside the front door he'd been stumped.

Just sit there? And raise questions in the morning of how Blake's teddy-bear got outside? He could just imagine Ruby's imagination coming up with some horrifying theory of a bear which moved in the night…

Yeah… not good.

Instead he'd gone for the one thing he knew was always unlocked, and the very place he'd found the bear in the first place. That said, getting onto the windowsill hadn't been an easy task.

Especially after he'd slipped and fell a few storeys, a fall which would easily have killed a normal person – but instead just drove him mad as he needed to climb up the gutter pipe again.

He dreaded to imagine what it might have looked like to someone outside. A small furry yellow bear side-stepping along windowsills, before tumbling down into the bushes – then shimmying up a drainage pipe to do it all again.

" **You are** _ **so**_ **not worth it,"** he groused to Blake's slumbering form as he plodded over to her bed, pausing at the bottom of the mattress as he looked up towards where she lay. A good three feet above him… _again._

It took another ten minutes to scramble atop the bed, his little arms tangled in her sheets as he tried to drag himself up the side like a cat might a set of curtains – except he didn't have the benefit of claws. Eventually however he made it, one yellow arm cresting the horizon of her form as he gripped her hair and pulled himself up.

The damn girl just slept through it all, peacefully breathing as he slumped against her back, mentally exhausted.

She must have felt his weight on her, slight as it was, for she shifted and turned over, arms reaching out to grab and drag him in. Jaune rolled his eyes as she crushed him beneath her chin like a cushion, his legs trapped against her breasts.

Oh, he would suffer for this come the morning, he could already tell… Still, judging from the contented sound she made she got something from the contact. Warmth from his fur perhaps, or just something soft to hold onto… either way he would let her have what comfort he could provide, even if she'd no doubt accuse him of things come the morning.

He just wished, as he lay perfectly still and waited for the hours to tick by in darkness, that he could experience any of it.

* * *

 **Aw, Jaune – your first portrayal, and some sad truths come out. Well, I shan't spoiler anything, but like I said – if you look at what he doesn't do, what he doesn't think, then no doubt questions will be raised.**

 **Mostly refers to people who have accused him of being OoC – to which I can only say "Yes, yes he is – ODD eh? Maybe intentional, eh!?"**

 **Maybe like the author is trying to hint something, eh!? Not Canadian, eh?**

 **P.s. Storeys is the correct spelling everywhere out of the US, which is what I of course use. Just thought I'd point that one out since I know some people like to comment that I'm spelling them wrong.**


	15. Knightmare on Arc Street

**I'm back ladies, gentlemen and bitches. Back again… guess who's back.**

 **Ahem… sorry.**

 **Anyway, here we go – this chapter shows the new arc and direction for the fic, which for those who are fans of Professor Arc might recognise. You guys know just how big I am on Butterfly effects! Those huge changes that come about as a result of little changes.**

 **Well this has led to one… after all… well, maybe you'll see.**

 **Also it seems like last chapter really did open a few eyes - which is good. One or two reviewers were even really close to dead on with some of their comments, mostly about Jaune's reasons for how he acts. Both publically, and only to himself.**

 **Welp - dem hints.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter -** _Nightmare on Arc Street_

* * *

 **his is a bad idea."**

"Is this the warehouse?"

" **The answer to both statements is yes."**

Blake rolled her eyes as she dropped into an abandoned corner of the docks, the task made significantly easier by the rundown nature of the environment. Apparently before the SDC had come into real force this had been a busy docks warehouse sector. But as the shipments got larger, and as such the necessity for cranes, space and bigger machinery became ever more pressing – new warehouse areas had been set up, and these left to rot.

Or be taken over by the White Fang.

"We're just here to scout things out," Blake rubbed his head lightly, pushing his little ears down as she sought to calm him down. "I already promised we wouldn't get into an all-out fight unless we had to, right?"

" **I suppose,"** the small golden bear huffed as it crossed its arms, though she noticed it didn't protest the rubbing at all. **"And you** _ **did**_ **play that card game with your team nicely."**

"I did," she nodded. He'd been right it seemed, for once she'd woken up from her sleep she'd felt revitalised in ways she had never imagined possible. Even if she'd immediately gasped and tossed the perverted bear across the room from what he'd done in the night.

Trust him to wiggle his way into her bosom while she slept, seriously. And his comments about the soft, bountiful embrace of her love hadn't done much to endear him to her.

Still, he'd not only come up trumps, but her good mood had even managed to cause Yang to back off, her team breathing a sigh of relief as the more normal Blake came back into play. Even if she'd still been roundly trounced by Yang in that stupid game of Remnant. Even Jaune, who was apparently a practiced player, hadn't been able to help her.

Yang was scary like that.

"I didn't realise I was hurting them by focusing so much on the White Fang," she sighed as she looked down at him, "I suppose thanks are in order for pointing that out." The small bear wiggled in her arms, so that his front was pressed to hers as he looked up at her. A small hand coming up to pat her chin.

" **I accept strip-teases as thanks."**

"And then the mood was ruined," she sighed as she flicked his face, ignoring his protestations of animal abuse.

Being on a team was new to her, so it was perhaps expected that she might mess things up, especially with how she normally liked to do things on her own. The White Fang was her problem, her responsibility.

Yang, Ruby and Weiss deserved better than to be mixed up in her mistakes.

"What would you do Jaune, in my situation? If you were in danger, if you had a secret to keep – would you tell your team?"

" **I like to think I would,"** the boy-bear sighed, **"but I doubt it. I'd probably try and sort it out on my own, especially if it was my problem. Bear's got to solve his own problems after all."**

Blake nodded, already knowing the answer deep inside, but thankful to find another that agreed with her. Besides, in a weird way – she wouldn't be doing it all on her own, would she?

" **You remember your promise to me though? We're just scouting, right?"**

"Yes Jaune," she sighed as she turned him round so he could act as a lookout once more. "If I see dangerous criminals I won't go and hold a blade to their throat this time."

" **And you won't call out to enemies and draw attention to yourself?"**

Okay… even she felt stupid for that one in retrospect, what exactly had she been expecting? Even if they recognised her it would only be as a traitor to be silenced. She'd literally leapt into the hornet's nest and then announced her presence.

Adam would have had conniptions.

"Alright," Blake argued, her cheeks flushing despite herself, "mistakes were made. I promise that won't happen again."

" **Then let's do this."** The undead stuffed toy cheered as she slipped into the dim light of the warehouse, easily stepping between two containers that really ought not to have been there. Though honestly that the structure was illuminated and busy should have been indication enough of illicit goings on.

"Looks like your hunch was spot-on," she whispered to the bear, silently scaling a few containers to try and reach the rafters. Human nature meant people often failed to look up, and even if they did, if she was above the lights then they would struggle to see her anyway. They would instead be blinded by the bright lights hanging from the ceiling, unable to see a shadow concealed above them.

" **Yeah well, seemed obvious at the time. Maybe because I don't feel fatigue like you do."**

"Good job either way," she complimented as she flipped up onto a support beam, edging across the ceiling in a manner that would have been downright reckless for anyone else. For her it might as well have been a walkway, and once she reached the middle she lounged out upon it, her scroll busy recording the happenings below.

White Fang, for in those uniforms they could be little else, milled left and right, lifting packages and parcels into containers as they gathered the dust they'd no doubt stolen from stores are shipments alike. There weren't as many of them as she might have expected, no more than thirty or so, but then again how many could be needed for manual labour? Likely the best fighters were out procuring more dust or handling dangerous tasks.

These would be the lowest of grunts.

That didn't make their tasks any more important though… and judging from the sheer amount of dust they were moving, this was a major hub for the White Fang.

"Alright you animals," a new voice shouted out, filling the warehouse as various faunus stopped in their tasks. Blake's fingers dug into the handle of Gambol Shroud as she watched the hated man stroll into the warehouse as though he owned it. "Let's hurry this up shall we?"

"Torchwick…" she whispered hatefully as she drew her weapon. Jaune appeared before her a moment later, springing from the bear as he floated below her, his arms held out as though to block her vision.

" **You promised."**

He was right there… she could fall through Jaune and on top of him like a panther, dragging him to the floor as she tore into him.

Except that she would surely die afterwards, and even then she might not be quick enough to kill him.

"Tch," she holstered her weapon – ignoring Jaune as he nodded and floated beside her.

" **He's got someone with him,"** the ghost pointed out, his spectral finger pointed at a small girl who honestly looked no bigger than Ruby. But if the cruel smirk that adorned her face was an indication, not to mention how the faunus avoided her, then she wasn't to be underestimated.

Blake nodded, amber eyes narrowing as she committed the girl to her memory. With a hairstyle like that she felt confident in saying she'd never seen her before, but she would keep an eye out for her in the streets of Vale.

"We need to get these shipments out of here tonight if we're able," Roman Torchwick continued, pushing a faunus aside when he was too slow to remove himself from the thief's path. "The longer we stay here the worse things will be, so put your foot – hoof, or whatever other extremity you've got – down!"

Blake sneered silently as she watched the goings-on, how the faunus of the White Fang – normally so stubborn and strong-willed, backed down before him – bowing and curtailing like dogs as they sought to please the very personification of their entrapment.

It was disgusting… enough to make her want to kill him right there and then, but for her promise – and the immediate threat of death. Jaune was right, she would serve no one dead.

Well, not unless she ended up like him.

The two of them watched as the two lone humans nodded and made their way around the facility, judging and adjusting where they saw fit. All the while faunus gave way to their input, nodding and backing away whenever scolded.

She watched it in a strange haze, a mixture of disappointment and fury. Part of her, perhaps the part that was still loyal to the old values of the White Fang, rebelled at the fact that they dared to back down before the humans. Experience now told her that some humans held them equal, and that many more simply didn't care either way. But Torchwick and his accomplice were clearly of the superiorist ilk, and they made no motions to hide their disdain of the lower faunus race.

The disappointment came from their willingness to even consider whatever methods would require so much dust. Most White Fang operatives were just normal men and women, dispirited and desperate for change – involved in something they knew so little about.

She supposed those who were desperate enough took whatever succour they were able to.

" **So we've found out enough, right?"** Jaune tried as he possessed the bear once more, pushing at her arms as he looked down on the hubbub below. **"We've definitely found out that this is a White Fang outpost, so job done… right!?"**

"Not quite," Blake said as she watched Roman and the mysterious girl leave, barking out some last orders as the shutter doors rolled closed. "This much dust… it's enough to cause some serious trouble Jaune, enough to put people in danger."

" **I'm not going to like this, am I?"**

"We need to blow it up."

" **Hey, what do you know… I was right…"**

* * *

 **Dem butterfly effects. Blake doesn't remain anti-social enough for Yang to step, in, so RWBY doesn't get involved in the White Fang arc, leaving Blake to do it all alone! Kind of…**

 **Uh-oh…**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.**

 **By the way – just for those who forgot, the chapters of this story ARE short – very short. It's something I wanted to try out, smaller chapters, but one every week instead of every three weeks. In future I probably won't do it again, but I'm sticking to it now.**

 **I could easily triple the length, and move this back to be another "every 3 weeks" fic – but honestly it's just easier for me this way. Lesson learned though; probably wouldn't do it again.**


	16. Final Jaunesternation

**Ah, more cruise writing – this time a few more sheets to the wind, and opposite an old couple who I am desperately trying to ignore.**

 **Alas – they seem to not realise me hunched over a laptop is code for "I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED!"**

 **On another note, someone recently reviewed to Stress Relief and asked a question which I think perfectly summed up what I've been trying to do with Blake here - and trying, and perhaps failing, to explain.**

 **Blake is an _unreliable narrator_. What does that mean? As this story is mostly from her PoV, she narrates for you, the reader, however it's written in a way so as to be biased by her views. Similarly, if she doesn't "know" the truth behind something - then neither will you, unless you can figure it out and not be tainted by how Blake narrates. **

* * *

**Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 –** _Final Jaunesternation_

* * *

" **This is now a** _ **really**_ **bad idea!"**

"I won't argue with that," Blake slipped between the shadows formed by various metallic containers of dust, amber eyes flashing left and right. "But it's the _right_ decision, we need to stop the White Fang from getting away with all this dust."

" **Arghhh… damn it…"** the bear cursed angrily as it gripped onto her arms, **"can't we just contact the police?"**

"The police haven't done anything about this so far," she hoisted him up before her eyes as she spoke, "and even if they decided to - what would they be able to do against a trained and armed force like this? We'd be signing their death warrants."

 **"But why _us?_ "**

"Me because I'm personally involved in all of this. You? It's not fair but... there's nothing I can do about you being trapped with me Jaune. At least we can rest assured you won't be killed."

 **"Ha. Ha."** The bear said slowly, folding its stubby arms. **"There's no other option?"**

She shook her head, a small smile coming to her lips despite his words. She could hear his anxiety, the same fear that was within herself. Yet beyond that, she could also sense a small amount of resolve. And perhaps even a tiny bit of excitement. Jaune had always wanted to be a Hunter in life… and in some ways she couldn't fix that for him. But at least in death he could protect people.

"We're being real Hunters now," she whispered softly as she held him before her, "that's what you always wanted, right?"

" **Yeah, I guess…"** His furry face looked away, and for a moment she almost imagined him blushing. **"Just… be careful. You can't take as many risks as I can."**

"Says the man who entered Beacon without so much as his aura unlocked."

" **Yeah and I paid for that. Let's not you go the same way."**

 _Indeed,_ she thought to herself as she slipped down between some containers, making her way to the area they were taking the dust from. It would be better to sabotage the whole lot in one go, rather than wait for them to load it onto the trucks. Who knew if the containers they were hiding behind would be moved at some point.

If there was one thing Blake Belladonna had learned from her time in the White Fang, it was how to pull off industrial sabotage. And she'd never been caught doing any of that either.

" **Clear,"** Jaune said as he floated a metre in front of her, peeking round the corner before she had to. The two sprinted down the next aisle as Blake pressed her back into the edge, waiting for the ghost to float ahead and give the all clear. He held one arm out for a few seconds, before nodding – and again they were off.

" **How are we going to set off the dust anyway?"** He asked as he phased back into the stuffed toy once more, hanging from her arm as they pushed deeper into the warehouse.

"All dust is a bomb if you know how to use it," she hissed back amber eyes flashing, "I'll just set it off and let the dust do the rest."

" **And the people here?"**

Something within her moved.

"We won't kill them," she promised, "…we'll wait til they move away before setting it off, they'll get plenty of warning from the noise." She wouldn't become another Adam, not if she could help it. Of course there was still the chance of someone being killed, but if they were stupid enough to approach dust that was literally exploding, or to run into a burning warehouse? Then she really couldn't help them. "I'll do everything I can to make sure no one is hurt."

" **Okay… I guess this needs to be done."**

 _More than you perhaps realise…_

She didn't like it any more than he did, but no one knew the White Fang like she did. No one knew what they were truly capable of, now that the moderates had all either fled or been removed.

There was a flash of movement ahead of her, a figure dressed in grey and white who seemed to move lazily in an opening ahead of them, a sack of dust balanced in her arms. Almost in slow motion Blake saw the female faunus' head turn in their direction. For a comical moment she seemed to notice them, then look away – before the head snapped back and her mouth opened.

Blake didn't hesitate, though the moment after she struck she wanted to slap herself in the face.

"Arghhhh!" The woman screeched as the dust fell to the floor.

" **Rarghhh!"** Jaune Arc roared as he flailed at her mask, his small body pressed against her face, stubby little legs kicking away. **"Take this, and this, and this!"**

The woman must have had _some_ training, but Blake could only assume the shock of being attacked by a small yellow bear had thrown logic out the window, for all she did was continue to scream and try to pry him from her head.

The noise cut off as the handle of Gambol Shroud smashed into her temple, dropping her instantly.

" **Hey, I had her…"**

"You can have the next one," Blake dragged him off the unconscious woman, stuffing him under one arm as she withdrew into the shadows. Heavy footfalls were already sounding nearby. "Do it."

"Crystal? Crystal, what is it?" Someone shouted as three other faunus came up to the woman, helping her as she stumbled to her feet. "Intruders?" Hands instantly reached for weapons, until the woman shook her head.

"N-no," she chuckled uncertainly, one hand coming up to rub the back of her hair, "it was… it was a spider."

"A spider?" One of the men said, shaking his head as a few others bit off their laughter. Weapons were sheathed as some began to move back to work, a low hum of conversation sounding around them.

"A _really_ big spider," the woman laughed as she looked back into the darkness between the crates. Yellow eyes narrowed at the flickering blue orbs looking back towards her. "A really stubborn, annoying, _bitchy_ spider."

Blake made sure to show what she thought of that by raising her middle finger towards the possessed faunus.

"Right, well then can I leave you here or do you need a guard in case any more harmless creatures come by?"

"Heh – I'll be good." The last male faunus walked away, sighing the sigh of one who wasn't being paid enough to put up with this.

"You know?" Jaune said as he slowly waltzed back into the alley between the containers, "it's the little things in life you miss the most. Like the breeze on your skin, or the smell of fresh air. There's something very different about being alive."

"Good job by the way," Blake sighed as she pushed past him, looking around the corner to make sure all the Fang guards had left. Now there was just the two of them, and a huge pile of dust. Perfect. "Anyway let-… Jaune…"

"What?" The woman looked up, away from the hands that were cupping the underside of her small breasts. "What!? Any man would in this situation – you can't tell me you'd do different if this was the other way round."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blake lied as she slapped his hands away, "we've got a job to do though so don't get distracted."

"Okay mum…"

Rolling her eyes, the girl snuck out into the open, amber eyes flicking left and right to make sure she was truly alone. Jaune, for all his quirks, quickly followed behind her – taking a position where he'd be able to warn her if anyone else came by.

The dust had already been filled into various sacks, no doubt how they were trying to hide it if they were questioned by the police. Judging from the logos they were laundering it as bags of laundry, in similarly marked trucks. She made a mental note of the company name, to see if it was part of a larger ring – before tearing open a few nearby bags and pouring the dust out onto the ground.

Gambol Shroud flashed as a few more bags started to leak dust, the volatile material spreading across the floor like water from a leaky tap.

"The others are still far away?" She quirked a brow in his, her… _his_ direction. The masked female leaned back as she looked round the corner before nodding. "Then we might as well set this off now."

And without further warning she flipped Gambol Shroud round and fired three loud shots into the dust, smirking as it sparked and crackled angrily. Sometimes it was small flames, or cracks of ice – even small bolts of lightning. But either way it raced back towards the main stock of dust, which they both knew would have an altogether more… _interesting_ reaction.

"Run now?" Jaune asked, right as she sprinted past him. "Blake, you suck!" He called as he pushed the woman's body as hard as he could, half-stumbling as he kept pace with her.

One thing you never really got used to was how _different_ explosions could be. Some were great big fiery blasts that erupted with scorching heat that threatened to burn the retinas of those who dared even look upon it. Others just went up in one great explosion, with little else to it.

With dust, you could add any number of crazy effects.

The one behind them went off like a bomb, and yet there were no flames or roaring noise, it was more like a dull _thwump_ – followed by the very air bursting around them, shattering windows, lights – even denting the sides of metal containers as it threatened to tear them from their feet.

Then there was the second explosion. And this one was more typical, a great rush of heat followed by billowing tendrils of flame bursting from within the building. Licking hungrily at the roof as it grew.

People cried out and screamed from nearby, White Fang rushing by without really perceiving them as they tried to figure out what had happened. It was chaos and pandemonium on a giant scale, and the two interlopers took their chance to slip away into the dark crevices between abandoned warehouses.

"Ca- can we stop…" Jaune panted as he placed one hand on a nearby wall, "she's… not as fit as she thinks she is… holy shit… do some cardio girl."

"You brought her with us?" Blake asked as she looked back outside their alleyway, grinning at the distant sounds of sirens. Whatever was left, if any dust _did_ survive, would soon be seized by the police. It might even be enough to prompt to them just how serious this matter was.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to leave her there… she couldn't exactly run away from the blast."

"Good point. Well just leave her here, maybe the police will find her – maybe her friends, either way, good job part-"

"Honk!" The woman said with a smirk, one hand squeezing her left breast. Blake sighed dramatically, before lashing out and delivering a solid blow to the side of his head. The woman tumbled to the left, sliding against the wall – even as Jaune remained standing, his spectral hand now effectively lodged in his… considerably _smaller_ pecs.

His blue eyes looked at her, as though disappointed.

" **You are** _ **literally**_ **the anti-fun."**

"Come on partner," Blake shook her head as she turned away with a smile, "let's go home."

* * *

 **Honk indeed. Blake and Jaune, crime-fighters in the streets of Vale. Really, Blake needed someone like Yang to rein her in, stop her from doing anything silly like this.**

 **Jaune though? The same Jaune that showed in the Cardin Arc that he tries to handle things on his own without help as well? The same guy you could totally imagine risking his life foolishly… well, like he did in initiation?**

 **Yeah… not the best moral compass for the girl. Welp, the two of you are in deep now. But the question is; how low can you go!**

 **On a side note, yeah I don't think Roman is racist by the way - I think he just likes annoying people. That said, it's another example of Blake as an unreliable narrator. She takes his words as racist, so to you the readers - they come off as more racist.**

* * *

 ** _Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters._**

 ** _. com (slash) Coeur_**


	17. Jaune Story

**On we go – still writing this on the cruise, going to get a lot done if I'm able to! We'll have to see, the irony being that since I update every week, no matter how many I write in advance, I burn through them really quickly!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

* * *

 **Chapter 17 –** _Jaune Story_

* * *

" **Yes! Yes, she's doing it - she's finally tearing his pants off,"** Jaune said as he let out a quick giggle. Blake hummed in agreement as she reached down to turn the page, the small bear sat between in her lap leaning forward eagerly. **"Noriko is so kinky… I love it!"**

"Argh I'm so bored!" Yang's voice rose like a siren, cresting in one final frustrated groan as the bed above her rocked dangerously. Yang apparently throwing herself down on it.

"Reading," Blake replied evenly as she tried to do just that, idly slapping Jaune's paw aside when he tried to turn the page early. She gave his nose a small flick in warning, ignoring his mutters about her being a slow reader.

She liked to savour the words, not rush through them like her life depended upon it.

"What'cha reading," of course, that was hard when you had Yang as your partner. The girl hanging over the side of her bunk so that her long hair fell in a waterfall beside Blake's face. Completely blocking her sight of the tempting pages. "Ohh, more porn?"

"Yang, I realise you're easily bored, but that doesn't give you the right to drag everyone else down with you," Blake sighed as she looked up into those lilac eyes. She thought it should have been awkward meeting the gaze of someone hanging upside down, but nowadays she was a master at it. Especially when it was blondes who were involved.

"I'm just saying classes are boring, there's _nothing_ going on – as my partner isn't it your responsibility to see to my mental health?"

"That's a doomed endeavour."

"Rubes!" Yang warbled dramatically, "Blake's bullying meee."

The small girl waved one arm, apparently too tired after the day's classes to care – or even speak. The small arm hung in the air momentarily, before slumping off the side of the bed, the girl grumbling as she got comfortable.

"My own team turns against me," the buxom blonde sighed, "but I'll stick to my responsibilities Blakey, don't you worry."

"Joy…" She closed the book with a sigh, realising she wasn't going to get any further now that Yang was bored.

" **Damn it Yang! We were so close!"**

"So," the girl said as she flipped off the bed, landing on her feet before the two of them. Blake's amber eyes nervously watched the stack of books holding up their bunk, waiting for it to collapse and crush her. Somehow it held, as it had for some time now. By this point Blake firmly considered their bunks to be a miracle. "Talking about your personal safety Kit-Kat, where were you yesterday evening? Or even the day before, when you came back _very_ sweaty."

"Training," Blake said instantly, trying to keep her eyes from flashing down to her mattress, which a certain ancestral family blade was hidden beneath. The last thing she needed was to have to explain that… also Jaune's dad _still_ hadn't returned her message.

"Uh-huh?" Yang said, clearly not believing it in the slightest. "You just happened to sneak out at eight, and not come back til midnight? That's some serious dedication there."

 _Don't say anything, she'll just take it as ammunition._

"You know what I think you were doing?" The blonde leaned in closer as she made obvious kissy motions. "I think you were meeting your special someone out in Vale for a night of passion."

"You've been watching too many trashy movies," Blake deadpanned as she pushed the other girl's face away.

"Maybe the guy who got you that teddy bear you seem so focused on? What do you think Weiss?"

"Tch," the heiress scoffed from her bed, where she was busy brushing her hair. "Probably that reprobate monkey Sun – he's spent enough time chasing round her skirt."

"It's not Sun," Blake argued as she scrunched her nose up. Not that there was anything wrong with the guy, other than that she _really_ didn't know him at all. All she knew about him was that he was a monkey faunus, came from Vacuo and apparently was into her. Hardly a strong basis for a relationship. Also she already had two blondes in her life, and between Jaune and Yang she didn't think she could survive another.

"Ahh, hear that Weiss? She said it isn't Sun – not that it wasn't true!"

" **Well she's not wrong,"** Jaune commented from her lap, **"though if that was your idea of a date then I think your approach needs work."**

Blake snorted in amusement at his words, though Yang seemed to take it as confirmation of her own suspicions.

"I knew it! So, tell us more about him, your mystery beau."

" **Brave, blond and furry."**

"The only man I'm seeing," Blake said as she poked Yang in the forehead, "is the one in your imagination."

"You skank," Yang gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth and pretended to sway, "stay away from him, he's mine!"

" **I'll do more research tonight,"** Jaune commented from her lap, **"if you spend time with your team, remember?"** She did remember his little rule, as much as she despised it at times. But there was no arguing with results, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, Jaune was better at finding information than her. Probably because he didn't feel exhaustion or fatigue, and could just keep looking with full attention.

"You really are bored aren't you?" Blake groaned as she leaned back on the bed with one eyebrow raised. " _Fine,_ what is it you want to do?"

"That's more like it!" The blonde laughed as she grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her up, leaving Jaune to slip to the floor with a quiet oomph. "Anyway, I just got a new album from the Achieve Men – you've got to hear it."

Ugh… she already wished she could switch places with Jaune.

* * *

" **Bla, bla… rubbish…"** The small bear mumbled to itself as the terminal screen flashed. **"Nothing concrete… ugh… maybe enough to suit though."**

Certainly enough for Blake to be pleased, and that was what counted really. As long as he kept up his end of the bargain and kept the intel coming, then she would slow down and spend more time with her team.

It was win-win really. He didn't get to do anything at night other than this anyway, and the last thing he wanted to do in their waking hours was sit watching her at the computer. His small frame froze as he saw a different news story – not from the title, but rather from the picture included in it.

Wasn't that the girl that had been seen with Torchwick the other night? Wanted as a suspect for a particularly violent murder… he shivered, a good job indeed that he'd held Blake back. He saved the story into the folder with a swift click, before freezing as a shadow suddenly cast over him.

His small furry head flinched as he turned to the right, looking up uncertainly into the eyes of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Hmm…" the man said simply, a mug of steaming coffee in his hand as he looked down on Jaune. "A bear using the computer…"

" **Umm… hi?"** Jaune tried, lifting one hand in a small wave. The man blinked again, shaking his head as he lifted the mug to his face.

He gave it a short sniff, face scrunching up as he looked down at it.

"Did I pick up Bart's coffee again by mistake? Good Lord…" The man spared one final glance towards Jaune, before shaking his head and walking away, mumbling something about never telling Glynda.

Okay… that was a thing, as Yang might say.

But why was the Headmaster up at… five-thirteen… Ooooh shit.

Five am was a time that might as well have not existed to Team RWBY – for not a one of them had ever been awake to experience it. But that didn't mean others might not at what was too damn close to morning for him to be wandering around!

The terminal flickered off as he tossed himself from the table, his back smacking into the hard floor as he bounced twice towards the door – quickly scrabbling to his feet and waddling away.

" **Damn it,** _ **damn it**_ **, I'll never hear the end of this!"**

He just needed to get back to their room and it would be fine! The hallways blurred slowly by as he pushed his little legs to the extreme, his vision bobbing aggressively as he ran. Too late however, he heard footsteps approaching ahead.

His small button eyes scanned left and right, but he was in the middle of the hallways and trapped. Whoever they were, he'd never escape their long strides on his tiny legs. Instead he waddled over to the left wall and slumped at its base, content to play the abandoned teddy bear.

With a little luck they'd leave him be and he could sneak by.

A pair of shoes stopped before him, turning to face him.

"Well, well, well…" a deep voice laughed, as a hand came down to grip him by the midriff, holding him up in the air. "Look what we've got here."

"Isn't that Bitch Belladonna's bear?" Another, whinier voice laughed.

"Sure is Russell," the teen's face lifted in a sneer as Jaune felt hatred boil up within him. As well as fear… Cardin Winchester chuckled, eyes flashing cruelly. "What a lucky find."

* * *

 **Sad-face. Been a while since we saw you, eh Cardin?**

 **As for the Ozpin scene, it was suggested by a reviewer, but also sort of a reference to Professor Arc there.**

 **Professor Arc will be updated later today (just finishing some bits), but in the meantime people should definitely check out College Fool's new daily-updated story - "The Fall of Professor Arc" (can see it on my faves list) - and also my writing student's new story "Climbing Uphill" - which is another Professor Arc fic, with a Blake x Jaune focus.  
**

 **Both can be found on my favourites list on my profile.**


	18. Jaunenapped

**Last chapter was a sad-face. Let's hope this one puts a smile on instead, eh?**

 **Still writing on the cruise, looks like I'm getting a lot done! On a side note, judging from reviews, some people seem to have not fully remembered all the restrictions Jaune has on his ghostly form. This chapter ought to explain some, but if it doesn't then there will be an explanation at the bottom.**

 **It will be spoiler-free and include information that has already been given in earlier chapters.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 –** _Jaunenapped_

* * *

"It'll turn up," Yang said softly, even as Weiss and Ruby waited nearby. "Blake, you need to calm down."

"Calm down!?" A pillow flew past Yang's face as Blake dug deeper into her bed. Nothing. Why wasn't he answering her? She swore if this was some stupid prank of his she'd make sure he regretted it! "Less talk, more help!"

"Blake it's eight in the morning," her partner sighed, "we need to get to the cafeteria if we want to get any breakfast before lessons start."

Breakfast? Lessons!? As though either of those things mattered when Jaune was missing. Couldn't they see how important this was? Ugh, of course not, they didn't know the truth of the matter.

"Go then, I'll catch up."

"That's a lie and we both know it," a pair of arms came up under her armpits, lifting her away from the bed even as she kicked her feet angrily. If Yang thought this was a joking matter she soon changed her mind when Blake slammed the back of her head back into the girl's nose. "Fuck, ow!"

"Blake!" Weiss snapped, stepping between them as Yang's eyes started to flash crimson. "Yang, both of you calm down, this is ridiculous!"

"Can say that again," Yang grumbled, "just a stuffed toy."

"Enough!" A sharp whistle blared as the three held their ears. Weiss giving their leader a baleful ` _why me?`_ look. "Blake – I realise your bear is important, but it's not going anywhere in the time it will take us to eat. We can even check out the lost and found before lessons and see if he's there. Yang, this is clearly important to her – don't be mean about it."

"Sorry," they both mumbled, though Blake's was half-hearted at best. This was a disaster; oh she'd just _known_ she shouldn't have let him out at night. If something went wrong and she wasn't nearby, then he had no way of actually getting out of the bear he'd possessed.

She could only pray Ruby was right. Thievery in Beacon was pretty low, and besides, Jaune could walk about on his own. Wherever he was, maybe he was just waiting for less people to be in the hallways so he wouldn't raise suspicion.

She should have sewn a scroll into him or something. If his ghostly voice could even be transmitted over physical technology… she wasn't sure it would work like that, since his voice didn't technically exist.

"Come on Blake," the girl two years her junior said kindly, taking her arm and leading her from the dorm, even as her heart pounded and her head ached with worry. "We'll sort this out – just you see."

* * *

"Sorry, we didn't receive anything like that," the woman behind the counter said in a bored tone, clearly uninterested in her plight. "Certainly didn't get anything within the last day or so anyway, just some lost ID cards, the usual."

"Thanks anyway," Weiss said uncertainly, her ice-blue eyes flashing over to their faunus friend – who even now was staring at the floor. He wasn't there… that meant whoever had impeded him hadn't handed him in… which meant they'd decided to keep him.

To kidnap him. Or steal him, rather… Either way, that meant he was in trouble – and that it was _her_ fault he was in that state. Because, at the end of the day, he'd been running around after dark to help her, hadn't he?

She'd abandoned her first partner, was another one to be taken from her now?

"Problem, Belladonna?" The hated voice called out as the four of them re-entered the cafeteria. She ignored him, as she always did, even as he made to step closer to her.

"Go bother someone else Cardin," Yang snapped, "maybe your boy-toy Russell, looks like he hasn't had a good bothering from you in a few hours, if you know what I mean."

A few people around them laughed as the bully went red in the face, only to let out a long breath and visibly calm down.

"Funny Xiao-Long, you're always a regular ball of wit. And here I just wanted to see if I could help."

"Yeah well, help yourself out the room if you can, some of us are trying to eat."

"Tch, fine then. I need to get ready to send a gift back to my family anyway, found a cute little yellow chew-toy for my dogs out in the halls."

 _What!?_ Her head snapped up at the words, amber eyes zeroing in on him as she leapt forward, past Yang's hands that sought to stop her, so that she stood in front of the man – hand outstretched.

"Give him to me."

"Huh, give what?" The brute grinned, cocking one brow as he leaned his head backwards. "You'll need to be more specific than that."

"My teddy bear," she said immediately, "give me my teddy bear back."

"I can't hear you," the teen said as he cupped a hand at his ear suggestively, "why don't you try a little louder?"

Louder? Her eyes glanced around as she saw his three stooges watching with grins on their faces, scrolls out as though to record her – even a few others were listening in. Was that what it was all about, humiliating her in front of the others?

How childish…

"Give me back my teddy bear," she said loudly – loud enough that anyone could hear her – "my teddy bear which you have stolen, give it back."

There was laughter around her, boys and girls alike covering their mouths as they laughed at her for daring to speak up about such a thing. She cared for none of it, eyes locked onto his as he frowned, clearly displeased by her lack of embarrassment.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged, "just a chew toy for my dogs – won't last long, I imagine. But it'll do."

No… she could imagine it now, his tiny form torn to pieces by hell-beasts as he screamed and flailed, Cardin laughing over it all. All because she had abandoned him to his fate, when she was _supposed_ to be his partner.

Her fist flew before she could even comprehend it, and clearly it was before he could either – for his eyes widened as her knuckles smashed into his face, knocking him a step back. There was choked silence around them, even as she took another step forward.

"Miss Belladonna!" A feminine voice snapped angrily as she was forcefully shoved back by some invisible hand. Miss Goodwitch strode between them, crop swishing angrily. "How dare you do this!? Apologise to Mr Winchester this instant."

"He stole my property!" She accused, even as she refused to back down before the older woman. This was a matter of life or death, as though she cared for something like a petty detention – Jaune could be killed, again!

"I don't know what she's talking about," Cardin responded instantly, "she just lashed out at me – surely you saw that?"

"I did, Mr Winchester," the blonde woman snapped, "as for you Miss Belladonna, I'd prefer if you came to us with a little more proof before making accusations like that."

"Everyone here heard him say it," Blake pointed to the crowd that had assembled around them, "ask any of them." It had been clear as day – Cardin had as good as said it.

"Is that so? Anyone?" Naturally hands from both her and Cardin's teams shot up, but the woman waved them down, "anyone _not_ so clearly biased?"

Silence… her yellow eyes widened as she looked around at them all. Cardin's team she could expect not to say anything, and obviously her own team wouldn't be trusted by Goodwitch… but everyone else?

They just… stood there.

"This is how it is then?" Blake said out loud, looking over them. A few looked away uncertainly, but others seemed pleased. It was the same crap all over again, except that this time it wasn't because she was a faunus. They just hated her for something else. Personality, looks, skills – who even knew anymore?

"Detention this evening Miss Belladonna, at seven. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Blake pushed away from the crowd, hands clenched into fists even as Goodwitch shouted after her. Yang caught up first, the other two trailing close behind – each of them silent as Blake stormed away.

"He doesn't have any dogs here," it was Weiss who broke the silence, "and he won't be able to send anything before the weekend Blake. We'll sort this out."

The weekend… that was four days away… so much could go wrong in that time. What if he got bored and just tore Jaune to pieces? Or tossed him off of Beacon? No one was going to do a damn thing about it.

Could she walk away from another partner, like she had with Adam?

"We'll confront him after classes," Yang promised, "violently if we have to – just, let's just hold on til then, okay?"

The team came to a stop as she did, her shoulders rising and falling as hands clenched into fists. She was normally more controlled than this. The last time she'd been so angry was when Weiss had spoken so poorly of faunus – when her secret had been revealed and she'd run away.

She'd been prepared to become a criminal then – to _kill_ Torchwick if she had to.

This… didn't feel much different.

"If he hurts him," she said softly as she turned to look each of them in the eye, "then you'd best be prepared to stop me from tearing his throat out."

She smiled grimly at how worried they each looked at those words.

For they were completely true.

* * *

"I don't like this," Dove complained as he rubbed his arms, "there's something up with that thing – it's not natural."

"Damn it Dove," Cardin rolled his eyes as he threw the book he was reading at the mantelpiece, knocking the little stuffed bear on its ass. "It's a toy."

"I know that," Russell chimed in, "but I can see where Dove's coming from too – I swear sometimes when I look away and back, it's like it moved."

"Tch, idiots." Cardin scoffed as his eyes narrowed on Belladonna's bear. It was complete nonsense of course… complete nonsense…

Damn but he hated the way the thing smiled… like it was watching him, no matter where he was in the room. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, disturbing the pillows he was sat on as he reached over and placed a glass jar over the bear – placing a few heavy books on top.

"There, you pussies happy now? Feel safe to sleep with a teddy bear in the same room?"

"Don't be like that," Sky laughed as he checked his watch, "anyway, time for the grind – shall we go?"

Cardin grumbled but collected his books nonetheless. He'd deal with the bear, and that bitch, later.

* * *

Jaune watched as the door closed shut behind the four of them, eyes narrowing as a snarl escaped him. With a sudden burst of movement, he threw himself angrily against the glass, slamming off its rounded surface as he slid back to the middle.

Again he pushed himself up, and once more he pushed against it –hands making a loud high-pitched noise as they strained against the smooth walls. The books were too heavy, his weight too little. The hardest part of him was literally his little button eyes.

He reared back and slammed his face into it, making a tiny plastic plink as absolutely nothing happened.

" **Rarghh!"** He threw himself one final time, everything he had as his body slammed into the barrier keeping him from getting back. It didn't even wobble in the slightest. Instead he slid down it, coming to a rest back on the hard wood.

" **I... just want to go home…"**

* * *

 **Sad-face x 2.**

 **Poor Jaune and poor Blake… your first time truly apart. Also I always found it weird that RT only ever really uses Cardin and not the whole student body. Except that well, assets and work and all that, I suppose. Don't want to model all those people.**

 **But either way, we tend to just assume RWBY would be a popular team, but I kinda don't imagine they would. Or at least, I imagine some would hate them.**

 **Over-achievers who make everyone else look bad, a team of girls that are both beautiful, skilled and dominant over pretty much everyone else? Not to mention with a leader two years younger? The Heiress of the Schnee, the popular girl from Signal – and a silent bookworm who gives attention to nobody?**

 **Those aren't exactly characteristics of people who would endear themselves to the general student body I would imagine. Or at least, they are ones that would inspire jealousy in many.**

* * *

Ghost Jaune Rules so far – Spoiler free (i.e. there are more rules, but I list only the known and spoken ones here).

* * *

1 – Jaune in ghost form cannot travel far from Blake, she acts as an anchor of sorts – determining the radial distance he can travel.

2 – Jaune can possess animate and inanimate objects to a degree. Inanimate objects are easier due to not having any kind of mind of their own. However, a chair is still a chair. If the object has no means of locomotion, he cannot move it. The bear has legs; thus it can move.

3 – Possession of animate humans seems to be when they are unconscious, and has been shown that when they wake up, he is removed. Also evidence shown last chapter points out that Jaune is expelled if they are re-knocked unconscious.

4 – When possessing something or someone, Jaune can travel beyond the boundary of Blake's presence. However, when he does so – he CANNOT leave the object. He is essentially bound do it, until he returns to Blake's presence, where he can then choose to vacate it. Blake is the anchor, not the object he possesses.

5 – Spirit Jaune cannot interact with anything, and even when possessing his voice cannot be heard. However, upon possessing a living entity he can speak, but only the host's voice is audible.

* * *

 _ **Want to see more fics, updated more frequently – or just support me for the pleasure and enjoyable reading I bring you? Please consider supporting me on – enabling me to bring you even more fics, updated as regularly as possible! There's even a goal where I would update a chapter for a different fic EVERY WEEKDAY. That's right – 5 days, 5 fics. Daily chapters.**_

 _ **. com (slash) Coeur**_

 **Next Milestone – Two updates per week!**


	19. Razor Blake Smile

**So that everyone knows, as again – some confusion. Yes, there are a lot of things we don't know about Jaune's powers here yet. Can he possess Grimm, sleeping people, maidens, etc… I haven't forgotten all those things (or their implications).**

 **We just haven't learned them yet – and that's how it will remain. Much like the tether distance, and ability to possess a teddy bear, they will be made clear as Jaune and Blake learn about them.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 19 –** _Razor Blake Smile **  
**_

* * *

Blake sat impatiently through their lessons that day. She wouldn't have listened to Port in even the best of situations, but this certainly wasn't the time to start. Yang hovered nearby, as she had all day, seeking to run interference between her and Cardin. She didn't dare even look at him, afraid of what she might see.

Afraid of what he might provoke her into doing.

Jaune would be okay, he had to be. And as soon as classes were over she would go and retrieve him herself, no matter who stood in her way.

She'd blown up a White Fang warehouse – fought Schnee security droids, faced Roman Torchwick himself.

A team of four idiots who didn't know who they were pushing? Child's play.

The waiting however… was less so. Especially since the lack of distraction gave her mind free reign to imagine what he might be made to go through. Because of her. Because he'd offered to help out late at night, just to stop her from working herself to destruction.

Because he'd cared enough to give a damn.

Damn it…

Their final lesson of the day though… that was when her ears truly perked up.

"Cardin Winchester," Miss Goodwitch read out, before seeming to take a long sigh at seeing who was chosen next, "and… Blake Belladonna."

Yang looked no less pleased by the decision, standing nearby with her arms out – as though unsure who she was supposed to stop, and how. Blake pushed past, eyes firmly focused on the man who was confidently climbing into the arena.

He looked smug, as he often did. And she knew he hadn't lost many fights up until this point. Only when he really faced one of Team RWBY, or any of the three from LVN. The closest had been with Lie Ren, and even that hadn't looked good for Cardin.

She smiled grimly, knowing _exactly_ which way this fight would go – if one could even call it that.

"Break his legs!" An excitable voice called out from the crowd. And Blake had the amusing urge to turn and give the orange-haired girl a nod.

"The bout is to continue until you are knocked from the ring, aura levels drop into the red. Or, when I call it, you will both cease _immediately_. Am I understood?" No one else had received such a clear explanation of the rules. Left unsaid was that the woman wasn't willing to stand for their bitter feud.

"Understood," Blake nodded, even as her opponent did the same – adjusting his two-handed mace across one shoulder. He was slow and cumbersome, but definitely packed a punch. It would only take a few hits and she would be out of the fight.

Fortunate then, that she didn't intend to _be_ hit.

Miss Goodwitch called the match, and a moment later Blake was within Cardin's guard, scowling as she dragged Gambol Shroud up his body. The impact of striking his aura sent shockwaves down her arm, but it was enough to push him back as he growled and swung down on her. The Blake she left behind was crushed, but it only served to make him underestimate the lack of resistance. And as his mace went straight through the incorporeal construct, it slammed into the ground with enough force to jar his entire frame.

He was so off-balance that when she stamped her foot into the back of his shin, he almost collapsed.

But he didn't give up.

Good.

"You think you're so damn hot," he gritted out as he stood up once more, holding his mace across his body to defend from her. "Trying to make fools of everyone who doesn't meet up to your standards. Looking down on us like you're something special."

She didn't bother to respond to his words. Nothing more than the irritating squawking of someone who didn't know when to open their mouth. Instead she feinted to attack his front, only to slip past his weapon when he moved to block – spinning past his flank as she slammed a heel into the back of his head. Once more the brute staggered but remained standing. His aura slipped a little lower however, approaching the yellow.

"You're no better than the rest of us," his words were almost lost in the whistling of his weapon, swinging left and right as he made to push her back. The faunus weaved between the blows, more than conscious of what would happen if she let him connect. A second later however her eyes widened as he over-extended, even as his own seemed to flash with that realisation. Gambol Shroud broke into two within her hand, spiralling in a wide arc around him as she stepped directly onto the mace as it slammed into the ground. Racing up the haft she delivered a quick kick to his chin, snapping his head back, before she leapt over his frame. Gambol Shroud's ribbon followed a moment later, clotheslining the teen and throwing him from his feet.

Cardin made to stand, one hand grasping his weapon for purchase even as the other pushed against the floor. He stopped however, still kneeling, as a blade tickled his chin.

"From where I'm standing," she said, "it looks like I'm better than you." It would be so easy to beat him… to slam Gambol Shroud into his neck, which would certainly cut a sizeable chunk from his aura. Even if she didn't have him in this position… he would never be a match for her. "I want my property back, Winchester."

 _And here's hoping Jaune doesn't hear me referring to him as property._

"Tch, you want your toy back?"

"That's what I said." Her eyes narrowed as his lips twisted upward, an ugly sensation settling in her gut as he carelessly knocked her blade aside with one hand.

"Tell you what then _Blake_ ," he said her name like some kind of insult, "if you beat me in this fight, I'm going to go straight back to my room, tear your little toy to pieces – and then set fire to the remains, until it's nothing more than ash."

A claw of ice gripped her stomach, even as the bastard rose up before her, gripping his mace with a wide grin on his face. Burn him? She had no idea what that would do… would he be trapped in one of the fragments, or a single grain of ash? That might not be a problem if she could come upon the remains, but what happened when Cardin opened the window and the ash was blown away?

Would Jaune honestly be trapped within a single grain, never to have a chance of freedom, or of moving on?

Would he be trapped for eternity?

* * *

Yang watched the fight grimly, even as her own partner broke the teen apart with ease. Normally it would have been enough to earn some cheers from her, or at least a smile. Not this time, however. Not when Blake was clearly dragging the fight on, using the excuse of training to inflict as much pain as possible.

There was no understanding that girl sometimes… no matter how much she wanted to. Was this really all over a single teddy bear?

And if so, who was it from? Sentimentality was a tricky thing to deal with. Ruby's cape was one of the last remaining things from Summer, and Yang fully expected her little sister would fly into a rage if someone stole it from her – Hell, she'd help! So she could understand if the bear itself was on the same level… it was just… who was it from? She'd guessed it was some kind of boyfriend, but the reaction seemed a little _too_ strong for something like that. Especially since that mystery toy-boy was apparently still alive, judging from the whispered conversations she sometimes heard from the bunk below hers.

Silly Blake, she really did seem to think she was being stealthy with her whispered scroll conversations. Either way, such strong feelings of sentimental value tended to relate to gifts from someone who… wasn't around anymore. From someone who'd died.

She wasn't sure she dared ask who Blake had lost.

"Something's wrong," Weiss whispered from nearby, drawing the blonde's attention back to the fight – even as Blake stood up and stepped back. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had alarmed the heiress beside her. Cardin was being dominated and crushed, in which case… why was he smiling?

Yang let out a startled cry when his mace smashed into her partner's ribs. Equal parts shock, concern and anger – as the lithe girl bounced twice across the mat; coming to rest on hands and knees. How had she not seen that coming!?

 _Come on Blake!_

The man charged her downed form, rearing back and delivering a mighty kick that caught the girl in the stomach, lifting the faunus a full two feet from the floor, before she collapsed back down on her side – coughing loudly.

But why didn't she use a clone to dodge?

"Blake, move!" Yang shouted as Cardin raised one foot to stamp on her. There were over twenty metres between them, and yet the blonde could clearly see her partner's amber eyes meet her own. Blake had heard her clearly… yet those eyes simply drifted shut – right before Cardin's boot slammed into her spine, pushing her into the mat even as her aura trickled closer to the red.

"Miss Xiao-Long! Please await your turn in the ring," the teacher snapped, drawing Yang's attention to her.

"You need to stop this fight! Can't you see something's wrong?" The older woman snorted, adjusting her glasses as she regarded the fight.

"Miss Belladonna's performance is unusually poor, but defeat is as much a lesson as victory Miss Xiao-Long. If she failed to pay attention then this will teach her not to underestimate a foe in future."

Damn it.

That might be true if Blake was messing up, but Yang knew her partner better than that. It wasn't that she wasn't able to dodge. Blake was choosing not to dodge. And there was no way she was doing that on purpose.

Yang bit her bottom lip as Blake ricocheted across the stadium once more, slamming into the wall before sliding down to rest at the bottom. Her aura was barely a sliver from red, and it was clear to all of them it would only take another hit to push her into a loss.

At least it would be over soon.

Lilac eyes watched as the burly man strode towards her, grinning the entire way. She watched as he _didn't_ kick her, _didn't_ take the easy and merciful option for robbing her partner of that last sliver of aura. But instead took his mace in both hands and brought it back over and behind his head. Lilac eyes saw Miss Goodwitch open her mouth and draw forth her crop, no doubt about to end the match before such a devastating blow could land.

And behind those lilac eyes, Yang knew that Cardin might not stop – that he might argue in the heat of the moment that he didn't hear the command – even as the mace slammed down into her partner's defenceless body.

And then, bright red eyes met his.

And her fist met his jaw a moment later, sending the bastard arching back to slam into the floor.

"Cease the fight!" Their teacher shouted, "stand down!"

"Hear that Cardin?" She hissed, hair glowing as it billowed around her, "that's the only thing that keeps you alive right now."

"Tch," a wad of spit hit the mat as he touched his chin, "makes sense she'd need you to fight her battles. What's wrong? Not as fun to watch _your_ teammate being knocked about? When it's okay for you and yours to do the same to everyone else?"

"Miss Xiao-Long," Miss Goodwitch cut her off before she could respond, stepping between the two parties as she turned her icy glare on all of them. "You'll be joining your partner in detention with me for that little display, and _you_ Mr Winchester will be doing the same."

"What did I do wrong?"

"I know full well you were aware of Miss Belladonna's aura levels, we do _not_ condone purposeful overkill in spars. Something I've warned you of before."

"Right, got it," the teen waved his hand as he turned back to the crowd, holding his arms up in victory. To Yang's utter disgust more than just his team clapped and cheered. If she found out any of her old friends from Signal were among them… dust help them.

"Miss Belladonna's aura is low, but it should have protected her from any injuries," the older woman sighed, "take your team and put her to bed for a few hours. A good rest should have her back on her feet. Your detentions will be scheduled for tomorrow."

Yang didn't even bother responding, instead kneeling down to lift the beaten faunus up into her arms.

The rest of their team quickly closed around them, a shield to protect their downed companion from any who might seek to harm her.

* * *

"Come on Yang," Weiss sighed as she pulled the blonde away, "Miss Goodwitch said she needs rest. We'll get her some food and bring it back with us."

"I don't feel right leaving her like this…"

"She isn't going anywhere, besides – you got that message right? Maybe whatever it is someone sent you will help distract a little bit."

"Come on sis," Ruby's voice comforted, "if you hover around then you'll just make noise and wake her up. She needs rest, not a nurse."

"Okay… but not for long, I'm really worried about her."

"We all are, now come on."

The door closed with a click. Blake's eyes opened a second later, tortured muscles groaning as she rolled to the side and staggered out of the bed.

He needed help.

A few people spared her glances as she limped down the corridor, though none made any effort to enquire if she was okay or even speak to her. Maybe it was the focused look on her face, or just that they had other places to be.

Or maybe they hated her too. What did it matter? She had her team and she had her partner, two of them in fact. That was already more than she'd ever had before and more than enough for her now.

She didn't know the name of the one who opened the door, she'd always just referred to him as the one with the Mohawk, but he squawked indignantly as she pushed past him, forcing her way into their room. It stank, and there was clothes littered across the floor, but her eyes barely lingered on them.

"What the-?" Someone yelped.

"Well, well, well – look who it is?" The hated voice reached her ears, the bastard sat on one bed with an open magazine before him. "Y'know forcing your way into another team's room is a punishable offence, even more so if you're here to… I don't know, _steal_ something of mine?"

"Give it back." Her voice came our raspy, but firm. She needed something to drink, but hadn't felt the thirst through her determined march. Yellow eyes continued scanning the room, until they widened at what was on the mantelpiece.

 _Jaune!_

Golden fur, button eyes – trapped beneath a glass jar of some kind, topped with books. She could _see_ his flickering eyes widen, even as one paw came up to touch the glass. He seemed to glance around, before hurling himself at the barrier – bouncing off and sliding to the floor.

"Look, we can make a-" Cardin began, only to stumble back as she pushed past him, racing for the bear. Something caught her leg, her other foot slamming into the back of her own knee as the world lurched.

There was a sickening crunch as she hit the carpet, one arm outstretched towards her goal even as the world went dark.

The last thing she saw before she passed out, was her partner going still.

* * *

"Whoah!" Cardin stepped back as the crazy girl pushed by him. Nearly fell himself when her legs crashed into his. But as her body slammed loudly onto the floor, and didn't move? He couldn't help but wince.

Oh he knew _exactly_ what it would look like if someone came to find her unconscious on his floor.

"Oi, Belladonna? You still there?" The girl stirred, hands drawing back into her body and beneath her, pushing the girl up so that she was on hands and knees in the middle of their room. He let out a short sigh of relief, before coughing loudly.

"Look, I've been thinking – and maybe we can come to a little deal on your toy. Me and the boys have got some big assignments coming up, and since you're so high and mighty in clas-"

"No."

The word made him pause, eyes narrowing as she staggered into a standing position. Her voice sounded a little… off, like she was slurring her words a little. For some reason he couldn't help the way his eyes drifted to the bear, silent and still in its little aquarium. He didn't think he was the only one to notice the shift in the atmosphere, not from how his three teammates were slowly climbing to their feet – hands edging towards their weapons.

The girl's face lifted, and he had to resist the urge to step back upon seeing the frown on her face. He'd seen her frowns, small and judging, like she was raising her nose at something she found offensive. This… this was different. Wider, it took up more of her face… and her eyes… they almost seemed to flicker.

"You've fucked up Cardin," the girl laughed, "and I think we're well past making any deals."

"W-wait a second," she was injured and exhausted – yet something about the way she laughed filled him with fear, "let's not do anything we might regret."

"Trust me Cardin," she seemed to flicker, and a second later she was within his guard, "I'm not going to regret this."

* * *

 **You done fucked up Cardin. This is a little longer a chapter than usual, and mostly because I didn't want to drag out the negativity much longer. There's such a thing as a conflict stage going on too long, and four weeks would be too long in my opinion.**

 **Either way, next chapter promises to be… how shall we say?**

 **Explosive.**

* * *

 _ **Please consider supporting me on , in an effort to enable me to dedicate more time to writing full-time. I offer lessons, advice articles, and support to those who do. There are also milestone goals we can reach, which relate to fanfiction. With more, and faster, updates as we reach each goal.**_

 _ **. com (slash) Coeur**_

 **Current Milestone – Every fic updates every 21 days**

 **Next Milestone – Every fic updates every 14 days**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 1** **st** **Feb**


	20. Beacon Dormroom Massacre

**Here we go, Professor Arc should be up later today. This chapter has a lot of… hints in it. For those who can dig deep enough to uncover a veritable treasure trove of limitations and aspects of possession which will be shown.**

 **As this is the first time we see a possession from Jaune's PoV.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 20** – _Beacon Dormroom Massacre_

* * *

It was satisfying, feeling her fist slam into Cardin's stomach.

Or was that _his_ arm. It was difficult to tell…

Being in a body not your own was a bizarre experience. Somehow closer and more intimate than any other, yet incredibly distant at the same time. Blake was unconscious, unable to communicate or perceive what was going on. In that way he almost felt lonely.

And yet at that moment, within her… he _was_ Blake. He was everything that made her… well, her.

And it hurt. _She_ hurt. For all her little sarcastic quips and unflappable gestures, Blake's psyche was a torturous place, filled with anger, grief, and doubt… not to mention unrelenting guilt.

His Blake was a little ball of hurt.

He hated that.

From the muscles in his legs, which burned at the mere effort of standing upright. To that constant burning in her chest, a lingering pain that was more emotional than physical. Even her aura was low, depleted through goodness knew what… being Blake didn't allow him access to her memories, not in any definitive way, and even if it had he didn't think he would have dared look.

"You bitch," Cardin growled as he recovered from the earlier strike, his frame rising tall above her as he reached out with one hand. As tall as he was compared to her, it was nothing compared to how terrifying he'd seemed while trapped in the bear. Amber eyes narrowed.

How _dare_ he try to touch her!?

"Don't even dare," he caught the hand by the wrist, twisting it even as his smaller frame slipped under the teen's arm – before using that leverage to catapult Cardin across the room. The large teen yelped as he slammed into his own armour, clattering among them with a sound like a Boarbatusk in a kitchen. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again Winchester. Don't even _think_ about it. You don't have the right."

"H-hey!" One of the bastard's teammates shouted, drawing forth a dagger and running forward. Jaune felt a small sigh escape her lips as he turned to regard the charging teen. Fast by anyone else's standards, even his own – when he'd still been alive.

But to Blake Belladonna?

What a joke…

Muscle memory kicked into action, instinctual knowledge flowing through his mind as he parried the strike with the side of Blake's forearm, catching the blade at just the right point to deflect it without being cut. Momentum carried the attacker the rest of the way, his face slamming into her elbow. His legs seemed to keep running, his lower body swinging beneath her comically as his nose impacted on hard bone.

He could kill them, he knew that. Blake knew how – a hundred little opportunities flashing before his eyes. It would be as easy as stamping once on his throat, not even his aura would protect him from her heel striking his windpipe. It would be an end to his racism, an end to the cruelty he would no doubt place on all faunus-kind.

It would be _so_ easy…

"Rarghhh!" The remaining two attacked together, weapons swinging as he ducked backwards, using the downed boy's body as an obstacle to check their attack. Blake hadn't brought Gambol Shroud with her, but that hardly mattered – her body was as much a weapon as Crocea Mors had ever been.

Leaping forward Jaune leapt above the first strike, hands slamming down onto one teen's shoulders in order to vault herself up and above him. With an acrobatic twist in mid-air, that he'd never have been able to achieve in his own body, he slammed one foot into the attacker's face. The last one backed away nervously, hands in a guard position as he tried to make space between them.

Jaune wouldn't have it. Surging forwards – a quick duck beneath his panicked attack – and a solid backhand to the face sent the idiot reeling to the floor. As the dust settled he watched over Team CRDL, three of which were cradling their injuries, while their leader slowly crawled out from his damaged armour.

Jaune strode forward, heels clicking on the floor as she reached down to grasp him by the collar.

"W-wait, have you gone mad!?" Cardin managed to get out, even as she pulled her other hand back, ready to slam it down into his face. That was… until a flash of red caught her attention.

She was bleeding… no, _Blake_ was bleeding. A tiny cut, on the back of her knuckles, only visible thanks to that hand being fisted in Cardin's collar, standing out against his white shirt. It was the same hand he'd used to backhand the other one away. It brought all the sensations of her body crashing back to him.

She still hurt… and yet, now she hurt _more._ Her hand burned, aura so low that it could no longer protect her skin. Her arms screamed in agony, unprepared for the acrobatic moves he'd used – they'd only just been able to support his weight vaulting over Dove. By attacking so recklessly he'd managed to cause more injury to Blake than her attackers had.

And for what?

They'd only attacked because he'd taken his anger out on Cardin. Bastards though they might be, they'd fought in self-defence. But Jaune knew why he'd gone so far…

It was all for revenge. He'd been angry at what they'd done to him, the fear that he might never see her again – that he might be trapped in the bear, alone, forever. It had been so easy to hurt them once he had Blake's body, so easy to get even with how strong she was. The heady power coursing through him as he felt life through a living body once more, the opportunity to take out his frustrations on people who couldn't do anything to stop him.

But it wasn't _his_ body.

It wasn't _his_ life.

He'd wasted his.

Was he going to waste hers, too?

"Don't ever approach me again," he said through her voice, a hint of world-weary exhaustion slipping into the tone. One of Cardin's eyes cracked open, his face turning to regard the faunus once more, now that it seemed she wasn't going to hit him. "I won't hurt you anymore, but in return you tell no one, and you leave me alone."

"O-of course, done." He accepted easily, clearly eager to do whatever she suggested so long as it meant she wouldn't do any more to him. The fear in his eyes should have pleased Jaune. But instead all he could think was that he'd caused her even more trouble.

"I'm sorry about your team," he said as he released him, stepping back. "I reacted badly."

"J-just go, please," Cardin remained on his knees, eyes refusing to meet hers as he shook. "I won't tell anyone, just… take that damned toy and leave my team alone."

Jaune nodded, stepping past the downed man as he retrieved his body from the mantelpiece.

* * *

 _Ow…_

That was the first thought to pass through her mind as she woke. If time was supposed to heal all wounds, then clearly she hadn't spent long enough asleep – because her entire body was still screaming at her. The last thing she remembered was… going to get Jaune back.

Had she passed out en route?

" **If you don't wake up, I'm going to start poking you a little lower. Don't worry. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."**

 _Jaune?_

Amber eyes snapped open, body lurching forward as she tried to stand up. Her legs failed, and she realised a second later she was sat against a wall. Something was disturbed by her sudden movements though, tumbling off her chest with a yelp.

" **Aww shit, you woke up."**

"Jaune?" He was there, small and furry with black button eyes. He stood unsteadily on his stubby feet, brushing at his legs as though to remove dust from them. "Jaune!" She didn't even think what it might have looked like. What it might have _sounded_ like, had anyone been around. Instead she grabbed him in her arms and dragged his little body against her. Relief escaped her in great big breaths as her frame rocked back and forth.

He was okay, he was _safe_ … he was… rubbing his head between her breasts and making sounds like a boat engine.

" **Whyyyyyy!?"** He cried dramatically as he hit the opposite wall, with a low oomph. She rolled her eyes as his body bounced back, catching the dazed bear in one hand. **"I thought we were having a moment…"**

"We were," she sighed, "and then you killed it. Somehow when you went missing I forgot all the reasons I should have _left_ you missing." An empty threat, she knew it just as much as he probably did. But sarcasm was easier than the strange amount of joy she felt at having him back. There'd always been relief when Adam returned from a mission safe, but it had never been like this. "Next time I'll let Cardin keep you."

A frown drew over her features as a distant memory came back to her. Walking into Cardin's room, demanding he return Jaune, and then… nothing.

"What happened? How did I get you back?"

Why couldn't she remember it?

" **You went in, threatened him and he gave me up,"** Jaune shrugged his little shoulders, **"I think he was bored of the whole game. Then you were on your way back to the dorm when you sat down to rest, and fell asleep."**

"That was all?" Cardin had just… given him up, like that?

" **Oh wait,"** he cried, one furry hand slamming into the other as he suddenly recalled some important piece of knowledge. **"You also said you wanted my help in the shower, because you're too hurt to rub yourself down."**

"I'm sure I did," she groaned as she stood up, lifting him onto her shoulder. "I've suddenly recovered my strength though, so no."

" **Aw…"** She rolled her eyes as she waited for him to get a good position on her shoulder, draping himself over her blazer as though he were nothing more than a stuffed toy. There might be a few raised eyes, but at least no one would see him moving around.

" **I'm sorry I got caught,"** he broke the silence as she continued back to the RWBY dorm, **"I messed up."**

"It's not your fault," she shook her head, "I let you put yourself in danger, without ever doing anything in return. That's not how partners work." She'd forgotten how to be a proper partner, ever since Adam. Partners didn't let one side do all the work - shoulder all the risk, while they went about having a normal day.

Jaune had been captured, yes. But it was because she hadn't been a lookout for him.

"No more late night library trips. We'll do research together."

" **Sounds good…"** they carried on for a few more minutes, the silence between them growing comfortable. **"Thanks Blake… for coming back for me. I didn't want to become a chew toy."**

"I won't let you become a chew toy," she laughed softly as she placed her scroll against the entry pad to their dorm. "And no problem, partners don't leave each other behind."

She didn't have a chance to push the door open. For a brief second after the electronic noise sounded her entry it was wrenched open.

"Blake!" Her other partner cried, two arms as solid as steel bands latching onto and dragging her inside. "Where the _hell_ have you been, I left you for like thirty minutes! Oh God you've got the bear back… do we need to run? Are there four corpses that need hiding!?"

"Y-Yang," Blake tried to speak, but for the world spinning as the blonde shook her. Over the frantic girl's shoulder she could just make out Weiss and Ruby, who seemed to be discussing something else. Ruby had something in her hands too… and was that, movement?

It looked like she was struggling with something.

"There's no bodies, Yang," she managed to get out, escaping the girl's grip as she pulled Jaune from her shoulder and held him out. "I was able to be perfectly diplomatic and get him back."

"W-wait, no – quit it!" Ruby's voice sounded over the din, but Blake kept her eyes locked to lilac ones. Yang could be such a mother hen, which she supposed made sense considering Ruby. It wasn't one of those things you could ignore either… Yang had to be carefully disarmed, lest she go off.

"That's all well and good, but you're still injured. No idea what you were thinking letting yourself get knocked around by that creep."

" **Wait, what? Blake, what does she mean?"** Uh-oh, she didn't need protective blond version two to start harping at her as well. She needed a distraction.

"So uh… what's Ruby got?"

"No! I said no, Yang help!" Said girl cried out, a moment before something seemed to escape her grasp entirely. Yellow eyes widened as she saw a ball of grey fur rush towards her, some ancient enmity sparking to life as she let out a high-pitched yelp and leapt back onto her bed, quickly scaling the side to hide on Yang's bunk.

Her eyes widened as she saw the flash of yellow, Jaune's form falling from where she'd stood before.

"Zwei, no!" Ruby yelled in panic, right as the dog latched onto the falling figure. "I don't want Blake to tear my throat out!"

" **Oh come on...!"**

* * *

 **The irony.**

 **So, the resolution to the Cardin arc. I'm sure some will be disappointed that the beat down wasn't of purely epic proportions, but hopefully you can see Jaune's reasoning. This chapter also had a LOT of hints about Jaune's possession in it.**

 **From pronouns used (yes eagle-eyed readers, those weren't mistakes – they were on purpose), to little comments. There was a lot to be read if you can dig through it. Of course, I'll be bringing each of them into the light more and more in future chapters.**

 **And yes, Jaune lied. If you look back over some of the chapters… you'll see he's been doing that for a** _ **long**_ **time. Again… if you read deeply into what he says from Blake's PoV, and how he acts and thinks from HIS PoV.**

* * *

 _ **If you enjoy (all) my stories then please consider supporting me on , in an effort to enable me to dedicate more time to writing full-time. I offer writing lessons, advice articles, and support to those who do. There are also milestone goals we can reach, which relate to fanfiction. With more, and faster, updates as we reach each goal.**_

 _ **All my fanfiction will remain free, regardless.**_

* * *

 _ **. com (slash) Coeur**_

 **Current Milestone – Every fic updates every 21 days**

 **Next Milestone – Every fic updates every 14 days**


	21. Zweijo

**Here we go – new chapter, the end of an Arc in a sense (well, the whole story is in a way – lol). Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 21:** _Zweijo **  
**_

* * *

Pandemonium.

There was no other way to describe it.

Blake screeched, as only someone infused with primal fear could. Scaling the side of Yang's bunk with feline grace as she hissed towards the intruding animal. Ruby crying out as she tried to convince the dog to release the yellow teddy. He too screamed, though only one of them could hear it, his body being swung left and right as the dog sprinted about the room – Ruby hot on his tail.

Yang, to her credit, did her best to install some discipline, shouting at the dog to drop it. But with a toy in his mouth and one of his masters chasing after him, shouting? It was already a game to the dog's mind, and the bigger master's orders couldn't even be made out over Ruby's wailing.

"Zwei no! She's going to tear my throat out – I need that to live!"

"No one's tearing anyone's throat out," Weiss tried to wade into the mess, reaching down to catch the dog – only to have it wiggle between her legs. Instead she caught Ruby, forehead to forehead as both girls collapsed.

" **Blakeeee! Help meeee!"**

"L-let go of him dog," the faunus shouted, lowering her head as the beast spared her a curious glance – barking once in greeting, before throwing Jaune into the air and catching him on the descent.

" **That's your idea of help!? Get down here and save meeee!"**

"Zwei! Drop it! Ah-ah-ah!" The blonde's voice took on a hard edge, and the dog responded immediately – tail slipping between its legs as it dropped the wet bear on the floor. Yang skipped forward quickly, snapping the toy up in one hand and tossing it towards the hiding girl.

Blake caught it with one hand, before dropping the wet bear atop Yang's quilts.

" **Ugh, I feel dizzy…"** Jaune moaned, slipping from the bear into his spirit form, **"and abandoned... and bereft of help from my own partner."**

"Blake, I'm _so_ sorry – don't kill me!" Ruby began to wail, which the dog apparently thought to be a signal, because it too started to howl – matching her pitch even as Blake tried to smother all four of her ears under a pillow.

Weiss joined in, shouting for them to stop – which only prompted the dog to increases its volume (and Ruby in an attempt to be heard over it all). Yang's face was already starting to twitch, but it wasn't until something thumped angrily on their wall – a muffled voice screaming obscenities from the neighbouring room – that she snapped.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Okay," the blonde growled, red eyes looking over each of them in turn, "we're calm now, right? All sat down nice and quiet?"

"Ar-" The dog tried to answer, only to slump when her eyes focused on him. The other three girls simply nodded, even Jaune refusing to speak.

"Great. Now we can handle this like mature adults, and not a pack of screaming banshees."

"In my defence," Weiss tried, only for her voice to die a lingering death as Yang turned to look at her. "Never mind…"

"Anyone else have anything to add?" Even Jaune shook his head with the rest of them. Hell, even the dog did. "Good, now Blake… you're not going to tear my sister's throat out."

"I'm not," the girl sighed as she looked at the three girls sat opposite her, "it was just a threat for Cardin, and you can uh… stop trying to avoid me, Ruby." The small girl poked her head out from behind Yang, looking almost suspicious.

"And you won't kill Zwei?"

"I won't kill the dog," she rolled her eyes. Not so long as it didn't come anywhere near her, anyway. Or slobber on her clothes, or bark loudly at her, or try to hump her leg, or…

"Right, so now that we've decided we're not going to start killing each other," the blonde deadpanned, "or keep screaming. Can we finally move onto the important business?"

Blake leaned back with a wince, rubbing her still sore arms as she watched her partner with a wary eye. She had a bad feeling, mostly from the way Yang was staring at her, that she wasn't going to like what this would be about.

"Blake…" the blonde said slowly. _Yep, knew it…_ "Now that you've got, uh… Mr Tiddles back-"

" **Hate you so much right now, Blake!"**

"- I think we need to talk about what happened." The two shorter girls beside the blonde nodded, showing that the interrogation had been long in the planning. They were even arranged across from her; sat cross-legged in a line as they faced her – like some kind of bizarre job interview.

"Do we?" Blake decided to stall, making to rise to her feet, "I mean it's sorted now, Cardin won't need to be dealt with an-"

"Sit."

"Sitting," she landed lightly on the floor, swallowing as Yang's eyes turned back to their slightly more natural purple colour.

"Good girl, now then… I can understand you were upset about Mr Tiddles, and that Cardin didn't make things any better. But I think we need to talk about what happened at the training rings – and then afterwards."

"Like why you just let that brute hit you, for one!" Weiss hissed.

"Yeah!" Ruby chimed, holding her hand out even as Weiss slapped a palm against it. Ugh… nice to see those two working together … sort of…

"Huh…" Blake hummed noncommittally, wondering how bad an idea it would be to explain that she'd risked a concussion or worse, for a teddy bear. She could imagine just how badly that would go down.

It was at that exact moment however, that a flash of colour dashed behind the girls, visible between their heads to her vision – even as they remained fixed on her rapidly whitening face.

" **Gerroff – gah – damn mutt!"** Jaune was running away from the dog, small yellow frame sprinting back and forth in the middle of their room – corgi hot on his tail.

"Blake?" Yang reached across with one hand, laying it against her head even as her throat went dry. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"M'fine…" Blake managed to mumble, amber eyes wide even as a cynical part of her brain applauded the only decent pun Yang Xiao-Long had ever made, even if she didn't realise it. "Sorry – what was the question?"

"I said; why would you just take hits like that?" Weiss repeated, though even she looked a little concerned for her now, "don't tell me you couldn't dodge them – I think we all know you better than that."

"Ah well, the hits… yeah…" there was a good explanation for that, right? What reason could she give, that wouldn't end with Yang going on the warpath? "It was… Cardin said that-"

" **Grr, come on – oof – think you're a match for me!? I'm mother-fucking Jaune Arc!"** Jaune rolled about behind them, visible past Yang's shoulder as he flipped the dog onto its back – straddling the bundle of fur as he flailed his fluffy arms at the dog's face. The dog had its mouth open, trying to catch the appendages even as its legs kicked.

"Said that…"

" **Whoah!"** The dog flipped him off, now on the top itself as it gnawed on his ear – right before Jaune kicked one leg out, rolling them over once more as he tried to wrap his stubby arms into a headlock.

"Cardin… said…" Oh Gods, she was doomed…

"Blake!" Yang snapped, waving one hand before her eyes, sparing her the horror of what she was seeing. "Are you okay? Crap, you must be more hurt than I thought…"

"I think what we're trying to say, Blake," Weiss cut in, ever the voice of reason, "is that after the debacle with your heritage – we want you to trust us all a little more."

"I do trust you." She did too, as foolish as that seemed. After what Adam had done… after how he had been… she thought she'd come on really far.

"Then come to us in future if you have problems," her young leader ordered, "instead of rushing off to confront CRDL yourself. Didn't you think any of us would have helped? What if you'd been hurt?"

"I wasn't hurt though, was I?" She'd gone in, rescued Jaune and gotten out, just like he'd said. There was no need for them to worry, even if she had been a little tired, and fallen asleep afterwards.

"Blake, please," Yang leaned forward, reaching out to cup her tired face in two hands. "We're a team, you're my partner. I know you might not be used to having people to rely on, but just try. For us, okay?"

"…"

"Please?"

" **Mother-fucking Tiddles!"** Jaune cried, riding the corgi across the room behind Yang's head, his small frame bucking wildly off the dog's back as he struggled to maintain his grip on the collar. The corgi was bucking like a wild bull, spinning and kicking an effort to dislodge the rider. **"Victory!"**

"Sure…" Blake mumbled, wanting to climb under her blankets and pretend the day hadn't ever happened. "Why not…"

"Hmm?" Yang must have noticed her empty gaze, for the blonde turned around to look behind her, even as Blake panicked. Jaune went slack instantly, slipping from the dog's back – just in time for the corgi to proudly catch it in its mouth. "Zwei, NO!"

" **Suck it!"** Jaune crowed as the dog lowered its head, depositing the teddy in Yang's outstretched hand with a guilty look.

 _Only you would be pleased at outsmarting a dog…_

"Here ya go," Yang tossed the bear at her, which she caught in one hand, before dropping into her lap.

"Ugh… now I'm covered in dog slobber."

" **And I'm an undead chew toy – you'll forgive me for feeling a little unsympathetic."**

"Well," Ruby clapped her hands, climbing to her feet. "Tiddles is back, Blake's going to come to us in future if we have problems – and my throat remains safe!"

"Though Blake's bear still ended up as a chew toy in the end," Weiss pointed out – apparently not noticing the motions of silence Ruby was frantically making.

"Yeah!" Yang crowed, the shit-eating grin on her face letting everyone know what was coming. "That's some Zwei-rony for you, am I rig- ah Zwei, no biting!" Blake felt one brow rise as she watched her partner roll about the room, trying to unlatch the small corgi from her arm.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot," Ruby slammed a fist down into her hand, "our uncle trained Zwei to attack Yang if she makes a bad pun."

" **Huh,"** Jaune shrugged within Blake's grip, even as the faunus leaned back with a smile on her lips, **"maybe the dog can stay after all."**

"Zweiiiii! It was _good_ though!"

* * *

 **It wasn't good Yang – it never is.**

 **On a side note, though it won't affect this fic, my next goal has been reached – all other fics will be updated every 14 days come March 1** **st** **. More exact details closer to the date. Things will be changed though, so it won't be every Monday.**

 **Likely every Monday & Friday, with From Beyond on Sundays – so actually, you'll get three chapters a week. Well, assuming you like all my fics.**

* * *

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	22. The Human Jauntipede

**Welp!**

 **Dat chapter title though…**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 22** – _The Human Jauntipede_

* * *

"You remember we have a detention this afternoon, right?" Her partner reminded her, right as she was getting comfortable with a book. It honestly took her a few seconds, with all the crazy things that had been going on, to even remember what she was talking about. "For punching Cardin?"

"I remember," Blake sighed, turning over in her sheets as she looked at the bunk above her. Okay, in all honestly she _hadn't_ , but there was no way she was going to admit that. Especially when Jaune might hear and start asking about what she'd done…

Speaking of…

"Where's J- my bear?" She'd gone to sleep with him tucked beside her, using her back to break line of sight between him and the creepy dog who kept chasing him. Turned out even when he wasn't actually in the bear, the dog would just leap through Jaune's spectral body, as though trying to bite him…

Always at crotch level too.

"Ah, noticed that, did you?" Yang laughed, "Relax, Ruby and Weiss have him – you okay with that?"

She supposed she was… there wasn't really anything she nefarious she imagined either of them would want with him, and after the last display they certainly weren't going to get rid of him or anything.

"I guess. Where are they?"

"Eh, I told them you'd be cool with it," Yang laughed, flipping herself over the edge of her bed and landing on the floor. This immediately woke the slumbering corgi, who tried to rise, bark and attack in one motion – and ended up with it rolling across the floor until it hit the wall. "I think they said something about doing you a favour as an apology. I kinda stopped listening when it got boring."

 _I should have known…_

"Was that about the time you realised it wasn't going to involve violence?" Blake quipped as she pulled out her scroll, flicking it open, ignoring Yang's eye roll. Just a couple of messages from the school, little things like updates on lessons, facilities closed for maintenance…

Sun?

 _`Yo Blake, I heard mention of a gathering of faunus at the docks, some kind of recruitment speech for those – and I quote – disappointed with the way we are treat in this world, and those willing to make a difference. They didn't necessarily say White Fang, but then they didn't say Kindergarten Appreciation Society either.`_

 _`Wanna check it out? It's tomorrow at 10.`_

Damn it… shipping dust was one thing, but recruiting new members? You didn't do that unless you had an immediate need for them. It was easy to think back on those times with Adam, being forced to train new recruits, deal with their demands, the way they found it difficult to adapt…

There was no way Adam would put himself through all that again, unless they had something big in the works. Hmm, another message?

 _`Hey, me again – just wanted to say I was serious about the above. I know sarcasm doesn't come across well in text, but I really think it could be the White Fang. Like… at least 99% sure!`_

She could only groan into her hands, praying that someone would save her from the blondes in her life.

 _I'll be there._ She sent back. She'd rather do it without him, but he'd made the smart move of not telling her where it was based, so she'd need to rely on him.

Still… the White Fang were planning something in Vale…

Fuck… as Jaune might say.

"Good news?" Yang teased, the leer on her face saying she had the wrong end of the stick entirely, "is it time for you and your boytoy to get some alone time in Vale?"

"Not exactly," Blake sighed, about to close the scroll – but for another message arriving. Oh for the love of God Sun, she got the message already.

 _`I will be in Vale tomorrow 8pm. Meet me at the following location, or I shall find you._

 _Nicholas Arc.`_

…

Double fuck…

` _And bring my son with you.`_

Trebl- okay, no, she wasn't doing that… damn it. What a complete mess this was going to be. Unbidden her eyes fell to the mattress she sat upon, which she knew hid the ancestral blade, along with its sheathe.

"So what's the news?" Blonde and nosey asked, leaning forward in an effort to get a peek at the screen. Blake dragged it back against her chest with a stern glare, closing it before the girl could choose to wrestle it from her hands.

"Nothing you need to worry about," absolutely loads _Blake_ had to worry about however…

"Oh, so just a date with your man?"

"There is no man. Just tomorrow I have to go into town to meet with someone is all." Yang's grin widened.

"Okay, that sounds innocent enough… so when are you leaving?"

"I'll be leaving here at seven…" Yellow eyes narrowed.

"Ah… I see, I see," the blonde looked up towards the ceiling as she paced back and forth, "and when will my little Blakey be back from her jaunt in town?"

"Late," the faunus replied, letting out a long sigh as she realised exactly what this sounded like, "maybe around midnight, but Yang it's not-"

"No, no – say no more, I'm not sure my heart can handle it." One hand came up to cover her mouth, the other to rest on her heart, even as she swayed back and forth. "Out late at night, goodness knows where with a man you wish to continue keeping secret from us."

"Yang…"

"But I suppose I can understand your reasoning, I mean if I were you I wouldn't want to let any boyfriend of mine see the fine body of my partner either," at this she bounced up and down for good measure, and Blake was pleased Jaune wasn't there to see it.

"Perhaps if you spent more time looking for a man of your own, instead of making up fake romances for myself, then you wouldn't be the one left behind tomorrow night."

"Ouch, low blow."

" **Blaaaaaakeeeeee! Help meeeeee!"** The familiar voice sounded over the distance, her ears perking as she looked directly towards it, through the wall.

"What is it Blake, you hear something? Go get it girl!" Yang received a pillow to the face for that comment, even as the door creaked open – a hooded figure peeking inside. She seemed to flinch when she saw Blake awake, but with a nervous gulp waved.

Oh dear, was Ruby still nervous about that? Blake waved back, trying for a comforting smile as best she was able. Thankfully it seemed to do the trick, the girl opening the door wider as she stepped inside with Weiss… and Jaune.

" **Kill… me…"**

"Hi… guys?" Blake managed, one brow raised as she looked at the still bear in Weiss' hands, who seemed to be exuding an aura of pure horror. "Have fun?"

" **Blake… take me off them – NOW! They… they** _ **do**_ **things Blake, they** _ **did**_ **stuff to me!"**

O….kay….

"Ahem, Blake." Ruby coughed, drawing attention to her as she shuffled nervously. "In light of the… uh… altercation yester- Weiss, do I have to say it like this?"

"Ugh, you dolt – Blake, Ruby wants to apologise for her dog biting Mr Tiddles the other day, so we went and got him washed for you." The small leader nodded along with the words, holding Jaune out with both arms.

"Oh, thanks guys," Blake took him with a faint sniff, pleased to see that the scent of dog was gone from his fur. Huh, that was actually a pretty nice gesture from them, all things considered. "Thank you very much, I mean it."

" **I need a hug Blake… they violated me…"**

Her eyes glanced down to the bear, which seemed to wiggle its way deeper into her arms. Okay… she'd heard about pets being reluctant for a bath, but this was a bit ridiculous.

"Also," Weiss continued with a smile, "since we ran into all that trouble with Cardin, I thought to do something to help stop that. Why don't you turn him over?"

Turn him over? Blake obliged with a curious expression, lifting him upside down as she looked at his back and rear-end.

Oh dear…

Suddenly it made a little more sense now, as she looked up into his watery eyes. They must have picked him up when he wasn't paying attention, or maybe he'd gotten pervy and assumed they were taking him for a shower or something. Once he'd been away from her though, he wouldn't have been able to leave the bear.

" **Wh-what… what does it say?"**

Neat, cursive script – with a thin weave, sewn into his bum by someone with a deft hand… and a sharp needle.

 _Property of Blake Belladonna_

" **What does it say, Blake!?"**

"Oh… _Thanks_ guys," Blake laughed, pulling the bear against her chest so he wouldn't be able to see the writing. "You've… really helped me…"

"Yay, Team RWBY for life!" Ruby cheered, even as the other two grinned and threw in their own words of celebration. Blake could only watch with a strange smile on her face, trying to hide the suggestive text from the ghost floating around her.

... Quadra fuck…

* * *

 **Poor Jaune – at least now the pairing becomes official, right? When you have someone's name tattooed onto your ass, well – how much further can you go?**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	23. Jaune be Nimble

**Ughh… still so sick, what the hell – this is getting really annoying now. Anyway, here we go – let's hope this comes out okay despite the ills.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 23 -** _Jaune be Nimble **  
**_

* * *

7:15pm… Vale.

Forty-five minutes before her arranged meeting with Nicholas Arc, and also exactly fifteen minutes _after_ her arranged detention with Glynda Goodwitch. As Yang kept reminding her in numerous scroll messages.

 _Blake, what the hell – Goodwitch is shitting bricks, where are you?_

The faunus closed the scroll with a quick snap. This was more important than a detention. This was settling the fate of her partner, and then afterwards, protecting so many innocents from the White Fang.

This was just too important to miss…

That fact didn't stop the sweat that she felt on the back of her head though. Miss Goodwitch had that effect on people. And if someone had told her a week ago she'd be welching on a detention with the most terrifying woman in Beacon? Yeah well… it had been a crazy week. And around about the point where she'd ended up being stalked by a dead spirit, she'd learned against dismissing the impossible.

" **Are you sure he said he'd be here?"** Jaune's spirit floated before her, the bear tucked away in her bag. Ever since he'd figured out what they'd stitched onto his ass, he'd been reluctant to go back into it.

"I've only answered that fifty times," she whispered past her clenched teeth, trying to look natural while standing in what was an abandoned construction site. As though there was anything natural about it in the first place.

Seriously… even the White Fang met in nicer places, though that was usually sympathising faunus houses or businesses.

" **Yeah well, have you got Crocea Mors?"** She didn't bother to answer that, seeing that the weapon – still wrapped in some bedsheets – was held under her left arm.

"Isn't there anything you can tell me about your old man? Something so I'm not surprised here."

" **Dad?"** The figure floated into the air a few feet, before pulling lazy cartwheels before her. **"He's pretty normal, you know? Old Hunter, big family – he has seven daughters and me, so he'll probably be fairly light on you since you're a girl."**

"And what are the chances he'll approach this meeting… violently?"

" **Nah, dad doesn't like that kind of thing. He always says it's better to talk things out when you can, that force should only be saved for rare and desperate occasions."**

Okay… that sounded promising. Honestly, maybe she was just thinking too much on this. Drawing too many parallels to what they'd gotten up to in the White Fang. This wasn't like that. This was a normal adult, a normal father and a norm-

"Don't move or you'll be a head shorter than you are right now."

Aaand there was a sword at her throat. Yeah, sure – that was cool too. And that sword was attached to a hand, which was attached to the rather large figure behind her who had somehow managed to sneak up on her.

Probably because she'd been so distracted by bloody Jaune.

"Nicholas Arc?" She tried, going silent as the blade tickled her aura.

"Ah-ah, I'm the one with the questions," amber eyes slowly closed as she tried to calm her breathing, despite the hammering of her heart. An annoying tone sounded, causing her to flinch. "Answer it, act normal."

" **That's my dad by the way,"** Jaune offered unhelpfully, even as Blake slowly drew her scroll and flipped it open.

"H-hi?"

"Blake, what the _fuck_!?" Yang's voice came through the receiver, and from the sound of it she wasn't exactly pleased. "You just abandoned me to go to a detention alone – _knowing_ that when you didn't show up, Miss Goodwitch would be pissed!"

"Sorry Yang."

"Don't say sorry to me. Okay, actually – do. But damn girl, Miss Goodwitch is going to have your _head_!"

"Interesting choice of words…" Blake mumbled, flinching as he moved against her back in warning. "So yeah, sorry Yang… is that all you wanted to call me for?"

"Uh, no? Don't you think you owe me an explanation for where you are?" Blake tilted her head up at the man behind her, wondering what she was supposed to say. Sadly, that second's hesitation was all it took for Yang's creative imagination to come up with something. "Oh Blake, you sly little kitten – you're with your secret boyfriend aren't you? Don't tell me you're necking each other right now?"

 _I'm necking something alright…_

"No it's-"

"Afraid so," he spoke from behind her. Loud enough that Blake _knew_ Yang could hear him. And the blonde on the other end of the line was loud enough in return that _everyone_ could hear her. The high-pitched squee that was honestly more reminiscent of Ruby, making Blake's sensitive ears ring.

"Sounds like you're having a productive time; I'll leave you to it. But don't let this go to your head Blake – you still owe me for dealing with Miss G! And you, don't be too rough on her!"

"I'll be gentle," the middle-aged man chuckled as the line went dead. The sword was removed at the same time. Letting Blake fall onto her knees in relief, before spinning round to face him with a snarl.

"What the hell was that!? I can see you're his father, you both have the ability to cause me more trouble than my life really deserves!"

" **Eww, Yang thinks you're sleeping with my dad… please don't get any ideas. I'm stuck with you and I** _ **don't**_ **want to see that."**

"So you _do_ know my son," the man mumbled, sheathing the longsword at his side before walking to a nearby wall. With a moment of thought now to herself, she took the time to analyse him. He was taller than Jaune, though only by a few inches. Longer blond hair, slightly rough as it fell to his shoulders, and a thick blond beard that gave him a rugged edge. With the shadows from the late evening cutting dark lines across his face… well, he looked more than suited to ambushing young women in construction sites.

"O-of course, why else would I even contact you in the first place?"

"Ransom, threats, an ambush… there's plenty of good reasons, you can never be too careful."

" **Ah yeah, he always says things like that too!"**

 _Couldn't you have maybe mentioned that earlier? Before he had me at sword-point perhaps?_

"You said you had information on my son," he cut into her thoughts, stepping forward so that he towered over her. She tried to scramble to her feet, keen to lessen the imposing height distance between them. But as she moved back, he followed. "I said to bring him with you, where is Jaune?"

"I-I couldn't-" she tried, only to be cut off as her back hit a wall, his hand slamming beside her head – trapping her.

"Wrong answer. Where is he?" His dark blue eyes bore into her, and though his face remained calm, she could _feel_ his supressed rage. Unbidden, her eyes twitched to Jaune.

Only to notice the defeated look on the spirit's face. A longing gaze, as though he was seeing something far away that he could never touch.

" **I'm dead,"** he said, eyes slowly closing. **"As much as this… whatever it is we have here… it doesn't change that fact. I can't go back to my family. They can't ever see me, or hear me. Tell them the truth Blake."**

Why did these kind of things have to happen? When had her life become so complicated?

"Jaune died," she rushed the words out, taking advantage of his shock to explain herself, "he died in initiation at Beacon – I'm so sorry."

"Impossible!" An arm pressed against her throat, pushing the girl back into the wall. She didn't even try to struggle, knowing he was too strong for her. Instead she did her best to remain calm, to show him the truth with her own eyes.

"I'm sorry. He asked me to contact you. He didn't want his family to not know what happened."

"You're lying…"

"I'm not," the arm against her throat shook, "I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I really am."

He didn't release her. Nor did he reply, even as his face fell to look at the ground between them. She wished she could look away… that she could ignore his heavy breaths, or the way the arm that had once pinned her felt so fragile she could snap it like a twig.

"I knew Jaune," she continued, knowing the other man wouldn't be able to speak, "I was there when it happened, tried to help him. He asked me to give you something." He didn't say anything in response, stepping back from her so that she could reach under her arm and hand over the wrapped weapon.

Nicholas Arc took it reluctantly, peeling the cover back to reveal its silvery surface to the light.

"Crocea Mors."

"Jaune said it was a part of the Arc family, and that I needed to return it."

The man pulled the rest of the cloth back, revealing the weapon in all its glory. Blake wasn't one for weapons. Not in the same way Ruby was anyway, to her a weapon was simply a tool. But even she could tell that Crocea Mors was a very _good_ tool.

Which was why she flinched in shock when he threw it to the floor, the metal ringing as it scattered across the concrete.

"I don't want it. I want-" he shook his head, "thank you for contacting me. Goodbye."

"W-wait," she called, rushing after him as he stormed from the building. "What about the weapon?"

"Keep it," he waved one hand dismissively back towards her, "sell it, throw it in a ditch. I don't care."

" **Let him go Blake,"** Jaune sighed, coming to rest by her shoulder, **"look on the bright side, you got a free weapon out of this."** Something within her snapped, as she span about to confront him – throwing an arm wide.

"And you're _okay_ with this? How are you taking this so lightly – your father just… he's like _that_ , and you're making light of it!?"

" **What can I do Blake?"** The figure snapped, flashing before her eyes. **"You think this doesn't affect me? Don't be so fucking arrogant! I'm dead. Done, finished – gone. There is literally** _ **nothing**_ **I can do for them… other than give them peace."**

"And you're… okay, with not seeing them ever again?" She couldn't remember any family of her own, but surely this wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Wasn't family meant to be like what Ruby and Yang had?

" **I don't see how what I'm okay with has any meaning here. My life is over."**

"Jaune…" she tried to reach out to him. Only for his point to be reinforced, as her hand went straight through his shoulder. She couldn't feel anything. Not warm flesh, not even a cool sensation. It was as though he didn't exist in the first place.

" **You've kept your side of the bargain,"** he sighed, turning away and floating what little distance from her he could. **"Let's go meet with Sun. If the White Fang are on the move we need to be there."**

"Alright," she nodded, kneeling down to pick up the discarded Arc family blade. She didn't know how to fight with a long sword like this… but at the same time, she couldn't accept the idea of getting rid of it. This belonged to Jaune. In the end she strapped it across her back, using one of her ribbons to lock it in place.

 _I'll find a way to help you Jaune Arc,_ she promised as she looked at him, his ghostly fingers resting against a nearby wall as he stared off into Vale.

 _Even if you keep trying to pretend you don't need it._

* * *

 **Irony, your name is Blake? Literally the girl who most rejects help in the entire series? Sheesh. Anyway, feels – you can't really keep comedy going in a chapter like this. Why didn't Blake and Jaune tell him the truth? I tried to hint at it, but if it wasn't obvious…**

 **Well, because it's a false hope. He is dead, and hearing that his spirit might still be alive and inhabiting a bear someone else has? And that you'll never be able to see or hear them? That's just cruel…**

 **It won't ever be enough for them, and as such Jaune doesn't force them to live with that. It's kinda how when people go missing, their family wants to know if they are dead. Sometimes it's better to have a final answer, so you can move on. (Which is also why Jaune didn't just have Blake never contact his family in the first place).**

 **Anyway, hopefully by next week I'll be less down with the illness.**

* * *

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	24. Jaune in the Shell

**Here we go, due to schedule changes this will likely come out on Sundays in the future. I've actually booked next week off from work, and intend to sit down and do a lot of planning on my stories. This one was written because I was excited by the "idea" of the story – but I need to iron out a proper PLAN.**

 **Like, what is the end-game, where does it go? I have plenty of ideas, but it needs a proper structure. This was actually pretty silly of me, since normally I don't even start a story without a proper plan in place. Whoopsies!**

 **So next week I'll be working on this a lot – and sorting stuff out. I'll still be updating everything though, don't worry.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 24 –** _Jaune in the Shell_

* * *

" **Remind me how this happened again."**

"Shut up," Blake hissed to the spectral blond, pressing her back against a mound of ruined concrete. Her ears strained, trying to pin-point the location of the giant robot, which was even now whirring and slamming as it moved about.

" **Like he can even hear me,"** Jaune shrugged, **"I just mean… how do you** _ **manage**_ **this Blake? You were literally a faunus hiding in a crowd of faunus, yet they were able to pick you out? That's kinda impressive, really."**

Okay, she totally wasn't taking the blame for that one! She'd changed what she normally wore, with her new white top. Add onto that the mask and having her ears revealed? She'd looked completely different.

The blond monkey faunus with the bright white shirt and bare abs?

Somewhat less incognito.

 _Damn it Sun…_

This was why she hated blondes. Seriously… between Jaune, Sun and Yang – Blake felt justified in her thoughts that there was something in the hair pigment that sapped away common sense. There just had to be…

"Come on out kitty-kat," the familiar voice crowed over the huge robot's speaker system, "you can run, but you can't hide."

" **We can totally hide,"** Jaune scoffed.

" _Engaging thermal optics,"_ a robotic voice intoned.

" **We totally can't hide."**

She was able to put some distance between herself and the hiding spot in time, as a large explosion blanketed the area behind her, the heat of it washing over her back. She wasn't _exactly_ sure why the White Fang suddenly had large death robots. No one had been particularly clear on that, even in the meeting the two of them had crashed.

Speaking of…

"Where's Sun? Did you see what happened to him?" She paused at the next turning, considering her options. The left turn would lead her to the overpass, where she could maybe lost him in the traffic… while also putting hundreds of innocent people at risk.

She took the right, heading deeper into the abandoned dockyards.

" **He said he was going to go get help, managed to sneak off while you distracted it. Wasn't that your plan all along, to grab its attention so he could escape?"**

"S-Sure, of course." Definitely… absolutely, in fact. She just hoped the guy had managed to get away, and that when he came back it was such some seriously heavy ordinance.

On the bright side at least this meant he wasn't going to get killed by Roman. Because knowing her luck, he'd end up as another ghostly blond figure following her around… the mere thought of there being _two_ Jaune's was enough to make her shudder.

That would probably be the point at which she gave up. Just went to the nearest pier and ` _noped`_ her way out of life. Okay, maybe that was a little melodramatic, but still. It wasn't something she needed.

Much like the killer robot chasing her.

"This is fun and all, but you're just prolonging things. Come on out, we can discuss this like adults." Did he honestly expect her to acknowledge that? Or did he love the sound of his own voice _that_ much?

" **Tell me you have a plan."**

"I don't have a plan."

" **I'm pretty disappoint right now, just so you know. Ugh, I wish the rest of your team was here."** That comment earned a glance from her, though it was filled with sarcasm.

"I don't want them involved in my problems, not when this kind of stuff happens." The White Fang was _her_ problem, and her mistake. Bringing the others in… it would place them at risk. Oh, she knew they'd help her – they were incredible like that. But it would be her risking the lives of her best friends, just to satisfy her own selfish ego.

Live or die, the White Fang was something she needed to put a stop to. But that didn't mean they should have to die for it too.

" **I get that, but we could really use them right now…"**

"And what would be different?" She whispered, ducking behind a nearby building and jogging along it. Maybe she could lose him among the warehouses… "Do you think that they'd just have a magical answer to a giant death robot? That maybe Yang'll just punch it and it explodes or something?"

" **Maybe? I mean she** _ **is**_ **pretty strong."**

Idiot…

" **Well I mean… what have you got? Weiss has magic, Yang has shotgun fists and Ruby has a sniper, those might all be pretty handy – what do we have to work with?"**

"I have a handgun, two swords and a ribbon."

" **Blake..."**

She looked away, coughing while trying to hide the red tint on her cheeks. It was hardly _her_ fault she hadn't prepared for fighting a robot, was it? This wasn't exactly typical Grimm behaviour! Live and learn – assuming she lived – next time she'd be coming out with some heavy explosives.

Or at least something that could jam the electroni- wait!

"Can you possess it?"

" **Huh?"**

"The robot," she clarified, nodding back in its direction, "it doesn't have a soul – it's pretty much the same as the teddy bear. Do you think you could possess it?" He seemed to think on it, face scrunching up as he looked back to where they could just make out the cockpit, moving between the warehouses.

" **Maybe? I've no idea…"**

If he could… if he could actually take control of the entire robot… they wouldn't need to capture Torchwick, Jaune could just walk the Paladin to the local police station and hand himself in. It would be perfect, the White Fang would lose one of their new weapons – and the backing of the master criminal.

All that to gain, and the only risk, herself?

"Well, we're going to find out. I'll try and get close – you possess it."

" **I already don't like this plan,"** he sighed, floating beside her. Neither did she, if she was being honest about it. It would have been a much easier task to just toss the bear at it, like some kind of ghostly grenade. But Jaune had shown time and time again that he simply couldn't leave the confines of whatever he was possessing if she wasn't nearby.

So she'd have to be close enough to the mech for him to get inside it. Which was much closer than anyone with a sense of self-preservation really wanted to be when a rampaging robot was involved.

 _When did this become my average Tuesday?_

Torchwick didn't seem to notice her initially. The front of the robot was facing away from her, as its giant hands rummaged about the area – strange red lines of light emanating from its chest, as though scanning for something. It was the perfect chance for her to sneak up on it, and for a moment she dared to hope.

" _Heat signature detected,"_ the automated voice piped up, coming from the speakers of the Paladin, even as it began to turn.

 _Oh that's just unfair…_

"Nice to see you came out to play," the criminal taunted, giant legs slamming into concrete as it turned about. Amber eyes narrowed, a sigh escaping her as she dashed forward. She didn't need to attack it, just to deliver him into it. From there, he could do the rest.

From its position half turned about, she ducked beneath one gargantuan foot, her hair whipping against her face from the sheer force of the metallic limb striking solid concrete. "Now!" She shouted, as they passed directly beneath it.

Jaune let out a short sigh, despite that he didn't need to – before pushing away from her, as though he were kicking his legs to swim through the air. His spectral body phased into the left leg of the robot, as she sprinted away.

"I just want to talk kit-kat, come on!" A missile struck the building before her, causing the warehouse door to erupt in a violent conflagration, blowing her back. She hit the ground hard, skimming across the gravel surface like a stone across a pond – except with a lot more pain. Heat rolled across her form, the warehouse billowing thick smoke into the sky.

Definitely a good idea to keep this to the abandoned parts of Vale…

"Any last words?" The bipedal creation lumbered towards her, weapons trained on her downed form. With a grim chuckle she pushed herself onto two feet, looking up towards the cockpit.

"Yeah," she grinned, despite the pain, "surprise."

"Huh?" Torchwick paused, as did the robot. "Surprise, _what_?"

…

" **Blake! I can't possess it,"** the voice came from within the mech, as though he were shouting, **"it's not like a normal person – it's all electronics. I'm in the main CPU, but that doesn't mean I can affect anything!"**

Well… shit.

"Yeah," Torchwick's voice came back over the PA, "I don't know what you mean – so I'm just going to kill you now if that's okay."

She tried to speak. To explain that actually it wasn't `okay` and that if he could give her a moment she'd come up with something better. All that came out however was a squeak, her voice giving in as multiple barrels and missiles looked down on her.

That looked like a whole lot of overkill… she ought to feel proud.

She didn't though…

"Actually, it's not okay," a voice intoned, at the exact same moment that a multi-tonne industrial crane connected with the Paladin. Torchwick was about as surprised as she was, failing to account for the sudden application of blunt trauma as the mech collapsed to the side, sliding a few metres from her. Jaune took his chance to slip out, floating across to her as she looked for who had spoken.

The person she needed to thank for the impromptu rescue.

" **Uh-oh…** "

Jaune summed up her thoughts perfectly, and probably Torchwick's too – as they watched the irate blonde storm forwards, pushing her glasses up her nose. The woman flicked her crop to the side, before raising it above her. To Blake's amazement the crane did the same, solid steel grinding and buckling as it extricated itself from the Paladin.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you kill my student," the teacher said, as casually as one might when discussing the weather. "After all, she still owes me an explanation for why she failed to show up for her detention." The crop whipped down, as did the woman's impromptu industrial weapon.

" **Wait, is she here to save you – or punish you?"**

The scary answer was that she wasn't quite sure. The only thing she did know was that all she could do was sit on her ass, staring at the woman who could wield ten tonnes of solid steel as a weapon. One final slam seemed to be enough for the robot, causing the cockpit to detach from the rest of the body. Her sharp eyes could just make out the man dragging himself from the ruined vehicle.

They could also make out the pink and brown haired figure – the same one from the first warehouse – who grabbed the crook, hoisting him up onto her shoulder.

"I will ask you both to surrender," the tall blonde intoned, crossing her arms while still keeping her crop held out. "My weapon of choice is quite imprecise, I'd hate for there to be an accident."

 _Imprecise, she says…_ Blake mused, watching as the two criminals looked up at the twisted mess of metal floating ominously above them. _I suppose that's one way to put it. Is this the difference between me and a real Huntress?_

Also, how the hell had no one captured Torchwick before this, if _this_ was how strong Hunters were!?

"I'd love to, but I've got a bit of a – ack, Neo!" The man's sarcastic rant was cut off halfway, the small girl blinking them out of existence as Glynda's hand fell, shattering the ground where they had once stood.

It was enough to make Blake shiver.

"They got away," the faunus sighed, punching the ground with one hand. So damn close, they had him dead to rights, and _again_ he got away! It was so damn unfair.

"I'd worry less about Mr Torchwick," a voice intoned, as Blake's body suddenly went stiff – and began levitating a few feet off the floor, "and more about yourself, Miss Belladonna."

"I can explain," she tried, trying to shake her head but finding that the woman had her in a full body bind. She literally couldn't move a muscle.

" **You can? Thank God, cuz I've got nothing."**

"I'm very pleased," the woman nodded, eyes shining from behind her glasses, "rest assured you'll have more than your fair time to explain it. In front of Ozpin, in front of your team and then – in the multitude of detentions _we_ will be spending together."

" **Wait… you** _ **have**_ **got an explanation, right? Or was that one of those automatic response things?"**

 _I hate my life…_

* * *

 **Damn Blake – that's harsh. You know, maybe you** _ **should**_ **have just asked Yang to punch it? Who knows… might have worked out!? Ah, who am I kidding… that would be crazy, right?**

 **Punching a robot… I crack myself up.**

 **And there we go, an answer to one of the questions posed – can Jaune possess robotics? No, because they don't move on the same basis as other constructs. Now don't worry, I do realise that a bear wouldn't move similarly either, there is an explanation for that – which will be shown a little later.**

 **But suffice to say, in a robot – Jaune ends up possessing the CPU, good first step… but then has no idea what to do. Move a leg? In a body you just kinda think it, the brain does the rest automatically – and that's important for Jaune, in the same way that the automatic breathing reflex is, in insuring none of his possessed people suffocate - because he sure as hell doesn't need to breathe anymore.**

 **I liken the CPU to a brain, but instead of automatic reflexes – it uses precise code, something Jaune just cannot understand.**

 **Anyway, there we go.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Sunday – 6** **th**

* * *

 **. com (slash) coeur**


	25. Idle Paws

**For those who might not have noticed, there is a new story from myself on the rotation now, known as "Not this time, Fate," if you're interested in checking it out you can find it on my profile. Other than that, this week I have off from work I'm going to be using to get some improvement done on my fics, plan ahead, etc…**

 **Updates will continue as usual however.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

* * *

 **Chapter 25** – _Idle Paws_

* * *

" **Well, this is awkward."**

As if she needed to be told that. Sat as she was in the chair across the desk from the Headmaster himself, who was calmly sipping from his mug. Who knew what thoughts went on behind those eyes, what incredible intellect and insight.

And to make matters worse, behind her stood Miss Goodwitch, just out of sight – which was enough to have her nerves at a knife's edge. That constant presence that promised retribution should she step out of line.

And tonight, she'd hadn't just stepped past that line.

She'd gone on a road trip.

"Sir, I-" she shut her mouth when he held one hand up. Like every authority figure ever, he allowed her to stew in silence for a few seconds, the man busying himself with the important task of refilling his mug.

"Do hold on Miss Belladonna, I thought it might be best for us to discuss this once we're all assembled."

All, Blake wondered to herself, eyes scanning the room. Were they expecting anyone else?

" **Uh-oh…"** Jaune's voice echoed from behind her, and though she didn't dare turn around she knew he was facing the door. **"This doesn't bode well."**

Who? The police, some kind of interrogation unit? Her hands tightened into fists.

The truth was far worse.

"Blake, what on Remnant happened!? Yang told me you were out on a date with some guy and then there's explosions and a fire and Sun says you were attacked by Roman Torchwick in a huge robot, and I know I don't know much about dating – but I'm fairly sure that isn't how it's supposed to go an-"

"Breathe Miss Rose," the Headmaster said, interrupting the girl as she bent over to take great gasps. Blake for her part could only glare at the man, why the hell had he brought Ruby of all people here!?

"Okay – breathing now," the small leader sighed, walking forward to sit in the seat next to Blake. "I'm just saying… I don't think Torchwick is a good choice in boyfriend, even if you totally have that black and white fashion thing that Yang talks about going on."

"Wa- w-what!?" Blake tried to find the right words, to cover any of the deluge Ruby had just spilled on her… what!? They thought she, and Torchwi- what did colours have to do with anything!?

" **Huh… I never noticed that before, but you kinda do have like an alternating theme thing going on between the two of you."**

"Thank you for that Miss Rose," the Headmaster acted like she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary, "but your teammate's questionable choice in romantic partners was not the reason you were called here."

"I'm not sleeping wi-"

"Miss Belladonna, please," the man shushed her, "do allow us to speak first."

" **And I mean, I get that girls like older men – or so I'm told – and I suppose he fits the bad boy image too…"**

"Normally we like to handle issues of discipline on our own," Ozpin explained to the two of them, "however in cases where a rapid spate of… disobedience, occurs at once? Then we need to look at other measures."

"I'll take responsibility for whatever happened," Ruby immediately said.

"No, she won't!" Blake interrupted, ignoring the frantic shushing motions the smaller girl was making, "sir, this was my mistake and my choice, you can't blame Ruby for it."

"You can't expel her, I know she skipped detention to go fight robots, but I'm sure it was for a good reason!"

"No one," the man raised his voice a little, "is being expelled over this. If the both of you can calm down for just a single moment?"

" **It's just… I mean…** _ **Roman!?"**_

She fixed a quick glare on the ghost, only to drop it a second later when Miss Goodwitch raised one brow threateningly. Trust him to float in front of _her_ …

"The reason I've called Miss Rose here is so that we can try and deal with this matter in a more civilised manner. Miss Belladonna, you received a detention for assaulting another student… not an unusual occurrence at a combat school, tensions rise high and this _is_ what we teach you." The man paused here, before nodding at the blonde woman behind them both. "Skipping out on punishment with a teacher however, _is_ unusual."

" **Wait, you decked Cardin? When was this – and why didn't I get to enjoy seeing it happen?"** Ah right, he'd still been a prisoner at that point.

"That's why we thought to involve Miss Rose, because it's becoming increasingly clear that _you_ , Miss Belladonna, are suffering from a lack of respect for authority figures." She winced, but knew it wouldn't be possible to dispute it. It wasn't true… well, much. She _did_ respect the teachers, but that still didn't mean she'd let the White Fang get away with things if they told her to. "If you will not listen to us, then perhaps you'll be more willing to listen to your team."

"You will be responsible for ensuring she does not fail to attend her future detentions," the blonde teacher behind them spoke, causing Blake to lower her face into her hands. Oh Gods… they'd gone and sicced Ruby on her… this was beyond unfair.

"I can explain tho-"

"It is not us you need explain yourself to," the Headmaster cut her off _again_ , "though rest assured, should you miss any further detentions our next conversation will be less polite."

"She won't miss any," Ruby promised.

And the worst part was that Blake fully believed her…

* * *

" **I feel like we've been here before,"** Jaune sighed, floating a small distance from her as she sat cross-legged in the middle of the room. Weiss, Yang and Ruby faced her – sat across from her like a committee.

None of them looked particularly impressed.

Well, except for Zwei, who was happily leaping back and forth, phasing through Jaune's spectral crotch as it tried to bite the ghost. Thankfully it wasn't quite as distracting this time, since she had her eyes firmly locked onto the floor.

"Didn't we say to come to us if there were any problems next time?" Weiss snarked, sounding somewhere between angry and just plain disappointed. The latter cut far deeper.

"In my defence there wasn't a problem," Blake tried, "everything was under control until Torchwick decided to rampage in a robot."

"That's not what she meant and you know it!" Yang's eyes flashed red, fists clenching, and for a moment it looked like she might actually resort to violence. Blake would have honestly preferred it. "Also there was a problem the moment you welched on Goodwitch, and I covered for you because I thought you had some hot date. I mean, ditching me for a guy is pretty harsh, but at least I thought you were having fun. Not… risking your life like an idiot!"

One amber eye peeked up, past their shoulders and towards the lone male in the room. He only shook his head however, shrugging as though to say he had no idea what to do either. A team wasn't something she'd had much experience on… and Adam would have been happy enough for her to engage an enemy like that…

But then Adam was… well… not exactly the best moral compass.

Was she acting like him?

"It wasn't like that," the faunus sighed, running one hand through her hair – only to pause when her skin bumped against something unfamiliar. His weapon… she still had Crocea Mors. "I didn't just go out to look for White Fang, I could have done that any day – there was a reason I had to go out tonight."

So saying, she drew the sword from over her shoulder, laying the blade across legs so that they could all see it. Weiss and Yang leaned in to take a closer look.

"That was Jaune's…" Ruby whispered, the words almost silent – but heard by everyone in the quiet of the room. Amber eyes show towards the girl, surprised.

"It is… how did you know?"

"Wait this is that kid's? The one who-?" Yang didn't finish, looking away.

"He showed it to me," their leader admitted, eyes fixed on the silvery blade. "When he first helped me out, when we became friends – he showed me his sword. I-I don't forget weapons…"

" **She was my first real friend, it really meant a lot to me that such a quirky girl was around. There I was, scared how I would fit in with people so much stronger than me, and then I found this girl stressing out** _ **more**_ **than me. It hardly seemed possible."**

And they could have become such wonderful friends too…

"Why do you have it though," Weiss had to know, "did you find it in the forest, and what does it have to do with this situation at all?"

"Jaune…" Blake sighed, looking the man dead in the eye. "He was my friend as well, and I was there when he died." She paused to look at Ruby, reminding her of those last words she'd delivered to the girl. "He also asked me to get this back to his family, since it's apparently an important family heirloom. That was the guy you heard on the scroll call earlier, Yang. The reason I went out was to meet with his father, and inform him that his son had died."

The effect was immediate. The three girls in the room breaking eye contact as a miasma of gloom fell across them. Ruby and Yang she could imagine as remembering the loss of their own mother. Weiss, Blake couldn't say for sure, but she too looked like she had some similar past experiences.

It was a solemn silence indeed.

" **Wait, are you using my** _ **death**_ **to get out of being told off by your team!?"**

"Jaune's father didn't take it well though, and said he didn't want the sword back… so I guess it's mine now?" She still wasn't 100% on that one, but keeping hold of it would be the best idea… at least then if the Arc family changed their mind she could give it back.

"So how did a fight with a robot that demolished half an industrial district come into this?"

"Oh that," Blake coughed, "well, there's a goo-"

"Sun said it was because you went to crash a White Fang rally with just the two of you," Yang cut in immediately, the look of sorrow falling from her face as she crossed her arms. Leaning back with one raised eyebrow. "I'm sure your _good explanation_ was about to cover that, right?"

"Or why you thought it was a good idea to go alone, without even telling us," Weiss echoed.

"Because if something happened… we'd have no way of knowing." Ruby finished off the triumvirate, shaking her head as she looked down on the faunus girl shrinking into herself.

" **Oh hey, Sun let us down – I am** _ **so**_ **surprised."** He sounded anything but. Not that she blamed him.

"My," Blake hesitated, looking for an escape, "Sun sure was… talkative…"

"He wasn't at first," Weiss shrugged, "but once we realised he'd left you in danger? Well, between me freezing his feet and Yang grabbing him by the balls and threatening to pull…let's just say he was suddenly _very_ eager to tell us things."

"A _lot_ of things," Ruby said with a shiver.

" **I guess we didn't think how it would look sending him back alone,"** Jaune shrugged one shoulder, right before a dog phased through it, jaws snapping. **"I'm surprised he even survived… actually, where the hell is he?"**

Blake didn't dare ask. So long as he wasn't haunting her it was okay.

"So Blake," Yang's grin turned feral, "we have decided between ourselves on a punishment for you – in addition to all those detentions you are _not_ missing. Because I nearly died of a heart attack when you skipped this one…"

"What my blonde teammate means," Weiss smoothly cut in, "is that you need to do something for us all as an apology!" The three looked at one another, sharing some message as they each nodded.

"I-I guess?"

It would be a small price to pay, if that was what it took to earn their forgiveness. Or rather… they had already forgiven her, she could tell. But she still owed them. If just for the stress she must have put them through.

"Great," Yang rubbed her hands together, leaning over her, "well there's the dance coming up, the one you said you were too busy for? Well guess what, you've got more time now, right?"

"U-Ugh… I guess?"

A medium price…

"And since Yang and I are in charge of arranging it, due to Team CFVY being on an extended mission – we could _really_ use some help. You don't mind pitching in, do you?"

"…" Blake looked between them both, as they towered above her, "… I guess not?"

"And you have to dance with people!" Ruby finished laying the trap, standing beside her two co-conspirators, "first with us – but you also can't run off early! Okay?"

It was a large price to pay…

"That sounds…" she looked for the right word, and didn't find it, "delightful…"

" **Ooh, does that mean I get to see Blake in a dress? Sweet!"**

 _Ughhhhh…_

Was it too late to rejoin the White Fang?

* * *

 **Man, this week off I have is so very needed. I really want to sit down and hash out a cohesive plot for this, where it's going – how it will end, and get back on track. This chapter is a little less comedy because honestly there had to be consequences for Blake's decisions re the Fang.**

 **She couldn't lie about it forever, and well… she handled it worse here than in canon, essentially.**

 **Make sure to check out my new fic btw, which is fully planned from start to finish – as this one should have been. xD**

 **And I'll just pre-empt the few who have asked me, in regards to the new fic – no, he isn't going to be an edgy edgelord, drowning in a pool of his own angst.**


	26. The Unloved Ones

**Here we go, sheesh – time sure passes, where did my holiday go? I've had some time to sit down and think about this fic, and am going to try and bring it back on track. That means having a plan, executing it… and fixing the mistakes that have been made.**

 **Questions people have been asking, like where is the romance, why is this even a pairing?**

 **I'll be looking to fix those… I made this story from an idea, a premise – and those are fine. But you need more than a vague idea for a good story, and that was my failing here. Let's see if I can bring it back though.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 26** – _The Unloved Ones_

* * *

"I think she'd look good in black," Nora pondered, one finger tapping her chin. There was an explosive sigh from the blonde teen behind Blake however, who pushed the girl aside. A pair of hands clamped down on Blake's shoulders, cutting off any escape.

"No, no, no! She isn't going in _more_ black, for crying out loud, guys. I mean you don't _have_ to match your dress to what you wear every day!"

"Uhh…" Ruby didn't quite meet her sister's eye. Nor did Weiss. Blake felt confident betting that their dresses were very much red and white respectively. She at least certainly hoped Yang's was _not_ yellow and black… nor Nora's a bright orange.

 _Seriously, why am I forced to go through this crap?_

" **Because you got caught fighting a giant robot, and also skipping a detention. You'd think one of those was worse than the other, but what can you do?"**

 _And you can read minds now?_

" **And if you're wondering how I knew what you were thinking, you've been wearing that tortured expression for the last twenty minutes or so."**

Cocky bastard, all floating and such, above the cafeteria table. Meanwhile she was trapped picking at her food, listening to the women around her plotting her doom. At least she wasn't alone in her misery, she thought, looking at the single male at the table. Poor Lie Ren looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Hell, judging from the vacant look in his pink eyes, he _was_ somewhere else.

She had to pity him, being trapped on a team with just other women. Though at least in his case there were only two others. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like being trapped with Ruby, Weiss and Yang on a team, if you were a guy.

"What do you think, P-money?"

"Huh, sorry, what?" The redheaded girl looked up from her scroll, clearly caught off guard. Yang let out another sigh, sitting down beside Blake. Though the faunus couldn't help but notice the way the blonde kept an eye on her, clearly saying she wouldn't be sneaking off anywhere without more talk of dresses.

Couldn't they just choose one for her and be done with it? Why did she have to be involved in the selection at all? It wasn't like she had any free choice in anything to do with this, was it? If she had her way, she'd still be doing research on the White Fang.

And then Glynda Goodwitch would step in… which was somehow more terrifying than what the White Fang might actually have in store.

"You still hung up over that P-money? I told you to stop worrying 'bout it."

"It's just odd is all," the championship fighter sighed, putting the scroll away. "I mean; I've been the mascot of Pumpkin Pete's for two years now. Then they bring out Pumpkin Pete's new BBQ flavour and they don't want me for it?"

"Have you tried asking them why?" Weiss piped up, "it would be unusual for them not to use you… especially if you're still on contract."

"They say they want someone a little more long-term, whatever that means…"

Nora threw an arm around the taller girl's shoulder, dragging her close, "don't worry Pyrrha, we'll still love you – even if your face never graces breakfast again. Maybe a little _less_ , but love is love, right?"

" **Dresses and cereal, truly the many mysteries of women are laid bare before me now,"** the ghost rolled his eyes, somehow sitting down atop the table, legs crossed through the condiments. It was somewhat awkward, watching Weiss reach into his ass for the salt… honestly she just tried to ignore it. **"Why's picking the right dress so important anyway? Can't you just whatever?"**

And that was why, even dead, he was still a typical _man_. He'd probably died in three day-old underwear…

"Well we can go shopping tomorrow for dresses, then we can work on the arrangements for music afterwards." Weiss rattled off with ease. Blake could already feel her will to live fading, and if that wasn't enough, Ruby was letting off a low keen of distress. "I'm thinking classical and operatic." And now suddenly Nora had also added her voice to the distress calls.

"Sounds good," Yang grimaced – shooting a wink at the girls that promised such a music tape would be replaced at the last minute, "don't forget the shoes though, we should stop by to get some new ones. I can guarantee Ruby doesn't own a proper pair of heels. I doubt Blake does either."

"I was just going to come in flats actually," the faunus tried, only to be faced with hysterically fake laughter from Yang and Weiss both. Okay… it was just an idea.

"Crazy nonsense aside," Yang continued, "after we finish shopping, then you finish helping Weiss out with the music? I need you to come and discuss dinner plans with me, I'm thinking a buffet – and before you start – yes, I'll include tuna, but not _that_ much tuna."

"I don't _just_ eat tuna," the girl grumbled, "that's a generalisation, and probably racist too."

" **Tell that to the tuna sandwich you're eating."**

"Sorry, I wasn't aware the oppressed had any rights," her partner quipped, drawing a sigh from her. "I was fairly sure thanks to your whole vigilantism; you were assigned to be our gopher."

Assigned was a strong word… more like guilty-tripped and then tricked into it. There would be vengeance for this, she decided – even as she nodded her surrender. It would be humiliating, degrading and childish. But it would be hers, and it would be served with satisfaction.

"Oh, oh!" Ruby suddenly saw an opportunity to turn the conversation away from shopping trips. And promptly threw Blake under the bus… "We still need to get someone for Blake to go with to the dance."

 _Isn't she supposed to be on my side…!?_

" **Oh, this ought to be good."**

And what was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Well we can just ask Sun, right?" Yang shrugged, "he'll be up for it."

"Not Sun," Blake vetoed immediately. If this was to be a forced arrangement, then the last thing she wanted was to lead on someone who might have a genuine interest in her. That would just be cruel, not to mention awkward.

"Ren?" Weiss suggested, and for a moment Blake actually considered it. He was quiet enough, trapped in the same boat as her, there'd be no real misconceptions. Then she met eyes with Nora Valkyrie across the table, and suddenly found somewhere else to look. "Or… maybe not," Weiss about-turned, having seen the same thing.

Poor Ren…

"Well I can ask a few people," Yang shrugged one shoulder, drawing out her scroll. "Failing that I can just put it out across Beacon, there's bound to be a few guys interested in some fine _pussy_. Aye? Aye?"

" **Why did we leave Zwei back in the room again?"** Jaune sighed, as the other girls fluctuated between disgusted and dismayed. **"Still, if you don't want this to go public, you might want to step in. What happens if someone like Cardin takes her up on the offer?"**

"I'll sort out my date," she cut in, reaching over to place a hand directly over the scroll's screen. Amber eyes met lilac, the latter twisting in subtle pleasure. Oh Gods… had that been her plan all along?

"Sounds good to me, you can finally introduce us to that guy you've been texting all the time."

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Ruby cheered, somehow taking that nanosecond where she was composing a response as some kind of agreement. To make matters worse, once Ruby had finished speaking, Weiss stepped in.

"That would be the easiest result for sure, guests _are_ allowed on campus so long as they're registered. We can handle that ourselves though, since we're arranging the dance."

"Don't worry," Yang grinned, leaning across the table, "we won't reject his request out of hand."

Damn it… had this been their plan all along? Oh screw that, _Yang's_ plan all along. It would be just like that nosey partner of hers to rope the other two into helping her out in this. Argh! Now she had to try and find a partner for the dance…

" **Just say he can't make it,"** Jaune floated before her, waving a hand before her face. **"Let's be honest here, you don't know anyone – this isn't going to work out. Just take whatever sap Yang puts forward, be polite, then say you've got a headache and need to sit down."**

"So what's it gonna be Blakey?" Yang teased, "is this a yes – or should I send out your new dating profile?"

" **Take the lesser embarrassment, Blake… nothing good is going to come of-"**

"He'll be there," Blake grinned, ignoring the strange sound of a ghost hitting itself in the face, "so no, I don't need you to send anything out." Yang didn't even give her the pleasure of looking defeated… instead the blonde appeared elated beyond all belief.

"Great! I can't wait to meet this kinky guy you keep running off to see. He's gotta be something special if he can get _your_ blood going."

"I can't wait to meet him," Ruby's hands were held in small fists, as she looked up towards Blake with complete trust and admiration. Blake let out a nervous laugh.

" **Me either, Ruby,"** Jaune shook his head, one arm covering his eyes, **"me either…"**

* * *

 **Oh dear, Blake… maybe you should have just taken the bitch option and led Sun on? Nah… even then, I can say from real life experience that the worst thing you can do is give someone a chance, if they're serious – and you're not interested.**

 **Just take the kind option, and tell them flat out.**

 **Anyway, like I said, trying to bring this back in the direction it was intended to originally follow. But it might take a few creative chapters to do that, so bare with. :)**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	27. Ju-aune: The Date

**Another Sunday, another chapter. One Good Turn tomorrow, and Professor Arc Friday, etc…**

 **Not much else to say, this seems to be the only fic where I can keep notes short. Chapter title is tortured – it's hard sometimes xD**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 27 –** _Ju-aune: The Date_

* * *

" **Here thee, here thee. The first grand meeting of the doomed begins now."**

"Jaune, this is serious," Blake sighed as she rested her head on one hand, elbow propped on the edge of the bed. The two were alone in the RWBY dorm as the other three members of the team were out inspecting the hall the dance was to be held in. It was the first time in the last five hours or so that she'd had any time to herself.

" **Hunting White Fang is serious. Grimm is serious. Your inability to get a date for the dance really isn't."** Jaune had possessed Tiddles as he often did and was currently marching back and forth on Weiss' like some kind of drill instructor.

"It's not _inability_ ," she stressed, "but touché. Honestly I could just ask Sun to take me and he would at the drop of a hat, as likely would a few other guys in Beacon."

" **Then why not? It would solve most of your problems."**

"And open a host more," she scoffed. "I don't want to lead Sun on like that, I've been working on him in a very specific manner and can't confuse him."

" **Working on him? You've been pretty much giving him the cold should-"** he paused, **"oh… right. Wow, that's kinda harsh."**

"It's not harsh," Blake rebutted, feeling uncomfortable at the accusation. "If he'd taken any of the many hints I've given him then it wouldn't be necessary. This is as easy as I can let him down other than to stab him. Inviting him to the dance would just undo all that work; while also setting him up to be hurt later."

" **What's wrong with him though?"** The teddy flopped down on the desk, crossing its stubby legs as though meditating. Blake rolled onto her back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. What was wrong with Sun Wukong?

"Nothing, really." He was physically attractive, friendly, enthusiastic and looked like a lot of fun. All the things she wasn't. "We don't have anything in common though, other than the fact we're both faunus. You'll forgive me if I don't consider that enough to base a relationship on. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to preach equality while also settling for the first guy to show interest in me – just because he's a faunus."

" **So what** _ **do**_ **you look for in a guy?"** She glared at him with one amber eye, but he waved his arms to ward off the look. **"Just out of curiosity. I** _ **am**_ **trying to think of a solution to the dance problem, but we can at least talk, right?"**

She supposed they might as well. At the end of the day, Jaune couldn't tell any of her secrets to anyone. In that regard he was the perfect sounding board… maybe even the perfect friend. Oh, she supposed he could possess someone when they were unconscious, then go speak her secrets to people – but even then, she didn't imagine he ever would. It surprised her… but she did trust him. Truly trust him. Not just in the way one would trust someone to help them if they were in trouble, or not ask any questions they knew would hurt you.

This was unconditional trust.

"I'm not picky," she said – smiling when she heard him snort. "Truly, I'm not. I don't ask for super good looks or an incredible body. I guess I'd like someone who has some similar hobbies to me… they don't have to be the same, but someone who is willing to just sit down and read or relax. Not someone like Sun or the male equivalent of Yang – who always have to be _doing_ something."

And now she was imagining Yang as a guy, and into her… and it was terrifying.

"Ideally they'd be willing to support me in my dreams too. They wouldn't need to do anything, but if I'm going to try and bring equality between faunus and humans I'd like them to at least support me from a distance." Sun would, she knew that. But it always seemed as though he was doing it _for_ her, instead of for any good reason.

A bunch of creeps. That was what he'd called the White Fang. And while there was nothing wrong with that, he hadn't seemed to care either way about them _until_ she had shown that she did. Then he was all for stopping them or spying on them.

To please her.

"They should be determined in their own way. To their own ambitions and dreams." She recalled Adam… he fit so many of those bills. And for the longest of times it _had_ been love. Good, mutual love.

But he'd changed. Or maybe he hadn't. Maybe she'd just never seen it… but she liked to think that wasn't the case. That he'd been the determined young teen he'd seemed when they met – when they would get together to plan how to reform the White Fang. How to get results. That time and bad experiences had changed him for the worse…

But didn't that mean she'd failed him? That she should have noticed him changing, and tried to help him?

"But never to the point that they forego their morals. Results matter, but so do the methods you use to get there. At least in my mind. I guess in that regard they should be mature too, kind – not prone to fits of anger or jealousy."

" **Not picky at all,"** Jaune drawled from the desk. **"You've basically described the most patient man alive."**

"Maybe… I think it would depend on the guy. If someone had enough of those qualities, then I might be interested. What about you?"

" **Me? Uh… I dunno… I mean, hmm… I'm feeling kinda… no wait, no -yeah. Definitely feeling a little** _ **dead**_ **right now. I'm not exactly in a position to be dating anyone."** Blake rolled her eyes, wishing she could go over there and push his face into the desk a little.

"I meant when you were alive idiot. What kind of girl did you like?"

" **I don't think you'll be impressed,"** the bear sighed, **"but okay – here goes. My preferred girl…"** he paused to find the right words while she listened on intently. **"Is a girl."**

"Very specific," she snarked. Jaune laughed.

" **It's true though. I would have dated just about anyone so long as they were female and showed the slightest bit of interest. I guess hindsight is 20-20 and being dead certainly opens up your perspective a little – but I really didn't know much about women back then. Or dating."**

"And now you're a professional?"

" **I like to think I've picked up a few things from you, even if just by hanging around you. At the very least I now realise Weiss just didn't like me."** The words were delivered casually, but Blake couldn't resist the groan that slipped out.

"Jaune…"

" **I know, I know!"** He sounded embarrassed. **"But I was young and stupid, I thought she was just playing hard to get. I thought girls** _ **did**_ **that kind of thing."** Good gods… she wasn't sure where he'd got his information on women from, but it must have been something on the television. There was no way someone who lived among seven sisters could be so dense. **"Anyway, liv- well, un-living with you, I like to think my standards are a little higher now. Not that it matters."**

"If you were still alive," she wondered out loud, poking her chin in thought. "Do you think we'd have been friends?" It was something she'd wondered at for the longest time. Ever since being stuck with him she couldn't imagine being alone – he'd just become an important part of her every day routine.

" **No,"** he said without pause, making her wince. **"I don't think we would have. Not because of you though,"** he added as an after-thought. She wasn't sure if he could sense her emotions, because from his position down on the desk there was no way he could see her. **"You have to keep in mind I was a shy little turd back then. Take awkward male teen Ruby and multiply it by at least twenty then add hormones.** " What a terrifying image. **"Sad thing is… I think I would have admired you from a distance. Maybe even nursed a crush on you. But I wouldn't have ever had the balls to go and talk to you. You're just out of my league."**

Out of his league.

She hated those kind of things. Who else could decide what she might and might not like, other than her? Why refuse to _try_ , why refuse to at least have the opportunity to fail?

Better to try and fail, than to be afraid of even trying. Paralysed by indecision.

She couldn't say what might have been… her first impression of him had been a bad one too. Maybe if they were stuck together again; if he was made her partner or teammate? Maybe then something could have happened between them.

Hell… she might have entertained the thought of it. She trusted him after all. He had his goals, he liked to read – even the same books as her, as embarrassing as that was. He was also somewhat good look- _Not worth thinking on girl. Don't muddle things up more than they already are._

Besides… it wasn't like she could take him to the dance, was it?

"I have an idea," she bolted upright, turning on the bed to grip the edges so that she was looking down on him. "They want to see my secret boyfriend, right? The one think I'm talking to when I'm talking to you."

" **I'd just like to say: I don't know what this idea is… but I'm already nervous."** He pushed one paw against his head, as though to simulate rubbing his forehead. **"You've not got the best record on awesome ideas right now."**

" _You_ can take me to the dance."

" **Two for two, your record remains complete. I'll repeat again – I've come down with a little case of death, rain check?"** She shook her head against his sarcasm, wishing he would put it down for just a few minutes.

"Hear me out, I'm not suggesting I take a ghost to the dance, but you _can_ possess things." Small things so far, the bear, Sun… he hadn't been able to possess the Paladin, but that made sense. The Paladin wasn't composed of any parts that moved autonomously. It was made of a central CPU which then sent encoded commands to things like pistons, hydraulics and dust generators. Things Jaune had no way of understanding. "We just need to find out what the limit of your ability is and make a plan to fit around it."

" **Yeah, great – let's go get a bigger version of this. You can say you're dating a bear faunus. A really furry bear faunus."**

She could imagine that… her walking into the hall in a dress, what was clearly a six-foot teddy bear on her arm. It was a little painful to think of… but no way near as painful as the ribbing Yang would give her.

"Not a big teddy bear, but we should try and find out what you can and can't do anyway. There might be a solution. How about a realistic mannequin?"

" **I suppose… this bear is… well I don't possess the bear – it's just fabric and stuffing after all. I'm actually possessing the shell of it, the fabric that's sewn together to keep all the insides… well, inside. You could actually skin the bear, and I'd still be in the skin."**

In the skin? "How does that help you move around then?"

" **Well for one none of my insides do anything against me. Not like with the big robot. The Paladin for instance was made up of thousands of metal plates and things, so I couldn't just possess any one of them and expect to move it. Plus, the computer at the core works as an override, with the pilot as the one to give commands. Even if I'd known how to use code he could still pull the lever and I move – unless I knew how to hack everything and change how it all worked. What I mean is; if you want me to be able to move something, it needs to either** _ **want**_ **to move itself – or be utterly incapable of resisting me. Unconscious people work because they have muscle memory, I tell the brain to move and it** _ **knows**_ **how to do that – the same way they keep breathing even when I don't need to. With the bear... I can move the skin and the insides just accept that, they move with it. If i tried to move the fluff inside though, then it wouldn't have the strength necessary to move the bear. Plus I wouldn't be able to _see_."**

"I'd like to avoid the possibility of abducting someone for the express purpose of knocking them out to be my possessed boyfriend," Blake deadpanned. The idea _had_ been somewhat obvious but there had to be a line drawn somewhere.

" **Yeah and they might wake up – at which point it's bye-bye Jaune."** And one very confused man dancing with a faunus girl, went unsaid.

"Tomorrow," she decided with a nod. "Tomorrow we'll go into Vale and experiment on what you can do. That should give us some time to make a decision."

" **I can't believe I'm even entertaining this idea… nor that I'll be taking someone like** _ **you**_ **to the dance."** Nor could she, to be honest. But there were worse options available. Far worse. **"That said… there is one thing I'd prefer in a woman I'd take to the dance. Something you apparently lack."**

"Oh?" She wasn't curious… not really. Just slightly interested. In the lowest sense of the term.

" **Yeah. Someone who isn't so afraid of a damned** _ **dog**_ **that they can't come and rescue me!"**

 _Ah, that._ Blake looked down to the floor – and the reason that she was currently in the top bunk of Ruby's bed once more. Two canine eyes looked up at her, tail wagging furiously as the corgi balanced with both forelegs on Weiss' mattress. Seeing her looking at him, it barked, before – with a quick flop – it rushed off to the table Jaune was on, mimicking the action to bark at the bear.

Jaune held the same position as her. Perched at the edge of the table with his head looking over the edge. The floor was lava… furry, slobbering stupid mutt-filled lava.

" **Help me, Blake! For the love of everything!"**

"Bark!"

"Don't worry," she said – wincing as he glared up towards her, "the rest of the team can't be _too_ long, right?"

" **Damn it Blake, you coward!"**

* * *

 **It's official; Blake's plans are getting worse. Of course she was sort of stumped from the start since the rest of her team is expecting her mysterious beau. The one she spends so many nights making sweet-sweet phone sex to.**

 **Anyway, next chapter next Sunday – as usual.**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	28. Jaunnequin

**So it's cold and wet here, because of a storm that rolled in. It's really bad for England – which means to you Americans it's pretty tame. Bad here is rain so heavy the pond in the garden overflows.**

 **But this feels like an American storm… very cold and wet…**

 **Because there's a fucking hole in my ROOF! Like the storm was so powerful it split my fricking roof in twain. For the love of God my hallway! I have a bungalow too – which honestly might have saved me, since I wonder if the weight of it in a two storey house might have made the second floor collapse.**

 **Anyway… bad times. There has to come a point where some outside occurrence prevents me updating on time, but apparently a ruined roof of my house – along with the threat of hyperthermia - isn't it.**

 **God it's cold! Repair people coming Tuesday, thanks to the damn bank holiday Monday. Ugh…**

* * *

 **Cover Art** : _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 28 -** _Jaunnequin_

* * *

Out in the streets of Vale it was actually quite impressive how much weirdness people would accept. Perhaps it was because of the presence of so many hunters, each with increasingly bizarre semblances. Or maybe it was just that they chose to ignore the black and white dressed girl walking down the street talking to a golden teddy bear – for fear of catching whatever crazy she had.

Who could tell?

"So first of all, what do you have to _do_ to possess someone?" Jaune, in bear form, sat on Blake's left shoulder, one hand touching her hair to keep him in place.

" **It's not exactly something I understand; it just sort of happened instinctively. I didn't even know I could do it until Sun went unconscious."** Blake hummed as she recalled that time. Before then he'd been consigned to a spirit form around her. Had something changed, or had the ability always been there? **"I only went up to him to see if I could wake him up somehow, since you were in danger. I couldn't touch him so I decided to see if I could phase** _ **into**_ **him to shock him awake. Next thing I knew; I was Sun."**

"You possessed Sun? Or you _were_ Sun?"

" **I don't know, I don't!"** The last was added as she gave him a sharp look. **"This doesn't exactly come with a manual. I could move his body but it wasn't the same as when I'm in the bear. I didn't have to actually** _ **move**_ **the legs. I just wanted them to move and they did, almost automatically. It felt like I** _ **was**_ **actually him – and his body was just doing what I wanted, like our bodies do."**

Or did, in his case. Some kind of muscle memory perhaps? Or was it just a result of him possessing a living organism like the brain? It made sense, in a convoluted way. Possess something that isn't alive and you need to force it to do something unnatural – move on its own power. But the brain already knows how to do all that, and what's more, is hard-wired to be capable of it at a moment's notice.

That was why humans didn't need to _think_ about where or how they wanted to move. They just walked around.

"When you fought though, you were able to use Sun's weapon. I know you don't know how to fight – not since you faked your way in. Did that come from Sun too?"

" **Pretty much,"** he confirmed her suspicions in a heartbeat. While dumb luck could explain away some success there was just no way he could have used a weapon as _complicated_ with so much skill. Mecha-shift weapons were just awkward like that. Since a wrong button press or even bending them the wrong way could have them snapping from an inter-continental missile to a cheese grater. **"Sun knew how to fight, so I just sort of did too. It wasn't mind reading though… more that it just felt familiar, and I was blocking strikes without having to think too much on it."**

Muscle memory then? Or maybe something else… could she really apply real-world logic to something that was so clearly unnatural? Maybe it wasn't mind control – maybe it was. Maybe it was something in the middle; something that didn't have a word of phrase to describe it.

Hell, mecha-shift hadn't existed at one point in history. Maybe this was the same and she was the first to discover it?

Or maybe… maybe this was common. And everyone just kept it as secret. Just like she was.

 _And maybe this train of thought is pointless, and doesn't help me in any meaningful way._

"We're here." Blake could feel the bear on her shoulder looking up at the sign of the store, no doubt wondering what they were supposed to do at a clothes store. Or worse… maybe he was imagining that he was about to get a free show. "I want you to try and see if you can possess a mannequin," she explained.

" **Oh… right, sure. I mean I can try – but this isn't going to really help, is it? I mean** _ **look**_ **at those things."**

"I'm not saying I'll be bringing this to the dance," though she did understand his point. The joints on the plastic statue were clearly fake and you could also see that it didn't actually have eyes or a mouth in any way. It was just a lump of material in the vague shape of a woman, with clothes draped over the top. "I just want to see what you can and can't do."

A more realistic mannequin would probably be much harder to acquire… not to mention she'd have to pay for it or – more realistically – steal it.

She wasn't exactly rolling in lien. What with being a homeless, ex-terrorist, student.

" **Okay, keep hold of me,"** the bear slipped from her shoulders as he left it for the display before her. She caught it with one hand, the other stroking her chin as though considering the clothes on display. Some pink number, with flashes of orange. It was honestly quite painful to look at… not to mention she half-expected Yang would go into apoplectic shock if she saw her wearing it.

Right before the blonde knocked her out and burned it.

"Jaune?"

" **I'm trying,"** it was decidedly odd, hearing his voice coming from the mannequin. It sounded muted somehow, muffled. **"I can't do anything, it's solid plastic. I'm not even sure you could bend its arm by doing it manually."**

"Damn, worth a shot – come back out." That was one idea of the list, although if she were able to find one capable of moving or being posed, then maybe it would be okay. That said, how easy was it to locate something like that? There weren't exactly full-size mannequin stores across the city. These were probably from some kind of wholesale supplier for commercial business.

 _Nothing's ever easy._

Jaune's ghostly face suddenly became nervous. **"Don't look behind you.** _ **Don't!**_ **"** he quickly repeated once she instantly tried to look. `Yang?` she mouthed, only to get a shake of his head in return. **"It's… shit, it's that girl from the warehouse. The one with the White Fang and Torchwick."**

Blake's blood turned to ice. The multi-coloured girl, the one Jaune had found a news article on?

The murderer…

 _Is she here for me? She was there to rescue Torchwick when Miss Goodwitch appeared but did she come to finish the job?_

"What is she doing?" Blake whispered, keeping her eyes locked on the mannequin before her. Jaune floated behind her back. Just out of vision, but keeping an eye on the girl.

" **She's… no… I don't think she's here for us,"** a breath of relief, **"I think… honestly I think she's shopping for underwear."** One brow rose, wondering if this was another perverted comment from him. **"I would** _ **not**_ **suggest that one though. I get that bright pink is her thing, but it's a little too frilly – even for me."**

Wait, she really was just shopping? Blake wasn't sure why that surprised her so much – at the end of the day they were all normal people, no matter what life choices they'd made. It wasn't like by virtue of her criminal nature, the girl's breasts would defy the rigours of gravity.

Also… "What do you know of fashion in women's bras?" She had to wonder, "I thought you never had a girlfriend?"

" **I didn't,"** Jaune admitted without a hint of embarrassment. **"But I spend my time in a room with four teenage girls. You pick things up."**

"You've been watching us!?"

" **You've been getting dressed and undressed around me!"** Jaune defended. **"Is it really** _ **watching**_ **when you do that to me?"**

" _Yes_! It is. Ugh, forget it – this is our opportunity!"

" **It is?"** Jaune sounded unsure. **"We're going to steal her body to be your date? Even for you, this plan seems a little out there."**

"Not the date," Blake hissed, "the…" a brief look around to see if anyone was listening, "the _Fang_. We can follow her and find out what she's doing – where Torchwick is!"

" **And then be killed,"** Jaune finished.

"You can't even _be_ killed," Blake argued back, though she knew what he really meant. Judging by the arch look he gave her, he knew full well. "Look, I'm not suggesting we fight her – not if she's that powerful. But we can at least try to find out more about her."

" **This still sounds pretty dangerous,"** Jaune looked back towards the girl – who Blake still couldn't see. **"You promise no risk? Besides, we still need to sort out your dance problem."**

"No risk, we'll just wait until she leaves and follow her from a distance. This is in the middle of Vale, if she gets wind of me she will probably just vanish." Much like she'd done with Torchwick that night. Even if being recognised put her at further risk… well, it didn't even really matter. Torchwick knew who her by face and Adam knew her by name.

She was already knee-deep in this. So what did it matter if one more person had her on their list?

" **Well in that case you might want to be quick. She just left."**

What!? Earlier warning forgotten Blake span around, amber eyes darting across the store. The door was still swinging, suggesting someone had passed through it but a moment ago. "Why didn't you tell me? Gah!" She didn't wait for his answer, rushing after the girl.

Left, right – where had she… there! Pink hair pushing through the crowd. She was hardly inconspicuous, but she did have a lead on her pursuers. Blake tried to look subtle as she ran after the girl, though to be fair it was hard when you were pushing your way through crowds of people. The pedestrians around her complained and shouted abuse, but it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. So long as she kept the tri-coloured girl in sight then she'd be fine however.

She just had to –

"Oof!" Something collided with her. Or, to be more accurate, the speeding faunus collided with something else. It felt like a car from her point of view. Though that was unlikely given the fact they were in the middle of a shopping precinct. Whatever it was, it dropped when she hit it – dragging her along for the ride. A hiss escaped her lips as her hands hit the concrete, aura protecting her from any damage, though it still stung like mad.

"Sorry," She said automatically, trying to locate Torchwick's partner.

"Salutations!" The figure below her yelled – several thousand decibels louder than her delicate ears (both sets) realistically needed. "I am a virgin, so I would appreciate it if you were gentle!"

"What!?" Blake managed, glancing down to the girl. Bright orange hair, green and black clothing – completely serious expression…

" **Hey, it's the robot."** Jaune said, utterly nonchalant.

"What!?" Blake repeated, this time looking up at him.

"Blake! You can't molest my friend!" The voice of her leader whined.

"Wh-!?" Blake started, before letting out a long sigh. No… it wasn't worth it. Better to just accept the insanity for what it was.

"Well, well, well… look what the cat dragged in," the accursed voice of her partner cooed. "Just in time for our shopping trip. How convenient~"

 _Ah crud._

* * *

 **Not much to say – written in somewhat stressful conditions, lol, so forgive me if this one is a little rushed! It didn't really get through much either, other than to introduce Penny into the mix. Important, since she really doesn't ever get involved with RWBY otherwise.**

 **At least it's not raining anymore, but if it does I'm going to have a flooded hallway. Time to bundle up towels at the doorjambs of important rooms.**

 **Next Chapter: 3** **rd** **April**


	29. Artificial Jauntelligence

**Another week, another chapter. My roof is… well it's not fully fixed, but close enough. It's patched up and they will be coming to lay tiles this week. Honestly, in my mind the greatest irony is that I would have been more annoyed had my internet gone down.**

 **And then I realise just how weird that sounds. Hole in roof? Meh. No internet!? RARGHH!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 29 –** _Artificial Jauntelligence_

* * *

"So," Yang's voice oozed innuendo, "you looking forward to the dance?"

"You seem unusually focused on this," Blake sighed, running one hand through her hair – careful to avoid revealing her ears. While everyone here knew the truth (Penny too, apparently), there was no telling when someone from Beacon might walk by. "With so much talk about who I'm going to be bringing, I wonder if you'll even go with anyone at all."

"I won't be," Yang shrugged, "not a man in Beacon who can handle me."

"I'm not sure that's something to boast about." The blonde ignored the pseudo-insult, grabbing a pair of racy black undergarments from a nearby shelf. Blake eyed them with pure hatred, noticing that they cost at least ten times as much as her normal underwear, while consisting of barely enough material to cover the entry and exit points of her body.

She could have achieved a similar effect with black string.

"You should try these out for your date."

" **I second that."** her undead partner nodded, arms crossed as he hovered beside the two of them. **"I think it's a very conservative piece, would definitely suit you."**

Blake held it before her, raising one eyebrow at the both of them when she noticed how the brasserie was actually see-through.

"I think I'll pass. It's not like I need a set of lingerie anyway, aren't we supposed to be here for a dress?" Unbidden her amber eyes shifted over the other members of the group. Weiss and Ruby were in some deep discussion about shoes, likely trying to convince Ruby of the necessity of wearing heels for such an event. But it was the orange-haired gir… well, if Jaune was to be believed then she wasn't a girl at all…

She could remember her… vaguely. The first time they'd met had been when they had knocked the girl over – and true to form, Blake had thought here more than a little odd. That impression had only been reinforced when she'd seen how the girl fought at the docks.

But it had seemed too fluid for a droid… Adam and her had fought more than enough Schnee Security Droids for her to be familiar with the technology. It couldn't have changed too much in the six or so months she had been gone – and wasn't that Paladin supposed to be new tech for the Atlas military?

 _Some kind of secret experiment perhaps… maybe the Paladin isn't their new unit at all, but just a distraction they are using to draw attention away from the real weapon._

That might also explain the fairly tame response from Atlas when it had been stolen. Surely if the White Fang had access to the _best_ equipment, then they would have come down on them a lot harder.

Hell, she didn't think Atlas had even launched a single raid in retaliation for the theft. That should have been telling enough. But if that was the case… then why was this secret weapon allowed to gallivant across town with the four of them?

And how did it effect Blake?

It didn't really… since she had nothing to do with the White Fang anymore. The fact that Atlas was doing something should be a good sign, an indication that she wasn't the only one in the world who considered the Fang a risk.

But there were also opportunities there too…

Because if this perfectly normal-looking girl was actually a robot, then might that solve the issue over mannequin parts not being able to move? If Jaune could possess her… or better yet, get his own artificial body made, then he could… well – not come back to life, but be as close as he could.

" **You've got that worrying expression on your face again,"** the boy in question sighed. **"It's the one that tells me you're about to suggest something incredibly ill-advised."**

"Hey Yang, why don't you go find me a dress you want me to try out. I'm not very good at this kind of thing."

"Geez, you're hopeless… _fine_." the blonde sounded aggrieved, but Blake could see the excitement in her lilac eyes. She just hoped it wouldn't come back and bite her in the ass. Despite the teasing though, Yang really did know her stuff – and likely wouldn't make her go to the dance in something that looked stupid.

Once she was gone, Blake turned to Jaune, "You said she's a robot, right? How do you know?"

" **When I phased through her,"** Jaune shrugged, **"when I do it to a human there's no light, so I can't actually** _ **see**_ **inside their body. But with her, there's blinking lights, diodes – I could see quite a bit. And what I saw obviously wasn't human."**

See? Did he mean because there was no natural light within the human body? It made sense, she supposed… even if he wasn't alive his eyes still relied on the normal way of operating.

Which actually made _no_ sense, since that would require rays of light to bounce into his eyes – which meant they needed something tangible to bounce off… and it was all hurting her head. _I need to stop trying to apply real-life rules to something that is clearly supernatural._

" **You want me to try and possess her, don't you? I told you last time it didn't work when I tried with a machine."**

"True, but this appears to be an AI – that might mean it works differently. Think about it, the reason you couldn't possess the Paladin was because it was a piloted unit. It didn't _know_ how to act autonomously, so you didn't know how to control it."

" **But since this one** _ **is**_ **controlled by a central brain… which** _ **does**_ **know how to move it."** he paused to rub his spectral chin. **"I mean it could work… maybe… I'm not sure."**

"Only one way to find out. Will you be able to do anything while she's conscious though?" It wasn't like she could just walk up to the girl and knock her out… apart from the fact she was a robot and probably couldn't _be_ knocked out – there was also the question of what Ruby might think of such a random act of violence.

" **I should be okay, I can't possess living things while they're awake – tried enough times on Yang,"** she chose to ignore that comment, though she'd have to keep a closer eye on him. **"But if she's a machine then there shouldn't be any issue with me slipping into her head. In theory anyway, this isn't an exact science."** Jaune rolled his shoulders, offering an apologetic shrug for the lack of details. That was fine though, experimenting was fairly risk-free. **"You'll need to get me closer, and obviously stick close so I can get out of I need to."**

Like he needed to tell her that. This would be much easier than the Paladin anyway, on account of the ginger girl not trying to turn her into a fine faunus paste.

"Hey Blake," Ruby greeted as they walked up to the three girls, "where's Yang?"

"Out picking me an outfit, she's got a better eye for it than I have. Plus, she said I'm not allowed to default to black again." Jaune took the distraction for what it was, flying away from her and slipping into the robot's body. As always there was no immediate reaction. Penny, for all intents and purposes, seemed enthralled by their conversation.

"Oh!" Penny's eyes went wide, her entire frame seeming to pause for a moment.

" **Shit!"** Jaune slipped from the girl in a second, **"It's a no-go, definitely not happening – I'm sure I** _ **could**_ **if she wasn't there. But she is way more than a robot Blake, she's** _ **fully**_ **self-aware."** He floated to and fro for a second, clearly agitated about something. What the issue was however, she had no idea. No harm, no foul.

"What's wrong Penny?" Ruby looked concerned, though she calmed down when Penny gave her a small smile.

"Oh nothing Ruby, don't mind me."

That… Blake hadn't known the girl for long, but that didn't seem to be how she normally spoke.

" **Blake, this is bad – when I said fully self-aware, I meant that. Most of us aren't aware of everything that goes on, you know – things like bacteria in our bodies, how our lungs work, blood pumping and all that. We don't control it."**

 _Yeah, so?_ She tried to communicate with her eyes.

" **Well she** _ **is**_ **! She knows everything, she's an AI that has literal control and awareness of every single aspect of her body at every time! When I possessed her, I went for the main CPU and tried to take control. But since she notices every little thing about her body…"**

Penny turned to look at Blake then, bright green eyes boring deep into amber.

"… **she noticed."**

* * *

 **Gasp – uh-oh, spaghetti-o. There's an interesting bit of ghastly theorism in this chapter, sheesh. But there's my idea – that an AI capable of noticing and interacting with every part of its body (as opposed a piloted robot) would instantly notice when something else tried to do the same.**

 **We'll have to wait and see what the fallout of that is!**

 **Next Chapter: 10** **th** **April**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	30. The Arcinator

**Another week, another chapter. Life is giving me some real lemons at the moment – and I mean lemons at work who seem utterly unable to do their jobs if I look away for two seconds. Fun…**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 30 -** _The Arcinator_

* * *

Blake hadn't felt such fear since she'd left the White Fang. Back then every day had been a struggle for survival. Mixed with the risk of capture, interrogation or worse… in some parts of Atlas the SDC's word was law. And they were less than forgiving with those in the Fang.

But since then things had been easier. Albeit with her undead companion floating around complicating matters. It was still something she wouldn't trade for the world.

And now that peace felt threatened. By the uncharacteristically knowing look of the robotic girl before her.

"Salutations Blake, I am pleased to see your teammates accepted your faunus nature."

"Y-Yeah, me too… they're great friends."

How much did she know? She seemed so oblivious most of the time – bot now she was looking at Blake with an expression that was almost curious.

" **I don't know how much she's aware of… she definitely noticed though. It felt like… like something was poking me, testing me."**

 _But does she know it came from me? She might think it was some kind of computer virus – or maybe just a bug of some kind._

"I knew they would." Penny nodded, "All my research into friendship showed that this would be the case." The girl paused then, looking at Blake through the corner of one eye, "Though I suppose we all know that isn't always the case, right?"

 _Did she always talk like this? Last time I saw her she seemed less eloquent._

"If you're referring to racism then sure, some people will always be unable to see past first appearances."

"I know someone who went to school and received the same for being weak." Penny said, "He wanted to become a Hunter, but everyone laughed and ridiculed that dream."

" **Blake… that…"**

"People will always be like that," Blake shrugged, "Did your friend prove them wrong?"

Penny smiled, "Oh he wasn't _my_ friend. Or I didn't know him personally… he died in initiation though. Beacon's initiation."

 _Damn it!_ Blake's hand flew to Gambol Shroud. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it. Starting a fight in a public place would be madness, but the warm grip was still a familiar presence.

"Wait, please," the robot held her hands out in a gesture of peace, "I do not wish to fight over this. I wish only that we are able to speak candidly."

" **Blake, we can't cause a scene here… not with the rest of RWBY nearby."** He was right of course… Ruby and Weiss were still locked in their own conversation and she could just make out Yang coming closer with a dress. No one thought it particularly odd that she was touching her weapon, but if she drew it on a defenceless girl?

"I understand why you wish to remain quiet on this," the girl said, "I understand more than you can realise."

"How?" She didn't specify the question. How did she find out, how did she understand, how did she know the way in which Jaune had died?

"I cannot know for certain, but at that moment where he attempted to… become one with me," okay, that was a bad choice of words… looked like the girl hadn't quite gotten past that. "At that moment he possessed my memory banks and spread himself among them. He became me… but I also became him."

Blake's eyes flicked to the ghostly figure, getting a shrug in return.

" **I have no idea – I told you all of this was learn as we go. I couldn't have predicted this."**

"Can you…" she paused to make sure no one else was listening. "Can you see him?"

"I cannot. Is he still here? Sensational!"

" **I take it you can't hear me either?"** There was no response from the girl, which answered that question.

"Slow down a little… can you explain how you know how he died?" Had Atlas been watching them, or was she just in the know through Ozpin? She supposed it made sense that the Headmaster might have told Ironwood how one student had died.

He'd probably been investigated to see if it was negligence or just an accidental tragedy.

"I can try," the girl bounced on two feet, "I think this would only be possible because of my processors. But when he possessed my mind he had access to all of my memories – and vice versa for me."

" **But I've never been able to read a person's mind when I possess them!"** Blake repeated the question for Penny.

"Yes, but you are also not a super-computer capable of processing billions of individual things at a given time – nor with perfect recall. When you possessed my mind you were there for only a few minutes… anyone else would have been unable to deal with the memories, let alone remember them."

"But as a computer you could download them all…" Blake realised, eyes wide. "You could literally make a freeze frame of them all, and process them in a few moments."

That was madness… no normal mind could process seventeen years' worth of memoires – it would surely kill them, or cause some kind of overload. But a robot? She was self-aware, as Jaune had said. So not only could she process those memories, but she actually noticed them in the first place – instantly identified, tracked and stored them away.

Because that was what a computer did…

"Where does this leave us, then?" Blake wanted to know, "We've literally tried to hack into military equipment."

"To find a date for the dance," Penny agreed nonchalantly. Blake couldn't help but flush at that. Okay, when she heard it flat-out said in that way it really _did_ sound stupid. "But this isn't anything that the General would believe, let alone be worried about."

Penny seemed to grow more confident then, stepping forward to take both of Blake's hands in her own.

"But my father – Professor Polendina, he would be thrilled to see something that could advance my project!"

"A-Advance?" Blake gently pried her hands from the girl. There was something uncomfortable about the skin… it felt realistic – incredibly so. But at the same time you just knew that there was metal beneath it all.

"Absolutely! When I was first created we tried to simulate human behaviour and mannerisms by downloading information into my CPU. Most of this came from books, movies and shows – along with what could be taught by my father."

" **Doesn't look like it went very well… considering how weird she is."**

"But even though you probably can't tell, it didn't go very well…"

"…"

"Um… really?" Blake tried to fake some level of surprise, since the girl's bright eyes were fixed on her. Penny seemed pleased by the reaction – probably another sign of her low level of… well, normality.

"Wait, that was sarcasm? I've never been able to detect that before – sensational! This is perfect. My central processor might be capable of sifting through all the information that was put into my mind, but that doesn't help me apply it. But when Jaune was within my mind I could _understand_ things. I suddenly had over a decade's experience in conversation and normal behaviour." Penny turned to where she imagined Jaune to be – which was incorrect, but Blake wasn't going to correct her. "I am also amazed by how regularly you used to masturbate! Is that normal?"

" **Resurrect and then kill me…"**

"Penny, we don't really talk-"

"I mean really, sometimes as many as four times a day. I wasn't aware the male reproductive orga- Oh, I'm sorry! This is what they call an _awkward_ conversation, am I correct? Funny, it doesn't feel awkward for me."

"That's because it's awkward for everyone else. Can we please get to the point?"

"The point is that with your help we might be able to advance my abilities to adapt to human nature a hundredfold! You could revolutionise all future development in this entire industry!"

" **She wants me to act like some kind of… mind battery? Downloading my memories and thoughts into a bunch of robots?"**

 _That sounds like the start of a terrible horror movie… I don't want to imagine a legion of Jaune's terrorising the women of the world._

"Of course I'm sure my father would be willing to compensate you for what is effectively working for us."

She didn't really have any need for money though. And the thought of relegating Jaune to a test subject didn't exactly sit well with her.

" **We don't really have a choice Blake,"** Jaune floated beside her, **"she's being polite in offering to pay us for this. She could just as easily arrange for our arrest."**

"If we help… can you guarantee our safety?"

"Of course," Penny nodded, "you wouldn't be working with the military, but with my father directly. Atlas might fund him but they don't control who he does or does not hire."

It sounded fine… if it was just some work outside of classes and school then it wouldn't be too much of a problem. Jaune was correct too… it was a kindness that she offered to recompense them in any way. If she had all of Jaune's memories, then she knew full well what Blake's past was.

There were so many ways this girl could ruin them if she really wanted to.

" **What other choice do we have?"**

"Of course," Penny piped up once more, "if Jaune can help me by providing experiences and more memories. Then I might be able to see if father can do something to help you in return. I was able to identify and prevent intrusion… but what if we made a similar body that was designed not to prevent, but to accept control from an alternate pilot?"

" **You mean…?"**

"You could make a body for him?"

The robot before them, who she supposed was now her boss, tilted her head to the side. "We won't know unless you help us find out more about this. But I believe it would be possible. My father is an incredible man."

What could they do? It had bad idea written all over it – especially the close connection with the military. But for a chance to get him a body…?

" **We in?"** Jaune asked.

"We're in." Blake nodded.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yang pouted.

* * *

 **Options, they now has them! But will it be easy, and how will they solve the dance issue? Who knows, probably not me!**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	31. Arcmetheus

**Discovered "the culling" over the weekend… been playing it like a monster, all the while I should have been doing some writing xD – fml**

 **It's gonna be a late night tonight!**

* * *

 **Cover Art** : _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 31 –** _Arcmetheus_

* * *

"Sooo," Yang looked between the two girls, expression carefully neutral, "what'cha talking about?"

"Nothing." She knew as soon as the words left her mouth, that they were the wrong ones. An automatic response that was enough to confirm guilt where she could have just made something up. Lilac eyes narrowed, the blonde's arms crossing beneath her bountiful breasts.

"Nothing, huh? I heard something about a body and you being in – this isn't another one of your dangerous adventures is it? Because if it is, I'm getting a little annoyed at how I'm never invited."

"It's nothing like that," Blake rolled her eyes at the fact that Yang's frustration stemmed more from not being part of the action than the danger and rule-breaking. Typical Yang… "We were just talking about things, right Penny?"

"Oh – _absolutely_!" the robotic girl announced, holding one hand before herself. "We were talking about typical things such as painting our nails, going shopping and cute boys!"

" **Great choice. Because Blake does** _ **any**_ **of those things."**

"Cute bo-?" Yang's eyes narrowed as one hand came up to rub her chin, "Wait! Don't tell me you know her boyfriend?"

"I don't-" what could she say, that she didn't have one? That was the truth, but she'd also claimed she was bringing a date to the dance – but date didn't equate boyfriend, and now she'd hesitated too long and left Yang to make her own conclusions.

She didn't know whether this was all Jaune or Yang's fault… but she'd settle for blaming blondes everywhere.

"I know the boy she speaks of," Penny said, at least having the presence of mind to not specifically say it was her boyfriend.

Yang's expression was… complicated. It was a mixture of excitement at finding further evidence, disappointment that a stranger knew more about Blake's imaginary beau than she did – and maybe even a bit of surprise mixed in there as well.

Blake didn't even have time to throw up a defence before the dress was pushed into her face.

"How do you know him? Is he good looking – where did you see him?"

" **Wait, this dress is black… I thought Yang sai-"** Jaune, as ever, was focused on the unimportant details as Blake dragged the offending article of clothing from her face, trying desperately to convey a hurried message of silence to the crazy ginger girl.

"I know him intimately. It would be hard not to, after what we shared."

Before she could say something like that…

"W-What, you…" Yang looked to Blake, no doubt wondering if she was about to be stuck in the middle of a Huntress cat-fight, "you've… _been_ with him?"

"For a while we were joined as one, yes."

"B-Before Blake knew him, right?"

"No – quite recently."

"Oh my god…" Yang's voice came out as a whisper, "should… maybe you shouldn't be mentioning this right in front of Blake? I mean, as her partner _I'm_ already feeling the need to maybe hurt you here."

Penny gasped suddenly, two hands coming up before her lips as she no doubt realised what she was doing wrong. _Thank god,_ Blake sighed to herself. Now the girl could help to clean up this stupid misunderstanding before it got any worse.

"Oh no," Penny shook her head wildly, "please do not misunderstand Yang. Blake knew all about it at the time, it was even done with her permission."

"I-It was…?" Yang choked. Blake's head fell into her hands as Yang turned to look at her, clearly shocked to be learning all these new things about her partner. "She just… let you?"

"She stood nearby and watched."

"Okay, enough of this," Blake sighed as she pushed the blonde girl aside. Yang didn't even fight it, the girl looking like she was about to collapse at any moment.

"Ah, Blake is perhaps right… this is a relatively private affair."

"Sounds like it…" Yang staggered over to the remainder of their team – apparently feeling sanity would be more forthcoming with them. "I feel like I need to sit down so I can process all this…"

" **You know, I'm never quite sure if Penny really** _ **is**_ **this bad at talking… or if it's something she puts on. You think she's still upset over the whole trying to possess her thing?"** Blake wasn't sure, and there was no telling from the girl-robot's face, which was even now set in a happy smile. It was almost like Ruby… assuming she had the mentality of a ten-year-old.

 _And now the memories of a seventeen-year-old…_

"Sensational, with my new experiences in conversation to draw on I was able to diffuse that situation without raising suspicion! That is _incredible_. I have never been able to lie with any real success before!"

" **Okay… I'm feeling a little offended that my** _ **entire**_ **life worth of experience still has her acting like this. I wasn't this bad, was I? I can't have been!"**

"Penny, are you still drawing on Jaune's memories?" Blake made sure the others were still talking between themselves.

"To a degree friend Blake, but it is not quite that simple. I still need to draw them out and process those memories, and at the moment they are disjointed and disorganised. I am as likely to pick out a memory of him in the bath as I am one on social norms. I will need some time to go through and organise them all."

" **This sucks, why can't I steal people's memories?"**

"Probably due to your mind still being limited as a human's," Blake turned back to Penny, "It doesn't matter though – this research that your father wants doing, when am I going to need to meet you, and how are we going to do this?"

"You will need to wait for me to talk to my father. As of yet he is still unaware of the proposal and he will certainly know how to do this in a way that leaves you – and Jaune – safe. Until then, we should trade scroll contacts!"

"Er, sure…" Blake handed hers over as the girl punched some digits in.

"My first friend on the contacts list… what a day this is! I shall be sure to text you every night!"

" **Welp, that's going to be fun. Robots don't need to sleep, do they?"**

"You don't need to do that," Blake tried to prevent the nightmare. As much as Penny might not need to sleep – she did. "Just draw on Jaune's experience… that should tell you what is normal."

"But I am," Penny argued, "when Jaune first got a girl's scroll number he made sure to send her a message at least once every six hours!"

" **Heh,"** Jaune laughed, scratching the back of his head as he glanced away, **"I never claimed to be good with women."**

 _Great…_ _now there's two of them._

"Don't do that, just… keep me in the know when it comes to your father, okay? Let me know what's going on there." Maybe direct commands would be the best way to handle this… things that she couldn't misunderstand or misinterpret.

"Okay – I will, as they say, keep you in the loop."

Close enough. This whole deal felt rotten to her, but maybe that was cynicism talking. She'd gotten so used to getting burned that she found it difficult to trust anymore. It was easy enough with her team… none of them were in any positions of authority, none of them had a reason to harm her. But people like Ozpin, Goodwitch… or worse – General Ironwood!?

The risks were huge.

To counter a small amount of embarrassment at the dance? No… that wasn't the true reason, she could have stomached that easily enough – and would never have risked her _life_ over it. But if this could work in such a way that Jaune got a body once more.

That would be worth the risk.

"Oi Blake, stop wasting time and try that dress on!" Yang yelled across the shop. If she cared the slightest for all the other customers who sent evil looks her way, then she didn't show it. Instead she seemed to bask in the ire of everyone else.

 _And this is my partner…_ Blake sighed as she headed over. A far cry from her last to be sure.

But that was a good thing.

"Coming, Yang."

"Oh, I bet you are."

 _Sometimes_ it was a good thing…

* * *

" **All that work, all that hassle,"** Jaune floated above her bed as she prepared for sleep, **"and they got you a black dress anyway? What the hell?"**

Her thoughts exactly, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not when commenting on it might have Yang dragging her out yet again. She didn't even see what the problem was. She was willing to bet every lien she owned that Weiss would be going in white and Ruby in red.

Hell, with Weiss' bright white hair and pale skin, white would just end up making her look bleached – yet she would still do it. At least black contrasted with both her skin and eye colour. It also matched her bow, which was important since there was no way she would be taking that off.

" **Can't argue with the slit up the thigh though, damn."**

She could…

"I don't like this!" Blake and Jaune looked towards the leader of their team, who was staggering around the room in her new heels. Looked like it would take some time for the girl to get used to them, considering how much trouble she was having.

It wasn't made any easier by the dog hopping and snapping round her feet. How had no one heard or reported him yet?

Had Yang threatened them into silence?

" **Your scroll."** Jaune pointed out as something vibrated on the mattress beside her. Blake snatched it up quickly, looking at the message.

" _Hi Blake! Father has returned from work at the labs – Penny. XOX"_

" _Good, what has he decided about this little problem?"_ Blake sent the message and made to put the scroll down, only to blink as it vibrated almost instantly. Jaune shrugged.

" **Maybe it's hard-wired into her? I mean, why use a scroll if you're already a robot?"**

" _I have not asked him yet! He has only just arrived and I wish to make sure he is content and happy before bothering him with more work – Penny. XOXO"_

Then why did she send a message just to…? Ugh…

" _Penny, you don't need to report on every little thing he does."_

" _I am keeping you in the loop friend-Blake! – Penny, XOXOXOXOX – colon parenthesis."_

" **Does she mean smiley face?"**

"Who are you texting so much?" Yang called from the bunk above her, "Not having any dirty conversations without me, are we?"

"No," Blake sighed, "it's Penny… and trust me, you don't want to be a part of this."

" _He has sat down now Blake! I will ask him soon. – Penny, XOXO Less than three."_

"Wow," Ruby tilted her head to the side as she looked at Blake, "you gave her your number? That's brave."

" **Wow,"** Jaune repeated in a dull voice, **"even Ruby can tell that was a bad idea… that's kinda distressing."**

"Tell me about it," Blake said to both questions. "I may have made a mistake there."

"Yeah, I mean she's a good friend," the small girl said as she tripped over her dog, nearly face-planting into the ground were it not for Weiss catching her. "But well… let's just say if she asks if I have a scroll that I'm a luddite. I don't own one."

"You have a scythe that transforms into a sniper rifle," the heiress' voice was thick with sarcasm. "Who is possibly going to believe _you_ are a luddite?"

"Yeah well, I _did_ say she isn't quite right."

" _Blake! I have spoken with my father. We discussed what went on today – he had a fine day at work, and even ate a ham sandwich at lunch! – Penny XOXOXO-"_ the x's and o's carried on for another four or five lines. Blake's face fell into her hands. Around about the same time that Zwei leapt onto Ruby's back, knocking her and Weiss to the floor.

" **I hope this turns into another pillow fight!"**

 _Somebody help me…_

* * *

 **Wow, Penny is kinda exhausting to write… she's a character who has the personality trait of being a blank slate and having no characterisation. That is literally her personality – which in an animated series is okay, but in written word is pretty terrible.**

 **I realise she** _ **has**_ **a personality, in a sense… but it's obviously very simplistic, to the point of being basic.**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	32. Re-Jauneimator

**Have a trapped nerve in my back, took some drugs from the doctor yesterday that had me high as a kite, vomiting, felt like all my skin was itching no matter how much I scratched it, and also had slurred speech.**

 **This morning the doctor says it might have been a bad reaction… and that maybe I shouldn't take any more of them.**

 **REALLY!? Did your PHD tell you this!? What stellar advice… I never would have thought of it!**

 **Gosh… actually tried to write yesterday too, but what came out was the worst looking fever dreamed writing, all with terrible grammar and spelling.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 32** – _Re-Jauneimator_

* * *

Blake woke immediately. Instincts drilled into her flaring to life as her body warned her of danger. One hand reached for a knife that was no longer beneath her pillow, even as her golden eyes fixed on the person stood beside her bed.

"Uh… morning," Yang greeted nervously. Blake's ears flattened against her hair.

"Yang," conversational, soft… her voice held a deep promise of pain, "why are you holding that mutt over my body?" The blonde girl looked down at the dog in her hands, which she was holding out in such a way as to drop it onto Blake's sleeping form. To Zwei's credit even he seemed to think this was a bad idea, the dog struggling to escape its imminent demise.

"No reason."

"Yang…"

"I was just taking him for a walk." The corgi seemed to sense a chance to escape, squirming its way out of her grip as it fled over to hide under Weiss' bed. It was a sad day indeed when it had more sense than its master.

"Just…" Blake sighed, "forget it. Where is everyone?"

"Weiss and Rubes went to grab some food for us. They took your bear with if that's what you're wondering. Don't worry, it'll be safe."

Huh, she hadn't even realised he was missing, though she probably should have. If only because of the lack of any interruptions. As long as he stayed in the bear he'd be fine. It wasn't like Weiss or Ruby were going to let him be stolen.

Fishing the scroll out from beneath the covers, Blake swiped a finger over the screen to turn it on. The bright blinking number 167 over the messages icon painted a dark picture.

"Sheesh," Yang hovered above her shoulder, "Are all of those from Penny?"

"Looks like it…" the last one said something about breakfast and a meeting, but she didn't bother to read any of the others. Jaune could skim through them later to see if there were any important ones.

"Worse than dad when we went on our first school trip… he was sending us messages every ten minutes to make sure we were okay. Then again, at least he had an excuse – what have you gotten yourself into now?"

A good question… and one she wished she had an answer to. Beacon was supposed to be a fresh start for her. A chance to leave the subterfuge and violence of the past behind. She'd expected easy lessons, tentative friendships and relatively little drama.

She had _not_ expected to be caught between terrorists, robots and the undead. It sounded like the tagline for a bad movie… _In cinemas now, Blake Belladonna's messed up life._

"Just the usual madness," Blake said with a small laugh, pushing herself out of bed and slipping into her normal clothes. It felt nice to be able to do so without worrying for her dignity. Though she still spared a second to look around carefully… just to make sure he wasn't hidden somewhere and that the other two hadn't taken away an empty bear.

"I should hope not Blake, your _usual madness_ nearly got you expelled."

"Okay, nothing that bad. It doesn't have anything to do with the White Fang at all. I _did_ promise I would come and tell you if it was about them, remember?"

"You did," Yang sighed, "but I wasn't sure you'd actually keep it."

That warranted a dirty look from her, even if she couldn't really refute it. What were promises in the grand scheme of things? She'd made the decisions to approach the Fang alone in order to protect Team RWBY – her friends. Was it better to be honest and casually risk their lives?

For she knew they would want to come with and help her… Weiss had the personal reasons to want to stop them, Ruby was just the kind of person to want to do the right thing, no matter the costs. Yang would come along to try and keep them all safe…

Was maintaining her own personal honesty worth their lives?

Of course not. She would lie and break promises left and right if it kept them safe, and if that made her a bad person then she'd be fine with that. Jaune would understand… and he would know the true reason why she did that.

That was enough for her.

"There's no reason to at the moment." This, she could say with honesty however. Stopping the White Fang had always been an important thing, but to her surprise it paled in comparison to protecting and staying with them all. "Trust me Yang, if anything comes up with the White Fang I'll let you know."

"Heh, guess I'll be trusting you on that front," she sighed, "Well, at least you didn't get up to any trouble yesterday."

"Miss Belladonna," Miss Goodwitch said as the door slammed open, showing the stern-looking woman stood before her nervous teammates. "The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office immediately."

" **Uh… hey,"** Jaune greeted, **"We uh… found trouble."**

"Blake…" Yang growled, "How? I swear to any God out there, I watched you _all day_! How could you possibly have gotten into any trouble?"

"Miss Xiao-Long. While I appreciate your commitment to the task given to you by the Headmaster, you can rest assured Miss Belladonna isn't in trouble," the words caused them all to relax a little, and Yang to stop giving Blake a dirty look. "For once, anyway." The woman unhelpfully tacked on.

"What is this about then?" the faunus girl asked, accepting Jaune back into her hands so that he could vacate the bear to float beside her. No doubt he wanted to hear whatever it was she was going to be told off for as well. "Why does he want to see me?"

"Since I am not the Headmaster, I cannot say." The woman rolled her eyes, "But if you will follow me then we can both find out."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Blake called to her teammates as she made to follow the woman. "She did say I wasn't in trouble after all."

* * *

" **Hope you're ready to eat those words…"**

 _Shut up Jaune._

"This is General James Ironwood," the headmaster pointed towards the man, who Blake would have recognised even if he hadn't been introduced to her. At nearly seven feet tall, not to mention with his distinctive outfit, he was hardly an unknown figure to the faunus of the White Fang.

Though his name did come with a `do not engage unless necessary` tagline.

She _really_ didn't want to engage him, even now.

And, of course, the reason why he was here, "Hello friend Blake!" the robotic girl waved energetically, literally swinging her hand back and forth over her head… like she was hailing someone a few hundred metres away. As opposed to the four or five feet that separated them.

" **I knew she was going to get us killed. I want it on record that however she screwed up, it wasn't because of** _ **my**_ **memories."**

 _Well thank God I've got you here to solve all my problems, Jaune…_

"Miss Belladonna," Ozpin continued, "the reason we've asked to speak to you is because of a rare request made by the General himself – something which I believe you might already be aware of?"

"if you mean my helping with Penny… I wouldn't say _aware_ of in any way. But she did mention something about it."

"Not an uncommon situation," the tall General interrupted, stepping forward to shake her hand. You could tell a lot about a person from the way they did that… this man, if she hadn't already known, was definitely powerful and confident. If he did know her past, then he clearly held no fear of her. "I'm afraid that, despite best efforts, Penny remains… difficult at times. Case in point, she was under strict orders _not_ to reveal her unique circumstances."

"That was an accident General," the girl in question piped up. "I bumped into Blake and we fell over. She was able to immediately ascertain my nature due to the weight and feel of my body."

 _She's lying,_ Blake realised, though she didn't comment on it.

"It was an accident," she agreed instead. "I didn't mean to find out anything illegal, and it doesn't change anything about how I view her. Of course, I would never reveal this either, since it's something Penny clearly wants to remain hidden."

"That is all well and good… there's little I can do to stop you either way, since your Headmaster refuses to allow me any direct influence over you."

" **Whooo – Go Ozpin! Also, do you find it a little creepy how the man was fine with just** _ **saying**_ **that to you?"** He wasn't the only one in that regard… that he would willingly admit that he'd tried to have her arrested was a rather obvious threat.

"Sorry I'm late!" A new voice apologised as the doors slammed open. Blake had time enough to see the General sigh, before she was roughly spun around and a new face filled her vision. "Marvellous – simply marvellous, this is my little golden girl, is it?"

"Eh…?" Blake managed, right as the man released her shoulders and pushed her aside. It was only Hunter instincts that allowed her to remain standing as she watched him rush to the General. He was older than she'd expected for a man professing to be Penny's _father_ , though since she was a robot it kinda made sense that he could be any age. With white hair around the sides of his head, along with a balding crown in the middle – not to mention the thick-rimmed glasses and grey stubble, he looked like a Professor Oobleck who had aged badly.

And forgotten his razor…

"Doctor Polendina," Ironwood sighed, "I was under the impression you were still on the ship."

"As was I," the man crowed, "and then I realised I wasn't, and thought – hey, why not come meet my new baby girl's friend. And then I was under the impression I was right here, and I _was_! Genius!"

O…kay… Blake looked towards the other adults in the room to see they were all wearing the kind of detached look of confusion she was.

" **This is the man we're going to trust my fate to?"** Jaune asked, right as the man waved his arms and explained that Blake would be doing part-time work for him. **"I'm more screwed than I was with Cardin…"**

"Explain to me Doctor," Ozpin cut-in, "why you need my student precisely? While I am not above allowing Miss Belladonna to spend her free-time doing this, if she so chooses. I am curious as to what benefit a student can offer to an accomplished engineer like yourself. Especially when it comes to your robotic works."

Uh-oh… that was bad. If he mentioned anything about ghosts or spirits, then she was going to be sunk. They either wouldn't believe her, or would want to know more… they would want answers to questions she just didn't have.

"Clones!" the man cried, "her semblance of clones offers unparalleled opportunities. Make one now, my dear."

Blake jumped at being addressed so suddenly, but after a quick nod from the Headmaster leapt back, leaving a clone in her wake. None of them seemed particularly impressed, but the General did nod, as though confirming a theory.

"Manifestations of aura that exist outside the body, truly incredible – and something many might simply dismiss as mere distractions. Tell me, my dear, how do they react with dust?"

"They gain elemental properties" Blake answered honestly. "They can explode, freeze things that attack them or act as solid barriers of rock." Dust was expensive however, especially the good stuff… she'd asked Weiss if she could get some – and the girl had assured her she would, but that it would take time.

"Perfect! Adaptive to dust, existing without body. General, I present to you – artificial representations of the soul – and is that not what we have been doing with Penny?"

The General nodded, "I see. Though temporary, these clones act in a manner similar to Penny, existing outside the body regardless of no aura of their own. I can't profess to know what you're thinking doctor," Blake was sure she heard him mumble something about that being a good thing, "but I suppose I can agree to allow this. If both Miss Belladonna and Ozpin agree?"

"I'm fine with it, so long as it doesn't interfere with my studies."

"I shall agree the same," Ozpin said. "Please alert a professor if you are leaving campus for these meetings Miss Belladonna, a quick message to Miss Goodwitch will suffice."

"Excellent, now we must go – I must speak to her to discuss what we will be studying, come girl," the elderly man grabbed her wrist with more speed than she was really prepared for, dragging her from the room with Penny close behind.

"Wait, back ther-" she tried to ask, only to be shushed.

"In time, my girl – in time. Penny, find us an empty classroom." The ginger girl nodded, eyes going blank as she looked around. Blake wondered what she was doing, some kind of aura-sensing, thermal imagery? Whatever it was, it didn't take a few seconds for the girl to point towards a nearby door.

Blake wasn't sure if she should tell them this was a women's bathroom…

"No doubt you are wondering why we told that little lie to the general," the man cackled as he sat down on one of the toilets, watching Blake as she awkwardly leaned against a sink. She wasn't exactly comfortable talking to an old man in this situation, but what was she supposed to do?

"I guess it was to protect my secret, thank you for that."

"No problem friend," Penny cheered, "I explained why this is important to my father and he was quick to see the point!"

"Exactly!" said father crowed, laughing loudly, before a fit of frantic hacking coughs interrupted him. "Your clones make a valuable excuse when our true research will be focused on you and your little undead partner."

"That…" how should she put this? "That _s_ _how_ with the General then, was it all an act?"

"Absolutely!" He leaned forward with one hand before his mouth, as though sharing some great secret, "I'll have you know my dear, I'm not quite as insane as the good General thinks I am." Behind his glasses the man's eyes widened as he rummaged in his coat for something, "Here, hold this – it will stop anyone overhearing us."

" **Um…?"** Jaune floated before the instrument to look at the long cucumber she had just been given.

 _I don't know… I'm beginning to think Ironwood has a pretty good grasp on your sanity._

"Now we can talk," the old man whispered, drawing forth a cucumber of his own and holding it before his face like a weapon. "Tell me all about your ghostly friend, then once we've gotten that out the way we can get to my lab so I can start conducting fun experiments on you!"

…

" **Blake… what the hell have you gotten us involved in this time?"**

 _I don't even know…_

* * *

 **So, anyone else think it was a bit weird that dust makes Blake's semblance really powerful on the train, yet they just go "Welp, let's never do that again!" Even for the damn tournament!? I mean come on, they have** _ **Weiss**_ **on their team. Could she not spare some dust cartridges for the girl who can make versatile clones with badass abilities?!**

 **Did they even** _ **want**_ **to win that tournament!?**

 **Hell, we don't even see much of dust at all for a series that always goes on about it. Reese can change the power of her hoverboard, Blake can make elemental clones… goodness knows what the others can do, but we never find out. Hell, apparently Weiss' vials are enough to cause explosions… so grenades?**

 **Nah… we don't need any of that!**


	33. Attack of the Killer Cucumber

**Wooo this fic. I said early on that it was an experiment and I think in future I wouldn't do small chapters like this. The weird thing is that, as some people have said, it feels like it's gone on forever and at a snail's pace. But if we imagine the chapters being as long as my other fics say PA and NTF, it would only be 7-8 chapters, in which case it's gone really fast!**

 **Not defending myself here, it was an experiment and maybe it didn't work out perfectly. I won't be cancelling it though, for those who do like it – so don't worry. Just a shout out to those who criticise to say; "Yeah, I kinda agree. My bad."**

 **Not sure I could make it longer though, since I already have really long chapters on Mon and Fridays – and having another one literally the day before an update would be punishing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 33 –** _Attack of the Killer Cucumber_

* * *

"I see," the white-haired man stroked his chin. He looked deep in thought, which Blake found a little incongruous since he was also tapping a cucumber against his skull. "So you say he was already dead when you found him, and that he latched onto you after his death?"

"I guess." It wasn't something she'd really thought on.

" **I was,"** Jaune interrupted, floating down to sit beside her on the sinks, **"I was actually dead for a minute or two before you arrived, just watching that thing eat me."** Blake winced but passed the message on to the scientist.

"That removes one of my theories almost immediately. My initial idea was that this might have been a result of semblance or aura activity on his part. Some kind of parasitic type semblance that allowed him to piggy-back onto you as an alternative to perishing. Many semblances are unlocked at moments of great distress and fear to save the lives of the user, so this was the first possibility that came to my mind."

"But if he was already dead he'd have no aura," Blake finished for the man.

"Quite. While it might still be possible that his semblance allowed him to leave his body, it doesn't answer the question of how it could fuel itself without aura."

"So it's nothing to do with aura at all?"

"I didn't say that. Aura is the manifestation of the soul, and the soul has always been the bane of science. Anything is possible, which makes figuring this out all the more challenging." Blake sighed and leaned back against the mirror, watching as the scientist hunched down on the toilet seat. "Wait!" he suddenly hissed. Blake leaned forward, "is he holding a cucumber too!?"

For the love of…

"Yes," Blake lied, "he is."

"Good, good… well, there isn't much we can do without my equipment. Our best bet is to have him possess Penny and monitor what changes occur in her CPU. If he can effect some kind of reaction upon it then we might be able to create some method of communication."

"I can already translate for him though, what he needs is a body." Beside her Jaune nodded, bringing his knees up so that he was resting on the mantelpiece.

"I can't create something he can use unless he can communicate with it," Doctor Polendina explained, "Finding a mutual language will be but the first step."

" **The first step? I don't think we have that much time…"**

"Don't you have anything a little more immediate? We kind of have a problem at the moment…"

"They need a body for the dance," Penny piped up, "Someone to act as a date for Blake." The faunus nodded to the robot's explanation.

The man hummed, "I'm not normally in the business of creating robotic sex toys."

"W-What!?" Blake choked, "I don't want a sex robot!"

" **Hey now, let's not be hasty and rule the idea out."** Jaune was leaning forward.

"Now I'm not one to criticise," the doctor said, "But my work is a little more complicated than a piston that pushes something in over and over."

"You're misunderstanding," Blake tried.

" **Would I be able to feel and experience it? Because this sounds like a good plan to me."**

"We're not like that," Blake waved her arms, "I mean how could we? He's dead! I'm just trying to help him out as a friend."

"Pftt," the man sniffed, "I've read that crazy crap you women call `dark` romance nowadays. The fact that he's dead is probably the main turn on. Well I'll be damned if I'm making a robot that can suck out your blood."

" **Could I pick my own sizes? Blake, do you think sixteen inches is enough, or is that like** _ **too**_ **much?"**

"Quiet!" she snapped at last, finally tired of trying to piece together what was going on. Jaune leaned back with a sigh, while Penny nodded in acceptance. Doctor Polendina… flushed the toilet for no reason. She hoped it was for no reason… she didn't want to imagine he'd somehow been doing that while they were talking. "We," she pointed between herself and Jaune – despite that they couldn't see him, "are not _together_ in that way. I am now looking for a robot that has that kind of ability. Maybe Jaune can explore that possibility later," somewhere far away from her if that was the kind of girth he was thinking about, "But right now we need a more immediate solution."

"How immediate?"

It was those words which made her pause. A bead of sweat dribbled slowly down her brow as she locked eyes with Jaune, who looked even less confident than she felt.

"Three days?" she laughed nervously. Time sure had flown by… when you were trapped in constant panic and terror.

"Ha ha ha, no." the man's laughter died an ugly death. "I may be a genius, but I'm not _that_ kind of genius. Penny was a marvel of engineering that took years. Copying her designs for shortcuts will make a second prototype much quicker, since the research is already there. But it would still take at least two weeks." The man stood up and started to pace around the small bathroom, "And that's just the frame and internals. It's all of no use if he can't pilot it, there's no telling how long it would take for him to learn such a skill, or whether we can even find a means of communicating his instructions to the CPU. At the very least he needs to learn another language, preferably a coding one. How are you with languages, ghost-lad?"

" **Hola, mi name es Juane?"**

"I'm doomed…"

"Not to worry!" The idiotic doctor cheered, "If I understand things correctly all you need is a chaperone for the dance? That should be easy enough to arrange. Penny and I shall aid you in this!"

Blake felt an immediate rush of fear, "No, I should be okay, you should focus on-"

"I will do my best Friend-Blake!" Penny either didn't register or didn't care for her response, "Father, perhaps we could dress me up as a man. With Jaune's memories I think I would be more than capable of acting as a believable real human boy!"

Blake's eyes widened as she imagined it. The android literally walking up to her friends and addressing herself as Penn, the `totally real boy and boyfriend of Friend-Blake.`

"Why even go so far?" the robot's father laughed, "We can just hire a prostitute in the city, then she gets a bonus after the dance too."

"No – definitely no!" Blake waved her cucumber between the two, trying to ward away the ideas.

"Or better yet, how about we look up her ex's and see if one would be willing to fill the role?" That was an even worse idea… though she couldn't help but admit to being morbidly curious as to how Adam would take such a call from the mad man.

"It should be Blake and Jaune to go together though," Penny slapped one fist into her other hand, the sound somewhat reminiscent of an iron door slamming shut. "Otherwise things would get awkward when Jaune gets his sex-body."

" **Umm…"**

"There's not going to be any me and sex body!"

"Easy enough," the white-haired man shrugged, "we could just bring along a comatose man for him to possess. Hell, we have more than enough soldiers around the school. Penny could just knock one out for the night."

 _And suddenly the General's frustration with you makes much more sense._

" **I'm not sure I feel comfortable with the idea of potentially giving someone brain damage just to possess them for a dance."**

"Nor do I feel comfortable with what partaking in something that lacks consent." Blake sighed, rubbing her forehead. Not to mention the possibility of said guy waking up mid-dance… which would be more than a little awkward to explain away.

"Father in an outfit?" Penny tried, "Say you like older men?"

Blake simply glared.

"Well this isn't going anywhere," the Doctor sighed and stood up, waving his cucumber like a baton. "People will get suspicious if we're missing for any longer, so we'll be in touch. Penny and I will come up with a plan for your dance problem, don't you fret, Black."

"It's Blake, and please don't – I'll be fine, _more_ than fine, without your help."

"Don't worry Blake! I will keep you in the loop as to the plans." Blake's eyes widened.

"No! Don't keep me in the loop, remove me from the loop!" She wasn't sure the robot got the message. Not with the way she smiled and waved as they both vacated the room. Not thirty seconds later her scroll vibrated. Blake wished she could flush it down the toilet.

" **So… I take it we're going to be thinking of our own solution right? Rather than leaving those two… uh…** _ **characters**_ **, to it?"**

That went without saying. Oh Gods, she could see it now… she'd find some solution to the dance, everything would be fine. Then the both of them would show up dressed as guys and proclaiming to be her boyfriend, at the same time.

They would also maybe have a corpse with them.

Blake slumped, leaning forward with her hands between her legs. This had… not gone to plan.

"Eh…" her ears twitched beneath the bow, as her face turned to look at the bunny-eared Velvet Scarlatina, who was stood frozen in the doorway. The rabbit faunus' face looked red, as she looked at Blake sat on the side, then at the cucumber held between her legs. She stepped back a moment later, before slamming the door and running away.

…

 _I hate my life…_

" **Do you think eighteen inches would just be unrealistic?"**

The cucumber whistled through his head.

* * *

 **Welp, so the robot body won't be a solution for obvious reasons. I mean that would take a lot of engineering I would imagine – but it's a future option, providing there is… well, a future for them. Foreshadowing is shadowy.**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	34. Billy Jaune

**Not much to say. Hi. Title is more of a song title than a movie - sort of cheated there xD**

 **But at least you can sing along to it, right?**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 34** – _Billy Jaune_

* * *

" **You look like you're walking to your own execution."**

"That would be because I am."

Three days…

Three days, seventy-two hours, three-hundred and sixty-two scroll messages from Penny. And despite all of that, they still hadn't managed to come up with any solution for her. Oh, they'd come up with a wide range of ideas – most contrived and insane – but even the ones among them which had looked viable (even if that was a little tenuous a term at best) had still be thrown aside.

Pay a student to fake for her… well for one she was an ex-terrorist orphan. She didn't exactly have much in the way of lien, usually having to work part-time or rough it on the streets every time there was even a school holiday. Beyond that, even if she did find someone who was willing to do it for cheap – or even for free – it would still mean her apparent _boyfriend_ was alive and kicking in Beacon. Yang and Ruby would become suspicious as to why she wasn't spending time with him if they didn't see the two together…

And knowing them it would be a disaster… if it wasn't Yang hunting the poor guy down to demand why he was neglecting her partner, then it would be Ruby assuming she needed to play relationship counsellor and stalking the guy.

Either option was a nightmare. So here she was… walking down the corridors of Beacon in her long black dress, trying to ignore the occasional appreciative looks from the students milling around. Damn Yang and her choice of a split leg dress, especially since it flashed some thigh every time she moved.

" **A tad dramatic,"** her companion floated beside her, hovering along at waist height as he unsubtly checked out her long legs. **"It's just a little embarrassment if you admit he couldn't make it. That won't kill you."**

"But Yang might. Particularly if she thinks I'm trying to welch out on our agreement."

" **Yeah… not to mention Ruby will be devastated,"** Blake stumbled but managed to stay upright, **"And Weiss will look at you with that expression… you know, the one which says she isn't angry – just** _ **disappointed**_ **in you."**

Oh she knew the one… and now she was feeling even more reluctant to turn up to the event. Oh Gods, was it too late to back and find one of the doctor's coma patients to possess?

" **They'll probably demand you have the guy meet then another time too. Maybe even tomorrow outside of Beacon. Yang's kinda like Zwei when she sees something that interests her – just won't let it go."**

"You're not helping… you realise that, right?" The undead teen shrugged, doing a lazy cartwheel through the air so that he was hovering in front of her, partially blocking her sight of the path ahead.

" **Well if someone hadn't run her mouth and said she'd bring her boyfriend here then this wouldn't even be happening. You really ought to think these things through."**

Like he had when he entered Beacon, right before he got himself killed? She swallowed the words before she could speak them, knowing it would just make what was already going to be an epically bad evening all the worse.

"Are you sure you can't unlock some kind of ability to materialise?"

" **Fairly sure,"** the ghost rolled his blue eyes, **"Just as much as I'm sure I still can't possess your clones. And trust me, the idea of taking yourself to the dance is just as narcissistic as it sounded yesterday."**

Blake sighed… it hadn't been that bad of an idea. The fact that she couldn't really control or change the appearance of her clones aside… and that they tended to vanish if they were touched. Okay, it had been a bad idea. She'd been desperate – the good ideas had flown out the window with the possessed mannequins and sex robots.

 _It's a sad day indeed when a sex robot is what I honestly considered my best option…_

This wasn't how she'd seen Beacon going, if she were being honest.

* * *

 _Still clear from Yang,_ Blake mused to herself as she slipped past a few of the columns surrounding the dancefloor, a single glass of punch in hand. Men and women danced together in the middle, though how you were supposed to dance to such heavy music, she had no idea. This was no doubt Yang's influence. Since she was fairly sure Weiss would be dead before ever admitted to liking something quite as `wubby` as this.

" **Not seen Yang or Ruby,"** Jaune whispered into her ear. If there was one benefit to him then it was that he could act as a scout for her if needed. **"Nor Weiss now that I think about it. Looks like you're clear."**

"Yang has to greet people for the first half-hour, she's going to be busy with that for now." It wouldn't last however… the party had already been going on for almost an hour, at which point the hostess would be free to leave her role and enjoy the event itself. No idea where Ruby was though…

Weiss… the last Blake had heard she was going with Sun's friend, Neptune. So she was probably spending the evening having fun with him. Blake wished the frosty girl well on that front… he looked a little flirty and silly for her tastes, but if that was what Weiss liked then great news.

Now what would be even better news would be if she managed to dodge them all night and then claim she'd been looking for them… and how sad, her partner had come out too – such a shame that they'd missed one another.

Very sad, much regret.

" **I think the windows by the far wall will be the best bet,"** Amber eyes followed where he was pointing. The far wall of the hall had just enough people to cover her, while also being far away from the dance floor – what was arguably Yang's domain. The windows were open, leading out onto the gardens that made up the outside plaza where the CCT lay. Since they were in the opposite directions of the dorms too, that meant there would be less chances of anyone stumbling upon her.

"You're good at spotting places to hide." A few young men and women moved out of her way as she headed over, one or two making rather clumsy attempts to bump into her – no doubt hoping it would spark a conversation – or more. Tonight was not a night to put up with clumsy flirting however… no way.

" **I was never the most popular kid at school,"** he paused, as though waiting for shock or a denial from her. When he realised none was coming he instead settled for a small glare, **"Anyway, that meant a lot of events where I didn't know what to do or say to girls. So I used to hide on the edges where people wouldn't see or come to talk to me."**

"My brave sir knight."

" **Oh bite me… not like you're doing any different right now."**

Touché… sort of. It wasn't like she could criticise him for the decisions he'd made when he was younger. Maybe she'd been more successful in that area, but she'd also made more than enough mistakes in other ways.

" _There_ you are," a cocky voice called out.

And it looked like she had made yet another mistake, she was forced to consider as Yang skipped up to her. Blake actually found herself surprised by the blonde's dress choice. There weren't many people who went with cream dresses nowadays… she'd half-expected Yang's to be even more risqué than her own.

"Here I am," Blake echoed, feeling like it was the beginning of her eulogy. Maybe she could delay for a little… "Have you seen Ruby?"

"Saw her earlier struggling to balance on her heels," Yang shrugged, stealing Blake's glass to take a long sip before handing it back.

" **Ooh, indirect kiss?"** Blake rolled her eyes.

"She'll be fine," Yang continued, "I think she just went out for some fresh air. You know this kind of thing isn't up her alley."

" **Hmm, what's this?"** Blake paid only half attention as he floated outside the window into the bushes. It wasn't like he could get lost from her or anything.

"It's not exactly my kind of event either…"

"Yeah but you owe it to us for making us worry about you. I'm a little less inclined to be merciful when you made my sister miserable."

 _Hello guilt…_

"So," Yang's face took on a hungry edge, "where is he?"

"I don't know," amber eyes glanced away from lilac as she searched the room for some kind of escape. "Have you seen anyone that looks unusual?"

Yang pushed a finger to her chin, "I saw Penny earlier… she's flanked by two armoured guards but is also dressed in a men's tux for some reason. Not sure who she's hoping to fool with that moustache though - it's dark brown."

"W-Who can say?" Blake nearly choked.

" **H-Hey, I think I found something in the bushes…"**

"Enough about that though. We should totally try and find your man. If he's here on his own then it would be rude to leave him wandering around, right?" Yang looked so utterly excited, eyes flashing as she bounced on her feet. Blake was half glad Jaune was wandering around in the bushes so he wouldn't comment on the interesting things that was doing to Yang's bust.

"Why don't we wait here?" She had to try… any attempt that would give her the pretence of claiming he hadn't been able to find them and had given up – even if the excuse felt weak. The blonde clearly wasn't having it… not if the way she held her hands on each hip was any indication.

"Blake, you can't invite a guy to an event like this… then when he goes to all that effort just not even look for him!"

 _Here comes the moment of humiliation…_

Blake sighed, about to move away from the wall but for two hands quickly covering her vision. It was so sudden that she didn't even react, "Hey Blake," a masculine voice purred into her ear, "guess who?"

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Yang's high-pitched whine nearly broke her ears. Blake's hands latched onto his, whoever the random guy was. It didn't sound like Sun or anyone she knew. She pried the fingers away, tilting her head to the side in time to see the rugged face of a young man in the uniform of an Atlas soldier.

"W-wha?"

"Surprise," the man whispered as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

In any other moment she'd have stopped it – likely with force. But as his lips pressed to her cheek and one arm wrapped around her shoulder… she could only gape at his eyes.

They flickered with blue fire.

* * *

 **Man, what are the odds of just finding an abandoned body in a bush by the CCT tower… oh, right… See, this is why when the chips are down and you need something done, there's only one woman you can trust.**

 **Good job Cinder.**

 **Nice try Penny.**


	35. Arclight

**Just so everyone knows, there is a big review issue atm with the site. I still receive your reviews via email, but they don't show up on the site. So to those who ask me direct questions, in many cases I won't be able to reply because of that.**

 **Just thought to mention as I have had a lot of people comment about it in reviews on "Not this time, Fate" and wanted to avoid the same confusion here. You can still write and post reviews, they'll likely appear whenever this is fixed.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 35** – _Arclight_

* * *

 _This can't be happ-_

"Nice to meet you," Blake was pushed aside almost immediately as her blonde partner thrust one hand out towards the Atlas soldier, "I'm Blake's partner!"

"Yang, right?" Jaune Arc, now in possession of an Atlesian soldier's body laughed, "Blake's told me all about you."

"All lies, I assure you."

"She's only had good things to say."

"Then it's all the truth!" The blonde girl had a wide grin on her face as she shook the hand of the possessed man. "You know I was beginning to think you didn't exist." Blake could only watch in horror as the two people she least wanted to interact in the entire world finally came together. Any thoughts about the fact she'd avoided humiliation quickly swept away as she remembered just _why_ she'd been so worried when Jaune first attained mobility.

" _John,_ " Blake whispered as she sidled up to the man and grabbed his arm. If he noticed how hard she was gripping it, he didn't let it show. "I'm so glad you could make it." An extra tight crush of his hand, she enjoyed the bead of sweat dribbling down his brow. "You should have _told_ me you were here."

"A-hah, I'm sorry?" His free hand came up to scratch the back of the man's head, a motion so incredibly Jaune that she could hardly see him as anything else. It helped that the man he'd possessed was also blond, though the hair was a little shorter and there was the faint beginnings of a beard. He must have been no older than twenty. "I… uh…" he coughed into one hand, before leaning over to put his face next to hers, "I just couldn't wait any longer to see you my little kitten."

Blake stood still as his hand came out to strike the side of her cheek. _What the f-?_

"Thank you, John," Blake snatched his hand before he could do whatever it was he thought he was doing, holding it at her side so he couldn't try anything else. "Well here you are Yang, you've met my friend like you wanted. Do you mind if we go dance now?"

"Whoah, whoah!" Yang grinned, "You can't just run off like that, the night's young – the rest of the team hasn't even met him yet." The blonde seemed frustrated as she looked over her shoulder and around them. Weiss was almost certainly with her own date, but as for Ruby? Blake half-suspected she'd taken the first opportunity to run, wait, _stagger_ off. She wasn't a fan of the heels she'd been made to wear. "Damn it guys, talk about missing in action…"

"Well that's a shame," Blake started to pull `John` away by his hand. Any progress was stopped however when Yang latched onto the other. "The two of us should go and dance anyway, so I'll see you later Yang." Another tug.

"What's the rush, we've only just met!?" Yang pulled back the other way, stretching Jaune between them. "I've got all sorts of questions I need to ask."

"Time waits for no one." Blake's eyes flashed as she settled both hands on his arm, dragging him aside with much more force. At least, that had been the plan… were it not for Yang being about twice as strong as her and not even budging.

" _Girls_ …" Jaune groaned from between them, his head whipping one way and then the other as they fought for dominance. "There's enough John to go around."

 _Damn it,_ Blake cursed, _I need a distraction…_

"Greetings Blake!" the last person she wanted to hear just about shouted. A tortured moan escaped her throat even before the orange-haired robot appeared before the three of them. "It is I, Penn, your loving bo-" Blake's hands latched over the robot's mouth before the words could escape and damn them all. It wasn't until those green eyes blinked at her, and Blake looked down at her _two_ hands over the girl's mouth… that she realised what she'd let go of.

 _This wasn't what I meant…_

"So you met through work?" Yang was sat on the windowsill cross legged while Jaune stood beside her.

"That's right, I was about to become chow for a Grimm, but Blake managed to save me from eternal damnation. From there it was love at first fight. What is a man to do? She's my darling little kitten now."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Yang cooed. Blake on the other hand, wanted to curl up and die. Darling little kitten? Not to mention that story… where was he getting this from, some kind of trashy romance novel!? And how the hell was any of that sweet?

"I didn't realise we were going with the coma soldier plan," Penny – or Penn as she was currently dressed – said. "Father didn't mention bringing one of them up from the med bay."

"That's because it's not," Blake growled. "Penny, I need a distraction… something to keep Yang busy so I can sneak off with him."

The robot nodded, "Understood friend-Blake. I will distract Yang so that you can have some time for sexual gratification with Jaune."

She wanted to deny that. Wanted to explain that this was just them trying to get out of this situation in one piece. But the moment was lost as Penny leapt forward, dove through the air… and literally tackled Yang out of the open window. Amber eyes blinked as she watched her partner's legs flip up as she was knocked into the bushes. Still sat on the windowsill, Jaune could only blink stupidly at the empty space where Yang had once been.

"Penny…" a deadly serious voice came from outside the window. "I'm going to give you precisely three seconds to explain-"

"Come on," Blake groaned, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the crowds. Not exactly what she'd had in mind when she asked for a distraction, but there was no faulting the results she supposed… Except that Yang clearly wasn't going to let this go later. Damn it all.

"Well what did you think?" Jaune asked as they settled into place among the crowds dancing. "I thought I did a fairly good job there."

"Your lines need work," Blake grabbed his arms and wrapped one around her waist, the other meeting on her hip as she rested both hands on his chest. Or his armour, she supposed… he really stood out among all the other students. "Also don't ever call me kitten or I'll scratch your eyes out."

"I thought it was a cute nickname," he winced. No… just no. "What should I call you then, love, dear, sweetpea?"

If he wasn't already dead her frown would have slain him. "Call me Blake… like just about any other normal person would. Who calls people by nicknames like that anyway?"

"Sorry… you know I've never had much luck with girls. I guess that means I don't know how to fake it, either." He looked so upset, even wearing another man's face, that she couldn't help but sigh. A gentle push on his chest, just enough to get him moving as they danced together.

"Just be yourself. It's the Jaune I'm used to."

He snorted lightly, but nodded as they danced together. Against all odds, few others paid much attention to them, no doubt lost in their own partners as they swept across the hall. To be honest she had expected Jaune to have no idea how to dance either, but to her surprise he took the lead without being prompted.

It was after ten minutes or so that his silence started to get to her however, especially as his hands became heavier on her hips. His body just that little closer to hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked, nudging her elbow against his chest, "You're wearing that troubled look… I'm more used to seeing it on your face, but I can still pick it out a little." It was in the eyes, she thought… the way the skin at the edges crinkled, the lids becoming heavy.

"It's nothing…" he sighed, in the exact way anyone did when something was clearly bothering them. She didn't speak, but she did make sure to unleash a no nonsense glare directly into his eyes. "Well… not _nothing_ ," he surrendered almost instantly. "You'll think I'm being stupid."

"Try me."

"This is the first time I've been in another body when it's not a combat situation. When I don't have to instantly jump into a fight and worry about keeping you or the person I'm in alive. I didn't really notice it in the middle of a fight…" he let out a long sigh, "but there's a lot of things I don't have anymore, which all of a sudden I do right now."

"What like?" It wasn't like she could understand him, nor could she ever hope to sympathise with him… she supposed there wasn't a person on Remnant who could. He looked aside for a moment, before the hand on her left hip moved up to her arm, sliding down it to cradle her hand in his.

"Like touch," he sighed, looking at her hand with an almost bizarre concentration. "It's incredible to think how much I took it for granted. But I can't feel things anymore. Not as a ghost, nor as a teddy-bear. Your hands are incredibly soft."

She tried to say something, to thank him or offer some form of comfort. The words died in her throat, however. All this time they'd been together he'd never been able to feel anything – to touch or interact in any meaningful way. It didn't even seem like it would be a bad thing… but that was just because of how impossible it was to imagine.

"There's things like smell too… I didn't even think I would ever miss something like that, but I can't smell the world around me or what's going on… obviously can't taste or eat food either. Losing that along with my sense of touch… I knew it hurt not to have it. But it didn't hurt so much until this moment… right when I have it all again."

If only for a moment… because they both knew he would lose it again soon. When the man whose body he possessed finally woke up.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault… if it wasn't for you then who knows what would have happened. I might still have been stuck where I died just… waiting… forever."

"Or you might have moved on." She said, "Maybe found paradise."

"You mean this isn't paradise? I'm dancing with the sexiest girl in Beacon." He flourished her with one arm, making her spin before coming back against his chest, her back pressed to his front.

"Idiot," she chuckled. Even so, even with his attempt at distracting her – she couldn't just ignore the words he'd spoken. He'd always seemed so carefree as a spirit, always pranking, being a pervert and otherwise causing trouble. _I suppose it makes me a bad friend that I never realised…_ Somehow that didn't surprise her. She'd always been a terrible friend, no matter who it was to.

"He's waking up," Jaune whispered a few minutes later. The words slipping from him along with a frustrated sigh. "I think it's time we put John back where we found him."

 _So soon?_ She shook her head, dismissing the disappointment. They'd danced more than enough to explain everything away to Yang, she could just claim he'd been called back to duty – had to leave at the last minute. They were just lucky that Yang and Penny had vacated the area, though that was probably a given considering how it had been a good thirty minutes ago.

Jaune clambered out the window easily enough, standing in the bushes with his waist visible over the frame, "We should do this again sometime," he joked.

"Make a terrible bet with Yang, stress out for a week before possessing some random man to dance with?" she shot back. He grinned at her and a second later she found herself laughing. "Maybe without all the stress next time."

"Yeah…" She waited for his spirit to leave the body, so she could act as the anchor and help him move away. But a few seconds passed as he did nothing.

"What's wrong? Is it not working?"

"No – I… well… I just wanted to savour it all a little longer. This is the first time in a while I've been able to feel anything. Not to mention this was technically my first date with a girl – that's like a big milestone for me. One of my dreams."

He really was a simple guy… too simple to have been killed so young. Seventeen and all he wanted was a date…? One that could only be called that at a push, and more along the lines of an agreement to dance together?

She was taking advantage of him in just about every way. He was lookout, support, information gathering – and now a solution to her dance problem. In return she gave him… what, insults and hassle?

"Close your eyes."

"Huh… why?" She glared at him for a second, "Okay – okay, they're shut. I don't see why you want me to, tho-"

"Shush," Blake whispered as she reached out to take his face in her hands. Closing her eyes as well, she leaned in to press her lips against his. She'd closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the face of a man she didn't know, but that only served to make her pay more attention to every other little sensation – namely how warm his lips felt against her own, or how his hand came up to gently stroke down her arm, a tickling sensation that had her leaning even closer.

It ended as suddenly as it had begun… one final kiss as she pulled away. For a moment the mental image of Jaune remained overlaid onto the man's face as her eyes opened, prompting a faint flush to her cheeks. It was hardly her fault… her eyes had been closed and she was more used to seeing him than any other guy.

"Wow…" he looked dazed, surprised – but happy. Happier than she'd seen him in so long.

"That scratch another off your list?" she teased. His mirth felt infectious, that little smile he couldn't hide – the most natural she'd seen on him since they'd been together. He blushed, even in another man's body, looking away and to the ground as he scratched his hair.

"Yeah… definitely."

"Come on, let's leave him here and go home for the night. We've not read Ninjas of Love together for ages."

"Yeah, we haven't!" He turned away from her, reaching down to pull a helmet from the bushes and settle it over his face. He vanished beneath the foliage for a second, before a more familiar figure floated out of it. **"I laid him down gently,"** Jaune said, an excited smile still on his undead face, **"don't want the poor guy getting hurt after he helped us out like that."**

"Yeah, he doesn't deser- wait…" She paused, eyes almost crossing as she looked out the window, down into the bushes where the soldier now lay, unconscious – but soon to wake up. She turned to Jaune, "Why was an Atlas Soldier unconscious in a bush here?"

And how the hell had she not realised that earlier?

" **Huh… now that you mention it. That's not normal, is it?"**

"The only thing here that they'd be guarding is the CCT…" she whispered, already jumping out the window, while making sure she didn't land on the man.

" **I take it we're** _ **not**_ **going back to read NoL, then?"** Blake didn't answer, loping off towards the tower while dragging him along, **"Awww maaaan… Do I get another kiss for this?"**

"Don't push it…"

* * *

 **Long chapter is long – well, for this fic anyway. Also very late, I had a lot of work to do this weekend sadly. Well… not sadly, it got done. Just – meh, you know – one of those weekends where you're like "Yeah, I'm gonna be super productive, I'm gonna get SO much done!"**

 **Then you don't…**

 **Come to think of it, isn't that every weekend?**


	36. Silent Kill: Revelations

**The week of busy hell is behind me, now my regular week ahead is going to look like an absolute breeze by comparison. How delightful!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 36 –** _Silent Kill: Revelations_

* * *

" **You just** _ **had**_ **to get involved, didn't you?"**

Blake didn't answer the sarcastic ghost, instead cursing as an explosion ripped through the computers she'd been hidden behind, sending the girl rolling across the floor in a desperate search for more cover.

" **I mean, we come across loads of unconscious guards – clear signs of intrusion. And your thought isn't about finding help from the military guards posted like** _ **everywhere**_ **. It's `Dyuhh… I should go investigate.` That's how pretty much every horror movie starts. I have no idea how** _ **I'm**_ **the one who died, yet you apparently get away with being insane!"**

"Not helping." The faunus growled as she cursed once more not having her weapon. She'd known coming to a dance unarmed had been a bad idea…

Okay, she hadn't – but now it sure seemed like it.

"Blake," Ruby called across the central terminal of the CCT, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she called back. At least Ruby had Crescent Rose, though they question of _why_ would doubtless come up later. Seriously, where had she been hiding it? "Damn it Ruby, how did you manage to start this?"

" _Me_!?" the young girl cried back, " _You_ are accusing _me_ of rushing into trouble?"

What did she mean by that?

" **You're so clueless I want to throttle you… by the way, hit the deck."** Blake's eyes widened as she moulded to the floor, wincing as strange black arrows somehow managed to pierce the solid metal terminals she'd been behind, now stuck scant inches above her head. **"Ruby's shooting her, run now!"** Blake nodded, scrambling up, **"Not** _ **towards**_ **her you bloody idiot! Oh for the love of god…"**

"Rargh!" Blake cried as she delivered what she hoped would be a crippling strike towards the intruder's neck. She was no Yang Xiao-Long, and if she was the first thing she'd do would be to rip out her own pun-spawning tongue, but that didn't mean Blake Belladonna didn't know the basics of unarmed combat.

She just apparently didn't know them as well as this woman… who managed to deflect her arm, wrap her own around Blake's neck and throw her aside, all in the space of a second.

"Shut up, Jaune," the girl growled, pushing some computers off her body.

" **I didn't even say anything!"**

"It was pre-emptive… Hey, Ruby – didn't you alert any of the teachers or call help?" Blake wasn't holding any hope on that front, as the girl cartwheeled and slammed her scythe into the intruder, pushing her back a little but never scoring any hits. Twin blades, short in nature, but oh so devastating parried every strike – before a heeled foot sent Ruby careening into a pillar.

"No…" Ruby coughed, limping behind the pillar as another arrow punctured into it. "Didn't you?"

"…"

" **You both amaze me… you really do."**

"If you don't have any constructive thoughts to offer then shut up. I need a weapon…" amber eyes scanned left and right. Discarded computers, rubble… there was nothing that could serve as a weapon by design. The last thing the school wanted was someone being able to get in here and then ambush the students unawares.

"A little help, Blake?" Ruby's scythe cracked as she fired towards the strange woman, though the lack of any cries told her the shots weren't connecting. On the bright side they _had_ to be drawing attention… surely no one would be able to miss the sounds of distant sniper rifle fire over… over loud music…

Damn it all.

" **Guns!"** Jaune snapped suddenly, floating to the edge of what distance allowed and pointing towards a downed guard in the central elevator. Blake had seen him when she ascended… an unconscious guard in your elevator was the sort of thing you didn't miss, but she hadn't considered the weapon. And for good reason.

"It's Atlas-tech," she shook her head. "Back when the White Fang started to become a serious thing we would steal weapons from Atlas. Nowadays they need an ID-code to fire… and that code is within the armour of the soldiers themselves. I won't be able to fire it."

" **Then get me close and** _ **I'll**_ **fire it."**

 _Better plan than any I had_ , Blake thought as she ducked and weaved her way towards the elevator. Ruby continued to press against the enemy, but it was only her semblance that was allowing her to stay in one piece. This woman was definitely beyond them… it reminded her of the spars she'd had against Adam… that feeling of helplessness.

An arrow whistled past her as she reached the elevator, crouching down by the entrance, **"Ugh, come on… damn it! I think… no, I know… there isn't anything left for me to possess. No mind or consciousness to slip into."**

 _Rest in peace,_ Blake sighed, nodding to Jaune as he floated back beside her. Unconscious, indeed… it looked like she'd ridden the elevator with a dead man. She just hadn't wanted to accept that fact. Which also meant the weapon was still useless to her… unless – yes, over by the main terminal, another guard lying flat on his back. This one she could see was alive, his crumpled form moving slightly – perhaps nothing more than the rise and fall of his chest.

"Hold on," she whispered, "we're going to try and get to the other guy, be ready to possess him."

"Blaaakkkeee!" Ruby cried, "I need help _now_!" The woman had pushed her back, trapping the younger girl against some broken computers as her twin blades danced and flashed – a deadly wall advancing on her.

" **Blake! Help her!"**

"On it!"

The woman attacked, one blade locking against Crescent Rose, before driving it down with incredible force. Blake growled as she saw the other rise, ready to decapitate her leader – her friend. She reached down and picked up her weapon.

"Blake, you're doing it wrong!" Ruby howled as the assault rifle clonked off the back of the woman's skull, stunning her just enough for Ruby to break free, but not really doing any damage. The woman seemed to recover a second later, glancing down at the gun-shaped projectile before back to where it had come from.

Just in time to receive a single black, heeled shoe to the face. And then another, bouncing off her forehead.

" **Well,"** Jaune said as he stood beside the now unarmed, and coincidentally barefoot huntress-in-training. **"That was short-lived. I take it this plan didn't come with a part two?"**

"You know me…"

An arrow pierced her forehead, melting away as she did the same – clone dying in her place. Bare feet padded across the cold floor, flinching each time she stepped on some kind of ruined piece of computer. Smashed glass, circuit boards and sharp metal, each failed to pierce her skin thanks to aura, but was a constant pain nonetheless. Like running on a plank of nails.

" **Duck, arrow coming, jump!"** Her companion fired out commands as he floated beside her, keeping an eye on the foe so that she didn't have to. Every command she had to follow with complete trust, not once judging by her own instincts, fighting the urge to look or seek cover. It was hard… every part of her body screamed to look, but she needed to keep her eyes focused ahead so that she wouldn't trip. **"Ruby's engaged her, this is our best shot!"**

Jaune slipped away from her as she slid past the man, the two meeting eyes for a moment before he vanished into the armoured body. She didn't stay to see how it had gone – already moving on to distract the woman, bring her attention away from her ace in the hole. She just hoped he would be able to glean some accuracy from the solider… for she wasn't sure if Jaune Arc had ever used a gun in his life.

"You are quite the irritant," the woman's voice as unfaltering calm as Blake dove into melee, thrusting her knuckles towards her throat. So close, the blades were more hindrance than weapon, and the woman was forced to use forearm and elbow to block the hits. The moment she did, Ruby attacked from behind, sweeping Crescent Rose horizontally in a move that would either deal critical damage, or hamstring the woman. "Enough!"

Fire roared up around them, burning Blake through her aura even as she was kicked away. Somehow it even blocked Ruby's blade, the flames burning so hot they could somehow push it away. Even as her skin burned, Blake's eyes widened… summoning blades, the bow, now fire? This wasn't some typical semblance. And that made the situation far worse.

"You two are quite the pests," she said, what they could see of her face calm, but voice practically seething with malice. "But it's about time that en- Arghh!" Blake smiled grimly as the woman recoiled, dust rounds pinging off her aura as she held one arm before her face. Jaune stood among the ruined computers, now in full control of the soldier's body as he fired on her.

"Surrender!" Blake called out, pushing herself up onto one knee, nodding towards Ruby on the other side of the room. "Give up and we can resolve this peaceful-" the woman broke to the right, ducking past the hail of fire as she rushed towards Ruby. Blake cursed and made to follow, Jaune's fire pausing in fear of also striking the young girl. Ruby deflected the first blow easily. Swayed around the second, and backed away from the third – kicking back to put space between them.

Silver eyes widened however, when the woman didn't follow. Instead she released her blades, the metal fading away into dust that coalesced into her wicked bow. It happened in the span of a second… one moment fighting Ruby, the next twirling on the spot and firing.

"Duck!"

"Guh… hrk…" Jaune's hand came up slowly… almost as though to touch his own lips, to wipe the blood away. Fingers were halted by the metallic shaft that protruded from his throat, flickering eyes drifting down to look at the weapon that had killed him.

"No!" Ruby screamed, words echoed by Blake as he collapsed to his knees.

"Jaune!?" Blake gasped as she skidded towards him, catching his armoured form as he slumped back. Eyes wide, filled with terror, he seemed to be trying to clutch the arrow with weakened fingers, draw it from his windpipe.

"What is going on here?" A new voice cried, though Blake had no time for it. There was an explosion, a rush of heat followed by a cold breeze as the windows were smashed outwards, their foe escaping from them as soldiers poured into the room. She ignored it all, trying to push his hands aside before he could hurt himself further.

"Jaune, come out," she whispered, "Get out of him!"

"Hrk… Blk… hlp…"

" _Get out_!" She hissed the words, gripping the man's shoulders as the flames in his eyes dimmed. Jaune burst forth a second later, tears streaming down his ghostly cheeks as he clutched at his intangible neck. The worst part was the eyes… but not Jaune's…

The soldier was awake now… brown eyes staring up at her with such fear and pain, begging her to fix this somehow. A second later, the light seemed to fade from them. Leaving her knelt there, holding nothing more than the shell of a man.

"Is he…?" the white coated figure of General James Ironwood knelt down beside her, gently preying her hands away as he took the soldier from her. "You did all you could," he said, laying the man down before lifting her to her feet and steering her away. "Come now, I'm sure we can get you some bandages for your feet."

"Miss Belladonna," Miss Goodwitch gasped, levitating and throwing wreckage aside as she rushed up to the girl. The woman's green eyes roved over her with a stern eye, cataloguing injuries and how they should be treated.

Blake barely noticed any of it. Still watching Jaune as he floated still beside her, one hand touching his throat. The other desperately attempting to stem the spectral tears flowing from his eyes.

" **I… killed him…"**

* * *

 **Welp, well that went dramatic suddenly. One moment Blake is using shoes and guns as projectile weaponry, the next** _ **dramaaaa**_ **. And also answers. So no, Jaune cannot possess the dead.**

 **And yes, some things will be slightly different in this story to canon – as should have been noticed long ago, lol. My usual thought is that you allow canon to handrail you too much, then you run afoul of making the story a little boring in places.**

 **So little changes like this, Blake being involved here… just to bring them into the story a little more.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 29** **th** **May**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	37. I know what you did last School Dance

**Damn you titles, why do you take almost as long to come up with as writing the damn chapter does!?**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 37** – _I know what you did last School Dance_

* * *

"Rest assured, neither of you are in trouble for your actions this night." Headmaster Ozpin sighed as he sat down in the seat behind his desk. Blake and Ruby were stood opposite, with Miss Goodwitch and the General standing nearby. "Defending those in danger and reacting to a threat are actions expected of Huntresses such as yourself. We will hold no blame towards you for this, nor should you consider any towards yourselves."

"I…I-" Ruby's voice cracked, silver eyes glancing away. The action only seemed to make the man look older, hands steeping before his face as he let out another loud sigh.

"There was nothing more either of you could have done. From what you've told us, and from what we've seen, this foe was beyond what you could have had any hope expecting to defeat. That you managed to survive and stall for time is impressive enough."

General Ironwood coughed loudly, "Though it's difficult for those so young to hear, casualties are something you will have to accept in life. Learn from them if possible, but in situations where they were unavoidable – you cannot blame yourself."

"I understand…"

Blake thought Ruby probably did, more than many their age might have. Her history with her mother was likely indication enough… she knew full well the risks involved in their job. Blake too was somewhat inured to it. She'd lost more than her fair share of companions in the White Fang… one might even say her actions had led to others losing their lives. If only those who had stood against them.

" **I killed him…"**

But it was neither Ruby nor herself she was worried about. Jaune stood beside her, invisible to any but her, and yet somehow the fact that he stood on two feet was worrying enough. He liked to float, to spin and drift and do other stupid stuff to catch her attention. Now he stood as one of them, looking down at his hands, despite the lack of blood there.

" **I… I killed that man…"**

Damn it… couldn't this blasted meeting end already, so she could talk to him? Instead she had to stand still and listen to his whispered condemnations, watch the agony on his spectral face – as he blamed himself over and over.

All the while, she could do nothing to help him.

"She said something about operations in the east," Ruby said, the information being news to Blake… it must have been before she had arrived.

"I see..." if he was surprised by the news, Ozpin didn't show it. His face was as calm as ever, brown eyes giving nothing away. "We will look into this, though I'll have to ask the two of you to remain silent on the matter."

"Yes, sir." Blake nodded, already knowing she'd be explaining this to Yang and Weiss back in their room. Part of her expected that he knew that too, but that he felt he needed to say it anyway. "Can we be excused?"

The grey-haired man watched her for a long moment, without answering the question or releasing them. Ruby shifted beneath his gaze but Blake met his eyes dead on. Did he wonder what her rush was, or whether they would be able to recover from what had happened? It mattered little to her. Jaune needed her help.

"You may return to the dance," he finally said, "I believe it should still be in full-swing."

"Thank you," Ruby nodded and turned away. Blake did the same, limping in her newly reclaimed heels, only to pause as a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Might I have a word with you outside, Miss Belladonna?" the General of the Atlas military asked. He worded the question to her, but she noticed that his gaze was affixed more on the teachers behind them. It honestly frustrated her that it was Ozpin's nod that had the man following her into the elevator. The ride down, in purest silence, couldn't have been any more awkward. Especially with how Ruby looked between the two of them every now and then.

"I'll catch up with you later," she said to the smaller girl once the ride had ended. "Head back to the dance… have some fun if you can. There's no need to burden our team with this yet." Weiss and Yang should have a chance to enjoy their dance without having to worry about them. Ruby seemed to understand the message, nodding and rushing away.

"I suppose there goes the message of not telling anyone," the General sighed. "Not that I believed for a moment any of you would. Just try to keep it between you and your team, please."

"You wanted to talk to me." Not a question, but a statement.

"I did. I wanted to personally thank you for your actions in the CCT Tower." She spared a glance to her companion, golden eyes watching as Jaune's body stiffened. "Though you were unable to save my soldier's life, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate that you tried. Thank you."

" **How can you thank us…?"**

"I wasn't really able to do anything." First aid was something she knew only as much as any other Hunter, enough to bandage a wound – disinfect and avoid things that might lead to illness. Even had she been the best however, she doubted there was much that could be done for an iron spike through the throat.

"You were not," he agreed. "But what you did do was make the effort. That is more than I would have expected, and certainly more than he did. I'm sure were he able to, he would thank you too."

" **I doubt that."**

"I just wanted you to know that under no circumstances can you consider this your fault," the tall man sighed, one hand coming up to push his hair back. "I'm a Headmaster myself, Miss Belladonna. I have students that I care for, and this is no lesson I would want them to go through. If there is anything wrong, if you need any support – you may feel free to call upon me for it. I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything," Blake said, pushing away from the man. She heard him sigh as she stepped away, Jaune in tow. The faunus paused however, just before she turned the corner. "But thank you for offering… I appreciate it."

The man chuckled, "No problem."

* * *

"You heard the man, this isn't our fault." Blake said to Jaune the moment they were alone, the two of them stood by the cliffs they'd once been fired off. Back when he was still alive.

" **Bullshit, is it not! There's a man dead in that tower because of me."** Blake shook her head, fighting back a growl as Jaune paced back and forth. She felt it was only the fact that he was trapped with her that kept the ghost from fleeing.

"He was a soldier, if he'd been awake he would have done the exact same thing!"

" **If I hadn't possessed him then he wouldn't have been awake. He would have woken up hours later, completely safe!"**

"And we might have died," she snapped. "Is that better – that Ruby and I lay dead, instead?"

" **No!"** Jaune threw one arm aside, **"But that doesn't mean killing him was alright either! I… I realise what I did was necessary, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Or that you can write it off as not being my fault. It doesn't change the fact that I killed a person."**

Damn it. Why did he not understand? She felt for the guy that had died, of course she did… no one deserved that. But that woman might have blown up the entire CCT anyway, killing him and everyone else nearby. The other soldiers had been killed too.

People died… that was the cruel reality of Remnant. And neither Jaune nor she could change that.

"So what now? You can't just wallow in guilt, Jaune. _I'm_ telling you it's not your fault, the Headmaster told you – hell, even the man's Commander just told you. The only one blaming you is yourself."

" **I'm not going to possess anyone. Not anymore."**

"Oh for…" Blake sighed, "Jaune, you can't just throw away your biggest advantage like that. We've just started to understand what it means, what you can achieve with thi-"

" **Have we?"** he scoffed, **"Have we, Blake? Because from where I'm standing it looks like we've done nothing more than piss around with it!** " His voice rose in volume as he spoke, face pushing close to hers. **"This isn't a toy Blake, it's a responsibility – one that can ruin people, even kill them! And what have we been using it for? Getting a date for a dance, making people fight our battles for us?"**

"The dance was a mistake… but the others, you saved my life those times. _Both_ of our lives."

" **And risked someone else's in the meanwhile. Those people don't get a choice in the matter, they don't get to say no or have second thoughts. What do you thinks going to happen to your previous boyfriend when his superiors are told he spent the night dancing with some random girl – while his friends were slaughtered?"**

"He was unconscious," she yelled, "there was nothing he could have done!"

" **Was he? Because it seems to me that hundreds of people saw him walking around just fine an hour ago."**

That was… but she didn't… "You liked that too," she accused. "The dancing, the kiss – you can't just lay all of this on me. I admit I made a mistake with the dance, but I didn't expect this to happen."

" **And I'm not blaming you, I'm saying we can't keep doing this. I don't want to be responsible for another man dying like that."**

"You need to listen," Blake growled, "You didn't kill him. Everyone has said that – why won't you understand!?"

" **Because** _ **everyone**_ **who has said that doesn't know the full story! I didn't `put him in a bad spot` I didn't `risk him` I literally woke him up, took control of his body and made him attack someone he had no hope of fighting."**

"You didn't know he had no ho-"

" **I did!"** he roared. **"I did, I completely fucking did! Don't you remember, I become them when I possess them – I can see things, I know things. I knew** _ **exactly**_ **what he could and couldn't do, I knew** _ **exactly**_ **how his aura wouldn't be enough to stop that. I knew, just as he did, that he would die when I pulled that trigger."** He was crying now. Tears streaming down his face as he strode back and forth. **"And when he died, when** _ **I**_ **died with him, I even saw glimpses of his life – final memories. He had a family, Blake. He had two daughters, a wife, a mum and dad… And now he has nothing!"**

She didn't need to know that. She didn't _want_ to know that. These feelings were always easier to deal with when it was distant faces, names she couldn't recognise – people with helmets. You had to distance yourself from it all, you just had to! But how could he, when he was intimately close to every person he possessed – when he _was_ the person he possessed?

"He wouldn't blame you," she tried.

" **He did. Right at the end… where the agony woke him up, tore his control from mine. He couldn't tell what was happening… he was confused, afraid – and so very angry."** Jaune sighed, turning to face her with a fierce glare. **"You treat me like I'm such a kid, Blake. I know what happens when someone attacks another person. I may have been an idiot and a fraud, but I knew the risks. When I took control of that man I knew full well I was about to kill him."**

"Then why?"

" **For you."** he whispered. **"To save your life… because at the end of the day I was willing to throw away the life of someone like him to make sure you kept living. And that's not fair, Blake. It's fine if it was my life to give, taking a bullet for you… but I can't just throw everyone else in front of you like this. You need to damn well have some more concern for your own life!"**

"Me!?" Blake howled, actually pushing his chest, forgetting for a moment his circumstances as her hands pushed straight through him. "What did I do wrong? I didn't plan for any of this!"

" **You never do! But what happened made me realise why that needs to damn well stop. Sun, that White Fang girl, this soldier! I only end up taking over people when it's to look after you, because you've run into something without thinking it through. If it isn't chasing after the White Fang, it's running away from your team or charging into a situation you have no idea about! You might not have any respect for your life, but at least have some for everyone else I'll be killing to protect you!"**

"So it's all my fault?" Blake seethed, making sure he could see the depths of anger in her golden eyes. "Real mature, let's just lash out at Blake because you can't deal with your own damn grief!" She wasn't like that, was she? Sure, she'd run into trouble a few times… and he was right, he only had to possess people when it was to look after her…

But she didn't have no respect for her own life. Did she?

"If this is such a big deal then why even bother protecting me? Why not let me just die next time? At least that way your hands will be clean – and that's what really matters, right?"

" **Because I l-…"** his mouth snapped shut, cutting off the words before they could even be spoken. **"No… you know what, just no. I've made my decision, Blake. No more possessions."** His form seemed to waver, slipping into the teddy bear that still hung from her waist all this time. **"Live with it."**

"This conversation isn't finished!" she hissed, pulling the bear before her eyes and squeezing it. "Jaune! Jaune!?" He didn't answer, though she could see the faint flicker of blue in its button eyes.

 _Fine,_ _see if I need you._

She'd been fine without him for all of seventeen years. She would be fine if he was playing silent too… it wouldn't even be a problem. In fact, it might even be nice to have some damn peace for once.

She'd show him.

She would!

* * *

 **Welp, 0 lulz in this chapter! But you can't spell romance without conflict… sort of. Plus, what is a relationship without some stumbling blocks along the way, eh?**

 **Poor Blake and Jaune… neither is wrong in their own way, but neither is quite right either. But isn't that how it always is? Anyway, I fully meant for this chapter to be tough to read, so I don't expect much in the way of people actually liking it, per se - which is a weird design choice xD - it's more of a necessary building block for later things. Namely their relationship as a whole.**

 **I'm sure that takes the sting out, eh Jaune?**

 **Next Chapter: 5** **th** **June**

 **. com (slash) Coeur**


	38. All Dogs go to Mountain Glenn

**Lovely weekend for me of looking after my dog. She just got back from an operation thankfully safe and healed, but with the beautiful cone-head attachment. I've already lost two full length lamps to her knocking them over. Need to replace the bulbs now, lol.**

 **She's so cute… in a destructive, needs to be looked after 24/7 kind of way.**

 **Not to mention her uncanny ability to take a block of cheese with an antibiotic hidden in it and somehow chew it all and spit out a completely whole pill while still eating the cheese. GG…**

 **The chapter title isn't necessarily a horror movie… though it certainly haunted my childhood!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 38 –** All Dogs go to Mountain Glenn

* * *

"You're being ridiculous." Blake didn't look at the bear as she spoke, instead focusing on the book she was reading. The rest of the team was out collecting some food, with Ruby taking Zwei for a walk at the same time. It had only been the single night since what had happened… just enough time to get some rest and be questioned by their team.

And he hadn't once left the damned bear. Locking himself inside of it and refusing to so much as speak to her.

It was childish… idiotic, moronic.

It was starting to get on her nerves.

"Well whatever," she rolled her shoulders, flopping forward onto the bed with book in hand. "If you don't want to read what happens to Noriko next, then I guess that's your problem." A few seconds passed by, without him showing even the slightest interest in the delights of Ninjas of Love. She scoffed, ignoring him entirely.

There was enough joy to have in her book. Plus, with him being pathetic like this – she wouldn't need to wait for him to catch up to where she was before she could turn the page. Just another benefit, one of many, of not having to deal with him.

She wasn't wrong…

She'd been wrong so many times in life, but this wasn't one of them, she was sure of it. That person… yes it was regrettable, yes – it was even their fault in a way. But that didn't mean he should throw away his only useful ability. That he should wallow in self-pity because of it. What would that change, what could that change? If she'd gone that same way when she was younger then she'd still be the poor abused faunus child, homeless on the streets and living off the pity and charity of those who could see past her ears. The world wasn't generous enough to fix your problems for you. You had to take what you wanted with both hands.

Golden eyes blazed as she looked down at the pages of her novel, trying to find some distraction in it. She had no idea where she was… couldn't remember turning the last ten pages or what she'd even read. With a huff she slammed the cover shut, throwing it aside and climbing to her feet.

Just in time for the door to slam open, "Blake, Blake!" Ruby crowed, virtually flying into the room via semblance, blowing some of Blake's hair to the side. That blasted mutt followed a second later, somehow keeping up with its master when she was nothing more than a blur. Blake had to assume it was some power he gained in compensation for being a dog, and thus the worst animal alive. "Guess what, guess what!"

"You found me some tuna?" she guessed, licking her lips as she looked for the food the girl had promised to return with.

"Better!"

"Haddock?"

"Blakeeeee," the small girl whined, apparently displeased with the quiet girl not sharing her excitement. Blake was fairly sure she could be forgiven for that, considering it was ten in the morning and she still hadn't had any breakfast. Breakfast that Ruby was supposed to be returning for her… "We've got a _mission._ " The girl whispered. "We saw the mission boards and the Headmaster was there, so we were able to pick our mission early!"

"How early are we talking here?" Blake's eyes narrowed, "Like now early – or after breakfast early?"

"We've already _had_ breakfast," Ruby sighed. Apparently she didn't notice Blake's eye twitching. "Anyway, there were a bunch of rubbish missions but we talked with Ozpin and he was all like `because I know you're such an epic team we'll give you a super-awesome mission` - and Weiss was all like `wow Ruby, you sure are a great leader to earn this mission` - so now we have a really cool mission to do!"

"And where are Weiss and Yang now?" Blake asked, hoping they would come through the door at any moment, arms laden with food.

"Weiss said she didn't want to do a mission on an empty stomach, so she and Yang are getting some extra snacks at the cafeteria." _I hate you all…_ "Anyway, I said I'd come grab you and then we can head off – we need to go like immediately. The teacher we're going to get wants us dispatched in less than ten minutes."

Ten minutes? Damn it, that was ridiculous! Okay, she could summon her rocket locker to the landing pads to bring her equipment there, but that still left barely any time to reach the cafeteria and stuff something down her throat. With a curse she rushed to the door, only to pause in the frame.

Jaune hadn't even moved… though she could make out the flames in his button eyes, she couldn't even tell if he was watching her. If she left, then he wouldn't be able to get out of the bear… but he'd also be stuck in the room anyway, so it wasn't like he could get himself in any trouble. Plus, he was being a whiny idiot anyway – maybe some time to think about how he was acting would sort him out.

 _I don't need him anyway,_ she hissed, _he'll just slow me down._

She hesitated a little longer than she would have liked to admit… golden eyes watching him. He'd heard what Ruby had said, she knew that… if he would just be man enough to call out for her, to ask her to take him along – then she would.

"I'm going then," Blake said loudly. "I'll need to get some food and then leave." No response. "I won't be coming back here before I go."

"Yeah, that's fine," Ruby waved one hand, stuffing some spare dust cartridges into a backpack. "I'll catch up, don't worry."

"Last chance…" Blake said again, knowing that Ruby was looking at her a little funny for it. "Right then, I'm gone." One last pause, lingering for a good five seconds, before with a furious huff she slammed the door shut, marching away.

Fine!

This was fine…

* * *

"Okaaaaay…" Ruby could only watch as the door slammed shut, one hand still in her backpack as she waited for some kind of explanation for her teammate's actions. Maybe it was her time of the month? "I really don't get her sometimes."

"Arf!" Zwei agreed, rushing up to sniff at the entrance to Ruby's backpack.

"Sorry boy, I can't take you along with us… I haven't even found out if you're really allowed to be here." Of course, first she needed to figure out who she was going to ask… definitely not Miss Goodwitch, since that was a scary prospect at the best of times. Probably not Professor Port because, well, _Professor Port_ …

 _But I don't want to leave you on your own here…_ she bit her lip, looking down at her adorable puppy. He cocked his head, looking at her like she was some kind of bizarre insect. He'd be okay… he'd always been okay before when they left to go do things. Last time their dad had been on a mission for a week and had taken them along, they'd come back to find Zwei had not only fed himself, washed his bowl and cleaned the house – but had also made a painting out of dog poo on their dad's wall!

Zwei was super talented like that. Also super vengeful, but hey, you couldn't have everything.

 _But I'd like to not come back to that happening to our dorm room. Blake already hisses and spits when he's near, I'm not sure what she'll do if he marks his territory all over her bed._

"Okay Zwei!" she shouted, standing up and slamming one fist into her hand. Heh, she was a genius. "I'm not allowed to take you on this mission, but I'm going to turn around and get another cartridge for Crescent Rose. I wouldn't even notice if you somehow snuck into my backpack."

"Arf…" Zwei didn't even react, cocking his head and scratching one paw against it.

"Okay… turning now." Ruby made sure not to look, humming loudly to herself as she made a show of bending over and collecting another clip from the bookshelf, even fiddling with it for a good minute. She couldn't hear anything behind her, but kept to her task with a dedication that would have been admirable. "Ah, got it!"

When she turned back around, it was to see a completely empty room. Though her closed backpack gave off a small wriggle.

"Ruby!" she heard Yang calling down the corridors, having approximately no care for just about everybody else who might have been sleeping or studying. Not that anyone dared challenge her sister on it.

"Coming!" Ruby called back, grinning as she hefted the backpack on her shoulders and rushed out the room, letting the door slam shut behind her. Their first mission – search and destroy in some weird place called Minty Glenn or something. Mints weren't as good as strawberries or cookies, but they weren't bad.

" **Damn… mutt…"** something grumbled from within her bag, struggling to pry its head out of a corgi's mouth. The dog growled lightly, holding one paw over its body so it couldn't escape, panting happily.

Not that Ruby heard any of it.

* * *

 **Oh Zwei, you menace. Got to love that dog – he's been the true star presence in the chibi series it seems, and I hope that continues.**


	39. Pride and Prejaunedice

**Just to answer what one or two asked, yes Jaune could have left the bear since Blake was still close. But since they are arguing he doesn't want to. It would mean she would see him and prompt a conversation. As always, teens will be teens, actually talking through problems is anathema.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 39** – Pride and Prejaunedice

* * *

Blake barely paid attention as the other three members of her team argued about whether or not a mission with Professor, sorry, Doctor Oobleck would kill them. As the Bullhead raced away into the distance, all she could think about was that stubborn idiot she'd left behind.

How long had it been now, three months – four? When she thought about it, but the smallest fraction of her life had been at Beacon, yet it was everything to her now. And as much as she hated to admit it, he had been a part of her for all of that. Or with her, the specifics were uncertain. This would actually be the first time she went into combat without him since she had become a Huntress.

"Welcome to Mountain Glenn ladies. I hope you're aware that this is not a field trip. We will be moving light and swift!"

"Yes, sir," they all replied in tandem, each with varying levels of motivation. Even Weiss, the politest of them all, sounded muted. Blake couldn't blame her… when you heard the words `skilled Hunter,` you tended to think of someone a little more impressive than Oobleck. _Then again, it could have been Port… we might have dodged a bullet there._

"We'll be investigating activity that has been noted to take place here in Mountain Glenn. Something that should be impossible given the nature of this ruined city. Ruby, _what_ are you doing?" Blake's eyes were drawn to their leader, who looked back nervously as she struggled with her backpack for some reason… likely because it was wriggling.

"Don't tell me," Blake sighed.

"Genius!" The faunus sighed as she watched the teacher twirl the mutt around, proclaiming it some grand tool to aid them in their mission. Ruby gloated, Weiss argued, Blake just rolled her eyes. Somehow it all felt par for the course.

"That damn mutt doesn't seem willing to leave us alone." She whispered. A smirk came to her lips as she waited for a response that would not come. When she remembered he was back at Beacon it quickly morphed into a scowl.

She wasn't lonely. Even suggesting that when she was surrounded by other people was ridiculous.

She'd show him that she didn't need him. One way or another.

* * *

"You look more down than usual, kitty-kat. What's wrong?" As always it was her partner who posed the questions she never wanted to answer. The day had already been problematic enough, fighting to exhaustion against Grimm while the Professor did absolutely nothing.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Tch, come on Blake," Yang scoffed. "I'm your partner. I can tell when something is up. You've been brooding since this mission began." Blake sighed. Normally she'd have rebutted with some kind of comment about how she didn't brood, or denied the point entirely. As it was, she just felt tired. Drained in a way she wasn't used to. "You know that you can talk to me, right?"

"I know. It's just…"

"Difficult?" Yang offered, when the silence between them had grown too strong. Weiss had already fallen into a deep slumber, while Ruby kept first watch from far above. Blake had no idea whether Oobleck was awake or not. "Because you've been alone for so long?"

"That," Blake agreed, "but it's personal too…"

Yang rolled over onto her front, propping her face up on her arms as she watched Blake. "Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I'm here if it's something I can help with."

Something she could help with? Hah, what a joke… there probably wasn't another person alive who had been through this. How many people could claim that they had the dead spirit of a young man following them around? And that she was having problems with him and that they had been in an argument…?

It sounded so pathetic.

"I've had an argument with a friend," she said instead. Settling for the half-truth it was.

"Your boyfriend?"

"How di-" The words bit off as her lips clamped shut, but the damage had already been done. Contrary to how she usually acted, however, Yang didn't show any amusement or joy in being correct. She looked worried…

"How did I guess? Blake… I don't know if you realise, but you really don't have many friends."

The faunus flushed as she looked away, feeling more than a little uncomfortable at that. "It's not my fault… there wasn't much time for friends before, and now I guess I've just gotten used to not having any."

"Many," Yang corrected firmly. "You have friends in us, Blake. And probably in Team LVN too, even if you barely talk to them. They did come to your aid back in Forever Fall, remember?"

She did remember… but that had been so long ago and she hadn't really spoken to them since. Yang, Ruby and Weiss often did – and the two teams had shared more than a few breakfasts together. But even then she had been a silent observer, usually in the background with a book. Or that was how it must have seemed.

The truth was far simpler… she had always been interacting with Jaune.

"We're not talking to one another anymore." The words spilled from her mouth without any meaning. "We had a… disagreement. I said things I shouldn't have said, but he did too. I… I don't know. There doesn't seem to be anything I can do to bridge that gap now. And it feels so stupid, how I can even be thinking about this on a mission. I should be focused on the task ahead." Emotions had no place on a mission… Adam had always said that. And while she disagreed with it in terms of empathy and kindness, he had been right that any personal drama should have been left back at base. Disagreements and arguments were common amongst the Fang, but he had always made sure his people fought with complete loyalty and conviction on the field.

Back at base he had allowed them to settle their disputes in their own time.

"Heh," Yang chuckled. "I guess that shows just how new you are to all of this. Otherwise you'd know that there's no more sickening a feeling than an argument unresolved. It doesn't matter what you're doing. It will eat at you until it's fixed."

"What… do you mean?"

Yang smiled comfortingly. As though she were talking to someone ever so delicate and young… it annoyed her a little, but she just had to accept that Yang was falling into her mothering routine. There was no malice behind it, of that she was sure.

"There's that old saying, wound one person and you wound yourself. I think it's just that when you have an argument with someone your temper is gone, they're right in front of you and it's just to _easy_ to be angry. But once they're gone it all changes. Suddenly there's nothing to keep that anger burning… and all that's left is ash." She sounded so certain, so experienced… and to be honest it had Blake looking away too.

She'd been angry at Jaune, that much was true. But he'd been just as angry – and she still didn't understand why. That man had died because of them, yes… it was a tragedy – she knew and accepted that. But that didn't make it their fault… or at least not his. They had made a mistake, she had made hundreds, you just had to learn from them.

"So what am I supposed to do then? He's just as angry as me, plus I still don't agree with his reasons."

"What are those reasons, then?" Yang asked. That… wasn't an easy thing to answer. Not if she didn't want to give away any of the truth behind it. There was no way her apparent soldier boyfriend could have been held responsible for someone guarding a different area having died.

"He tried to save my life, and did… but it led to an innocent getting hurt – killed." she added, when Yang made to speak. The blonde's mouth closed a second later. "Now he blames himself for it and has said he doesn't want to do it anymore, to fight, I mean." A close enough explanation… Jaune's only ability to fight really was his possession. "I got angry because even if it could be said that it was his fault the person died, that's no reason to give up on everything. Even the people around him clearly said he shouldn't blame himself for it."

"So…" Yang cocked her head, "You're angry because he's blaming himself? Or because he won't fight?"

"I-… both, really. The fighting isn't a big thing… if he doesn't want to, then that's fine. But it's the way he won't speak to me now that's causing trouble."

"I take it you told him he was wrong? That he was being silly?"

"Of course."

"Well there's your first problem." Yang delivered the words without any warning. Blake recoiled from them, but the blonde didn't let her recover. "It may be obvious to you that he shouldn't blame himself. And between you and me, I agree too. But neither you nor I are in his shoes, so what the hell do we know?"

"Bu-"

"The thing is, people react to guilt in different ways. It's not for you to tell him what's right or wrong, that's up to his moral code or how he has chosen to live his life. If you don't like that then maybe you shouldn't be hanging around with him."

"No, I do!" Blake rushed to say, "I'm not against that at all!"

"Then maybe you should accept how he feels." Judging from the grin on her face, it was the moment she'd been waiting for. "If you don't dislike him and you still want to be friends with him, then you'd better be willing to step back and do what a friend should."

"Do what?" Yang looked away, but Blake reached out to grab her shoulders. "Please Yang, you know I've not had proper friends. Don't leave me to figure this out and mess up."

"Help him heal." It wasn't Yang who spoke, but rather Weiss, pale blue eyes open and staring up towards the ceiling. "You've both hurt each other, so rather than try and figure out who managed to do the most damage, maybe you should start trying to mend it."

"Bingo," Yang cocked one finger like a gun. "Didn't realise you were up Weiss-cream."

"Hard to sleep with a blonde gorilla giving her idea of good advice nearby. I thought I'd best step in just to make sure you didn't offer Blake any bad advice." Weiss noticed Blake's panicked look, quickly adding; "And she didn't… the advice is good. It's a miracle."

"Take it from me, girl." Yang continued. "Being in the right isn't nearly as satisfying as you imagine it will be. It's lonely up there… especially if you had to push people you cared about away to achieve it. You don't have to follow their views… hell, you don't even need to understand them. You just need to accept that they're important to the other person – and that you have to get used to it."

"And if they're good friends," Weiss finished. "Then everything will work out. Much like it did with Ruby and I. Or all of us, for that matter."

Was it that simple? Blake wasn't sure… but then again, Yang was right, what _did_ she know about friendship? When you didn't know how to do something you asked for help from a professional… in this regard that could easily be Yang. Either way, the mere thought of it made her feel a little lighter.

It wasn't accepting that she had been wrong – because she still didn't think she was. It was just that Jaune's feelings weren't necessarily wrong either. Just a different way of doing things.

She still felt drained… but there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"I'll do it," she said at last. Anyone else might have asked what… made her admit what she was going to do. Weiss and Yang just nodded, however. The simple words enough for them, because it was enough for her.

And a good six metres of so above them, a certain Doctor smiled.

And the girl keeping watch nearby nearly fainted when she looked in her bag and realised what her pet had brought along with him. That normally pale face managed to go even whiter as she imagined just what a certain teammate would do if she knew.

* * *

 **Poor Ruby, poor all. But there we go – advice from sources and such. Just so people know, Jaune didn't hear any of that… his limit from Blake is around 2-3 metres tops, and since he is in the bear that means he is LOCKED in the bear.**


	40. Bears on a Train

**I wonder how many words of fanfiction I write in a month. Thought of the day. Perhaps I shall count them come the end of this month.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 40 -** _Bears on a Train_

* * *

"Uhh," Ruby groaned quietly, "What am I supposed to do with you?" The girl fiddled with the object in her hands as though it were some particularly volatile explosive. "Maybe I can offload you onto Yang?"

 **"Since when did I become the hot potato?"** Jaune kept his voice low even if Blake was sleeping peacefully away. " **I'm not some terrible calamity you can pass onto whomever is stupid enough to accept me."**

"Arf."

 **"Shut up mutt. This is all your fault anyway."** The corgi lowered its head, one paw coming across its eyes as it whined. That the thing could hear him didn't come as any big surprise, since it could also see him in spirit form too. **"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone with the guilty act. So cut it."** To his annoyance the dog did just that, going from upset to happy in a nano-second. He was starting to understand why Blake felt so poorly of them all.

"Argh," Ruby held him in one hand as the other came up to ruffle her own hair. "I don't know what to do… if Blake sees you. Okay, she can't see you."

 **"I won't argue with that,"** Jaune sighed. Their last conversation hadn't been a pleasant one and he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about that. Didn't she understand? He had placed every person he'd ever possessed in danger – pushing them to risk their lives or fight beyond what their bodies really allowed.

He'd possessed her too… though she still didn't realise it, back when he had been held by Cardin. What if ended up doing that again and getting her killed?

"I just need to keep you hidden in my pack for the rest of the mission. So don't go wandering around, kay?"

 **"Kay."** He doubted she expected a reply, though he had to wonder what her face might have looked like if she could have heard him.

"Arf!"

"Zwei?" Ruby looked over his head, and Jaune could just about hear the sound of four legs scurrying away. "Zwei, come back!"

 **"R-Ruby, wait!"** Jaune tried to shout, only for the words to be muffled as he was pushed down into her backpack, the girl swinging it on and speeding out after her dog. With her so focused on the corgi, it gave him the chance to push his way back up over her packed supplies, peeking his head out the top. It was still dark in Mountain Glenn, ruined buildings and scattered signs of civilisation dotting the area. Over the girl's shoulder he could just make out the damn dog running ahead, Ruby chasing after it. He doubted she wanted to risk activating her semblance in the low light… it would be a quick way to trip and injure herself.

"Come back Zwei!"

 **"Ruby, come on – why are you running around alone in Grimm-infested ruins!? What is this… am I cursed? Does everyone I come into contact with suddenly lose their marbles?"** Had he gone and possessed some kind of witch-craft doll or something? Because between Blake being suicidal and now Ruby, he was starting to see a pattern. **"Zwei, you ass! Get back here before your master attracts some Grimm or something!"**

Eventually, Ruby was able to catch up with the dog – only to sigh as Jaune peeked out her pack. The damn thing was literally taking a pee against a piece of ruined girder. "Zwei… you could have done that anywhere."

 **"I hate this dog so much…"**

"What's that?" Jaune and Ruby both stiffened, heads whipping in the direction of the gruff voice. Neither needed to be told such shouldn't have been possible, since this was an abandoned town. To her credit, Ruby backed away, grabbing hold of Zwei and drawing them behind cover. _Damn it, if it were Blake then I could scout for her. No, don't think about her._

"Zwei, tell me if they're gone," Ruby whispered. If Jaune could have, then he would have sweat dropped, as the young girl lifted the dog out from behind cover.

 **"You do realise that a domesticated dog is just as out of place in a city like this?"** he asked. **"More so if it's floating a good two feet in the air!"**

"Bark once if they're gone. Maybe it would be best if you just _don't_ bark if they're still here."

The dog barked, and thankfully the people were gone. He wasn't sure what they'd have done if Zwei had just barked for the sake of it, but then again Ruby _was_ armed. So she should have been able to handle whatever came her way.

"Do you think they're the ones causing the Grimm in the area to go wild?" she whispered, though he wasn't sure if she was asking him, the dog, or herself. "Grimm get active when there's people nearby with negativity… but why would the White Fang be here?"

 **"Two guesses, and collecting sweets for all the good little humans doesn't count."**

"We have to stop them."

 **"Oh Gods, don't you** ** _dare_** **pull a Blake on me."** Luckily Ruby must have agreed with him, which ought to have been a little embarrassing for Blake. The reaper knelt down and drew her scroll out, dialling in her team's number.

"Low signal?" she whined, "Why is it always low signal at times like this? Darn it…" Her expression was agonised, as she looked down at the device and then back to where the faunus had gone. He could see the cogs whirling in her brain, the desire to rush out there and dispense justice.

 **"For the love of… Ruby, no. Come on, utilise that thing known as a brain. The rest of the team is still asleep. You can't just rush off and-"**

"We're going back." Ruby's voice was firm.

 **"What!?"**

"I'll have to wake the others and Doctor Oobleck. They'll know what to do, then we can attack as a team." If Jaune had been in possession of a jaw, it would have been dangling around his ankles. Was this… was this the mythical thing known as common sense? Was someone he was travelling around with honestly about to show even the slightest bit of self-preservation!?

Had he passed on to the afterlife when he wasn't looking?

 **"Well, you know what… it's nice to be in a situation where we won't be throwing ourselves into needless danger for onc-"**

"Whoah, what!?" Ruby took a step back, as the floor underneath her started to crack and give way. Zwei barked and leapt out of her arms, right as it finally fell, the girl scraping and scrabbling as she tried to catch onto something to keep her up.

 **"I just jinxed this, didn't I? Though it has to be said, how is a damned dog faster to dodge this than the girl with a speed semblance?"**

"Arf!" Zwei agreed. Probably.

"Zwei," Ruby hissed, as her fingers slowly started to slip. "I need you to get help… fetch the others, tell them what happened! I'm trusting you!"

 **"Welp. We're boned then. Hey Ruby, how's your landing strategy nowadays?"**

"Arghhhh!"

 **"Yeah… that sounds about right…"**

* * *

It turned out that, intelligence aside, Ruby was actually pretty useless without her weapon. That had been a bit of a surprise, mostly because a) she was Yang's sister and b) you'd have thought a speed semblance would have made up for the lack of a weapon. Surely anything would do damage if it hit hard and fast enough?

Not so… at least when Ruby got her arse handed to her by two White Fang grunts. He remained silent through it all, doing his best to remain in her bag as she was hauled off somewhere. _Not like I could possess her anyway,_ he sighed. She was on the edge of consciousness, so it probably wouldn't stick. But even if she was out for the count, he was trapped in the damn bear.

Plus, it would be just like that soldier, Adrian, wouldn't it? A name few would remember. A name Blake didn't even know or recognise. To her he was just a nameless Atlas grunt who had died doing his duty.

But to Jaune… for a few moments Jaune had _been_ Adrian. He knew the man had a family, a girlfriend he desperately loved – who he had spent the last five years trying to ask out, only to finally succeed. He had hopes and dreams, wishes for the future. Well, he'd once had those… apart from himself, the dead didn't tend to want for much.

 _And if I did possess Ruby, what's to say I could do any better? If she can't stop these people, then I doubt me in her body could._

He would just make things worse.

"Oh for…" a familiar voice sighed, "Hey there Red, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Torchwick? What are you doing here?"

"Now, now Red – do you really expect me to answer that?"

 _I need to see what's going on,_ Jaune realised, climbing up the inside of the pack and peeking his eyes from beneath the flap. Torchwick was no doubt in front of Ruby, which meant he couldn't see the man. But what he could see was a train, along with the various boxes the White Fang were moving into it.

Why would there have been a working train in a ruined city? Or if the White Fang had built it, the question was how the hell they'd managed to smuggle the many tonnes of steel required for the track!

Was Vale's police force really _that_ incompetent?

 **"Now that I think about it, why are** ** _we_** **always the first to find all the criminal and terrorist operations anyway? My God… they really are useless, aren't they?"**

"We won't let you get away with this Torchwck!" Ruby had no doubt come to the conclusion that threatening the dangerous man holding her hostage was the correct choice. Jaune would have disagreed, but for the fact his record on survival really wasn't any better. He heard Torchwick's laughter at that.

 **"Ruby, you can't beat him in a fight… not without your damn weapon. Use your brain for a moment an- whoah!"** the world lurched as he fell back into the bag, the girl it was attached to flying into action. And judging from Torchwick's shouting, she was running _away_ from them. **"Sheesh, you really are like better than Blake in every regard. She'd have tried to bite his nose off or something."** He could hear the gunfire behind them, and as he poked his face out of the bag once more it was just in time to see Torchwick spin the cane in his hand, firing the handle towards them.

Ruby tripped as it settled on the handle of her pack. _This is the worst idea I've had yet,_ Jaune sighed as he reached over.

It was so small that no one noticed. Ruby halted, about to trip, but for the tiny bear pushing the strap on her shoulder down her arm. The arm came loose, spinning the girl on the spot as the bag was torn from her shoulder. The momentum of it span her the rest of the way round, her other arm slipping loose.

Torchwick cursed, as the White Fang took aim once more. But Ruby was already moving, going from stumble to sprint as fast as she could, weaving and ducking all the way.

Despite that, Jaune couldn't help but feel a thrill of fear as the bag – and he – were reeled in towards Torchwick. He didn't even notice him as the thief gripped the bag, swearing angrily and throwing it away. Jaune's form tumbled out, scattering across the floor as the White Fang surged for the train, the engine roaring to life. In the distance he could just about make our Team RWBY too, rushing to meet with their leader.

 **"Too far for me to run,"** Jaune scowled, pushing his furry body onto two feet. **"There's no way in hell I'm staying here either, and since we all know Blake and the others are going to chase Torchwick no matter what."** It was with a sigh that he turned his body to look at the train. It hadn't started to move yet, but the pistons by the wheels were slowly churning to life.

Jaune slapped one blunt paw against his face.

 **"This is the kind of stupid plan Blake would come up with."**

He had a train to catch.

* * *

 **Not much to say, plot moving on – will Jaune be able to work his way through the cars, cutting down White Fang as he goes? Will Blake ever find out that Ruby abandoned her bear? Will Zwei ever convince bear-kun to return his feelings?**

 **Find out next time on!**


	41. Silence of the Bears

**Here we go.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 41** – Silence of the Bears

* * *

Never let it be said that Jaune had gotten where he was in life by engaging his brain. That statement should have said enough considering where he'd gotten in life was _dead_ , but even beyond that – Jaune knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

But even he recognised that he ought to have known getting a twelve-inch bear onto a moving train wasn't going to be an easy task.

 **"I… regret… making… this… decision!"** Each word was interrupted by a loud smack as the small bear was slammed into the ground, one of its arms trapped in the pistons of the train's wheels. As each one turned the bear rose up and over, before being slammed back down into the tracks, then raised once more.

And climbing up the wheels had seemed like such a good idea too…

The worst part was that he'd seen Blake and the others pass by overhead too. He'd even swallowed his pride and shouted for their help, but with the sounds of a rushing train, combat and huge mecha, she hadn't been able to hear his voice. Too far for him to leave the bear as well, damn it.

 **"I can do this,"** Jaune snarled, fighting the instinctive urge to pause or wince each time he struck the ground. Apart from the damage it did to his furry body, he didn't have the capability to feel pain. Even now, his brain still acted like it had when he was alive. _Except I don't have a brain anymore… no, don't get distracted._

Blake and the others were already fighting. Which meant if he didn't want to get left behind then he had to make his way to them. He wasn't sure if Grimm would hunt him down were he to be left in Mountain Glenn, but at the end of the day it didn't matter. If he got stuck here, then there was pretty much no chance he would ever be able to get back to Blake.

Even if they were currently fighting… he would rather die _again_ , then let that happen. Not when it would mean leaving her in the middle of their argument… before they had even had a chance to make up.

 **"That means I've got to get on this bloody train."** The wheel rose once more. With his left arm stuck in the spigot he reached out with his right, trying to grip the edge of the carriage. His fingerless paw slapped against the rim, failing to hold as he was dragged back down and under once more. He cursed and waited, preparing himself for the next rotation, only for the same to occur. He wouldn't give up though… his new body might not be as versatile as the old, but it certainly was more persistent. It simply didn't matter how tired he felt, or how much damage he took. So long as he was still in one piece, he could just keep trying.

"Arghhhh!" A masculine voice cried out from above, as a shadow passed over the edge of the train. There was a loud bang as a body flapped against the side of the vehicle, a uniformed figure just about managing to grab the edge of one of the train doors before impacting the tracks. The White Fang soldier gasped as his arms strained, fingers gripping the edge – body trailing behind him as the train pushed on.

 **"Oh** ** _sure_** **,"** Jaune sighed, spinning round and round once more. **"You think you're so special with your opposable thumbs. Look at me, I can grab onto things without any trouble because** ** _I_** **have fingers. Well whoop-de-doo."**

His eyes tracked the man's legs as his body flopped around, releasing the wheel at just the right moment as to wrap both his furry arms around the limb. "Eh?" The nameless grunt seemed to have felt it, looking down to see a small teddy bear shimmying its way up his body. "What the hell!?"

 **"Not so tough now are we?"** Jaune grunted as he pulled himself higher. Climbing humans was a skill he'd just about mastered, as much as it had brought Blake her fair share of grief. The loose clothing was easy to wind his paws into, not to mention all the friction it caused against his fur. **"Just calm down, I'll be up soon."**

"Argh! Ahhh!" The faunus panicked instantly, no doubt having no idea what to make of a possessed bear climbing towards its face, other than that it was neither normal nor comforting. "Get off – get off! Somebody help me!" The man only became all the more frantic when Jaune reached his chest, pulling himself up the man's top. The screams turned particularly ear-shattering when Jaune's paws slapped against his face, as though he expected the bear to slit his throat. Only to finally go silent in confusion as Jaune clambered past him, up his arm and towards his hands. "Huh?"

 **"Yeah,"** Jaune sighed, even though he knew the faunus couldn't hear him. **"News of my murderous possessed bear rampages have been greatly exaggerated."** The final hurdle was crossing the man's hand, and for that he was able to wedge his paws between the fingers, dragging himself towards the door. With a sigh of relief, the bear tumbled inside, bouncing across the metallic floor as the carriage shook.

Any such relief turned to a grimace as a scream came from outside, as the faunus' fingers finally lost their battle against the metal frame. Jaune tried not to think about what that meant for the unfortunate soul… particularly since he had seen the Grimm trailing behind them. In such a situation there could be no survival. He could only hope the fall killed him before the Grimm could.

 **"Funny how no one ever told us we'd be killing our fellow man. I suppose they keep those lessons for you to learn the hard way."** And to think, becoming a Hunter was supposed to be a morally easy choice… Grimm were evil and had no souls, ergo you were only doing good for society.

It was easy to try and write them off as terrorists… as murderers and monsters in their own right.

But then he could only think of Blake… who, for all her new career, had once been one of them too. That man who had just died… what if he was the same as Blake? What if he had _been_ Blake?

 **"How is it, that in a world where we have an undeniable evil threatening our very existence – we end up not being able to unite against it?"** It was a question for another time, since he had to find Blake and get himself rescued before this train did whatever it was supposed to do. _The head will probably be the best bet… do they call it a head with a train, or a prow?_

 **"Focus, you furry little bastard… focus. We get to the front of the train, we find Blake and we get out of here. No distractions."**

It took him precisely six and a half minutes to find a distraction… though to be fair he could be forgiven for that. Since said distraction was the blondest and strongest member of Team RWBY striking the ceiling of the cart, before collapsing back to the floor unconscious.

 **"Well that's not good…"** Jaune would have swallowed had he been able, as he watched the girl Blake and he had seen in the warehouse approach the downed blonde. **"Where are Blake and the others? Why is Yang fighting alone?"** If this was RWBY's plan, then it had Blake written all over it… what was the point in splitting up in a situation like this?

 _Wake up Yang, wake up…_ the girl didn't so much as move.

He couldn't possess her… Blake was nowhere near him; he was stuck in the blasted bear. But even if he were able to, what would it accomplish? Yang had lost to this girl in a trivial fashion… did he believe he could do better in her body then she could!?

The only thing he would achieve would be to put the girl in even further danger.

Though that appeared to be a moot point when the multi-coloured girl pulled on the handle of umbrella, revealing a long silver blade. The cruel tilt to her lips told him more than enough.

Yang was going to die.

 **"Shit, shit – what am I supposed to do?"** Frantic button eyes turned left and right, looking for anything that might help him. Nothing but stacked boxes and containers, none of which he was strong enough to push over onto the girl. The only thing he actually had…

 _This is Blake level of strategy right here._ But it was all he could do to try and actually save the partner of the only friend he had. And dare he suggest it, when she didn't even know he existed? But maybe… just maybe… he also considered Yang a friend too.

There was no time. Furry paws dragged him up a nearby stack of crates, propelling him higher and higher. From the corner of one eye he could see the cruel girl step closer, swing and reverse the grip on her blade so that she could stab down.

With a mighty roar, silent as it may have been, Jaune leapt.

 **"Ohh…"** and gasped as a blade pierced through his chest. His arms came to grip at the blade cutting through him, even as he slid slowly down the blade. The world lurched, his vision swirling as he was lifted up – held before the face of a somewhat shocked looking pair of mismatched eyes. **"Um…"** it wasn't clear who was the most surprised, as the two stared at one another. But with Yang still in danger, he knew he had to act fast.

 **"I have you right where I want you!"** he cried, pointing one arm at the girl. **"Surrender!"**

Pink and brown eyes crossed, the colour switching places as though her eyes had actually managed to slide from one socket to the other. She lifted the sword a little higher, shaking it a little. Jaune squirmed on the blade, sliding down to the hilt.

 **"Okay, not as I'd planned it, I'll admit. Your reactions must be good to have caught me. But still, if you could like… un-stab me please?"** The girl reached out with one hand, touching his leg with a cautious finger. He tried to bite it, but with his mouth sewn shut it was more like he head-butted the digit.

She still recoiled, holding her sword out to the side as though the world's most repulsive spider was on the other end of it. Jaune cried out in shock as he flew up and down, the girl waving the weapon wildly in an effort to dislodge him.

 **"S-st-op- it,** **you – bloody – psycho,"** the bear slurred, legs and arms kicking. A few seconds later it came to a stop, the girl breathing heavily as she looked at Jaune. He too paused, feeling exhausted despite himself. **"Look… can we talk like reasonable adults now?"**

"…"

 **"Arghhhh!"** She started to wave the sword again, balancing on one foot with a hand held across her eyes.

" _Ahem_." Both paused, however, when an unrecognisable voice coughed, drawing their attention to a new person stood in the room. The newcomer looked less than impressed with their display, tapping her toes as though to point out just how long she had been there. Even her arms were crossed, a long red blade held across her body, swaying to and fro lazily.

 **"Oh great,"** Jaune sighed, **"and now what?** ** _Another_** **White Fang member to deal with? Yang sure is popular today…"** The fiend who had hold of him backed up, wincing as her eyes widened. **"Or not? Hey, are you here to save me?"**

The woman dashed forward, swinging her blade in a single upwards strike that would have bisected the girl he was attached to, if she hadn't backed up. Even then, it was clear who had the advantage… not only from the close call, but the clearly panicked behaviour of the shorter woman.

Jaune couldn't help but grin internally. He would wait for this girl to be cut down, push himself off the sword and then cuddle into Yang's bosom. Then when she woke up, she would realise who he was and take him to Blake. The plan was perfect.

Which was why it came as a bit of a surprise when the train, Yang, and the scary woman blinked out of existence. Instead Jaune was left face-to-face with an unfamiliar room, with scattered ornaments, books and empty bowls across the floor and surfaces

They had been instantaneously transported somewhere… somewhere that _wasn't_ the train that Blake and the rest of RWBY were on.

 **"Well shit…"** the girl let out a sigh of relief, falling into a nearby couch as she rubbed the back of her sword-hand across her face. One eye cracked open, to see Jaune's face before her, upside down and still impaled on the metal. **"Er… hi?"**

* * *

 **Uh-oh, spaghetti-o.**

 **Next Chapter: 3** **rd** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	42. Five Nights at Neo's

**Sunday and I'm about to go on the weirdest fact-finding mission ever after writing this, all to aid in the writing of one of my future planned stories.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 42 -** Five nights at Neo's

* * *

It was something of a stand-off. He sat, arms crossed, within a small metallic bird cage. Where she'd gotten it from, he had no idea. Presumably teleportation was good for that sort of thing, and probably just about every sort of thing that ever existed. Seriously, someone had rolled the Semblance lottery.

The girl stood on the other side of the thin, flimsy bars, watching with him with strange eyes that seemed to change colour each time she blinked. Despite their respective positions, it was she who looked at him with barely concealed fear.

 **"If you're so worried about me then send me back,"** he sighed, head dipping when there was no visible reaction from her. She'd seen him move, his actions necessary to save Yang, but it still seemed it was only Blake who could actually hear him. He stood up within the cage, making wide, sweeping motions with his stubby arms. She flinched back a little, but otherwise kept watching.

If only he knew what the universal had gesture for `I want to go back to the train underneath a mountain with Grimm so that I can make up and hang out with my friend who can see and hear my dead ass.` Sign language had never been something he'd bothered to learn… not that it would be any use anyway, given the lack of hands and fingers.

 **"Note to self, install something into arms. Why didn't I think of putting a scroll in my body or something, or attack a knife to my arm?"** Hmm, probably because Blake would have drawn the line far before giving him an actual weapon, lest he re-enact one of those horror movies. The scroll wouldn't have been a bad idea though, since he could punch in numbers with his arms and then speak into it.

Maybe… would his spectral voice carry through a physical system so that Blake could hear it? At the very least he could have written a message to her.

 _Oh sure, I'm trapped by some teleporting girl. No, I don't know where I am. No, I have no way of escaping or making your job of finding me easier._

Such incredible value.

Blake would be oh so impressed.

In the end he settled for pointing once towards the girl, then at himself, before finally levelling his arm at the door of his cage.

She responded by sprinting out the door of the room.

 **"Not what I meant… damn, I'm bad at charades."** A few seconds later, however, he heard her coming back. And if the actual sound of a _voice_ following her was any indication, not alone. Maybe it was a pointless endeavour, since she already knew the truth, but instincts drilled into him by Blake had his furry body collapsing against the bars, arms falling limply to his sides.

"Miss Neo," the middle-aged man who was dragged into the room sighed, "Please understand, with the boss out on his mission we need to prepare for the final stages, we can't-" the man gulped and went silent as the diminutive girl turned on him, eyes flashing. Jaune watched with curiosity as she dragged him further into the room by his red tie. One of Torchwick's goons, if he recalled the uniform correctly… not White Fang anyway, as though the lack of animal features wasn't a giveaway.

The reluctant man was dragged towards the cage, before the girl finally let go and frantically pointed towards Jaune.

Jaune didn't move.

"That's… that's a very cute bear," the goon spoke with the kind of voice reserved for small children. "It's very nice Miss Neo. Can I go back to my work now?"

Neo, if that was her real name, looked between the bear and the man incredulously, before rearing back and pointing towards Jaune once more, this time more insistently. The older male sighed, walking forwards and taking the cage in one hand. Jaune watched the girl hide half-behind his arm, even as he gently clicked the door open.

It was hard not to move as he was picked up by a stranger. Memories of Cardin's rough treatment and the danger of being destroyed before he could reunite with Blake flashing through his mind. "It's a teddy bear… is that what you wanted me to say?"

Neo frowned, crossing her arms and silently snorting to the side. "Not paid enough…" the man grumbled, placing Jaune down on the side before backing away. Pink and brown eyes glared down at him as the man headed back to the door.

Since his cover with the girl was already blown he took the time to bend over and slap his ass towards her.

"..!...!" The girl hopped up and down, teleporting in front of the man just as he was about to leave the room and pointing back towards the desk. He sighed audibly, turning in time to see the bear sat exactly where it had been left.

"Yes Miss Neo, it's your teddy bear – it's very nice."

The door clicked shut a moment later, leaving the girl and the possessed toy alone. Jaune watched as her entire frame shook, hands clenching at her side as she stomped one foot angrily onto the floor. Baleful eyes turned back to him as she stalked over, but this time he remained still.

Her face tilted, she was almost cute but it was impossible to forget the smile on her face as she had prepared to kill Yang. One finger snaked out, touching his leg before recoiling. When he didn't move she dared to step a little closer, she poked his nose.

 **"Rargh!"** Jaune struck like… well, a teddy bear. One fluffy appendage slapped onto her finger, while the other grabbed her hand. The girl screamed – for all the lack of volume behind it – but her mouth opened and she reared back in naked horror, flipping her hand into the air. Jaune let go mid-flight, sailing through the air like a yellow-furred missile. **"Oof,** " he landed and bounced across the floor, just noting out the corner of his eye how the girl was frantically rubbing her hand against her clothes. That wasn't the true goal, however. **"Freedom, here I come!"** On stubby legs, Jaune Arc toddled towards the door.

He almost reached it too. One arm even touched the wood, before he was swept off his feet, bouncing and rattling into the cage which the girl was wielding with two hands. The door was clipped shut, the metal frame slammed down onto the floor in the middle of the room.

A bright red face, eyes wide but panting appeared on the other side of the bars. The criminal's shoulders were heaving, great gasps coming from her as she glared at him.

 **"Let me go, crazy bitch,"** he head-butted the bars angrily, **"I cannot be caged! Well… I** ** _can_** **, ergo this whole situation – but I shouldn't be!"** He didn't think she got his message, if the scowl she gave him was any indication. Jaune flopped back against the bars, trying to convey all his frustration in a single button-eyed gaze.

This sucked. No, worse than that, this was really, really bad. Cardin had been bad enough, but this was about a million times worse. There was no way Blake would be able to rescue him from this because not only did she have no idea where he was, but she didn't even know he had left Beacon. Even if she did know he'd been captured, she would have no way of finding him or beating this girl – if Yang's defeat was an example of her strength.

It was quite possible that he would be stuck here until the end of his days… which given his unlife might be eternity. Or at least until this psychopath got bored and tore him to shreds. It was a very real possibility that he would never see Blake again.

And that the last time they had spoken, was when they had been arguing.

 **"I don't want our parting to be like that…"** It was too cruel, after all they had been through, to think that he'd never get a chance to make amends. To laugh with her, or see her smile as he said something silly. Or even to see her angry, as he purposefully did something to provoke her - just to get a reaction.

The cage rattled, his face lifting up as something was pushed through the bars. A crumpled piece of paper, stained with a little black ink. The words were clumsy, almost illegible and rushed.

 _Can understand me?_

He looked up towards the short girl, in time to catch her nodding at the parchment and tilting her head.

Oh…

This?

This had potential…

* * *

Yang coughed and hacked as she made her way down the train, rushing towards the front. Whatever she had seen, whomever it had been… she had no idea why they had saved her life, but there was no time to think about that. If any of the others were as strong as that little bitch, then her team might be in trouble.

She sprinted past downed boxes and White Fang, pasty even a bigger one with a gently humming chainsaw by his side. Voices ahead, shouting and cursing. Yang burst into the next compartment, even as two sets of weapons whirled towards her.

"Yang!" Ruby gasped, turning aside her scythe at the last second. Weiss had no such luck, having launched a dust attack, but Yang batted it aside with ease. She barely paid them any attention, rushing towards her downed partner.

"Blake!?" The girl writhed on the floor, clutching the left side of her chest as her legs kicked out. "Blake, what's wrong!?"

"Hurts," the faunus whispered, a low whine cutting off the rest, "Why does it hurt? Make it stop!"

Shit, shit, shit – Yang stared at Ruby and Weiss, begging an explanation.

"We don't know," Weiss' voice was agonised. "She came out dragging Torchwick behind her, she was unarmed… she'd won. But then she just grabbed her heart and collapsed, screaming in pain. She hasn't stopped since!"

"Her aura is going insane," Ruby whimpered, holding out her scroll for Yang to snatch. The bar was dipping and rising, hovering around the 80% mark, but going down to 72 and then back up to 84 or so. It didn't make any sense. "We need a doctor…"

"Oobleck?"

"He's still up top fighting off the Paladins."

"Hurts… please…" Blake sobbed, the first time Yang had ever heard such a sound from her. It broke her heart. "Make it stop."

"Er, guys?" Weiss called, backing away from a window at the front of the train. "I think we have another problem coming up. Coming up _real_ fast."

Yang looked towards where she was pointing, spotting it in an instant and letting out a quick sigh. "This really isn't my day." She coiled over Blake's form, holding her close while preparing for an explosion of pain. Around them she could hear crackling ice, as pale blue crept over their position.

And then all she could hear was an explosion.

As Team RWBY welcomed themselves back to Vale.

* * *

 **Ooh, developments and things happening. Are we actually delving deeper into Jaune's situation here, what does it mean compared to when he was kept away from Blake by Cardin? Can we see some small signs that perhaps even all the way back then, there were subtle things wrong?**

 **Maybe. We'll have to see.**

 **Next Chapter: 10** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) coeur**


	43. Blakenstein

**Here we go, another chapter.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 43:** _Blakenstein_

* * *

"What's wrong with her!?" Yang burst into the infirmary, ignoring Miss Goodwitch's attempts to stop her. Blake writhed in the hospital bed, shoulders straining against Doctor Oobleck as he tried to hold her down.

"Miss Xiao-Long, this is no place for a student-"

"I'm not leaving!" Yang cried, though the volume was drowned out by one from her partner. "Not until I know what's wrong with my best friend!"

"Miss Xia-"

"Forget it Glynda," a woman dressed in a white doctor's coat snapped. "You, girl, if you're going to stay then make yourself useful and hold her down." The blonde swallowed but nodded, pushing pas the doctor and her busy tale and grabbing one of Blake's thrashing arms. The other girl didn't seem to recognise her, didn't even perceive her – yellow eyes wide and frantic as she tried to fight off whatever she felt was attacking her. Even with Yang's prodigious strength it took the combined effort of Oobleck and her to hold Blake down.

"Hurts," the girl screamed, "hurts, stop it, it hurts!"

"Shh," Yang could feel tears drop down her cheeks. She couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless. "It'll be okay… it'll be fine…"

"Time to sleep," the faunus doctor stepped between Yang and Oobleck to _slam_ a needle down into the girl's arm. The syringe was depressed the moment it hit, pumping something into the girl.

"Gentle!" Yang snapped. This was her partner… not some piece of wood that needed a nail hammered into it.

"She can't even feel anything I do," the woman growled, sounding more than a little frustrated at that. "But I'm not going to be able to figure out jack if she doesn't stop struggling."

Even so… even if Blake hadn't responded. She could have been a little more careful, surely? No… this wasn't the time for her to argue with the doctor trying to save her friend's life. She'd just have to assume the faunus knew best. Why else would she be the head of Beacon's medical bay?

Blake's struggles started to become slower, limbs dipping as drug induced lethargy slipped into her. The cries too became softer, a note of relief in them as her eyes closed. Yang freed one hand to wipe her brow. She could feel the sweat on her palm, the fiery temperature of her skin.

She would be okay… she had to be. _I'm not losing you. I can't._

"Girl." Yang's eyes met the brown of the doctor, who had moved around to run a finger over Blake's wrist. "Give me a summary of what happened. How this happened."

"She just broke down," Yang tried to keep her voice strong, but there was an unmistakable waver in it. No one commented. Not the doctor nor Miss Goodwitch who stood nearby. Outside she could hear the Headmaster talking to Weiss and Ruby. Keeping them busy. "We… we were fine and she had just fought Torchwick. She won and came walking out – she looked okay, she _was_ okay. Then she just… broke down. Collapsed on the spot screaming and didn't stop even when we crashed, even when we had to fight all those Grimm in the streets! If it wasn't for CFVY and LVN we'd have all been dead."

"She wasn't injured?" Yang shook her head. "Was she close to anyone when she came down with whatever this is?"

"Only Torchwick… and he was unconscious."

"I'll check for poisons anyway," another syringe came out and speared into Blake's arm. The blonde looked away as blood was drawn, filling the inside of the canister.

"Her aura readings are erratic." It was Miss Goodwitch who spoke, one hand on Blake's arm, the other on a scroll. "I've never seen anything quite like it. Her aura is hovering around the 70% mark now, but it keeps dipping and rising. It troughs at 67, peaks at 78. It won't stay still for even a second."

"Perfect," the doctor hissed, "Just what we damn well need." Yet _another_ syringe came out, this one filled with an odd yellow liquid. By this point Yang could only swallow and trust the woman to know what she was doing. "How's that?"

"Rising slowly… the trough is at 69. It's rising, but definitely not stabilising."

"Well I can't keep filling her with aura boosters. There's no known way to actually create or boost aura, this just gives the body a hormonal boost to make more. If I fill her with too much, then she'll go into cardiac arrest." Yang shivered. There was one word she understood, though she wished she didn't. "Oobleck, I need you to find any books about this that you can – _anything_. I literally have zero experience with this."

"How can you not have any experience?" Yang shouted, even as the older man rushed from the room. "You're a doctor, you _must_ know what to do!"

"I'm a specialist in the body!" The woman snapped back. She didn't even look at Yang. "No one's a specialist in the soul and aura's always been this misunderstood thing. The best I can say is that something is draining it, but that's pretty fucking obvious given the constant decrease."

"Nothing else?"

The faunus looked at her, eyes blazing, "I can make an accurate guess that she's _dead_ if it hits zero."

"Tsune!" Yang didn't hear Miss Goodwitch's response, nor whatever this Tsune said in reply. All she could do was stare down at her partner, a low whimper coming from her lips. No. No way, this couldn't happen. No way…

 _Blake please… I'm scared._

"Mayhaps I can be of help," an unfamiliar voice laughed. Yang's lilac eyes flicked to the new entry, a tall if elderly man garbed in a white coat and thick, rimmed glasses. Beside him stood Penny, the orange-haired weird friend of Ruby's.

"Do you mind?" the female faunus growled, "Am I running a medical bay or a child care centre?"

"Blake, Yang!" Weiss and Ruby rushed in, causing the doctor to throw her arms in the air angrily. "We heard screaming, is Bl-"

"Silence!" Miss Goodwitch slammed her crop into one hand, cutting them all off. "If you wish to serve your teammate then you will allow those treating her to _speak_. Am I understood?" The three of them nodded, eyes wide.

Through it all the elderly man had just stood there, but now he was at Blake's side, poking and prodding with bony fingers. "Fascinating… these readings, so very interesting. You were right to call for me Headmaster." All eyes turned to the final man at that comment, a raised brow from the medical officer.

"When I heard the initial reports that her aura was behaving strangely I thought to contact General Ironwood," the man explained. "Atlas' research into aura is the most advanced there is, and Doctor Polendina is something of a specialist in the matter."

" _The_ specialist, thank you very much." The man dropped Blake's arm, the limb slamming against the metal rail. Yang wanted to rush over and catch it, but was afraid of somehow distracting them. "If this proves to be an issue with her aura and not her body, as I suspect, then there will be little a practitioner like you can do, my dear." He expressed the last to the fox faunus, who crossed her arms with a doubtful expression.

"And you believe you can do more? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you an engineer?"

"More of a roboticist and scientist," Doctor Polendina actually blushed, completely missing the scepticism in the woman's voice. "Though I suppose I tinkered a little in my youth, really though, it was nothing more than an experimental stage. I swear!"

"Father can save friend-Blake," Penny promised to the three watching teenagers. "There is no one on Remnant who knows more about aura than father, and he has a vested interest in protecting her."

"I am wearing a jumper today daughter, must I check your eyes later?" Yang didn't feel very confident as the man shook his head. "No matter, we shall see to that later. I need a scan of her aura and any irregularities."

"Yes father," Yang made to point out that they had a scroll doing that, only for her mouth to open wide as the girl's _arm_ opened up, a decent-sized screen coming out of it. Weiss made a choking noise beside her, while Ruby only giggled nervously.

"Yes, yes, she is a robot," Doctor Polendina waved his hand as though it should have been obvious. Perhaps in hindsight it should have been. "This is a secret of Atlas, however. So do keep it quiet or the good General will have you executed."

"No one is executing my students," Ozpin cut in before they could panic.

"Of course not, of course not. I'm sure nothing terrible would happen to them at all." Okay, that didn't sound very comforting. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would have believed them. No matter how weird Penny was.

"Her aura is erratic as the scans initially say," Penny commented, "but my scanners show that the aura expelled from her body is linked in a certain direction. It moves like a funnel… or perhaps rays of light."

"Can you track it?"

"Negative. Although it begins strong it fades and disperses after a few metres. I believe Blake's current problem is that her aura is dispersing into the atmosphere before it reaches whatever it is attempting to. This causes her body to supply more, to the same effect."

Dispersing, feeding something? Was this some kind of Grimm, or perhaps some terrible poison from Torchwick? It would be just like that bastard to have some kind of hi-tech gizmo capable of that. Perhaps the aura was going to him!

"As I suspected," the doctor clapped his hands together and turned to them. "Tell me my dears, does our dear girl perhaps have a certain bear that you're familiar with? About yay height, yellow fur?" He made some motions with his hands, sketching out the dimensions, but it wasn't necessary.

"It's in her room," Yang snapped. "I can go get it?"

"Please do so. I believe this could help Miss Belladonna to gather herse-…" he trailed off, all of them turning to Ruby who had one hand raised in the air. Her sister looked mortified, terrified and also more than a little ashamed.

"Umm… the bear… it… Blake's teddy bear was in my backpack at Mountain Glenn… Zwei brought it along. It…" she swallowed. "I dropped my pack when Torchwick grabbed me… he ended up hooking that instead of me. So…"

"So it's still there?" Blake would flip, when she was better, but it could be replaced right? Yang turned to the assembled adults, only to feel her throat go dry at the look on Penny and the Doctor's faces.

"Oh dear…" the elderly man whispered. "That's not good…"

* * *

 **Oh dear indeed. So now we have Jaune with Neo and the remainders of RWBY tasked to try and locate him once more, with the aid of Penny, ofc. RWPY… that does not abbreviate well. Maybe you guys will come up with a better name for it, lol.**

 **Next Chapter: 17** **th** **July**


	44. Jaunst

**Ugh busy week is busy.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 44** – _Jaunst_

* * *

Jaune looked down at the scroll that poked through the bars of the cage. The screen shone brightly up into his furry face as he pushed on the touch screen, slowly typing in his message. It was harder than it ought to have been. Mostly thanks to his oversized hands and lack of any fingers. His stubby arms had a tendency to hit two or three letters at once, but he persevered and the girl who held him hostage waited.

" **I need to get back to Beacon."** He read the words aloud before motioning for her to take it. The scroll was withdrawn, the girl still keeping a respectable distance between them as she looked at it. Her head tilted, fingers flying out to type a message in a tenth of the time it had taken him.

 _Why should I help you?_

Good question. And one he didn't really have an answer to. Because it wouldn't be any effort for her? Not with her Semblance, she could likely drop him off in an instant and be gone before anyone even saw her. But that likely wouldn't be enough to convince her.

Because she was either scared of ghosts or teddy bears, and sending him off would get rid of him? True, but it would be just as easy to drop him into the ocean… and with the cage keeping him trapped, he'd likely be there forever.

He had nothing to offer but the fur on his back, and he was kind of still using that. With a prayer to any higher power, Jaune pressed in another message.

 _What can I do to make you take me to Beacon?_

It probably wasn't wise, leaving himself open like that, but there really were no other options. He was beholden to her willingness to help him, otherwise he was going to be cut off from Blake forever. The girl took back the scroll and read his message. He shivered as she smiled, for the expression was less joyful and more sinister. Like a cat who had finally sprung the trap on her prey.

But he'd do whatever was necessary to return.

" **I just hope Blake will forgive me for it…"**

The scroll came back, new message in tow. _I could return you to the blonde girl with ease._ She thought Yang was Blake? He supposed that made sense. She'd taken him from Yang, and it wasn't like she'd know their names. Either way, Yang would see him returned. _But if I help you, then you must help me in return._

" **As long as it doesn't harm Blake and her team, I will do anything,"** he wrote and spoke at the same time, pushing the scroll back to her. Maybe he should have explained that Blake was a different girl to the one this person believed, but that felt like giving too much away. If she agreed not to harm the entire team, then it wouldn't matter either way.

 _I do not care about their team. So long as they do not get in my way I will not hurt them._

Not good enough. This was Team RWBY they were talking about, this was Blake _and_ Ruby all in one. If this dangerous girl was even half as bad as she looked, then their team would be camping outside her door to try and arrest her.

" **If you kill her then I die."** Was it true, he didn't even know. But the frown on her face as she read the scroll said she believed him either way. If she needed him for something, then she would need him alive. Whatever she wanted him for it couldn't be now… he had nothing to give, and even if he did, she could have just taken it.

That meant she wanted him for something in the future… which meant she needed him alive.

 _I will injure them if they attack me. But I will not kill._ The words seemed tortured, though only in the sense that she snarled as she typed them. It was the best he was going to get. He could tell. _Good enough?_

Jaune nodded. He knew he was buggered… this was probably going to be illegal, dangerous and immoral… but if he didn't get back to Blake then he'd never be able to apologise for the things he had said. If he had to, he would do anything.

Even if it meant taking another life? He wasn't sure… or rather… no, he was sure – and that was what scared him. Nobody else deserved to die for his happiness.

 _Do you want to be returned to Blake?_ The scroll teased him. Her smile taunted him. _I can do this. But you will have to help me at a later time. If you refuse, I will kill her and the team._ Her lips twisted even further. _It would be very easy._

She wasn't even going to tell him what he needed to do… no, of course she wouldn't. She wanted his aid, so it would be best to make sure he had reason to follow. But if he said yes, she would kill Blake if he ever tried to renege on the deal. Could he risk her life like that, and the lives of her team?

Could he not risk it? What was to say she wouldn't become angry at his refusal – and threaten to kill them if he didn't aid her? She held all the cards, and he'd revealed that his life relied on Blake's – as untrue as that might have been. She could blackmail him… but instead she was bribing him. Likely because a willing ally was more valuable than a forced one.

 _If only that damn mutt hadn't brought me along, none of this would have happened. I'd still be safe in my room…_ But then Yang would have died. She'd only lived because he had been there.

Damn it all.

" **I agree."** He nodded, the only action she could understand. There was no response from her. He didn't need one. Not to understand the look of pure satisfaction in her eyes.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ " Yang slammed a fist into a nearby wall, splintering the plaster – for all the good it did her. The action wasn't nearly cathartic enough. Not with her partner still unconscious in the other room.

And still nobody was explaining anything to them! The stupid Atlas doctor wouldn't say why they needed Blake's damned toy, only that it was important. Did it contain medicine, was it something Semblance related? That would explain why she'd always been so adamant about it, especially when Cardin took it.

It would also explain why she had been so exhausted and weak during the fight with Cardin. Had she been suffering from it, even then? _Suffering from what, though? Why does no one explain anything around here!?_

And because there was no explanation forthcoming, Miss Good _bitch_ wasn't going to let them go back to Mountain Glenn. If they even could. The train had set off the Grimm behind them, not to mention collapsed much of the tunnels. If her teddy bear was out there then it was likely under several tonnes of rock.

And for _fuck's_ sake – it was just a teddy bear. She already felt ridiculous even _talking_ about it, let alone concocting a rescue plan for the damn thing.

Another blow shook the wall, plater and paint showering down around her. Fine. If the teachers wouldn't help her then she'd just have to do it herself. How hard could it be to get a Bullhead to fly over there? She could kinda remember where it was… it would be hard to dig through it all but… but…

Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes.

Damn it, Blake would have a lot of explaining to do if, when, she woke up. _Making me worry like this. I'll kick your ass for it. Right after I'm done hugging you._

A flash of colour further down the hallway caught Yang's eye. Lessons were currently in effect, though they'd obviously been allowed to skip them in light of Blake. But either way, there shouldn't have been anyone else in the corridors of Beacon at all.

 _Forget it. Whatever it is, I don't care._ Her partner was in agony. She wasn't going to rush around chasing shadows. Not when it was probably just some other students playing truant. She turned away to head back to the infirmary, only for lilac eyes to widen as she heard a whistling sound.

The attack passed overhead as she ducked, the blunt object striking the wall behind her, before a lithe leg struck her midriff, lifting her from the ground. The brawler kicked off the wall mid-flight, using it to spin herself in the air so she could see the dead man who'd decided to piss her off.

Yang's eyes widened as she saw that damned smirk, the tiny girl from the train grinning up at her as she passed overhead. Yang landed clumsily, half-stumbling, half-falling back in panic. _Shit, why is she-? Oh gods, is she here to finish me off?_ Eyes darted left and right. She couldn't afford to fight her here, but the teachers were only a short walk away – they could handle her.

"Sorry pipsqueak," Yang said, with far more confidence than she actually felt. "Just got back from putting your boss behind bars. I don't have time to play." That garnered a scowl from the midget, though whether that was a good thing was in the air. The blonde used the distraction to edge a few steps back. If she could just put a few more feet between them, then it would be enough to turn and run without getting a stiletto heel to the back of the skull.

She didn't have to fight, she didn't have to be the one to distract this girl – and she wouldn't be so stupid as to make the mistake of thinking she could fight her one on one again. People may have called her stupid, but Yang Xiao-Long preferred the term reckless. That didn't mean she couldn't learn a lesson though.

Something rattled, a small metal cage being held up between the two of them. She had just the time to notice what lay within, sitting limply against one of the metal walls.

Before, with a roar of anger, Yang charged.

* * *

" **Be gentle!"** Jaune yelled, as much as he knew he couldn't be heard. Yang impacted the wall with a loud cry, before that was choked off by the smaller girl's hand. The blonde's face was pushed back with enough force to dent the wall, before a knee was driven into her stomach. Yang staggered and spat blood, but refused to surrender.

But that made little difference. Not when his captor ducked beneath Yang's dazed strike, bent her body almost unnaturally – and delivered a heel kick directly to the brawler's temple. Yang went down like a sack of bricks. She didn't even have time to scream.

" **You've made your point!"** Jaune growled and thumped his arms against the cage, catching the vicious bitch's attention. She lifted the cage up and shrugged, clearly enjoying her victory. With an almost casual flick she clicked the grill door open and shook him out. Jaune had barely hit the floor before he was scrabbling towards Yang.

He couldn't feel, so it wasn't actually possible to check her pulse. But as his furry appendage touched her neck, he could clearly see the way her skin rose and fell. She was alive… as promised.

A rasp of steel echoed behind him. Showing that such could be changed all too quickly.

 _Remember,_ the scroll she held out read. _Renege on our bargain, or tell anyone about it, and I will make sure she suffers._ The blade came down – and he tried to stop it – only to be flicked aside by the point. Instead he could only watch forlorn as the tip traced delicately over Yang's larynx. Almost as though it were tracing intricate little patterns.

"Yang!" An excited voice cried, "Blake's aura is calming down! She's-" Jaune fell limp almost instinctively, even as the figure above Yang and he turned to look down the corridor. From where he lay he could only make out the sounds, though it was hard to misunderstand the scream of pure _rage_ that came from Ruby's lips. "Get away from my sister!" Metal shifted, the distinctive sound of Crescent Rose deploying as the tiny reaper dashed down the corridor.

 _Remember_ , the devil mouthed and winked at him, even as the scythe cut through her.

But there was no blood… instead only shimmering pieces of glass that scattered into the wind, mixing with rose petals as the red-hooded girl stood protectively over her downed sister.

But even with the girl gone, he couldn't forget what she expected of him.

His deal with the devil.

* * *

 **The title is a reference to Faust. Figured I might as well explain that one, since it's somewhat oblique. So Jaune has made a deal with the devil in the pale moonlight. Although, given Neo's feelings towards teddy bears, perhaps it is her who feels that way?**

 **Whatever the case, this can only end poorly for our dear couple. Next chapter the humour should come back, since they are reunited and all.**

 **On a side note, it's worth me pointing out that Zwei actually** _ **did**_ **save Blake's life in taking Jaune with them. As I know a few in reviews have lambasted the dog. Keep in mind that if they** _ **had**_ **flown to Mt Glenn without Jaune, then Blake would have had her attack in the middle of Grimm-infested territory. With no way of getting back to Jaune.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 24** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	45. Jaunesite

**So you guys were right on the name for the team, RWPY would totally be Rupee, I totally forgot that. Also a few** _ **did**_ **notice a mistake two chapters ago where I referenced JNPR, a team that didn't exist. Well spotted. A helpful reader did make me aware with a PM pretty early and I rushed to change it, but a few may have seen the error. My bad.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 45** **–** _Jaunesite_

* * *

The pain was muted. She didn't know where it had come from, but the dull ache – not to mention the sheer magnitude of it – told her she didn't want to know. How badly had she been hurt? _How_ had she been hurt?

The memories were muddled. There was Mountain Glenn, then the train… she'd fought Torchwick – beaten him, even. And then… nothing. As her eyes drifted open she realised she was in the Beacon infirmary, with more than a few machines hooked up to her. Hooked _into_ her.

Blake was glad she couldn't feel that.

" **You're awake,"** the voice was familiar. She'd missed it. **"Thank any gods out there."**

"When did you start believing in Gods?" she croaked. It had meant to sound teasing, but the scratchy nature of her words – not to mention the pain it caused – put a stop to that. Her throat was so hoarse… like she'd been shouting for hours.

" **About the time I died and came back. If I prove there's an afterlife then I figure it's best not to take any chance on a higher power, either. How do you feel?"**

"Not… great…" She felt weak and tired, but the pain was keeping her awake. More than that, the uncertainty gnawed at her. What happened back there? Was Torchwick captured? How had she ended up back here, in Vale? "Do you… know anything… that happened?"

" **I've got nothing,"** he shook his head and floated free from the bear, leaving it resting against her breasts. She half-thought she should have been angry at that, but the effort behind such an emotion was unreachable. Plus, it felt like so long since she had seen his real form. In fact, it was back when they'd had their argument… **"You never realised but… I was actually with you at Mt Glenn. Zwei dragged me along."**

"Damn mutt…"

" **My thoughts exactly. What happened there… I didn't get to see your injury, or what happened. Is there not a message on your scroll or anything to explain?"** He pointed to the device that rested on her bedside. It took her three times to move her arm, and what felt like an age to carefully manoeuvre the shaking limb onto the scroll.

But she managed it through sheer stubbornness, bringing it back before her exhausted eyes.

 _You have 1249 missed messages._

…

"There's nothing on my scroll," Blake clicked it off and let it fall back down. She didn't want to know _that_ badly.

" **Weird… I really thought one of them would have."**

"Yeah… strange." It just wasn't happening. But that left nothing else to talk about… and as the silence dragged on, the elephant in the room seemed to become even bigger.

" **Bla-"**

"Jaun-" They both paused. "You first."

" **Ladies first."**

"I'm injured."

" **I'm a little beyond injured."** He stuck his hand through his own chest as proof. She wanted to stick her fist through his head. No, no… she couldn't get angry. This was apologising time. Not getting irritated at Jaune time… that could come later.

"I wanted to talk about what happened before I – well, we – went to Mt Glenn." She knew he realised what that meant, by the way his eyes looked away. Strength was slowly returning to her, but everything still hurt. Despite that, she pushed on. "I said… some things that I didn't mean. And some things that I shouldn't have said at all."

" **Don't,"** he held one hand out, but it just passed through her shoulder. **"I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. I acted like you didn't care – like you thought nothing of that man dying. I knew it hurt you too, but I acted like my pain was all that mattered."**

"And I made you do that."

" **You didn't! I wanted to save you, and as horrible as it sounds, I'd do it again if it would keep you alive."**

"That's not right, though." She argued. "You were… you're still pretty much an innocent. I've done bad things Jaune, terrible things. You shouldn't be dragged down to my level."

" **What if I want to be?"** He looked so serious, but she wanted to shake her head. He didn't understand, clearly he didn't. She was a terrorist, a monster and a criminal. Sure, she hadn't blown up that train, but she'd played lookout while Adam and her comrades did other such horrible things. Oh, she'd convinced herself it wasn't true… that the people had fought back or that she was letting enemy propaganda get to her head.

But ignorance didn't make her innocent. Nor did naivety.

"That doesn't change the fact that I was wrong to insult you, Jaune. I was wrong to try and force my way of thinking on you an-" He held his hand over her mouth, not that it did anything, but she stopped speaking regardless.

" **How about we both admit we were wrong, and go back to being friends? No questions asked."**

That simple? Jaune was a simple kind of guy, but this felt too easy. Maybe that was what she needed, however.

"I'd like that…"

Jaune floated back into the bear, the fluffy figure pushing itself up on her chest. With tentative steps he stepped forward. It was silly and childish… but she couldn't help but smile as his arms wrapped around her cheeks. He gave her face a hug.

Right about the time her friends stepped into the room. "Blake!" Yang cried, pushing forward even as Jaune fled the bear, leaving it to fall flat in her mouth. She choked on the fur, feeling it stick to her tongue.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Weiss sighed as she removed it and held it with hand. "And while I'm sure you are relieved to see your teddy in one piece, I'm not sure you need go this far."

"Whatever you're thinking," Blake wheezed, "forget."

Weiss didn't get a chance to reply, not as Yang filled the injured faunus' vision. "How can you joke at a time like this? Do you have _any idea_ how close you were to death?"

"Uh… no, actually. I can't remember anything."

"Very close!" Her partner prodded her cheek, hard. "I was so… I was so damned worried and you wouldn't stop screaming." Blake shivered, once more glad she couldn't remember it. Very little had ever made her scream, at least in a pain sense. She'd cried out in anger or frustration, but she didn't think she had ever truly screamed in agony. "I didn't even know what to do… I was so scared."

Oh hell no, there were tears pooling in Yang's eyes. Yang, of all people. The next thing she knew the girl's arms were around her, crushing her close as the blonde wiped her eyes on Blake's shoulder. The paper-thin hospital gown did nothing to stop the salty tears making her shoulder wet. Also Yang was starting to squeeze a little too hard… she was still having trouble breathing.

"Ruby, a little help?" Blake wheezed. The small girl nodded, stepping forward.

And wrapping her arms around Blake's other side.

Oh for the love of…

"Weiss?" Weiss would help her – she wasn't one to be thrown off by emoti-

"You worried us all," the Schnee said, one hand gripping Blake's shoulder as she held the faunus' hand in the other.

" **Awww…"** Jaune cooed, even as she began to see spots. **"The only thing that could make this sweeter would be a lack of clothing."**

 _Must… kill…_

"If you could not kill my test subject that would be appreciated." The four girls froze at the elderly voice, eyes turning to the corner of the room where the eccentric Atlas Scientist sat. "Once I'm done with her then you can do whatever, but for now it's best if she lives. Maybe… I mean perhaps I could learn some things from her body, but… no, probably best to leave that til later."

"H-How did you get in here?" Yang pointed at him. Blake's eyes crossed, hadn't she chosen the wrong question there? Wasn't the bigger question to ask about that worrying thing he'd just said?

"I was always here," he rolled his eyes and climbed out of the seat, bones cracking loudly. "I simply remained hidden."

"I didn't see him at all…" Ruby whispered, getting an agreeing nod from Weiss. The two of them were one thing, but how had _she_ of all people missed him? Or Jaune?

"Of course you didn't," the man rolled his eyes – as though to say it should have been obvious. "I was holding this." He lifted up a dark, green cucumber, waving it before their eyes. "So why would you ever have seen me?"

Weiss walked up towards the man and bowed. "Doctor Kitsune should be here soon, sir. I'm sure she will be able to diagnose you and prescribe some medicine for your condition. Until then, why don't you hand over the vegetable and sit down. I'm sure the nice lady will come for you soon."

"Bah girl, I'm not mad."

" **I remain unconvinced."**

"He's telling the truth," Blake sighed. It wouldn't do for her team to herd him away. Not when he might hold the answers for why and how she'd gotten here in the first place. "And he isn't mad… I think."

"Genius and madness often straddle the same donkey," the man nodded. "Now then young ladies, I will need you all to give me and Miss Belladonna some privacy, so that I might explain some things to her."

" **Oh, an actual explanation?"** Jaune raised one ghostly brow. **"This will be a new experience."** Blake snorted at that but couldn't exactly disagree.

"No!" Yang apparently could. "I'm sick and tired of not getting any answers. Blake nearly _died_ on our mission – and if this is going to be a regular thing then I need to know why! How am I supposed to look after her if I don't even know what's wrong…" the blonde was panting, "Why did she pass out? Why did the bear help her – why did that _psychopath_ bring it back?"

"Psychopath?" Blake questioned.

" **I'll explain later."**

"And I'm sure Miss Belladonna will explain these things to you, Bang." He tapped the cucumber against her hair, somehow managing to survive not only mispronouncing her name but also touching the mane. "Once she knows the answers herself."

"Eh?" That seemed to take the wind out of her sails.

"That is why I am here," he waved both hands and bowed, "to… erk… I am here to help her under _stand-_ " he seemed to be struggling to stand back up. "God damned back… a little help here?" Ruby and Weiss exchanged looks, before helping the man stand back up straight. The loud _crack_ his spine made had them all wincing, but he just rubbed it with a happy sigh. "Basically I'm here to do tests on her so we can figure all this out ourselves. Your teammate's aural dependence on her bear is one such mystery. And I'm sure once we have a good answer, she'll rush to tell you all."

He was sneaky, she'd give him that. Once they had a _good_ answer, not necessarily the correct one. The truth was something altogether more difficult to explain… something she might need to broach eventually.

 _But how would they react if they knew I'd been lying to them all this time?_ Their shared experience at the docks, when she'd run away, said secrets were better out than in. But this was something more than that. It was his secret as much as hers, not to mention it broke all laws of reality.

"Is this true, Blake?" Yang turned to her, and the concerned look in those eyes had her pausing.

"We have some theories," she answered honestly… because who could lie to those eyes? _Maybe Yang and Ruby got the puppy dog eyes from their father… a scary thought._ "But nothing concrete. We don't know the full story, or even why this happened in the first place, but we're going to try and find out."

"And for that you need us to leave you alone?" She sounded so hurt, it tore at Blake's heart.

"Oh for the love of," the man rolled his eyes. "I only asked for _some_ privacy. I'm going to be five minutes – you might as well wait outside. Damn dramatic teenagers, seriously."

"Oh… uh…" Yang flushed. "Okay then… you want us to get you a drink Blake?"

"Please," she nodded in thanks, only just realising how dry her lips really were. Getting fluids through a tube was all well and good, but it didn't do anything for her throat. The three members of her team drifted out the room, each promising to be back in just a few minutes. Blake nodded to each with a smile, it truly was good to see they were okay.

But once they were gone, the mood seemed to turn more serious. "What happened?" She asked.

"You nearly died. The connection between Jaune and yourself was stretched to an unusual level, and the backlash continued to drain your aura. Another day or two and we have reason to believe one of you would have died."

" **One of us?"** Blake waited for him to answer before realising he couldn't hear Jaune. She repeated the question.

"From what we could see your aura was maintaining his presence, but the distance meant he was using more than you could supply. It's uncertain whether you would have run out and died, or if the lack of aura supplied would have caused Jaune to somehow disappear. The latter would have ended the drain, leaving you nearly empty – but alive."

"Neither option sounds appealing…" she leaned back in the bed with a sigh. "What does this mean for us?"

"In terms of day to day life? Not much. Stick close and don't let him be taken away from you." That would be easy enough. She could have him stay out of the bear more, which would mean even if it was taken, he'd still be nearby in spirit form. "But it does answer one of the questions of what you ae, my boy."

" **I'm over here."** Jaune sighed, as the man addressed a completely empty portion of the room. **"But I'll bite. What am I?"** Blake repeated the question once more.

"Why it's very interesting," the scientist cheered, "You're an undead parasite!"

Jaune floated in place, face flat.

Blake snickered.

* * *

 **Poor Jaune. Just the words he needs to hear on top of all his self-esteem issues. Well, weren't we all parasites at that age? Teenagers feasting off the knowledge and time of others, demanding money to live because we cannot earn our own?**

 **One of us… one of us…**

 **Next Chapter: 31** **st** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) coeur**


	46. Belladonna Falls

**So yeah there was a bit of an error with the site last week. No I didn't "delete" or "remove" the chapter – the site simply was just bugging out. It happened to a lot of authors at the time. Everything is fixed now and should be working properly.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 46 -** _Belladonna Falls_

* * *

"I think Jaune is going to need a bit more of an explanation," Blake said. The spectral figure floated above her, in some quasi-state of undead and unamused. "Do you mean parasite in terms of my aura? Or just how he makes me do everything for him?"

" **Ack-…"**

"Both." The doctor, scientist - whatever he was - said.

" **Hrk…"**

"Though I've been unable to do any significant tests yet it seems obvious that his recent disappearance caused your unusual circumstances." The man paced about the small room. "I had wondered in the past just why he is unable to travel any distance from you, but how this changes if he inhabits a body. The drain on your aura provides both reason and explanation."

"You'll have to explain it for us both."

"Simple my dear, when your undead boyfriend is in his spectral state he does not cause any strain on your aura. This, I believe, is because for all intents and purposes he does not exist. He generates neither sound, heat or light and thus makes use of no energy. This is why you feel no drain as he is now, and why I suggest he stay like that until you have fully recovered your reserves."

" **Fine by me… after what just happened I'm not exactly eager to get back into the bear."** Blake snickered at that, earning a sarcastic look from him.

"This changes when he inhabits your doll because he moves it, thus making use of and generating kinetic energy. Naturally this cannot come from the atmosphere and without a body of his own, Mr Arc cannot generate any."

"Hence he uses mine."

"Exactly. Whenever he is in that bear he creates a conduit between the two of you… or maybe _you_ create it, I cannot tell. Whatever the case, he uses your energy to interact with the world – and the further he travels from you, the more energy is lost in transfer. Dispersed perhaps as light or heat, or maybe even a sound we cannot hear." The scientist rubbed his hands together, eyes gleaming with barely concealed excitement. "When I think about the sheer improbability of two people with such compatible circumstances meeting… it is incredible."

" **And you've lost us again…"**

"Could you perhaps use layman's terms, sir?"

"Allow me to simplify things then." He said. "You and Mr Arc… if you had not been there when he died. I am not sure there is another person on Remnant who would have been capable of enabling this kind of parasitic attachment."

" **Can we veto that word?"**

"What do you mean?" Blake ignored Jaune, zeroing in on the piece of information that had eluded her til this point. Why exactly _had_ she been the one to have Jaune? Why could she see him, when others could not?

"Your semblance my dear, is what I believe gives you this ability."

Blake's eyes widened, "My clones? But they don't do anything. It's nothing like this."

"Your clones are constructs of aura that exist outside your body, if only for a time. My studies suggest that the body can be changes in small ways to allow for these semblances, and yours might be one such example. Take your teammate for instance, the fast one." There were plenty of them who could be called that, but she assumed he meant Ruby. "If a normal person tried to move at the speeds she did, their inner organs would be liquefied. Even with aura, her eardrums would rupture, her bones break and her eyes would explode in her skull. That ability would be utterly useless, not to mention impossible to utilise. And yet, I expect were I to take a closer look at the girl I might find subtle differences in bone structure, muscle tissue – even her eyes, which I happily note are a different colour to what is considered normal."

That was true… and it made sense, in a way. Blake had always assumed it was just aura protecting her leader, but there really was no explanation for how she was able to keep her eyes open at such speed. The wind alone should have blinded her.

"And I have something like this?"

"Possibly. It's naught but a hypothesis, but the fact that your clones can exist outside the body for some seconds does indicate that you are capable of intrinsically – and perhaps unconsciously – separating your aura and dispersing it. Your mind has adapted in such a way as to not even notice the strain of pooling aura outside your body, or then losing a chunk of it with the use of a clone."

"And that same ability let's Jaune exist outside my body…"

" **So I'm just a clone?"** He sounded worried and she repeated his question to the man.

"I doubt a mere clone of Miss Belladonna would have all your memories and thoughts, nor that it would persist this long. No, you are yourself, I believe. It is just that few others could have provided you the vital aura you needed. You are a lucky man… ghost… thing."

" **Funnily enough I don't** _ **feel**_ **like a particularly lucky thing. So I'm guessing the reason why I can move away if I possess a person is because they have their own aura. So I'm not using yours anymore."** Blake nodded. It made sense, at least with what little understanding they really had. **"Does this also mean I'm killing you?"**

"No." She didn't wait for the scientist to answer. She didn't even clue him in on the conversation. "This is an ability I have, something that is my fault if anything. So no, you're not doing me any harm."

" **But wouldn't it be safer for you if I wasn't even here?"**

"Safer perhaps, but I would not choose that."

" **You heard what he said. If I get kidnapped again in the bear, or worse, if I possess someone but then get separated from you… you could end up dying from the aura loss. Is that really worth it?"**

"Yes."

" **Are you even** _ **listening**_ **to yourself?"**

Blake smirked, "Yes."

" **Blake… I'm being serious here. You should ask him if there's some way to pull us apart. Maybe if he finds some kind of aura battery I could just possess that instead."**

Blake turned to the scientist watching them. "I think I understand. At least enough… I take it we're going to be doing more tests, to try and get him that body you promised?"

" **Blake…"**

"As soon as you're better," he shrugged. "The Vytal Festival begins in less than a week. I suppose we'll have to do it during that." That was fine by her. Now if only Jaune would stop frowning down on her while she was trying to hold a conversation.

"Are we done here then?"

"I suppose we are." The Doctor climbed to his feet with a loud crack. "Would you like me to spin a tale for your companions outside?"

Spin a tale? Ah, of course… some kind of excuse for her condition. Well, it would be more realistic if it came from a doctor. She wasn't quite sure how to break the truth to them. _Probably best to wait until he has his robot body. That way I have actual proof I can show them._ Sure a walking, perverted teddy bear would also be pretty convincing. But it wasn't like they would be able to interact with him in any way.

"Please, if you could." He nodded and waved, stepping out the door and shutting it behind him.

" **Is this the part where you actually acknowledge my comments?"** Jaune had his arms crossed and didn't look particularly pleased with having been ignored.

"Are you still hung up over that?"

" **Am I still hung up over the fact that my parasitic nature might kill you? Gee, maybe!"**

"It won't even be a problem so long as we don't get separated again. You heard the man, this is something I can naturally do thanks to my semblance. I don't see why you're so hung up over this."

" **Because I could kill you."**

"And now you're starting to sound like a broken record."

His lips sealed together angrily. With a huff he looked away. Blake sighed.

"I'm not worried about the risks involved. If this somehow ends up causing my death, then so be it."

" **But why…?"** He asked.

"Because I'm selfish." Her eyes drifted shut, hoping to avoid the look on his face. "Because I'm selfish and want to keep what I have. I can't believe you're making me say this out loud," she whispered the last bit – too quiet for even him to hear.

" **I don't understand."**

"Well that's hardly an unusual state of affairs for you, is it?" His eyes narrowed and she cursed her automatic response. She was nervous and that was how she always reacted, by trying to provoke some response that would dispel the tension. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. The thing is…" how could she explain it, without sounding like some kind of idiot? In the end she gave up. Let him think what he would. "When I left the White Fang I lost the only stable figure in my life. Adam was violent and cruel, but that was only ever to his enemies. He was supportive, determined and kind to me… and to some of the others. But I still had to leave when I realised what we had become."

She shook her head. _Not now memories, not now…_ She didn't need that pain.

"When I left I convinced myself that I would be alone forever. That I didn't deserve anyone because of what I'd done, or that no one would accept me as their comrade because they couldn't trust me." He was watching her, listening intently. She could tell. "I thought that would be okay. That as long as I could do some good in the world, I would be alright with that."

"And then RWBY came and proved me wrong. They wouldn't let me drift into my own little corner, they wouldn't let me be alone. They showed me that I could still have friends, that I could still have companions and comrades that I could trust. Now… I don't want to lose any of that now. And if keeping it costs me my life then so be it. I would rather die than be alone."

" **Blake…"** Jaune sighed. **"What bloody relevance does that have to this at all?"**

"Ehhh? Wasn't it obvious?"

" **You didn't even mention me!"**

"Ah… must have forgotten you. In my defence it was a pretty stressful day."

" **Stressful!? Y-You…"** He shook his head with a growl. **"And even if you had mentioned me, you** _ **hated**_ **me at first – don't think I didn't notice. You were all for getting rid of me!"**

"Well you _were_ obnoxious." She shrugged, "Anyone would have wanted to be rid."

" **I'd just** _ **died**_ **! Cut me some slack."**

 _Don't make me say it._ She wasn't an emotional person. She wasn't someone who could give grand speeches or speak from the heart. She was a loner; she was anti-social… in some small way she was maybe even a little broken. _Don't make me say it._

" **But… I suppose I can stick around."**

"I suppose I can continue to put up with you."

He understood. Even the things she couldn't or wouldn't say. That was enough for her, and she hoped… she hoped it would be enough for him as well.

 _Thank you._

Things were finally starting to work out, for what felt like the first time in so long.

"Blake!" The door to the infirmary opened, her three friends pouring in. Even through her exhaustion, more from the emotions than anything else, she managed to smile at them. "How are you?" Yang asked, gripping her hand.

"Better. I'll be fine."

"The Doctor told us all about it," Weiss stepped up to take her other hand. "It's unusual, but I suppose it makes sense given your background."

"It does?" Blake asked. What exactly had he said?

"Yeah," Ruby chirped, "Uh… well you never went to school or anything – so I guess you missed all the early classes and things."

"Definitely," Yang nodded. "So it makes sense you wouldn't have known the risks."

"Y-Yeah…" she didn't dare disagree, even as she desperately tried to figure out what they were talking about. If she contested the explanation, then the jig would be up. "So uh… you know the reason, right?"

Ruby blushed, "Yep. It could be worse. I hear there's loads of nastier diseases you could have picked up."

Wait a minute…

"Don't worry though," Weiss patted her shoulder. "Yang is going to get some text books then we'll all make up for lost time. Learning about safe sex and protection is very important."

Erk…

"I'll even bring a banana for you to try it on," Yang gave a thumb's up.

" **Hey look. Karma does exist."**

She would kill that damn doctor…

* * *

 **Yeesh. So Vytal soon. We're probably going to time skip a little on the next chapter. Only a few days or so, but enough to get towards Vytal and other events. It's also about time for LVN to come back into the scene since they've been absent so much.**

 **Next Chapter: 7** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	47. The Jaunster

**Ooh my, late upload today – it's been a hectic day for me due to things. Just… real life things, the true obstacle. Also, I didn't even realise… but in keeping with my chapter horror titles (which can include movies and games, yes) – the story title "From Beyond" was once a horror movie too. That was just a happy little accident. :D**

 **This week's title is obscure as hell. I'll just come out and say it, it's a really old movie called "The Manster" – and yes I mean manster, not monster.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 47 –** _The Jaunster_

* * *

Time passed, as it typically did. It had only taken a few days for Blake to be deemed healthy enough to leave the confines of her sterilised room and return to her form. Back to her beloved bed, her close friends and… Zwei.

The latter was the downside of the whole arrangement, but she'd half-expected she would even be pleased to see _him_ after being stuck in the infirmary for so long.

Blake had been wrong on that front. He was still a blasted mutt and a menace, and what was worse – he had shed all over her bed while she'd left it vacant. The first chance she got, he was going to be fired out of a canon.

"You know," Yang nudged Blake in the side, "If it wasn't for him bringing your bear along with us you'd be in much worse shape." Yang's grin was just on the wrong side of smug. "If anything I think you should reward him for saving your life. Zwei loves belly rubs."

"The only thing I'd rub that demon's belly with is an axe."

Even now the dog was showing just how much of a devil it was by chasing Jaune's ghostly body around the room. As if that wasn't proof enough – what normal creature could both see and interact with dead spirits!?

Other than her, she meant.

"You should be pleased to be out of the hospital, you get to go to lessons again – and train."

Blake spared the blonde a withering look. The lesson had been Professor Port, who had gone into great detail about the Grimm uprising that had taken place in the forest three nights ago and which would have engulfed all of Vale were it not for him. And while she _had_ heard some unusual sounds from the forest on that night, there was no way she was accepting he was the cause.

Training had been cardio in an attempt to build back up the stamina she'd lost in her recovery. And if anyone actually liked cardio then frankly they could go walk off the Beacon cliffs.

" **Can't we just ditch the dog and go read in the library?"** Jaune sighed. He knew better than to float near her when the dog was in hot pursuit. **"I want to hear what happens to Miki after she was kidnapped by the evil shogun."**

Hmm, so did she… so did she…

No wait, no distractions. She had more important things to focus on right now.

"Are you sure you'll be okay for the festival? If your health is going to be at risk, then I see no reason why we can't pull out now." Weiss leaned forward as she spoke, and there was something to be said about the fact that the person so inhumanly focused on results and reputation was willing to do that for her. The heiress had come such a long way from the arrogant girl she'd first known.

 _Or was she always like this and I simply never gave her a chance to show me?_

"I'll be fine," Blake said. "There's two weeks left before it starts and we're allowed to bring anything we want into the fight. I can just strap the bear to my side, that is if the Doctor doesn't manage to find a solution before then."

Or if she didn't kill him first. She'd say she wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he suggested her aura problem came from an STD, but that would suggest he had the capability to think in the first place.

Seriously, in what world did an STD cause catastrophic aura loss – and in what world would proximity to a stuffed toy nullify it? The worst part was, she didn't dare ask what he'd said, because her team clearly _did_ believe it. That meant he was either damn good at what he'd come up with, or her team was utterly gullible.

She might have accepted that were it just Ruby, but with Weiss and Yang there too?

The Doctor must have come up with a pretty weirdly compelling diagnosis. _Speaking of which, I just realised I don't even know his name. Other than Doctor Polendina._

"Well we'll need to up our training if we want to have a chance," Weiss went on, "The festival is open to all years and we're going to be at a big disadvantage with how young we are."

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted. It looked like she was fired up, probably because it was twice as worse for her being fifteen. Some of the other competitors could honestly be twenty. Five years was a lot, especially when it was a third of your entire life in extra experience. Blake's eyes were drawn to Jaune once more, not that he noticed.

It would be cheating… in a pretty huge way to be honest. But technically Jaune _was_ part of her aura… or Semblance. Something like that, from what she understood. Maybe they could find some way to use that in the fights.

" **I don't like that look you're giving me…"**

Oops, he'd noticed. Blake quickly ignored him and turned back to the rest of the team.

"-training and group battles this afternoon," Ruby said. "I wanted to see if we could get Team Lavender to help us out."

"Pyrrha's team?" Yang asked. "Are they even allowed to compete with just the three of them?"

"Nora says they don't know," Ruby said. "I asked her the other day but the teachers haven't decided. Pyrrha's pretty strong and if they get past the first stage then it won't matter anyway. Nora said she'll ask Ren but she's sure he would be up for fighting against us for practice."

Blake sighed but knew better than to argue. Facing off against Pyrrha wasn't a fun experience, and nor was any other member of that team. Ren wasn't so bad, he fought like her and it was a skill match-up for the most part, but the other two were nightmares. You didn't face Nora with skill. If you dodged then she would destroy the terrain around you, the shockwave of which could hurt you too. Pyrrha was worse, since Blake just couldn't match her in close, mid or long range.

 _Now I really want to escape the the library to read with Jaune, ugh…_

"But you'll be okay, right Blake?" All eyes turned to her once more, making her flinch slightly. Ruby repeated the question, a look of adorable concern on her face. Blake smiled.

"I'll be fine. Let's win this tournament."

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

" **Do we have to?"**

It was nice to see everyone was on board.

* * *

"Thank you friend-Blake," Blake's unusual friend said, "You can come out of the tester now."

Blake took the first opportunity to do so, pushing the glass door back and leaping out into the fresh air. Being trapped in a tube like that was a stifling experience. And while there'd been no intrusions, needles or weird sensations like she had half-expected, it still made her feel like some kind of strange test tube animal.

There was a second tube as well, which Jaune easily phased out of. He looked less concerned, it wasn't as though he could be trapped inside.

"Were you able to find anything out?" she asked of the eccentric doctor who was busy at a computer terminal. These sessions, if one could call them that, had been taking place for the last two days. Her team knew them as medical tests, and Yang had even come to watch one of them. Or rather, Yang had forced her way along – not taking no for an answer.

It had been awkward, with them not able to share any of the secrets with her. But the important thing was that Yang didn't think she was being hurt. She could still remember that story the other girl had shared, of the time Ruby had nearly been killed. That Yang would fear the same for her… it was humbling.

She wasn't willing to belittle that by telling the blonde not to care.

"Well it's official," the elderly man said, "he definitely doesn't give off any aura or readings, even though he uses yours. That means whatever he transforms the energy into, it isn't normal. For all intents and purposes he eats it and then it's just gone."

" **Ask him if this means anything for me getting my sex robot?"** Blake sighed but passed on the question, with the noticeable omission of that key word.

"It means we'll have to take a little more time working on a power source," the Doctor answered. "Penny's is unique but not infinite. She repurposes and recycles energy that she spends on other things, as well as absorbing some from the atmosphere. If Jaune simply destroys what energy he uses, then he'll either need regular charging or some large batteries. I'll have to think more on it."

" **Might I suggest a receptacle on the crotch, a long tube filled with batteries? Say… sixteen inches?"**

She didn't pass that suggestion on. Best not to make the doctor's job harder after all. Her spirit friend gave her a betrayed look.

"I forgot to ask by the way," Blake said as they began to pack away. She still had to get to the team's inevitable beating ala Pyrrha Nikos. "What is your name? I can't keep calling you Doctor Polendina."

"Hm?" The old man looked up, eyes narrowing behind his thick glasses. "Well, I suppose you could call me daddy, or father."

"Er…"

" **Er…"**

"No?" He shrugged, "Then maybe Doctor Polendina would be best. Easier for you to remember after all."

Blake looked at the man with suspicion, "You _do_ remember your name, don't you?"

"When you're as old as I am dearie, you soon stop paying attention to niggling details like that. Everyone calls me Doctor Polendina, and my dear daughter calls me father. I don't have time to remember names."

" **Every time I start to think he might be sane…"**

"Tell me about it," Blake whispered, thanking the man for his time and letting themselves out. At least he hadn't tried to force a cucumber on her this time, though she had a suspicion if Jaune ever did get his sixteen incher, it would be the green vegetable.

Her scroll buzzed and saved her from such disturbing mental images thankfully.

"Training in five," Blake narrated for Jaune's benefit. "I guess they thought I'd forget."

" **Or that you'd hide in the library and pretend you forgot."**

And now she wished she'd thought of that earlier. She could have _forgotten_ her scroll too.

" **Come on, it won't be that bad."**

"Says the man who can't feel anything. If I knock myself out against this wall, will you handle training for me?"

" **Nope."**

"Typical…"

" **I was only trying to make you feel better. I'm well aware of how much you being knocked around by Pyrrha will hurt."**

"Thank you Jaune…"

" **Or how explosive it will be with Nora. Not to mention the last time when she caught you with the hammer."**

" _Thank you_ , Jaune. As always your stellar ability to inspire confidence remains unchanged." His eyes crossed as he tried to figure out whether that was an insult or not. Luckily that coincided with her arrival at the training grounds, which saved the questions to her sanity.

But she didn't think the additional people there were insanity-driven hallucinations.

"Hey Blake!" Ruby chirped as she approached. Blake looked towards the newcomers, silently asking Ruby for explanation. "Oh, I guess you didn't meet them. They helped us out during the breach, while you were unconscious. They asked if they could train with us."

"Heh," Yang laughed. " _Train_ , get it?"

"A pleasure to meet you under better circumstances," the tall woman in front said, stepping forward to shake Blake's hand. "These are my teammates Emerald and Mercury. My name is Cinder."

Blake shook the hand with a nod, unable to control the way the hair on the back of her neck prickled. There was something… something that put her on edge, in the golden eyes that met her own. That somehow reminded her so much of a certain other man she'd once held close.

Something that filled her with unease.

" **Ooh, black and lacy."** Jaune reported, from his position upside down between the girl's legs. **"I approve."**

Or maybe it was just that… it was hard to tell.

* * *

 **Events and things, and differences. It would be boring to recount the usual canon happenings so I will take some creativity in mixing things up a little. Nothing extreme, but enough as to make it interesting to read.**

 **Next Chapter: 14** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	48. The Devil's Jauneval

**Shifting into the final arc. A small introductory chapter then moving straight into shenanigans. This is the kind of place that a fic with regular small updates suffers. I've learned a lot from this experiment, lol. I think in future I could find ways to plan around it, but it** _ **is**_ **harder than writing more.**

 **Well, not in terms of effort or time – but in planning and structure. I've definitely made mistakes, heh. xD**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 48 –** _The Devil's Jauneval_

* * *

Pyrrha was on her. Not literally, as much as Jaune would have no doubt liked that, but the semantics mattered little when Blake was being pushed back with such ease. A strike from her blade nearly took her head off, but even as Blake ducked an armoured shin caught her in the stomach, knocking her back.

" **Man, looks like you're having real trouble."**

The faunus managed to catch the next strike on the edge of Gambol Shroud. She tried to wrap the ribbon around the champion's arm but the redheaded girl was able to overpower her with ease, grabbing her by the collar and throwing her backwards. Blake skimmed across the training area like a stone atop a pond, frantically looking for her teammates the entire time.

" **Yeah, the others are still busy dealing with Nora and Ren. Damn shame…"**

Jaune was being as helpful as usual. Damn it. It wasn't that their teamwork was bad or anything, but Team Lavender had clearly gone into this spar with a plan. Along with something to prove. Nora had launched grenades from the start to drive them apart, and as smoke filled the arena and cut them off from one another, Blake had quickly found herself with a face full of championship prodigy.

" **Behind you by the way."**

 _She's always behind me!_ Blake rolled forwards, wincing as she heard the ground give way behind her. Agile reflexes, along with the early warning, gave her time to dodge – if barely.

It wouldn't be enough of course. Not when the moment she managed to get back onto her knees Pyrrha was firing her rifle. Bullets pinged off the ground on either side of her, cutting off Blake's escape as she tried to go right, before bouncing painfully off her chest.

"A little help would be nice!" Blake called out, though who she was expecting to help she wasn't sure.

" **Yeah…"** Jaune mumbled, clearly watching the other fight instead of this one. **"Ooh Yang's not doing bad against Nora."**

 _They're three vs two! They should be doing better than `not bad` for crying out loud!_ The blade of Gambol Shroud lanced out, barely brushing past red locks as Pyrrha weaved her way into Blake's guard. The flat of the girl's shield caught Blake in the face, staggering her for a second before the flat of a sword slapped painfully across her face.

The fact that Pyrrha was technically being _kind_ by using the flat didn't do much for Blake's bruised body, nor her ego. A bitch slap with pure steel still stung.

" **Hm? You okay?"** Jaune looked back over his shoulder towards the downed girl. Blake desperately wished he was corporeal, if only so she could strangle him.

"Yield." A blade tickled her chin.

" **Oh, you lost. That was quick."**

"I yield," if the girl could hear the grating of Blake's teeth then she politely ignored it. Easy for Jaune to act so blasé. Pyrrha was an absolute monster, there was no other way to describe it. Not to mention Blake _hated_ being the first out. The first to lose. She slumped over by the edge of the area, sighing as she watched Pyrrha re-enter the smoke.

 _They had a plan to split us up from the start. No doubt this is how they plan to get around their numbers in the first stage._ Team RWBY would need to come up with a plan as well… this spar had made it clear that coasting along or winging it just wasn't going to be good enough.

Two paws slapped against her back as something wet and nasty licked the side of her cheek. Blake hissed at the animal, who yelped and his behind a pair of nearby legs.

"She's really something, eh?"

And then there was that. The boy who had spoken had silvery hair and a cocky expression, which seemed to be mirrored on the green-haired girl. Blake had never been a people person. But these two… there was something about them that just raised her hackles. The way they spoke, the way they acted… it was like they considered everything to be one colossal joke.

"Pyrrha's always been strong," Blake said. Maybe she was overreacting. Her team had mention how these people had helped protect them when Blake had been unconscious. That had to count for something.

" **You're pulling your `no trust` face."** Jaune warned. Blake quickly forced her expression into something more natural.

"I heard you helped protect my team while I was out." Blake said. "Thank you for that."

"No problem," the green haired girl shrugged. "Grimm are the enemy for us all, right? Besides, Nikos' team was already there, along with a few others. We brought up the rear more than anything." The girl's expression turned vicious for a moment, "Did manage to make sure Torchwick got arrested. That was fun."

Blake hummed in agreement. When she'd first woken up she had half expected to hear that the crook had gotten away. It seemed like a fairly stereotypical thing to happen to her, all things considered. Maybe lady luck had smiled on her for once.

"What was up with you anyway?" the man asked. "Heard you were sick or something."

"It was nothing."

"Something about being apart from that bear, right?"

Blake's eye twitched. So much for keeping her condition quiet. She wondered just which one of her team had blabbed first. _Way to tell rival teams my weakness guys._ Except that it really wasn't… it was just the excuse for her weakness. If they thought to aim for the bear in the fights, then they'd be sorely disappointed.

"Do leave the girl alone," the final member of their team sauntered towards Blake, a small smile on her face. "I'm sure she doesn't wish to recall such a difficult time."

Cinder Fall… Yang had introduced them, though the woman had stayed silent at the time. If the way the other two treat things like a game put Blake on edge, then the sheer maturity of this woman did. She didn't act like someone who was between seventeen and twenty-one. She acted like someone much older.

It was enough to put Blake on edge.

" **And here comes the angry suspicion face. You know you're actually more expressive than you realise."**

 _And you're more annoying than you realise._ She wanted to reply, but instead once more tried to school her expression into something less incriminating. Looking back to the fight helped, if only because she got to see Pyrrha separate Yang from the herd and start tearing her to pieces too.

 _And this is why next you help your partner instead of your sister!_

The fight didn't last much longer from there. Ruby and Weiss managed to clear the smoke and fight well enough against Nora and Ren. They even managed to wear Ren out to the point where he was clearly a hit away from being knocked out of the fight. The problem, as always, was Pyrrha – who had taken her fight with Yang in the same direction Miss Goodwitch's class always went. Which was to say Pyrrha had dealt with Yang after a few minutes and struck Ruby and Weiss from behind like a meteorite.

The fact that by that point they had managed to take Ren out was nothing more than a consolation prize. Team RWBY was going to need some serious strategy talks. Which would eat into her reading time something fierce.

"You got knocked out pretty fast," Yang said as everyone sat back down after the fight.

" **That's what I said."** Jaune helpfully added.

"You can shut up," Blake sighed, meaning it to the both of them. "I didn't see you doing much better."

"And now you know how I feel when I complain about having to fight her every class. What was it you said last time? Oh yes; _don't whine so much, Yang._ "

Blake coughed and looked away. Zwei came to the rescue, for perhaps the first time ever. The little corgi leapt into his master's lap and accepted the after-battle belly rub that Yang offered. What they saw in the little creature she had no idea. The way he kicked his leg and drooled all over Yang's lap was disgusting.

"Anyway, what's up with you kit-kat? I thought you'd be happy now that Torchwick is behind bars and the White Fang stopped."

"I am happy," Blake said.

"You don't look it. The way you were glaring at Emerald's team, you looked like you were about to accuse them of being Torchwick in disguise."

Jaune floated behind Yang, grinning at Blake over the girl's shoulder. Darn it, was she really that easy to read? Or was it just some ability unique to irritating blondes that needed their heads checked.

But the question wasn't a bad one. Why was she still acting so driven? Objective complete, Torchwick and the Fang stopped… she should have been thrilled.

" **I think you haven't had time to relax,"** Jaune phased through Yang and whispered into Blake's feline ear. **"You've gone from fighting for your life to nearly dying, straight into sparring. Maybe you just haven't had time to calm down yet."** He pushed away from her and grinned. **"I hear masturbation is good for stress."**

"I guess I just haven't had the time to process it all," Blake answered Yang's expectant look. "Give it a day or two for my mind to catch up with what's happened. I'll be right as rain then."

The less said about her undead partner's suggestion, the better. It was a good job she didn't actually have a boyfriend, because getting some time alone would be an awkward affair.

"Well we need to do something about that then," Yang grinned and slapped a hand on her knee. That had Zwei leaping up and barking, as though he thought someone had hurt Yang. "We should go on a date."

"A date?" Blake asked, "Is there something you've been waiting to tell me?"

" **Oh I hope so!"**

Yang grinned, "Keep your fantasies for your dirty books girl. I'm talking about a team date, go out into Vale as a squad, do something fun. It could be celebration for our great victory over Torchwick."

"I don't know, Ya-"

"Ooh, ooh!" Ruby had apparently overheard and crawled over to them. "I heard there's a carnival in town before the big festival, it's meant to have _so many_ rides!"

"I don't-"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Weiss interrupted Blake yet again. "Such an event will be a great chance to see the preparation that goes into the Vytal Festival. Maybe we could even invite Neptune."

"And Sun, you mean?" Yang hinted. Weiss' cheeks darkened a little at having forgotten him.

"Guys, please no…" Sun still hadn't gotten the hint when it came to Blake, and she _really_ didn't want to have to keep putting him down like that.

" **It could be fun,"** Jaune said. He shrugged an apology as she glared at him. **"Come on Blake… they're right, you do need to relax. Plus, I can actually enjoy some of the things too. I can't feel physical things but I can still find enjoyment in seeing new sights."**

Ugh, the guilt… bad enough to remember how deprived he was in sensation. And now she was going to deny him even further – and her team?

She was doomed from the start.

" _Fine_ ," she sighed. The three girls and one ghost cheered, while Blake rolled her eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad… and as long as her team were happy. _Maybe I do need to relax a little._

"The fair?" Nora's head appeared between them, sending Ruby rolling back with a startled scream. Zwei growled protectively but failed all guard dog duties when Nora scratched his head and he rolled over. "We were going to check out the fair too! I hear they have the _best_ snacks!"

"You should come along," Yang grinned.

Well… if it was just their team and LVN, that wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll message Neptune," Weiss stroked her hair before dialling into the scroll. Okay… a little awkward with those two as well…

"Ooh, we should invite Penny too!" Ruby gasped. "I bet she'd _love_ to see something like this."

"Ruby," Blake sighed, "I don't think that's a goo-"

"The Carnival, eh?" Mercury Black grinned. "Mind if Em and I tag along?"

"We-"

"The more the merrier," Yang said – even as Ruby started excitedly talking into her scroll, no doubt to Penny. Blake sighed and let her face fall down into cupped hands. What was next, where they going to invite Miss Goodwitch as well - maybe spring Roman Torchwick out of jail and ask if he wanted to ride on the Ferris Wheel?

"This is your fault. Somehow." Blake whispered. Jaune grinned and rubbed his ghostly hair.

" **Heh, whoops?"**

* * *

 **To the carnival we go. Moving into the last season, crafting a bit of a new angle other than just skipping into the fights. The romance isn't quite there yet, but that's normal. They do have quite a few barriers to it, lol. More than the usual `family` or `religion` barriers.**

 **Can Jaune even undress? Clothes cannot** _ **be**_ **ghosts surely – so are they no more than an extension of his will?**

 **Re; Neo, because I know some have asked. What isn't said is as important as what is. Jaune hasn't mentioned Neo to Blake, so it should be clear that he** _ **did**_ **take the girl's threat very seriously. Even if it was aimed at Yang instead of Blake.**

 **He isn't willing to take that risk just yet. Not if she** _ **does**_ **prove capable of killing Yang or Blake.**

 **Next Chapter: 21** **st** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	49. Something Wicked this way Jaunes

**Hey.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _Kegi Springfield_

 **Chapter 49** – _Something Wicked this way Jaunes_

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Blake asked, frown set in place as she walked through overly crowded streets. The bright lights and screaming voices grated on her nerves, even before her current company could.

"Because you need to unwind," Yang laughed.

" **Because your angst set off Yang's maternal side."** Jaune added.

 _You're my biggest source of angst,_ Blake thought as she spared a quick glare for the teen floating above her. As always it was half-hearted, more because she appreciated his presence than most of the others around them.

A day out at the carnival with her team might have been nice… Okay, no, it would have been an absolute pain. Between Yang wanting to go on every ride, Ruby wanting sweets and Weiss trying to be mature – it was doomed from the start. But it would have been _less_ doomed than what they had now.

"I have never been to a fun fair friend-Blake!" Penny gushed, rushing forward and grabbing Blake by the elbow. Blake tried to smile as the robotic girl crushed her arm a little tighter than necessary. "There is a building there which claims to be haunted. Do you think…?" Penny trailed off, giving Blake a meaningful glance.

"It's an attraction," Blake sighed. "It isn't real and there won't be any ghosts there. Just mechanisms and jump scares."

Really, Blake knew the girl was unused to the real world, but this was a bit much.

"False advertising?" Penny's wide eyes narrowed. "Such is illegal in Vale! As Huntresses we should put a stop to this immediately."

" **You might want to put a stop to** _ **that**_ **immediately,"** Jaune warned. Not that Blake needed it. Penny had already taken two steps towards the ride before Blake had hold of one arm. Thankfully Ruby had heard too, and taken quick hold of the other. Between them they were able to drag Penny away, though not without some complaints.

"Just trust us," Ruby said, "We know what we're doing Penny. You don't need to go beat up or arrest anyone here."

"If you say so…"

 _And this is just the start…_ Blake shared a glance with Jaune, the two of them sharing a sarcastic look. Why couldn't it have been just the two of them, relaxing on the couches of the library together?

"Hey Blake," a smooth, well, it was probably supposed to pass as smooth, voice whispered. "How about you and I check out that ride over there?"

"No thanks, Sun," Blake answered automatically. She didn't even bother looking. Most likely it was some kind of romantic ride, the Ferris Wheel, Tunnel of Love or something.

" **Ferris Wheel,"** Jaune said, easily reading her mind. She wanted to laugh at that, but Sun would no doubt think it was at him. It was strange how Jaune and her had slowly become adept at communicating without words. Ironic even, considering that words were really all they had. **"Also, you can back off buster. Can't he take a hint?"**

 _No, he can't_ , Blake thought. To be fair it wasn't his fault. Persistence was a virtue, so long as he didn't take it too far, and Sun never did. Even now he laughed good naturedly and went to chat with his teammate, giving Blake some space. Maybe if things were different she might have given him a chance.

"We should go on that!" Yang gushed, pointing towards a frankly ridiculous looking roller coaster. Blake's eyes widened as she watched a car plummet down, people screaming wildly. To her experienced ears it seemed that more than a few screamed with terror rather than excitement.

" **Oh, I love roller coasters!"**

"How?" Blake whispered, "Didn't you suffer from motion sickness?" She remembered seeing him on the Bullhead, not to mention in the bushes after the Bullhead. Plus, he'd told her about it a few times. He even got queasy when they took a Bullhead to Vale – and he was _dead_. He didn't have a stomach to feel nauseous over!

" **Oh that doesn't kick in for roller coasters,"** Jaune said, making absolutely no sense. **"It looks like fun, tell Yang you're up for it."**

"I don't think that's a good idea," Blake said.

" **I think you mispronounced `yes` Blake."**

"I mean, look at the size of the queue for one," she pointed at the long line, which true to her words was filled with people. Then again, more than a few looked to be having second thoughts as they got to the front and realised just how big it was. "Besides, we're not all into that sort of thing."

"Oh we _so_ are!" Nora cheered, dragging Ren forward in a headlock. Blake met those pink eyes as they were dragged by. They seemed to cry for help. "I'm in! Ren says yes."

Ren gurgled something, but it didn't sound like a yes.

" **Wait… are you scared of roller coasters?"**

Blake scoffed silently. She wasn't scared of something that wasn't designed to hurt her. She… just had a strong sense of respect for what exactly it did to her stomach. It wasn't cowardly to be afraid of putting your hand into a blender. It was common sense!

"Looks pretty exciting," the silver-haired teen from the new team offered. His teammate didn't look quite so enthused, crossing her arms and not answering. At least it was just the two of them. The black-haired woman made Blake feel nervous at the best of times.

"All in favour," Yang grinned, "hold up your hands."

Yang, Mercury, Sun, Nora, Ren – by force and Penny all held their hands up.

"And against?"

Blake, Ruby, Emerald, Pyrrha, Ren – before it got slapped and Neptune held their hands up. Eleven pairs of eyes quickly zeroed in on the heiress who hadn't answered either way.

"Weiss," Ruby grabbed her partner's arm, "if you have any love for your partner then _please_ don't agree to this or anything Yang says." Weiss looked like she was going to offer her opinion, before Yang interrupted with a grin.

"So what's it going to be Weiss-cream? You want to give it a go, or are you scared?"

 _Weiss no…_

"Hmph, as though I would be afraid of something like that. I say yes."

 _Damn it Weiss… don't fall for her stupid tricks._

" **Talk about played,"** Jaune laughed, as Blake fought down the urge to throttle the ego out of the white-haired girl. Yang winked at Nora, mouthing the word _easy_.

* * *

" **Well at least you didn't scream,"** Jaune grinned, standing before her even if no one else could see him. Blake was hunched over with her hands on her knees, fighting to keep her balance. That had not been fun. No matter how some of the others had whooped and screamed in pleasure. There was clearly something wrong with them all.

"Where are the others?" Blake gasped, throwing her head back and taking a long drink from a bottle of water.

" **They went on again,"** Jaune said. **"Well, some of them did. I think I saw Ruby and Penny go off to win some prizes in the shooting stalls."**

"That feels a little unfair."

" **Eh, I think they cheat on them anyway to make winning harder. They can afford to lose a little for a change."**

"Did you ever come to something like this?" Blake asked. With the brief period of peace, she was able to sit down on a nearby bench, watching as kids and families ran by. Jaune sat down beside her, though to everyone else it would have looked like she was alone.

" **Once or twice. There was a travelling fair that would come to Ansel every now and then, though we once went to a bigger fair in Vacuo. That was where I discovered my love of roller coasters. It was pretty funny since not only did no one expect me to like them, but I'm better than my sisters on them too."** He chuckled, **"I remember they were pretty shocked."**

A few more kids ran screaming before them, chasing by what must have been their parents. It meant little to Blake, other than a vague reminder that young children could be annoying. Jaune's expression was more complicated.

"You miss them."

He sighed, **"Of course I do. They think I'm dead."**

"You are dead."

He gave her a dirty look but pushed on regardless, **"I never really thought about dying before. But I guess it never seemed lonely since surely if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to miss anyone."**

Blake couldn't say it was anything she had imagined either. That was the beauty of uncertainty, she supposed. If there was an afterlife, then you got to experience it. If there wasn't, then you wouldn't care on account of not being able to experience anything. Then Jaune had found this, which was neither one nor the other.

"You have me." She said at last. Blake's fingers curled into fists.

" **And I'm glad for that,"** he laughed. She sighed as her hands relaxed. **"I think I would… well, I don't know what I would have done with you. Probably just gone insane."**

"And instead you get to drive me insane."

" **I like to think it's more me helping you mellow out."**

"Idiot…" she said fondly, leaning back. A loud scream came from the roller coaster, likely the rest of their team and various tag-alongs finishing the ride. "You could go meet your family again you know, once you have a body."

" **If** **I get a body.** " He shrugged. **"I… I think I would, or I'd want to at least. I just don't want them to know unless we're sure, though. What if it doesn't work? They would be stuck never able to see or talk to me, never knowing if it was true or just some sick joke."**

Blake hummed. He wasn't wrong. Given the craziness of the situation she was hard pressed to believe that anyone would believe them. Sure, he could make his bear move, but what did that prove - that there was a ghost possessing it? There were a hundred other explanations for that, more if one considered semblances.

Any information he might be able to give to. Real, or just taken from Jaune before he died? It was human nature to reject the surreal, to decry that which lay outside of what was deemed natural.

"-othing unusual." A familiar voice caught Blake's attention, muted but just about audible, somewhere behind the hedge their bench lay against. She tried to place it, but couldn't quite figure out who. "Mercury's keeping an eye on them right now."

 _Emerald,_ Blake realised, followed by her brows crossing as she considered the rest of the message. Mercury was watching them?

Why was he watching her team?

She caught Jaune's eye, silently jerking her head in the motion of the conversation. He nodded and floated off the bench, phasing through the foliage and out of her sight. Not far enough to cause any problems, but the hedge itself must have been only a metre or two thick at most.

" **I'll report back if I see or hear anything unusual,"** Jaune reported, echoing what he heard. **"This feels like a waste of our time. Yes, I understand. Yes, ma'am. She's ended the call and has gotten up now."** It took Blake a second to realise the last bit wasn't what the girl had said, but as Jaune came back through to her the faunus frowned down at the floor between her legs.

It could be nothing important. They were competitors in the tournament, it made sense that some might try to get some intelligence on their biggest opponents. A lot of people took the Vytal Festival seriously. It could make your career if you won it. There was nothing unusual in Emerald and Mercury trying that. In fact, it would be odd if they didn't. There was nothing suspicious about it.

Blake tried to convince herself of that.

" **I'm not going to like what you're about to suggest, am I?"** Jaune crossed his arms before her, face flat. Blake didn't bother trying to lie to him.

"If you don't want to go back into the bear after what happened then I'll understand."

She wouldn't force him, not after what had happened the last time.

" **You know if they** _ **are**_ **spying on us, then two wrongs don't really make a right."**

"Is that a no?"

" **I suppose it's about time I stretched my furry little legs a little."**

If they wanted to use the excuse of an amusement part to do a little information digging… well, two could play at that game. And as Blake watched the green-haired girl walk over to where Ruby was playing - at a stall which featured _teddy bears_ as prizes?

" **You have** _ **got**_ **to be kidding me…"**

Well… Jaune had never accused her of having _good_ plans.

* * *

 **Stupidly busy weekend, argh.**

 **Next Chapter: 28** **th** **August**


	50. Curse of Pirate un-death

**Welp**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 50** – Curse of Pirate un-death

* * *

Jaune scowled as he pulled his furry body among the other bears on display, being careful to only move when people weren't looking. His target was hanging around with Ruby, who would have been able to recognise him with ease if it hadn't been for Blake's… _creative_ disguise.

He refused to call it clever. Nothing about this plan was that. Instead she'd gone and quickly won a different bear from some kind of shooting game, divested it of much of its costume and pulled it over him. Just his luck that it had been a bloody pirate costume because he was now stuck in a stupid black hat, with one eye-patch and some fabric baggy trousers around his waist.

He couldn't _feel_ any of them, of course. But that didn't mean it wasn't awkward. They kept getting snagged on other toys, or the strings that criss-crossed in front of him.

" **Why didn't Ruby choose a game with shooting?"** Jaune shouted out, getting a shrug from the distant form of Blake. Her job was to distract their target at the last second so he could make the switch, but that would only happen if he could figure out which string she was going to pull and make sure he was on the end of it.

It was a stupid game and one that relied on luck. You pulled a string and got what was on the end. Naturally most had a whole heap of nothing on, but they were often carefully arranged in a way that you couldn't tell what you might get. That also meant he couldn't tell which they were going to pull either, or where it would reach.

 _Ruby probably thought it would be `unfair` to win a toy at a game she's good at._ Jaune rolled his eyes at that, as though these people weren't scam enough.

"I'm not really interested in winning a toy," he heard the girl say. Ruby whispered something back but he couldn't make out what thanks to the distance. Either way, the green-haired student sighed and that was probably sign enough that she'd given in. "Alright fine, three strings please."

Blake held up three fingers to Jaune, to which he could only assume she somehow thought he might have misheard what was said literally in front of his face. He would have shown some in return if he actually had any, but all he had was one finger, which was also his hand and arm – and right now it ended in a cheap-ass plastic hook anyway.

With more concentration than he'd ever spent on a fair stall before, Jaune peeked out over the rows of other toys, as Ruby clapped and the green-haired girl selected her first string and gave it an experimental tug. He traced the vibrations up the string, to where they congregated with at least a hundred other white strings. That then fanned out once more, connecting to a number of toys along with sweets and loose ends.

It was around about that time Jaune recalled that he wasn't some kind of spider faunus and that the task was pretty much impossible.

"Oh, no luck on your first one," the overweight man said, with far more cheer than someone announcing a defeat should have.

"Two more," Ruby tried to cheer greenie up, even though the girl looked like she couldn't have cared less. "You can do it Emerald!"

" **This is harder than it looks!"** Jaune shouted out to Blake, just in case she was giving him annoyed looks. He couldn't really tell from where he was. **"I have to figure out which string goes where. It's pretty much as hard as trying to win a specific prize!"**

Except that Emerald could take a minute or two to think if she really cared to. He had the time between her selection and when she drew the string to find out where it went and get on the end of it.

"Oh poor luck," the man said again – shocking Jaune as he realised she'd gone and pulled another and he hadn't even noticed. Once again she hadn't won anything, not that she would in most cases. With a panicked look he realised she wasn't even waiting for the last time, but had instead reached for another string.

It snagged on something.

"Oh -oh!" Ruby shouted, clapping her hands. Jaune pushed his way through the toys on the shelf, hoping the rattling would be mistaken for the strings knocking against one another. He could see a squat and ugly little thing jittering left and right, a white string around its leg pulled taut, but also stuck on another.

" **Got you!"** he cried, reaching out for the string before noticing he didn't exactly have any means to hold onto it. **"Oh whatever,"** he put his arm against it and twirled it around a few times, effectively tangling himself in it.

But what would happen if she won two prizes?

" **Nothing… personal…"** Jaune grunted, kicking his feet against the other teddy bear. **"Your time will come eventually, I'm sure."** The sad-looking thing stared back at him, forlorn and alone. It might have stirred some pity in his heart if it wasn't for the size of it, and the fact that it honestly looked a little terrifying.

He _knew_ bears could move, since he was one doing just that. And it was a little more intimidating when you were less than a foot tall.

" **Sorry!"** Jaune called as it was finally knocked off the string, and the shelf entirely. He lurched back a second later, drawn in with the string as tight fingers wrapped around his midsection.

"I won." Emerald said, with all the joy of road kill.

" **Argh, I'm a pirate!"** Jaune said, making sure not to move a muscle. **"Tell me ya secrets so I can be away."**

"Oooh good job Emerald," Ruby cheered, as though through the act of pulling string the girl had shown some great aptitude. "I've never been able to win at these things."

"Then have it." Emerald held him out, and Jaune's eyes widened.

"You won it," Blake said, coming to his defence, if only for her own plans. "You should keep it." Ruby agreed a second later, making the green-haired girl sigh as she tucked him beneath one arm.

"Blake's really serious about teddy bears," Ruby whispered – though not quietly enough if the twitch of Blake's eye was any indication. "It's so cute though! Look at its little hook hand."

" **I am not cute. I am a cunning spy."**

It didn't take long for Jaune to realise just how boring that could be. Emerald stuck together with Ruby and Blake for the most part, and she obviously wasn't going to start revealing why she was spying on them in that kind of situation. Blake seemed to realise that a few minutes in and make repeated suggestions that they call it a day and return to Beacon.

To be fair to her it wasn't even out of character, since she could be a real sourpuss at the best of times anyway, not that he would dare admit that in her hearing range.

Everyone had their faults. Some were big, some were small. Blake was just unlucky (or lucky if you wanted it that way) that her faults weren't nice and easy things like being unhygienic, stupid, snoring or not being able to put the toilet seat down. No, she had to be a terrorist, have a stubborn death-wish and an inability to plan things through in a way that didn't involve one or both of them being in mortal peril.

 _Beginning to wonder what the good points are to balance that out!_

But Blake was Blake, and that was all he needed really. He couldn't imagine life without her at this point, even if that statement came with all sorts of clauses and confusion considering that not only was he not alive, but that if the Doctor was right, he literally could _not_ exist without her.

"Hey guys," Yang called as the rest of the party met up with them once more. His current owner's partner was among them, and spared an amused glance for Jaune. Now that he thought about it, it suddenly made sense as to why these two had split up, namely to keep an eye on both parties at once.

Just needed to figure out what the reason for that was, not that Jaune thought it anything bigger than a festival advantage. They probably just wanted to win, and hey-ho, they'd heard about the two strongest teams in Beacon and wanted to get some info on them. Made sense to him. It might have made sense to Blake too, if not for her paranoia. Though, to be fair, given her messed up past, paranoia had probably saved her life once or twice.

" **Could have used a little of it myself,"** Jaune mumbled, getting a confused look from Blake.

"What should we go on this time?" Neptune asked, leaning on Sun's shoulder with a bright smile. "If you're about to say that god-damned roller coaster one more time I'll snap. We're at an amusement park. It consists of more than one ride."

"Merry-go-round?" Weiss offered, getting disgusted groans and boos from those around her. The heiress huffed a little.

"Oh I know," Sun cooed, and Jaune didn't miss how the guy's arms were firmly fixed on Blake. _Back off buster. She's off-limits._ "Why don't we go on the tunnel of love?"

"Maybe because none of us are in relationships?" Yang raised one brow, only to be bowled aside.

"We should totally!" Nora cheered, taking the place Yang had once occupied as the blonde extricated herself from a nearby hedge. "It doesn't have to be love. It could be friendship too, yeah, totally!"

" **It's the tunnel of love… it's just about romance."**

"I'll go with Ren," the ginger girl continued. "As a friend, of course. We're together, but not toge-"

"Take him and stop," Blake sighed, pushing the young man from behind and sacrificing him to the great Nora god. Jaune thought he caught a betrayed look on Ren's face as he flew into her arms, before that look was replaced with nothing but horror and pain.

Love was scary.

* * *

"You'd better not be reading into this," Emerald growled, voice angrier than Jaune had heard it ever since they'd arrived.

"I don't need to read into this," Mercury said, "I know you want me."

"Close. Try inserting a few things between _want_ and _me._ Maybe things like _to kill_."

"You need to inject some variety into your game Em," the guy laughed. "You can't play hard to get forever. It gets old eventually."

"Ha fucking ha. You are a single metric unit of hilarity." The hand on Jaune's back loosened a little, allowing him to subtly turn over so that he could see up at the two, and the environment through which they travelled.

Ye gods, it was terrible.

The walls were a florescent pink that seemed to drain his will to un-live. There were badly cut-out swans hung from the ceiling, along with the tinny sound of what might have been a romantic tune had the speaker not been salvaged from some beaten-up car. He could even still hear the sounds of the amusement park outside. About the loudest thing was the water their swan-shaped boat floated through, and the way the girl above him ground her teeth together.

"Oh calm down babe," the apparently suicidal man chuckled. "You sound like you've had a hard day. I had to go on the same damn ride over ten times. I'm about ready to throw chunks."

"And I had to put up with that stupid brat," Emerald snarled. Jaune's eyes narrowed (or would have, had he any). Ruby could be a bit much at time, but she'd said that with more hate than he had honestly expected and it annoyed him. She was his friend, even if she didn't know it – or rather thought him dead. And if she hated them all this much, then why not just call her little task off? "They're just so… so _nice_. It's honestly sickening."

"Tell me about it. _Oh, go on the tunnel of love you two,_ " Mercury mimicked, doing a pretty poor impression of Ruby. "Ye gods, is she expecting us to come out kissing? Should we come out having sex, just to scar her for life?"

"Nice attempt, but even raining on her parade isn't enough to make me want to sleep with you. B for effort, though. You think we can call this off yet?"

"Unlikely," he sighed, suddenly more serious. "Got to keep an eye on that Nikos chick and she seems pretty close to little red. She's also been the one to get in the way of Torchwick all the time."

" **Torchwick…?"** Jaune mumbled, **"Why would that be a problem?"**

"Well nothing bad came of that," Emerald shrugged. "He was a dick anyway, besides, he's where he's meant to be."

"True. Just something worth keeping an eye on, far as the boss is concerned. So don't expect that you'll be able to dump red and peppy anytime soon."

"Just my luck…"

God damn it… Blake just had to be right, didn't she? It wasn't enough to make anything of, but even the mere _mention_ of Torchwick's name was enough to have Blake's ears perking up faster than Ruby when Weiss mentioned weapon maintenance. He could feel his chances of getting out of this without a conspiracy dwindling. No, screw that. They were now firmly at less than zero.

"What's with the bear anyway?" Mercury asked, making Jaune go completely still. Laying on his back, looking up at them, he could see the two stare down at him. The green-haired girl – who looked really stupid now that he could see up her nose – sighed heavily.

"Won it at a stupid game she made me play. Can't get rid of it since she'll notice and probably burst out crying."

Mercury snorted, "Ugly little thing."

" **Yeah, well screw you too."**

"Cheap crap," Emerald dismissed. Jaune growled and made a mental note to sneak into their room and do something unpleasant the next time Blake wasn't looking. She grinned and picked him up, holding him before her face as she smiled. "And whoops, I dropped him."

" **Arghhh!"** Jaune cried as he sailed through the air, the words ending as he splashed into the water. He hacked and coughed, fighting to keep his head above the surface as the white swan drifted away. **"Bear overboard, bear overb-splurghll!"** Swimming when you had no feet, no hands and not much else was a particularly difficult task, as he quickly found out.

Thankfully he didn't have to, as a hand reached down to snatch him from the water.

"I've got you," the familiar voice of his partner calmed him down. A brief look showed him she was with Penny, and thus he was okay to move about. Placed on her lap, he shook like a dog. "Jaune! You're getting me wet."

" **I'm filled with pity,"** he snarked. **"Let me just get over nearly drowning then I can feel bad for you being damp."**

"You don't even need to breathe," Blake sighed, making him freeze. Oh right, yeah… "Did you forget that?"

" **No… I was just… you know, embracing my life-side. A bit of roleplaying."** Damn instincts, making him act without thinking about it. He could have just sunk to the bottom and waded his way out, though he supposed being picked up by Blake saved him the effort. **"Hi penny,"** he waved, knowing she couldn't hear him but that she'd understand the gesture.

"Hello friend-Jaune," the robotic girl cheered, not at all concerned with the water splashing on her. "Blake invited me on the tunnel of love. I believe I am approaching first base."

"I told you it's the tunnel of platonic friendship," Blake sighed.

Penny tilted her head to the side, "Didn't Yang call it the tunnel of cock-block?"

"That would be when I ignored Sun's invitation and dragged you in with me."

" **Heh, nice work."**

"I already have enough blond men in my life." Blake rolled her eyes and patted his head. For some reason it made him feel inordinately pleased. Her comment that was, not the patting – which made him feel like some kind of domesticated animal.

" **Aw, that's sweet Blake. I feel like I have enough ex-terrorist, cat-girls with paranoia problems in my life too."**

She glared at him, despite that he'd actually meant it as a compliment. All you needed was confidence… if he ever did get a real body the first thing he would do after apologising to his parents, hugging them all and crying a little, would be to punch his father in the face.

"Well what about my paranoia?" Blake asked. "Did it pay off?"

Jaune glowered, plopping himself down on her lap and tearing the stupid disguise off one piece at a time. The little bits of plastic made sploshing sounds as they hit the water. Blake sighed loudly, rubbing a hand down her face in frustration.

"My paranoia paid off," she sighed, "didn't it?"

" **About as well as it always does."**

"God damn it…"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 4** **th** **September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	51. I was a teenage Beowolf

**Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 51 –** _I was a teenage Beowolf_

* * *

" **Arghhhhhh!"** The stubby little figure ran along the forest floor, golden arms pumping up and down as it screamed silently – or at least silently to most. Behind it was something in pursuit, a creature far less silent, with huge teeth and angry red eyes. It leapt forwards, claws gouging the soil on either side of the bear, sending it flying. **"Eeeeeeee – for the love of everything, someone help me!"**

The Beowolf pushed itself up with a snarl, easily keeping track with its prey, which, it had to be said, wasn't particularly hard on account of how long it took the teddy bear to actually _gain_ any distance. Even at a fast sprint, it only really covered a few inches with each bound of its legs.

" **Crap, crap, crap – this is** _ **not**_ **what I signed up for!"** The bear looked left and right, realising it had come to a dead end upon reaching a fallen log. It scurried beneath it, hiding in a tiny crevice that had been formed by some small woodland animal. It was big enough for him, however, and the bear squashed into it as the Grimm furiously began to claw at the edges, trying to dig it wider.

" **Back!"** the bear slapped at its hands, getting more excited noises from the Beowolf as it scratched harder and harder. **"HELP!"**

The soil and mud gave way, revealing that frenzied face one final time – as a claw reached in for him. Jaune's eyes didn't close, on account of the fact that as a teddy he had neither eyes nor eyelids, but he did metaphysically tense.

"Oh you found one," an unconcerned voice piped up, as a black ribbon wrapped around the creature's neck from behind, tossing it away. "Good job." A soft hand reached down, Jaune scrambling up it as Blake lifted him up to her shoulder. "Was that you screaming earlier by the way?"

" **No."** Jaune lied instantly, holding onto her hair for support. **"Pft, why would I scream? I'm a Hunter."**

"You're really more of a familiar," the girl pointed out. "Also it really sounded like you, in a girly kind of way."

" **I didn't scream in the same way you didn't scream on that roller-coaster."**

"My mistake," Blake waved one hand. "I must have been imagining it. And you imagining whatever it is you wrongly think I did." The Beowolf growled a little as it started to push itself up off the ground, red eyes staring at the relaxed Huntress with bestial hatred. "You're welcome for saving you by the way."

" **I'd be more willing to thank you if it wasn't your crazy idea that we split up in the first place!"**

"It worked though. We found one a lot quicker than we would have as a pair." Jaune grumbled at that but wasn't sure what to say. Blake's plans were always a little insane, no doubt a result of her time in the White Fang which, if the quality of her schemes was to be believed, must have been a little lacking in the common sense department. "Also, you said you wanted to learn more about your capabilities, right? Isn't that why you suggested we come out here?"

Again she was right, though he'd forgotten it a little, what with all the nearly being eaten ali- well, eaten unalive.

"Why the sudden urge to find out more?" she asked, deflecting the Beowolf's claws with contemptuous ease, but not striking a killing blow in return. "You've been fairly keen to just tag along in most cases. Why now?"

Because the psycho girl who had captured and subsequently released him had something in plan for him to do – something he definitely wouldn't be involving Blake in? He couldn't say that, however, since he knew Blake better than the back of his non-existent hand. She would want to get involved, or maybe tell him not to do it at all and ignore what threats the killer had made.

He wasn't willing to risk that, since it would probably mean the deaths of Team RWBY. If he told her the only options were that Blake would tell him to refuse her or otherwise Blake would try to fight the girl herself.

Both options were absolute no-go's as far as he was concerned. Which meant if he wanted to come out of whatever scheme the girl had in one piece, he needed to know what he could do.

" **I don't want to be useless if a fight breaks out,"** he said instead, still the truth but not exactly the complete one. **"What with the whole Emerald and Mercury maybe being dangerous thing."**

"Hmm…" Blake's eyes narrowed as a snarl slipped across her face. Despite her distant expression she still fended off the Beowolf with ease, never once taking a blow from the clumsy and dangerous beast. They hadn't managed to find out anything more about the two, other than that their intentions towards the team was definitely shady.

Blake had tried to think of a way to explain it to her teammates, but instead had settled on appealing to their competitive nature instead, pointing out how training with the other team too much would mean they would know all of RWBY's secret moves. It wasn't a perfect solution but it at least kept their interactions to a minimum, since the tournament itself was just around the corner.

"Well we've learned a lesson here today then, right?" Blake chuckled, making him look at her in confusion. Naturally his stitched face didn't change, but she'd become adept at reading his motions. "Even in your bear, the Grimm can still see you – and still want to hunt you."

" **Yay,"** Jaune drawled. **"Such a fantastic ability… I am so very fortunate."** A shame he hadn't proven immune, as that would have let him be a real asset in scouting.

"At least you work well as bait," Blake said, and to his horror he realised there was not a hint of humour in her voice.

" **Blake, no…"**

"Well I mean you _can't_ die. If I stick close the worst that happens is that you pop out of the bear and the Grimm would ignore it."

" **Blake, no…"**

"Oh don't be dramatic," she rolled her eyes – as though the desire to avoid being mauled by a monster could actually be considered melodrama. "We'll just keep it as an emergency move. Something of a shock factor."

" **That would work against humans too, if you threw me in bear form at their face,"** Jaune said, recalling one such case what felt like months ago where she had done just that. _Hm, I wonder what happened to that faunus girl we left outside the warehouse anyway?_

"Let's avoid doing that on stage in front of tens of thousands of people. Not to mention however many watch on the television. Ruby's still terrified."

" **Well I mean it** _ **does**_ **make sense,"** Jaune said, feeling a little sorry for the younger girl and his technically first and last friend at Beacon. **"Stage fright is normal, and this is a little bigger than that. Weiss really shouldn't have mentioned how many hundreds of thousands might be watching. Ruby looked like she was going to join me for a second."**

Blake laughed at that, Jaune holding onto her hair as she back flipped away from a claw.

" **On a side note… any reason you're like… not killing this thing?"**

"You could say that," Blake slammed the hilt of Gambol Shroud against the side of its snout, eliciting an angry roar but doing relatively little damage. "Again, you wanted to know your capabilities. Why not see if you can possess a Grimm?"

Jaune leaned back a little, eyeing up the ferocious monster made of muscle, bone and sinew. He couldn't say the idea was particularly appealing.

" **Uh… why? I really don't see what use this would ever be. It's not like I could make it fight alongside you since the rest of your team would just kill me."**

"It might help one day," she backhanded the Grimm again, frowning as it staggered back and roared once more.

" **You'd need to knock it out first."**

"I _am_ trying." Jaune sighed and hung tight as Blake unleashed a flurry of blows on the injured creature, using the flat of her blade on its head and neck, while dropping a few kicks in for good measure. The Grimm began to look worse and worse, armour chipped and blood dribbling from its body – but it still clawed at the ground and tried to bite great chunks from her. "I'm beginning to think they can't actually be knocked unconscious."

" **It would make sense. Didn't Port say they're impossible to capture and keep for any real amount of time? He has to catch his in the morning before a lesson."**

"You listen to him?" Blake asked, looking more impressed than she really ought to have.

" **Well I can't actually** _ **sleep**_ **or anything,"** Jaune growled, referring to exactly what she and the others often did in his class. **"So I kind of have to."**

"I just…" Blake shrugged, "I figured you'd goof off. Look up our skirts or something."

" **Eh, it's no fun if you're not awake to react,"** Jaune said, ignoring her irritated glare. **"Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll be able to possess a Grimm if it's awake. I can't do that with people."**

"But you can with machines," Blake pointed out, "and they have no soul, just like a Grimm doesn't. Try it now, see if you can take over it."

Jaune sighed, **"Alright… I'll try."** The bear went slack on Blake's shoulder, the girl catching it with ease as he floated free from its confines. The Beowolf looked between Blake and him, suddenly aware of a new target other than the girl it had been fighting. It sniffed the air, growling when it didn't pick up his scent.

"I'll get close to fight it," Blake said, suiting immediate action to words as she dashed in to bait the creature, Jaune trailing behind. A single Grimm was no match for her, and she was able to fend it off while Jaune tried to force his way into its subconscious.

" **It's not working,"** he called, frowning as he tried to grip onto what felt like its mind. It was a lost cause, however, and whenever he was close it felt like suddenly slipped or was thrown off, the sheer amount of hate and rage shocking him into letting go. It was hard to explain, but it felt like trying to hold onto a rampaging bull, while covered in oil. **"It's no good, I can't get hold of it while it's still conscious. Its mind is too difficult."**

"I thought Grimm were mindless," Blake frowned.

" **That must be an exaggeration,"** Jaune shrugged. **"They can see us, hate us and hunt us, not to mention handle basic motor control – so they must have some kind of brain. Maybe it's just not capable of higher thought."**

"I suppose that makes sense," Blake sighed, suddenly reversing the grip on Gambol Shroud and sliding it across the Grimm's throat. It coughed and hacked loudly, still trying to reach them as it slowly died. "It's a shame you can't, but we can get past it."

" **Yeah…"** Jaune mumbled, watching it die.

"You said you could get into its head a little though, right? Even if you couldn't take control?" Jaune nodded at her, still in his spectral form. "Do you think you could do that with a human?"

" **I don't know,"** Jaune said, not sure he actually liked the method of thought. That felt too much like trying to take someone over against their will, which he wasn't exactly keen on after the last time. Sun and Blake – they had been desperation choices to save them, and even then he hadn't actually admitted to ever possessing her. **"Maybe, but I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of forcing myself on people. If you want me to be able to fight why not consider the bear? You could attach claws to it or something, maybe hide a needle in its arm for me to use."**

"Call me crazy," she chuckled, "but I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of a possessed killer bear, either."

Touché, Jaune thought. It did sound like something straight out of a horror movie.

"I know you don't want to possess people in case you hurt them," Blake suddenly piped up, making his eyes narrow. "But what if it was for a cause other than combat? Or if the people weren't exactly worth worrying about?"

" **I'm not going to like the sound of this, am I?"**

"Probably not." Blake didn't sugar-coat it. "But if I let you practice on me… would you be willing to try it on one of Cinder's team?"

She was right. He didn't like it. But at the same time he couldn't deny that he too desperately wanted to know what was going on. Maybe she was growing on him, or maybe he was growing on her, he couldn't tell. But it was probably a bad sign that despite the risk, his first thought was that it might be worth having a go at.

" **You said I get to try on you?"** he asked, visibly perking up.

Blake slumped, in equal but opposite enthusiasm to him.

"Against my better judgement…"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 11th September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) coeur**


	52. Jauniffer's Body

**Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 52** – _Jauniffer's Body_

* * *

Finding some time alone for the two of them to practice had not been easy. The first rounds were coming up soon, and the looming fights had the school in a state of frenzied anticipation. Team RWBY alternated their time between training, team spars and sitting around chatting with one another. Blake hadn't really had much time for that lately, and so had delayed on experimenting with Jaune possessing her so she could spend more time with her team.

That was the excuse she was sticking to anyway. It wasn't that shewas _scared_ of what might happen or anything, that was nonsense.

But no amount of pussy-footing as Jaune called it (doing his best Yang impersonation all the way) would keep it away forever.

" **We don't have to do this,"** Jaune said, floating before her with an expression as close to trite on his face as ever. **"We can scrap the plan entirely, or you could just try and knock the guy out."**

Would that it could be that easy. The problem was, Blake wasn't sure how strong Mercury Black really was. He'd given up before his fight with Pyrrha could become serious, and while Pyrrha had been happy enough to tell Blake what little she knew, it was still just that. _If I try and fail then I could be expelled… if he doesn't do worse to me in return._

"It's fine," she said. "I'm ready to try this. It's no big deal."

No big deal at all, she was just going to have the dead spirit of her friend rummage around in her head. Nothing to worry about with what was the most delicate organ in the human body, right?

"Just… be careful, okay?"

" **I'll be as careful as I can be Blake. I'm not even sure this will work."**

"You can possess people while they're unconscious. Even if you can't control them while they are awake, you should still be able to get into their heads." Whether he would be able to find out any information was another matter. It would be good if he could, since it would let them find out what information she needed with ease…

It would also mean Jaune could see into her head as well.

 _But you trust him, don't you?_

She did… she trusted him more than she trusted anyone else in Remnant right now. She loved her team, loved Yang as well – but there was a difference there. Jaune knew some of her dirtiest secrets, and she didn't mean the ones in her books. He knew about her time in the White Fang, but more than that, he knew had tasted a little of it. Jaune had gone out with her to fight them, he'd tagged along with her and seen what they were capable of.

Yang would have done the same, had Blake asked, but it was still different. But still… trusting someone was not quite the same as being okay with them rummaging around inside your head. Especially then the person in question was both the other sex, and very aware of it.

"If you try anything…"

" **You'll snap my spine,"** Jaune rolled his eyes, as well he might since she couldn't physically hurt him.

"I'll refuse to speak to you for the next two days," Blake threatened instead, getting an immediate wide-eyed look from him. It was a cruel proposition, particularly because it would mean complete isolation for him. A good job he wouldn't test her, since she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

A little bluff wouldn't hurt, however.

" **I'll be good,"** he promised, before his face became serious. **"You ready?"**

No, but she wasn't going to get any more prepared. With a quick breath, Blake nodded, closing her eyes and awaiting his incursion.

She heard the air whisper through the trees around them, she could also hear the hustle and bustle of the school in the distance. She'd chosen her hidden spot in the gardens well, behind some hedges that obscured her from vision. What she didn't hear, however, was the sound of any possession. One golden eye cracked open, in time to see Jaune opposite her, looking… looking quite constipated.

" **I don't actually know how to do this…"**

And just like that, the tension drained from her limbs

"What do you mean, you don't know how? How did you possess people last time?" The ghost scratched the side of his head.

" **I just sort of laid down on their bodies. It was more instinctual than anything."**

"Then try and occupy the same space I do," Blake gestured to herself, "Try and stand inside me." Jaune shrugged and floated forwards, aligning his bodily with hers as best he could. Unlike what movies and books said, there was no cold sensation as he pushed through her – nor a sense of air displaced. He simply was and wasn't at the same time, and as such she felt nothing.

" **Oh!"** He, however, apparently did. **"Oh, I think I'm in your head…"**

The incredible sense of wonder she felt said the same, especially since the strength of it nearly gave her a headache. It wasn't hers, she knew that in some intrinsic way. Probably because it was opposite of what she felt. Blake felt concerned and anxious, and the sense of surprise and wonder was so opposed to it that she could tell it couldn't have been her own.

"I think I'm getting some feedback," she winced. "Like I'm feeling your emotions?"

" **And I can feel your headache,"** Jaune groaned. **"I've spent so long wishing to have my body back that I'd forgotten about the downsides. Damn…"**

 _Yeah well, at least we didn't try this on my time of the month,_ Blake thought with a silent snigger.

" **Oh I felt that!"** he gasped, and again she felt his surprise.

"Did you hear what I said?" Blake asked, before quickly rephrasing it, "My thoughts I mean, were you able to read them?"

" **Were you thinking something?"** he asked, **"Ah, I guess I can't read your thoughts then… that would have been too easy."**

"What _can_ you get?" There had to be something, some way they could use this to their advantage.

" **I can feel what you feel,"** Jaune said – with a sense of wonderment. **"I can feel the wind on my- your skin. I can… I can actually** _ **feel**_ **things."**

The words made her pause, before she let him experience things with a smile. It was hard to imagine what life without her senses would be like. They couldn't use this, at least not in the way she wished, but she would let him take advantage of her body for a little longer.

" **Can I… would it be okay if we tried this again – maybe when you're doing things?"**

"Define things."

" **Eating, maybe even sleeping."** The simplicity of his suggestions was another surprise, though she supposed they again made sense. The taste of food, the ability to rest, those too had been stolen from him.

"I don't see why not," Blake hid her smile. She would let him piggy-back in her head to breakfast. If he couldn't read her thoughts, then the risks she'd worried about earlier were irrelevant anyway. "But for now, can you see if you're able to take control of my body?"

" **Ah, right…"** she felt him concentrate, or rather – she felt his concentration, the emotion itself. His presence in her head was… difficult to explain. The headache was her own, and his presence was as intangible as his body – yet the inherent _wrongness_ in the situation was still something she could feel. Perhaps it was the shared emotions, more than anything else.

And even then, maybe only because she was looking for it. Would Mercury be able to tell?

Blake stood still as he focused, wondering if she would feel the sensation of her body being torn away from her. Every other person had the advantage of being unconscious for the intrusive act, and she wondered what it might feel like. But yet again, it didn't come.

"Jaune?"

" **It's hard,"** he whispered. **"You're fighting me."**

"I'm not trying to."

" **I know,"** she could feel his frustration. **"It's… I think you're doing it subconsciously. Can you try just letting go?"**

"Letting go?" That was as vague an instruction as they came. How was she to go about letting go of her own body? "I'm not sure I understand."

" **Me neither. But… I don't know. Try taking a deep breath then just relaxing every muscle at once. If you can, try to just let all control go. Maybe think about those words, too?"**

What a ridiculous notion. She wanted to sigh and call it off, but having come so far it felt churlish to not even hear him out. Without words she tried to convey her acceptance to him. She wasn't sure if he got the message, but the sudden focus he felt suggested he might have.

"On three," Blake said slowly, taking a deep, deep breath. It would be just like meditation, she figured. She would take deep breaths, close her eyes, and then relax – all at once. The numbers floated by in her head, before with one final breath – she let go.

" **Blake, Blake!"** The sheer worry and concern in his voice shocked her. It was almost overwhelming. **"Are you okay!?"**

"What was that!?" Blake growled, cradling her head in both hands while trying to glare inside her own head. "Why didn't you take control?"

" **You just flopped to the ground like a puppet with its string cut,"** he said, **"How is that my fault?"**

"You said to let go!"

" **Yeah, not collapse like you're having a seizure."**

Okay, clearly their communication needed work, since she couldn't think of anything more letting go worthy than loosening all her muscles at once. Maybe she shouldn't have expected him to catch her, but what more did he want? She could still sense his panic, the weight of it heavy in her mind. Why he was so worried, she had no idea. Falling over, while embarrassing, was hardly life threatening.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

" **What?"**

It was hard to ignore. His emotions were coming fast and furious, her mind unable to cope properly with them. "You must be really scared of losing your ticket to tasting meals again," she joked, only to experience a wave of frustration.

" **Yeah, well… I'd hate to not experience the taste of tuna again."** He said it jovially but his emotions said otherwise. Frustration, disappointment, something else – identifying them all wasn't an easy task. It was enough to tell her he was lying, however. **"What's wrong? You're the one who's nervous now, I can sense it."**

Blake tried to slam down on her emotions, only for him to chuckle in her mind. Of course she couldn't hide how she felt from herself, and the connection went both ways. She was only lucky she was not a particular emotive person in the first place.

" **I think I've got it!"** Jaune's voice, and the feeling of his excitement, was enough to tear her mind away from the myriad feelings. She felt the fingers on her left hand curl into a fist, despite that she had not told them to. In panic she tried to move her right. **"I've only got the left arm,"** Jaune sighed as Blake worked her right. His words range true, though she felt if she tried hard enough she could have wrested it back. It wasn't as unpleasant a feeling as she'd feared, more akin to wading through water or being in a dream. Her muscles tingled, as though she had pins and needles – but it was muted too, muffled somehow. **"I think I could work my way to the body,"** he went on, **"but only if you were willing to let me."**

"Let's leave that for another time," Blake said. Though she'd planned it earlier, she was suddenly unwilling to lose all control.

" **Are you okay?"** Another wave of panic and concern washing over her – along with something else, something white hot and frightening.

"I'm fine," she snapped – harsher than she meant to. "You don't need to worry so much."

" **I'm your friend,"** Jaune laughed, unaware of the emotions he sent crashing down on top of her. **"It's normal for me to worry."** Not that much, it wasn't – and not with such dedication. Blake recognised it, though for her it was old and worn, back from when she had been with Adam. She just hadn't thought it could have happened.

"As friends, huh?" Blake quipped, closing her eyes and waiting for his response. She felt happiness, but also disappointment… and longing.

" **I should hope so by now,"** Jaune laughed, words at odds with what he felt. He was good at lying, she realised with some degree of surprise. If he didn't want to mention it… then maybe she shouldn't? Friendships had been torn apart by such feelings, there were risks – not to mention the physical limitations. **"What's up?"** Jaune asked, no doubt sensing her turmoil.

"Nothing," Blake buried the thoughts. "Nothing at all."

She would ignore those feelings, pretend they never existed. It was easier than dealing with the truth. With the possibility that Jaune felt something like that, for someone like her.

Surely she had just imagined it…

Surely?

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 18th September**


	53. Blake-beard's Ghost

**Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 52 –** _Blake-beard's Ghost_

* * *

It was only two days until the first bouts of the Vytal Festival, and by everything above did Blake know it. Ruby had turned into something of a taskmaster recently, the dreaded whistle from first semester having returned with a vengeance, except that this time it came accompanied with barking and slobber. Sadly, it didn't then result in canine murder on account of the fact that the stupid mutt had a good sense of self-preservation and would hide behind Ruby's legs on seeing Blake's expression.

And thus Blake had just finished being subjected to the most rigorous morning of training she'd experienced since the White Fang. Yang hit harder than her instructor ever had, however, something her muscles were all too keen to remind her of.

" **It's times like this I'm thankful my death doesn't mean I'm stuck in your head all the time,"** Jaune said, drifting above the ground where she was sat. **"Exhaustion and pain are two things I'm glad to be without."**

Blake swatted a hand towards him, for all the good it did. He laughed as it phased through him, sticking his tongue out. In truth, she was glad he wasn't piggy-backing in her head either, though for markedly different reasons.

She could still remember the sensation of him within her mind, not too hard since they had practised it a few times since the first. Each time she had tried to ignore the niggling suspicion in the back of her mind, but typically that had made it all the easier to notice. The way he would become happier when her name was mentioned, the ugly sensation of jealousy whenever Sun tried to talk to her – the almost giddy pleasure whenever they read together. Maybe that last was one the content of the books more than anything, but it didn't help when she had the idea stuck in her head.

Jaune Arc, undead ghost and occasional stuffed animal, had feelings for her… some kind of feelings.

That was… complicated, to say the least. Relationships had never been her strong point, something that was obvious looking back on her time with Adam. He had been friend, leader, mentor and lover all in one, which was probably not a healthy or good idea now that she thought back on it. Things had been hectic back then, however, life shorter and filled with risk.

It had also gone up in flames when she had run away, which was about as "It's complicated" as a relationship could ever get.

Blake was forced to admit that she probably wasn't a very good girlfriend, if that's what they'd ever really been. She didn't think she would be a good one now, either, whether that was to Jaune, Sun or anyone else. Too focused, too individualistic, she wasn't the kind of person who wanted or needed companionship like that. At least she didn't think so. She hadn't actually been lonely since Beacon began, but then again loneliness wasn't actually possible for her anymore, was it?

Unbidden, her eyes flickered over to Jaune, who was lazily watching the sky with a contented expression. She could never be alone so long as he was with her, and the same vice versa. That was why sometimes they wouldn't talk, but rather just enjoy the silence. They were together 24/7… talking all the time would have just annoyed both of them.

Was that why he had developed feelings for her? Not the lack of talking, but rather the isolation. In a very real way to him, she was the last person on Remnant. If he didn't have feelings for her then he would be alone forever. Hell, if they hadn't become friends or had clashed harder than they had, then he might have been stuck for eternity as nothing more than a silent figment of her imagination. Emotionally and phys- well, emotionally and spiritually, she was pretty much his everything. He didn't have a choice in that.

Which begged the question… were his feelings real – or at least, he surely felt so. But did he actually have a choice in the matter, or was he settling for her because subconsciously he felt there was no other option?

And was there?

" **Lien for your thoughts?"** he asked.

"You don't have any."

Jaune grinned, **"You could say I'm dead broke."**

"Please don't," Blake sighed. "I already have one Yang."

" **I'd hate to try and take her spot in your life. Especially since I want to be watching when you lose control and ravage her."** Blake rolled her eyes at that. **"Still, you seem worried… what's up?"**

"I was thinking about Mercury Black," she lied. "The possession… it isn't going as well as we'd hoped."

" **I'm trying my best."**

"I know," she comforted, "I know. Maybe it just doesn't work as we thought it might." Even after a day or two of practice, Jaune's ability to possess her was limited. Occasionally he could take an arm, once even both of them. He was getting better at it for sure, but she knew it was happening every time. She was awake and aware each time too, and while she was sure Mercury still wouldn't be able to _hear_ Jaune, there was no way he wouldn't feel himself losing control of his own body. "He's our only lead though," she went on. "Well, him and his team as a whole. If they have _anything_ to do with Torchwick then I want to know what. They'll leave after the Festival, which means time's limited."

" **I get it,"** he sighed, running a hand through his hair. It didn't really make sense how he could brush his locks aside, but the motion was there. **"Can't we just knock him out?"**

"You mean me?" She raised a brow as he shrugged. "It's not that I can or can't, or that I'm unwilling to… it's just that what happens if it fails, or if he sees and remembers me?" There was too much risk. If she had a sure fire way of taking him out, then fine – she would go for it. But she didn't know his semblance or his abilities, which meant she would be relying on complete guesswork. Not good odds.

Naturally even a hint that she had attacked a random transfer student and she would be in trouble.

" **Make up a rumour that he wants to bang Ruby and wait for Yang to find out?"** Jaune suggested. Blake smirked as she imagined that. It would definitely end with the guy unconscious.

"That would get Yang in trouble," Blake shook her head. "Like the idea, just not the aftermath." Not to mention Ruby, who would probably go from embarrassed to horrified and then all the way back when she found out it wasn't true.

" **Tell Sun that Mercury groped you?"**

Blake sighed, "Can we come up with a plan that doesn't involve pitting innocent people against him?"

" **Then you'll just have to knock him out yourself,"** Jaune said. **"I don't think there's some magical plan where we can knock him out without you being the one to do it."**

"Yes, I know… the point I'm making is, how do I do it in such a way that it doesn't get us all in trouble? It's not like I can just wail on him as much as I like."

" **Actually…"** Jaune paused to stroke his chin. She didn't feel confident when he smiled. As much as he might tease her, his plans weren't exactly much better than her own. **"You** _ **can**_ **fight him… and more than that, it would be totally okay for you to knock him out."**

Blake caught on quickly enough.

"The tournament?"

Jaune nodded.

"That's all well and good if we get him in the first round," Blake sighed. "But what if he doesn't make it through – or what if he does? It's Weiss and Yang going into the doubles, and then Yang in the singles."

" **Then change their minds,"** Jaune shrugged. **"The team wants to win. If you make it seem like you've got a better chance, then they'll be happy to let you fight. As for his team… it doesn't really matter which makes it through, I can possess any of them."**

"True…" They'd been focused on Mercury because he was a guy, as was Jaune, but in truth it could be any of them. He just needed to listen in, go through their stuff and see if he could find anything out. "And if their team loses before they reach us?"

" **If they lose, then they lose,"** Jaune shrugged. **"We can try and think of a different plan at the time. Besides, they might be knocked out anyway if they lose."**

He… he was right. It was all they had, and more than that, it wasn't a bad plan. If they actually were dangerous then they'd get through the stages without too much trouble… or at least they would get to Pyrrha without too much trouble. If they lost to anyone else, then they were probably too weak to be much of a threat anyway.

And while the rules for the tournament weren't until knock-out, it wasn't like that would be much of a problem. A little over-eager blow, maybe an attack when they're low on aura… who could blame people their age getting lost in the moment?

"I just need to convince the others to let me go into the 2v2's," she said.

Jaune nodded, crossing his arms as he floated aroiund her.

" **How hard can it be?"**

* * *

"Didn't we already have the teams sorted?" Yang asked, raising one eyebrow but not seeming actually offended by the request. "We wanted Weiss for her control and area of effect, me for the hard-hitting and staying power." Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement, the four of them sat on their beds in their sleepwear. It had seemed the best place to bring it up.

"We did," Blake agreed. "I was just thinking about how best to get an advantage."

"You think you'd be better?" Again, Yang didn't seem upset, just curious.

" **Say yes."**

"I think you're stronger than me," Blake said.

" **Uh… Blake? Is my voice on, can you hear me?"**

"I think you'd be better against most opponents too," Blake went on. "But I was thinking about the elephant in the room… or rather the Goliath in the tournament."

"Pyrrha," Yang frowned. "Yeah, trust me… I've been thinking on that nightmare too."

"Let's be frank," Blake said. "If we're going to try and win… at some point we're going to run into her. Whether it's in the first, second or last stage – _someone_ is going to have to deal with her."

" **Good luck with that."**

"And you have an idea on how to beat her?" Weiss asked.

" **Tactical missile?"**

"Not so much an idea," Blake sighed. "But rather I was thinking how if you meet in the 2v2's, you and Yang aren't going to be the best choice."

" **No… I forgot about her semblance. Holy crap, she could literally turn a missile against you."**

"The thing is," Blake continued, "Whether it's Pyrrha and Ren or Pyrrha and Nora, the best bet is going to be one person distracting Pyrrha while the other deals with her partner, then double-teaming Pyrrha afterwards."

" **You could literally crash a Bullhead into her** _ **face**_ **… and she would shrug it off. That's kind of bullshit really…"**

"Your clones," Ruby piped up, realising where Blake was coming from. The faunus nodded.

"Exactly… Yang gets stronger as she's hit, but Pyrrha _knows_ that. More than that, she's been fighting you all year in class. She has you dead to rights." Yang sighed but nodded. "Me though, she's less used to. I'm not saying I can beat her, but I can definitely _survive_ her longer than you can. That might be enough for Weiss to deal with the other one."

" **And wait, isn't the Amity Colosseum itself like part-metal?"**

"I see where you're coming from," Yang nodded and smiled, and for a moment Blake dared to hope. "I guess there's only one way to find out, though."

" **Naked mud wrestling?"**

Blake shot his ghost an irritated glare, _Jaune,_ she tried to send the message telepathically – for all the good it did. _Will you shut up already?_

"A fight!" Ruby cheered, clapping her hands together. "You can fight Yang tomorrow Blake. Winner goes in."

" **Bet you wish it was naked mud wrestling now."** Jaune said smugly.

Yes…

Yes, she did.

* * *

 **Indeed, Blake… indeed. On a side note, when this story is over I think there will be a little shake up. I'm not a fan of the small chapters, and this was never on my updates list anyway, it was a freebie. That said, I'm not going to stop doing Sunday updates.**

 **Instead I think I will take a 2 week break of Sundays, just to prepare – and then do a Fortnightly Sunday update, but with proper length chapters.**

 **So every other Sunday, a chapter of 4-5k words on another full-length story.**

 **Next Chapter: 25** **th** **September**


	54. Jauney Parts

**Here we go**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 54** \- Jauney parts

* * *

"You both ready?" Ruby asked, stood in the middle of the arena with one hand held in the air. Blake didn't feel ready, not when Yang was on the other side, double checking her gauntlets with a smile that could only have been called predatory.

Blake didn't feel ready at all.

" **You've got this,"** Jaune nodded from beside her, eyes focused on their opponent. **"I believe in you."**

"Any idea on how I win this?" she whispered.

" **Hell no…"** He raised a ghostly brow. **"I said I believed in you, not that I thought this was humanly possible. I'm not a miracle worker."**

"You just expect me to be," Blake sighed. Great.

" **Well you worked a miracle with me, didn't you? I shouldn't even be here."**

That was true, though the way he said it made the statement sound incredibly corny. That was likely her own expectations speaking, since she still wasn't sure what to do about his feelings. Unless she was about to learn how to summon the souls of the deceased and set them upon her partner, she was still up a creak without a paddle.

"Ready," Blake called – if only because delaying any further would raise questions. Weiss nodded from the side lines. Chances were, she was just looking for something to do. Her position in their final team was clear. Her control of dust, not to mention her glyphs, made her a dangerous team player, but ultimately weaker in a one vs one scenario.

Honestly, Blake was surprised it was Ruby who didn't even comment on being left out of consideration. That was just the kind of girl she was, however. That, or she was just being so competitive that she didn't care who won, so long as Team RWBY was involved.

"I'm ready too!" Yang called.

" **Break a leg."**

"How?"

"Begin!" Ruby's hand came down, marking the end of her whispered conversation and the beginning of something much more pressing. Blake knew her partner well, which was for the best since it was enough to have Blake ducking to the side almost instantly. Yang's fist passed through the space her head had once occupied, coincidentally beheading Jaune at the same time as the blonde followed through. He took it better than Blake would have, however, so she ducked back and fired off a few quick shots to try and put some distance between them.

Distance was good. Distance was _very_ good. Some people made the mistake of assuming she was a close-ranged fighter, but her weapon was as misleading as she was. Gambol Shroud may have had the shape of a cleaver, but its biggest advantage was the cutting edge and ribbon, which allowed her to attack and disengage quickly while tangling her foe's arms and legs. For that she needed space, enough to plan an approach and retreat without being struck. Hit and run, the mainstays of the White Fang itself. That had been its initial design, after all. Now put to a much noble purpose.

"You'll have to do better than that Blakey!" The issue was more her opponent, who while not an intellectual like Weiss or her, was by no means stupid. Yang knew Blake's just as well, and closed the distance by firing some blasts behind her. Both Ruby and Yang made use of dust shells for propulsion in that way, she wondered if it was something they'd picked up from their family – a style of some sorts that had been passed down.

" **Should I try and possess her?"** Jaune cried as Blake was pushed back. Yang hit like a truck, unafraid to punch straight into the flat of Gambol Shroud, sending vibrations up Blake's arm. The faunus nodded wildly, knowing Yang might get suspicious if she spoke out loud. She would have liked to track his progress, but she was too busy ducking and weaving to avoid Yang's careful strikes, blocking a knee with one arm while using her ribbon to guide Yang's left haymaker aside.

"You're good at dodging," the blonde laughed, "But you need to start attacking partner."

"Why?" Blake smirked. "It's all going according to my plan."

" **It is?"** Jaune asked, trying to push himself into Yang's body. Of course it wasn't, but they didn't know that – or at least she hoped Yang didn't. Even a moment's hesitation was a chance for her to disengage and catch some breathing room. **"It's not working,"** Jaune shouted. **"She's harder to get into than the Beowolf!"**

Somehow that didn't surprise Blake in the slightest. If Jaune had thought that possessing a mind without thoughts was difficult, then she couldn't imagine how wild Yang's would have been. That was still bad, though, since it left Blake in a one vs one with the girl.

She'd have taken the unfair advantage in a heartbeat.

" **We need some kind of edge,"** Jaune mused as he floated beside her.

 _No kidding!_ Blake fell back under a rain of heavy attacks, Gambol Shroud barely turning away blows at the last second. Did Yang even get tired – could she even strike back for fear of activating her partner's completely unfair semblance?

" **Maybe we can… nah, that would never work."** The mention of a semblance reminded Blake of her own, a clone taking the next blow as she flipped backwards twice and fired off some quick shots. Yang didn't dodge them, instead she took them with a vicious grin, no doubt feeding off their energy as she closed the gap.

"A little faster please…" Blake whispered and brought up another clone, diving to the left as Yang reduced it to nothingness. She rummaged in her pockets quickly, looking for anything that might help. There was the bear, but without Jaune it was just that and of no use. It might make Yang pause for a second, but she'd just politely set it aside before recommencing the massacre. Some dust rounds? She'd been saving them for the tournament, but this was a worthy exception. The half-used magazine slipped from the butt of her weapon, the other slamming into place with a satisfying click.

" **Wait, you can use dust?"** Blake grinned as she felt the power suffuse her weapon. He hadn't seen, of course, since he'd been gallivanting off goodness knew where when she'd been introducing Torchwick to vengeance. Well he was about to get a nice surprise.

Yang jumped into the air, spinning elegantly as she fired a single shotgun blast behind her in what had to be quite the difficult manoeuvre. Blake took aim at her face, squeezing the trigger twice just to make Yang's arms come up to cover her face. Dust swirled as she activated her semblance once more, throwing herself to the side as Yang landed and lunged at the clone.

" **Whoah!"** The force of the explosion was impressive, fire crackling wildly as Yang was tossed back several feet. She handled it well, bouncing twice before using her hands to flip herself over and brush some soot off her cheek.

"Sneaky," she said – for all the world looking _pleased_ with Blake's trick. "I like it."

"There's more where that came from," Blake smirked and crooked a finger towards her.

" **How much more?"** Jaune whispered.

"Not enough…" Dust was expensive, more so because the White Fang had been stealing it all. Even Weiss had a limited supply, though given that she was the heiress of the SDC, the word _limited_ was a little subjective. "It's a bluff. I can't keep this up all day."

" **Can you combine all the dust into one clone?"** Blake gave him a wide-eyed look. She could, but it would be pretty damn stupid, considering how volatile it was. **"Look you're running out of options fast. Do you trust me?"**

"I trust you," she said softly. "But I don't trust you to know the smallest thing about chemistry or dust. Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

" **As stupid as trying to fight Yang Xiao-Long?"**

"Touché…"

Well, it was either that or defeat, she supposed. A hysterical part of her mind thought back to the first meeting between Weiss and Ruby, which Blake could have honestly prevented except for the fact that she'd been looking for a chance to tear the arrogant Schnee down a step or two. That had been a single bottle of dust, whereas this was going to be several cartridges.

 _And he calls my plans insane…_ Blake sighed as Yang roared and charged in once more. She parried and dodged the initial assault, knowing Yang wouldn't fall for an obvious clone straight off the bat. Maybe Jaune was insane, but she was clearly worse for going along with it. Blake slapped her ribbon into Yang's face, obscuring her vision for a second while also drawing on all the dust in Gambol Shroud and infusing it into a clone.

She'd have loved to have a second to make a run for it… but vision obscured, Yang lashed out to ward off a random attack.

A shame she hadn't taught her clones to dodge.

" **Blake!? Blake!"**

She could hear him, even though she couldn't hear anything else. The world was ringing in her ears, her vision completely white as the explosive flash burned her retinas. Deprived of sight and sound she felt alone and lost.

" **Listen to me Blake, swing Gambol Shroud to your left!"**

Except that she could hear him, because for some reason his voice was not limited by the rules of nature of physics. Even deafened as she was, his words were spoken spiritually, or maybe telepathically… they still didn't know. Either way she followed his advice, swinging wildly. It connected with something, though if it was Yang she couldn't tell on account of still not being able to see or hear anything. She nearly staggered and fell a second later, however, unable to tell what was up and what was down.

The ringing started to lessen, black spots appearing before her eyes.

"I can't see!" Blake hissed, too gone to consider that anyone might have heard her. If anyone was close enough for that, then they'd have likely been deafened by the blast too.

" **Let me!"** She felt him beside her, or maybe within her, she couldn't tell. A cool sensation, like being slowly dipped into freezing water, washed over her, followed by a cool numbness in her left arm.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, afraid and uncertain. She felt his emotions too, a wave of determination, focus and admiration.

" **Don't panic. I can still see. Follow my lead."**

She nodded. His eyes… they weren't real, which meant whatever had happened hadn't affected him. It was probably a blast of light, like a flashbang going off before them when her clone exploded. The ice or lightning dust, perhaps… it must have reacted badly. Her left arm lunged forward, almost dragging her body along with it before her legs stumbled forward in an attempt to keep up.

In any other situation such an attack would have been limp and awkward, it probably still was. But she could feel it connect, her knuckles stinging as she struck flesh that gave way before her. She thought to attack with the right too, only to lose balance as Jaune wrenched her arm to the side, the sudden pain on the back of her arm telling her that'd blocked a blow Yang must have thrown in reply.

" **God's sake… even blind and stumbling around she still hits like a truck."** Jaune whined. He might have called it something else, but in her mind if he was complaining about _one_ hit, when Blake had to spar with this girl all the time? Then it was totally whining.

 _You've only got til she recovers to win,_ Blake thought to herself. Even if Yang came out worse from the attack, Blake could feel her aura ebbing low, no doubt trying to repair the damage. If Jaune didn't bring an end to this soon, then she wasn't going to win.

" **Let me have that,"** he whispered into her ear, her own left hand scrabbling with her right as it tried to take Gambol Shroud away. She exchanged it awkwardly, the act of passing a weapon from one hand to another somehow more difficult because she couldn't control one of them. She felt him attack, her elbow striking into something before wrapping around soft hair. **"Call surrender!"**

"Give up!" Blake yelled at the top of her voice, hoping he was right. "The match is over!"

A whistle blared, the sound just about reaching her ears through the haze. Even so, the woman in her arms was still. Yang could feel the blade against what Blake assumed was her throat, even if she couldn't see or hear, she knew what that meant.

With a hysterical, little laugh, Blake let it fall to her side. She'd done it… or rather, _they'd_ done it.

It took another minute or two for the white to creep out of her vision, at which point her eyes still ached but she could see the smile Yang levelled towards her. "That was bull," the blonde giggled. "Absolutely bull… but I guess you won."

"I guess I did," Blake smiled and held a hand out, lifting Yang to her feet. "You're not mad?" She had cheated after all, badly at that. Yang deserved to feel sore over it.

"Nahh," but of course she didn't… that was just the kind of person her partner was. "But since I know you can fight like this, I'm gonna push you even harder in training Blakey."

"Ugh…"

"That was awesome!" Ruby gushed.

"You mean stupid," Weiss' hands were on her hips. "Do I need to find a pamphlet for you too, Blake? You of all people!?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Blake shrugged an apology. "But anything to win the tournament, right?"

"You said it," Yang laughed. "Welp. A deal's a deal… if we get through the 4v4's, then you can be in the 2v2's with Weiss-cream."

"Thank you Yang…" Blake whispered.

"But there is one thing," the blonde sighed and crossed her arms. "Could you maybe be a little less _smug_ about it?"

"Wha-?" Blake recoiled, surprised that they would suggest such a thing. She felt glad to have won, of course, but no one had ever accused her of being a bad winner. Even this fight, it hadn't been her victory so much as Jaune's. They'd cheated more than anything.

Yang nodded behind Blake, making her turn around.

"Erk…" There was her left arm, hand clenched into a fist, thrust up into the sky and rocking back and forth in a celebratory motion.

" **Victory!"** It screamed, though maybe only to her. **"Victory!"** Blake's right hand slapped onto her shoulder, dragging it down even as it continued to try and break free.

"Heh heh… ignore it." Blake tried to smile, ignoring the bead of sweat that dribbled down her forehead. Yang gave her a strange look before sighing.

"And you call my sense of humour weird…" Yang shook her head. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm gonna find somewhere to sit down while my head stops spinning. You coming?"

"Yeah, sure…" Blake faked a smile as the others followed after Yang. She would go after them in a moment, but right now she couldn't stop staring at her left hand, at the way her fingers were opening and closing experimentally.

" **I can control your arm?"** Jaune crowed. **"That's awesome!"**

 _Not the words I would have used…_ This… she had no idea. Was it an advantage, or some terrible disaster waiting to happen. It was too soon to tell.

" **Oooh…"** Jaune giggled, and Blake looked down to realise her fingers had settled around her left breast, giving a tentative squeeze. **"Softer than I imagined."**

"Don't imagine my breasts," Blake snapped. Wait, hang on a minute. "Don't _grope_ my breasts."

" **Technically,** _ **you're**_ **groping your breasts."**

God damn it Jaune…

* * *

 **Poor Blake… or maybe … "LIQUIIIIDDDDD!"**

 **Next Chapter: 2** **nd** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	55. Portrait of Jaune

**Here we go**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 55:** Portrait of Jaune

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea."

" **I won't grope you, honest."**

"I didn't mean that!" Blake sighed and rubbed a hand through her fringe. _Her_ hand that was, since her other hand was being used by the undead spirit of the most annoying man in history. She glared at the limb, as though daring it to try anything untoward. "I just mean that I'm going to need to concentrate in this fight. If I need my left arm, then the last thing I want is to have it not move when I tell it to. That fight with Yang was one thing, but I couldn't see then – and nor could Yang."

" **I get that,"** her arm said, **"But I'm not going to be able to help at all in my bear or spirit form. I'll let you have full control, but it'll still be easier if I stay inside you."** She wished he could have phrased that differently. **"Wait, you're embarr- oh geez, I didn't mean it like** _ **that**_ **. Wow Blake, dirty mind."**

"S-Shut up." Damn him for being able to read her emotions and vice versa the other way around. It wasn't her fault her mind had jumped straight to that. He should have picked his words more carefully. "Enough about that, you need to be more reasonable. If we want to face off against Cinder's team, then we need to win our first match."

The tournament layout had been revealed that morning, or at least the first stages. Apparently the following ones would be done without as much warning. But right now they only had a few hours until the first match, Team ABRN of Haven Academy in Mistral. She would have liked to have known more about them, but the tournament seemed designed with surprise in mind. Even the arena wouldn't be decided until they were already in the ring.

"And remember," she went on, "once we're in the fight I might not be able to talk to you in case other people hear."

" **I get it, I get it,"** her arm sighed dramatically. **"Look, if I ask a question just nod, or make a clear `yes` or `no` hum sound or something. I'll be on best behaviour, I promise."** Somehow she doubted that alr- **"I can feel you doubting me by the way. Not cool."**

 _I hate this emotion sharing thing._

There was a knock on the changing room door, Jaune going silent (even though he couldn't actually be heard) as Blake sighed and opened it up. "Hey," Yang greeted, leaning against the frame. "We've got time before the first match. You want to grab some food?"

" **Ooh, I** _ **like**_ **food!"** Jaune had discovered that inhabiting her arm let him taste food somehow, and had been eager for meal times ever since. It was probably because he only controlled her arm, but his spirit was in her head or something. Either way, she had bad news for him.

"We shouldn't eat before the fight. I suppose we can grab a meal after."

" **Aww…"**

"Guess so." Yang didn't seem fussed. "Ruby's absolutely freaking out, you should see it. Weiss is trying to calm her down even now."

"Shouldn't that be big sister's job?"

"I gave her baths when she was younger. I'm happy to let Weiss deal with this losing battle. Ruby will panic right up until the fight starts. It's just how she is." Yang grinned to show it wasn't mean as an insult, not that Blake thought she would ever say such things about her little sister. "She'll be fine once it gets started, just you see."

"I don't doubt it. She's been a good leader so far." Yang sighed and crossed her arms, looking Blake up and down with a neutral expression. "What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Shouldn't that be my line? You've been acting off for over a week now."

" **Busted."**

"Off?" Blake laughed softly. "I've been fine. At least I think I have."

"You're thinking wrong then." Blake's eyes widened at Yang's forceful words. Had she really been acting strange? Blake looked to Jaune for a little support, but her arm was the same as it always was. "This whole taking my place thing's one such example, but you were moody at the carnival too. It's like Torchwick 2.0, except this time the guy's behind bars so I'd have figured you'd be in a better mood. What's up kitty-kat?"

"Nothing, I-"

"Blake…" Yang had never sounded so disappointed, which made Blake stop speaking instantly. "I'm not trying to pry into your life Blake, but you said you wouldn't keep things like this from us again. You said you would come to us when something like this comes up. Are you going to break that promise already?"

"No, I-" Blake winced. In truth, she'd forgotten all about that promise. It wasn't that she'd willingly broken it, but that she hadn't remembered it at all. Was that better, worse – or just as bad?

" **We could tell her a little bit,"** Jaune whispered, even though he didn't need to. She could feel his guilt, a sickening sensation that said he felt just as responsible as her. **"Not about how, obviously, but at least about why you need to fight them."**

Would Yang understand, though? Blake wasn't so sure. Her team _liked_ Emerald and Mercury, and while none of them really talked with their final team member much, she'd made a good enough impression on Ruby. But was that so hard?

"Blake?"

"I'm thinking…

Yang grimaced, "Thinking whether to tell me?"

"Thinking how to tell you," Blake corrected. "I want to… it's just whether you'll believe me."

"I'm your partner," Yang said. "If you can't trust me to believe you, who can you trust?"

 _Jaune?_ But then that was cheating, wasn't it? He had to believe her. He had been through everything with her and seen it first-hand. Yang would have doubts.

"I have a bad feeling about the tournament," Blake said. It was a good start; it was the truth. "I've also got reason to suspect another team has been trying to gather information on us."

"Good reason?"

"One hundred per cent certain." Yang raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. "And yes I know, digging for information isn't exactly illegal since they could be competitors, but this is different."

"Emerald's team?" Yang didn't even hesitate.

"How di-" Blake cut her words off, but the small smile on Yang's face said she'd already as good as confirmed it. In her arm, Jaune laughed.

" **Blake, it's not exactly hard to guess. Who else have we even hung out with lately?"**

"I take it my guess was good," Yang's smirk was entirely too self-satisfied. "I figured it wouldn't be Penny since, no offence to your friend, she's a bit too blunt for that. As for Sun's team, yeah right – the only thing he wants to find out is what you're hiding under your clothing."

" **Me too."** Jaune drawled – nearly making Blake choke. She stared at her arm in shock, but from him there was nothing more than a sense of surprise, at her reaction perhaps? **"Blake?"** Damn it, he'd meant it as a little joke, but since she could sense his _other_ emotion beneath, she'd taken it as a serious statement. Too late now, she'd just hope he wasn't able to read her emotions as well as she could his.

"So you think Emerald and Mercury's team are up to no good, then." Yang sighed. "Are we talking breaking the rules no good, or White Fang no good?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

"And you think fighting them will show it to you?"

"Wait… you believe me?"

"Should I not?" Yang frowned for a moment before letting out a little sigh, uncrossing her arms and staring into Blake's eyes. She didn't dare move, transfixed by the lilac gaze. "I'm not sure when you started to forget, but I'm your partner Blake. That's supposed to mean something."

"It does!" Yang didn't look impressed, so Blake pushed on. "It does mean something; the whole team means so much to me. I'd give up everything to keep things as they are."

"Then why not open up to us a little more?" Yang pushed on, but also into the changing room, squashing her frame into the too-small space so that Blake couldn't escape. "Why do you insist on doing everything on your own? Is it to protect us, is it because you don't think we'd be strong enough, is it pride?"

"But I'm not," Blake shook her head. She wasn't doing things on her own, she was doing them with Jaune! She looked down to her arm once more, almost imagining it looking back up at her.

" **I think we are…"** it said sadly.

"I'm not!" Blake argued, both to Yang and to him. "I- Yang, I mean…" Blake buried her face in her hands, taking deep breaths. How could she explain this?

"You don't have to tell me if it hurts that much," Yang said – but it was clear from her voice she didn't agree with her own words.

"I _do_ have secrets… I can admit that, Yang. But please believe me when I say they won't hurt the team. The only secret which could have was my past, which you all already know."

"But you can't tell us?"

"Not yet. But I will one day, I promise. I'm just… it's about my illness." A lie, and yet not a lie. "The Doctor, Penny and I are working on a solution to it, something which could solve everything." She wouldn't have Jaune within her any more, he could be his own person – with a real body. "It could make everything so much better."

" **Blake. You're saying too much,"** Jaune warned. **"You're backing yourself into a corner."**

"Is it killing you?" Yang looked terrified and Blake rushed to comfort her.

"No, no, no – absolutely nothing bad is happening to my health," she promised. Yang took a deep breath, perhaps sensing the honesty. "It's just that if this works, things will be even better. Not just for me but for all of you too, for R-"

" **Stop it!"** Jaune's snapped command cut her off, the pure _anger_ rolling through their connection shocking her. **"Don't give false hope like that. Not to Ruby."**

"I can't tell you more about that," Blake said. She glanced down to her arm once more, wishing that she could ask him what he meant. "There's _some_ things that I can't tell you, mostly about that. But I can tell you that I have very good reasons to suspect that team of being up to something. Reasons that relate to what I've just said."

"Reasons given to you by Atlas' top scientist?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that, if you know what I mean." Yang's guess was wrong of course, but at the same time they were related, so it was close enough. She would believe it, which was all that counted for now. "But you shouldn't tell Ruby," Blake hurried to add. "She'd-"

"Confront them, I know," Yang sighed. "I grew up with her Blake, I know what she's like. Sheesh… and you think you can figure something out if you fight their team?"

"I know I can. I've got something that will let me find things out if I can knock one of their team unconscious." More truth, in every sense of the word except for what Yang no doubt assumed. Blake never said they had given her that, only that she _had_ something. But Yang would take it as meaning Atlas had given her some tool, some high-tech gismo. "But I need to be in their fight for it to work."

"I get it, I get it…" Yang rubbed her forehead with one hand. "This is getting deep… as usual when it comes to you. You're a really troublesome partner, you know?"

"Tell me about it," Blake laughed, thinking of the things Jaune had been through with her. He remained unusually silent, nothing but a faint sense of… what was it; defeat, inevitability?

"What can I do to help?" Yang asked. "I mean better safe than sorry right, even if you're wrong in the end."

"I'm not wrong." She was sure of it… there was just something about them, even beyond what they had said. She almost felt that she should remember them from somewhere, and given her past that was _not_ a good thing. "Just… fight as best you can, which you'll do anyway." Yang winked. "And other than that, can you watch them carefully in and out of their fights?"

"Done and done," Yang nodded, a small smile slipping onto her face. "Once you feel you can, you'll tell me the whole story, right?"

"I swear it."

She would… the moment she could, the first chance she had – when Jaune had his new body, Yang would be the first to know. And Blake would apologise too, for all the hassle, the secrets and misdirection. Ruby would be thrilled to have her first friend back, though, which would make it all worthwhile.

"That's enough for me," Yang clapped a hand to Blake's shoulder. "We're a team, remember. Good or bad, we do it together."

"Together," Blake nodded.

A moment passed, and then another, before the awkwardness of the two of them being stuck in so small a room arrived, and with it the nervous chuckles from the both of them. She almost expected Jaune to pipe up, to give some kind of perverted comment and make her flush, but he was as silent as- no, she wouldn't joke about that. She could still feel him, still nervous, but also determined – and sad?

"I'll let you get ready then," Yang grinned and stepped back, her cheery expression in place once more. "We've got a few hours til the fight. Don't be late."

Blake nodded, watching her go.

" **I think we need to talk."** Jaune's voice was calm, resolute and serious. Blake glanced down at her arm, lifting it up before her eyes, if only because it made talking to him seem politer.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You've been strange ever since Yang came in."

He sighed, and she felt a burst of emotion from him.

" **Isn't it about time you gave up on getting me a new body?"**

* * *

 **Feels incoming. But a break until next week.**

 **Next Chapter: 9** **th** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	56. The Jaunely Bones

**Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 56 –** The Jaunely Bones

* * *

" **Isn't it about time you gave up on getting me a new body?"**

The words shocked her, but not more than the look on his face as he took his spectral form once more, floating a few feet away from her. Jaune was many things, but serious and apathetic would not have been two words Blake would have used to describe him. Now, however, he floated there with an expression that could only be called blank.

"What?"

" **You're so focused on this impossible dream that you've stopped paying attention to the world around you. I didn't even realise until what Yang just said, how you don't spend time with your team anymore. How you do things alone."**

"But I don't do things alone," Blake protested, as she had when Yang brought it up. Except that the difference this time was that she could tell the full story. "When I'm not with them I'm with-"

" **Me."** He finished for her. **"That's my point, Blake. It's always you and I, the two of us, with no involvement from your team whatsoever. Keep in mind that to them I don't even exist. It looks like you're ignoring your friends entirely."**

"But I'm not. I'll include them more. I realise now that I made a mistake. I don't need you to tell me that." Yang's words hat hit home more than hard enough. "But I don't see what that has to do with getting you a body. Don't you want one?"

" **Of course I want one."** His expression became longing, eyes looking up towards the sky. **"But I'm** _ **dead**_ **, Blake. I had a body and I didn't look after it, now it's gone. What is Penny's father going to make me, a robot? What's the point? I won't be able to feel anything. It will just be a bigger teddy bear except made of metal."**

"Then we'll find another solution. We'll talk to them an-"

" **And what?"** he snapped. **"Try again and again, for the rest of your life? How much time do you want to dedicate to this? A year, two, ten –** _ **your life**_ **?"**

She didn't know what to say.

" **I lost my life, Blake."** He laughed, though there was no humour in it. She realised now why he'd left her arm to speak. It was to prevent her being able to read his emotions. **"I think it's a bit much for you to lose yours trying to fix that. Don't you think?"**

"This won't kill me," Blake argued. "I'm stronger than that, and I can do it at the same time as work."

" **There's more than one way to lose your life Blake. You can die, like me. Or you can waste it, like you're doing."** He looked back to where Yang had come from. **"Again, I didn't even notice at first, but Yang made it clear to me. You've been so focused on helping me… and I've been so eager to accept it, that you've stopped living your own life. When was the last time you had a day out with your team – one that** _ **didn't**_ **turn into me and you spying on another team? When was the last time the four of you just sat down and talked?"**

She… she couldn't remember. There had been the carnival, but like Jaune said she'd soon split off from the group to talk with Jaune and then hunt after Mercury and Emerald. Had her team watched sadly as she walked away, abandoning them once more? But it wasn't that easy. Sure, her team might think she had no good reason, but she did. Jaune was a friend… her best friend.

And he needed her help.

"They would understand if I told them. If I explained the truth, then they'd be only too happy to help. Everything would be forgiven too. I'm not just helping you because I have to, Jaune. I'm helping you because I want to. Because you need the help."

" **You can't tell them the truth."** Jaune gasped, eyes wide with panic and one arm outstretched. He did this whenever she brought it up, but lately it had become worse.

"What are you so afraid of? I know the chances of them believing us are slim, but with Penny and the Doctor on our side I'm sure we could prove it now. They'd keep it a secret too, you know they would."

" **It's not that."** Jaune said. **"I'm sure they wouldn't tell anyone, but that's not the reason you can't tell them."**

"Then what is?" Blake asked.

" **Ruby."**

"Ruby…?" Blake looked at him from the corner of one eye. He didn't act any differently around Ruby than he did any of her other teammates, not enough for her to have noticed anything wrong. "Why Ruby?"

" **Do you remember what she was like when I died? She was crushed… that's why I didn't want you to mention anything to Yang about making Ruby happy. You can't give her false hope like that. Not when there's no guarantee anything will come from it."**

"Nothing will ever come from it if you give up," Blake slammed a fist against the changing room wall, but all it did was make her hand sting. "When did you become so much of a coward that you wouldn't even try!?"

" **I tried once,"** Jaune said. **"Back when I was a teenager I decided to try and become a Hunter, even though I had neither aura nor training."**

Blake cut off with a snarl, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

" **And it's not just my death which bothers me there, either. Ruby lost a friend, Ozpin lost a student… my mother and father lost a son – my sisters lost a brother. So many people's lives were ruined because of how stupid I was. Because of how I refused to listen to reason and decided that** _ **I**_ **knew best."**

Blake's nails bit into the palms of her hands.

" **I don't want the same to happen to you, Blake. Don't let my mistake ruin another life. Even if you're willing to give it, think of how it would ruin Yang's life when her partner drifts away. How it would hurt all of Team RWBY."**

One deep breath, two deep breaths… the rotation continued, for longer than she could keep track of. The only sounds, the roar of a distant crowd and her own laboured breaths. He was right… she knew that… and yet he was so wrong as well. So wrong that it made her angry. So wrong that she wanted to take him by the shoulders and shake and shake until he shut up!

But she couldn't do any of that, could she? Because he didn't have shoulders to shake.

"So you want me to give up?" Her voice was a whisper, weak and light, like the morning wind. Jaune didn't look sad. He looked resigned.

" **I want you to live your life a little. This isn't what I wanted for myself, but it's not bad, all things considered. I enjoy being a part of your life. But lately it feels like you haven't had one."**

"So you'd be content, just… vicariously living through me?"

Never able to touch anything, never able to influence anything, to feel or to speak, to interact or even decide what it was you did on a day by day basis?

" **I would."**

That was too cruel.

That wasn't fair.

It didn't make sense.

"But what about _your_ desires!?" Blake threw her arms wide. "What about what _you_ want. What about what you dream of? Don't those count for anything?"

" **What about yours!?"** Jaune shouted, driving her to silence. **"Whatever happened to faunus equality, Blake? Whatever happened to becoming a huntress or making a difference? Since when did I become more important than an entire race?"**

When-? No, but… she still cared about that, didn't she? It was in the back of her mind, the overarching goal she had. Except that she hadn't done a single thing towards it in so long. No, she hadn't even _thought_ about it for so long.

She had given it up, though she hadn't realised at the time. All in favour of finding Jaune a body.

 _Did_ she consider him as being more important than the faunus race? Or was he just important to her – as a friend?

"That's still all important to me. I've not given up on that, but if I can't even make a difference here, how can I be expected to change all of that?"

" **If you cannot defy life and death, you mean?** **Don't be silly. People die all the time. You don't see grieving friends rushing around trying to resurrect them. Other people move on... it feels like you never have, Blake."** He looked at her sympathetically. **"It feels like you of all people have been the only one unable to really let me go."**

"What about your feelings, though?" Blake asked, feeling a thrill of panic rush through her at the thought of those. "What about how… about how…"

She couldn't say it.

" **About the fact I'm in love with you?"**

He could say it, apparently. The words hit her hard, even though she'd known them all along. Somehow the meaning behind them was heavier with him being the one to say it. As though before she could have pretended it was a mistake, that she had been imaging things.

"Yeah…" Blake said weakly. "That…"

" **What about it?"** Jaune crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side.

"What…?"

" **What about them?"** he repeated. **"Sun loves you, but you don't return those feelings. Nor does he let them decide whether he lives or dies in the morning. What difference does it make if I feel the same?"**

"You… knew?" Blake shook her head, "You knew that I knew how you felt?"

" **Only when you started to panic earlier. I figured it out soon enough."**

"And if I hadn't," Blake asked. "Were you ever going to bring them up?"

" **Probably not."**

Blake staggered back, feeling the wall push against as she slumped on it. Her legs felt weak, as did her mind and heart. She didn't love him, at least she was sure she didn't – but the defeated way in which he admitted he would have never told her still hurt. Didn't he trust her? Should he?

"Why not?"

Jaune sighed.

" **Because they don't matter, Blake. It's the same thing all over again. You're alive, I'm dead. Maybe if I was still alive, if I still had a body, I could ask you out and see where that took things. But right now I can't do any of that. It's just another thing I don't have the ability to do. So yeah… I wasn't ever going to tell you."** He smiled apologetically. **"Why make things awkward between us?"**

Her scroll buzzed angrily. A message from Yang, telling her to hurry up. The fights began soon and they needed to be there for the opening ceremony, so that the people in the crowd could see them and hear the speeches that marked the beginning of the tournament.

She didn't have the time…

"And none of this bothers you? You just want me to live my life, focus on the things around me and give up on your body? You won't even be upset at that?"

" **Nope,"** Jaune smiled. **"You need to live your life like I don't exist. I'll still be here, of course. But you can't change your life to live for me."**

 _You're a filthy liar._

She could see the pain in his eyes, the tightness to his smile – the way his ghostly form shook. Live her life like he didn't exist? How could she do that?. Her hands were clenched into fists, her teeth grinding together. But was he right about everything?

Nothing could come of any love between them… she knew that. It wasn't a problem, she didn't feel that way, but pretending she did. Would it be giving him false hope – in the same way her telling Ruby about Jaune would?

Blake didn't know. She didn't know anything.

"I'm not willing to give up."

" **Then you condemn us both."** His words hurt… as they were no doubt designed to. Blake was no fool. She knew he was trying to beat down her resistance. The question was… was he right to do so? **"Focus on the tournament. Let's beat Mercury and see what's up with that team. Then let's win this, together, for Team RWBY. I'm not asking you to forget me Blake, nor to let go of me. You're stuck with me whatever you do."**

He smiled at her, trying to lessen the blow, but it did nothing for her wild thoughts. He wasn't going to leave her, heh – he couldn't. Even if he could, she wouldn't have let him. She needed him still. She needed him to get the truth out of Mercury, she needed him to watch her back. She needed him…

She just needed him.

"I'll… I'll focus on the fight," she whispered.

" **Atta girl. Live for you. Not for me."**

 _I don't know what to do Jaune. I don't know what to do…_ He wouldn't help her either, because he was too busy trying to help her in a different way. She needed to talk to someone. She needed help, advice…

Because if Jaune said anything like that again, she wasn't sure what she would do.

* * *

 **Issue unresolved, as all good issues have to be. So Jaune takes a serious side in this, also drawing note to something that has subtly taken place through the entire fic. Blake's slow and gradual drifting away from her team.**

 **Next Chapter: 16** **th** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	57. Chapter 57

**Looking forward to Civ 6 so much… I can feel my hype preparing me for huge disappointment!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 57** –

* * *

"Blake get your head in the game!" Yang's words snapped Blake out of her funk, just in time to duck below the strange board her opponent was using to fly about the arena. Even though she ducked the metal itself the propulsion system caught her, dust forcing her back into an ice pillar. It was so cold she could feel her skin burn.

" **Blake focus!"** Jaune yelled from within her arm. She stared at the limb, not saying a word as her mind whirred. _"Live for you. Not for me."_ How was she supposed to do that when he was right there, how was she supposed to just ignore tha- **"Duck!"**

"Ooh and what a close shave that was."

"Right you are, Peter. It looks like Team ABRN are pulling out all the stops to take this match."

"Blake what's wrong?" Ruby sped up to kneel beside her, helping the faunus to her feet. For a moment it looked like the girl in the hoodie might strike again but a shotgun blast from Yang clipped the bottom of her board, sending the girl cartwheeling to the side as she tried to regain control. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I've got this."

" _You need to live your life like I don't exist."_

"Blake!" Ruby leapt across her form, dragging Blake by the shoulder and forcing the both of them into a clumsy roll. Not a moment too soon since there was an explosion behind them, one which scorched the back of Blake's hair and also sent them tumbling even further. If Ruby hadn't grabbed her… "What's wrong – why are you so distracted!?"

"I'm not distracted," Blake shook her head.

"You are!"

" **Blake…"**

"Shut up!" Blake snapped, only to pause as Ruby recoiled in shock. "Not you, I… crap!" It was her turn this time, her turn to pull Ruby down so that a shot from one of the men whistled over their forms. Gambol Shroud leapt to her hand, the trigger squeezing down as she fired off three shots to force him back behind cover. Ruby pushed off a second later, twisting in the air as she brought her weapon into its rifle form. Blake scuttled for cover before the more mobile member of their team could catch her.

The first match of the tournament, the full team stage before even the doubles that Blake had fought so hard for…

And they were losing.

It was mostly because of her; she could freely admit that. Because Team RWBY was falling apart, not working as the cohesive unit it was supposed to be. Was that because she hadn't spent enough time with them, too focused on herself and Jaune? She refused to believe that.

" **She's coming around the ice pillar to your left!"**

"Shut up!" Blake ducked to the right, turning in time to see Reese appearing from where he'd warned. The girl pushed her back leg down, lifting the floating board up so that the engine would burn against Blake's arms. Taking a leaf from Yang's book she fired wildly into the bottom of it, making the girl cry and wobble a little and giving her a chance to slip past. There was little opportunity for a counter-attack, however. Her opponent was travelling so fast that by the time she had done her attack, she was long gone.

" **Blake why are y-"**

"I said shut up. I don't need you!"

" **I don't unde-"**

"You said to treat you like you don't exist, right?" Blake snarled, slamming her left hand to the side just to prove it was under her control and not his. She could feel him in her mind, a small dagger of hurt that only served to feed her anger. What right did _he_ have to feel distress? After what he had said.

" **I did."**

"Then if you don't exist, be silent." She felt his shock. That made her angrier too… it felt like anything he might do at that moment would only have fed her rage. "If that's what you want then don't even talk to me. If you don't want to exist, then just fade away!"

He didn't respond, though she did feel him retreating a little inside her mind. That made her angry too, despite it being what she wanted… or was it? Had she wanted him to get angry too? To argue and prove that he was important?

She wasn't sure.

"Damn coward." Whether she meant herself or him she wasn't sure, but it didn't matter anyway. Reese was coming around for another strafing run and just as fast as she had every time before. There went any hopes of the damn thing running out of fuel, since apparently the entire arena was made out of dust. _Weiss really should have an advantage here or can she only control her own ice?_ Hardly mattered right now as Blake unwound the ribbon on Gambol Shroud and started to spin it. She would have to deal with this one on her own.

The girl lunged forward once more, aiming to hit Blake with the bottom of her board – and yet this time instead of dodging Blake held her arms up and allowed the girl to hit. "Ha ha!" The green-haired student laughed. "Let's see- whoah!"

"Who's laughing now?" Blake grinned as she kept hold of Gambol Shroud from her position face down on the icy floor. The board flew up into the sky, the girl having lost control when the ribbon Blake had loosely wound around her ankle snapped taut. The girl growled and unwound it, staggering to her feet while rubbing her rear. But not before Blake was already upon her.

Reese ducked the first blow, not that Blake had expected any different. Such a tone trick pony would never have survived in a school for Hunters, and this girl proved that, ducking and weaving gracefully, even without her weapon. A foot came up to nearly hit the side of her head, Blake taking it on one arm before hammering the handle of her weapon into the shin. Her opponent grunted in pain but didn't relent, leaping up and drop-kicking Blake in the chest. She blocked it with crossed arms, staggering back a little as the hooded girl pushed off her. Shots rang out as Blake realised the girl was rushing back to her board.

She might have hit her too, were it not for a male figure slamming into her from behind. Cursing, she pushed him off, back-flipping out of the way before levelling her weapon at him. He groaned but didn't move. "Sorry!" Yang called.

"Damn it Yang. I was about to take her out," Blake shouted back, getting nothing more than another guilty apology in return. The green-haired girl was already kicking off the ground once more, slipping behind a miniature volcano of sorts and out of sight.

" **You almost had her."** Jaune whispered. Quietly, subtly… like a small child afraid to make too much noise. Blake wanted to ask him whether he existed once more, but that would have only angered her even more. She huffed instead, not giving him any kind of answer.

The battle was beginning to go their way, though not enough to call it a victory quite yet. With the one that Yang had defeated out of the fight that left them four to three, but Blake's opponent was proving hard to pin down. It was only luck so far that had the skater focusing on her and not teaming up to attack Weiss or Ruby from behind.

 _Best keep it that way,_ Blake thought as she burst into a quick sprint, looping around the fiery crenulations to where she knew the girl would reappear from. _I have to prove I can actually do this. To me, the team and to him. I can do this on my own!_

"Go help Weiss," Blake called out to Yang, getting a nod in return as the blonde rushed off to help against the stronger member of Team ABRN. Ruby engaged the last guy, a fast-paced battle Blake trusted she would come out on top of. Even if she didn't, she just had to hold the line. Ruby's speed would allow that. "That just leaves you…" Blake whispered as the green-haired girl looped around once more, pausing to hover and look over the battlefield.

 _I'll never be able to catch up with her speed. She'll always have the advantage of height too, and after the last time she isn't likely to ignore my ribbon again._ That meant the only true option was to try and set up a trap instead, something to rob the girl of her speed. Moving around like that all the time couldn't be easy, especially since she had to keep an eye on not only where she was going but what her opponents were up to.

Blake felt Jaune's curiosity through their link, but quickly pushed it down. If he wanted to know then all he had to do was ask. But he wouldn't… the coward.

"She's coming your way!" Ruby's voice called out over the clash of battle. Blake grinned as she unwound the ribbon of Gambol Shroud once more, creating a clone that would act as bait.

Perfect…

/-/

"That was amazing!" Ruby cheered happily, bouncing on the spot once they'd gotten off the arena after their victory had been called. Even Weiss, normally so proud and stoic, seemed to vibrate with pent-up energy. Yang and Blake shared a look over their heads, like two parents lamenting their excitable children. "Team RWBY is going to win this!"

"It's a little early to be calling that sis," Yang rubbed Ruby's head. "We've only won the first round. There's still plenty more to go."

"Like beating Team Lavender," Weiss sighed. Blake could only sigh in agreement. Yeah, like beating Pyrrha's team. Contrary to how others worked, that team only got stronger the further into the tournament they went, since their three-size team would only be disadvantaged in the first round.

"Well we can talk strategy while we get some food right?" Ruby asked hopefully. "Will… do you want to come too, Blake?"

It was asked with such hope, but also such doubt, that Blake couldn't help but pause for a moment and look at the girl. Her leader, the girl she considered a close friend, looked like she fully expected her to refuse. Was this what Yang had meant? Was this what Jaune had meant?

"Of course I will."

"You will? Yes! Let's go – I saw this _amazing_ stand. I swear the guy running it looks familiar…" Ruby rushed off, Weiss in tow while Yang and Blake were left to follow from behind. The blonde gave her a quick smile, one full of thanks for agreeing – even if Blake hadn't thought it any big thing. Maybe they were right… maybe she had spent too much time apart from the team.

But that didn't necessitate _his_ decision.

Jaune floated behind, outside of her now in his ghostly form. He still didn't speak, nor did he meet her eyes. But as he watched her take a seat at the bar and Ruby chat into her ear, Blake saw him smile. A lonely smile perhaps, but a contented one… as though he was okay with it all so long as _she_ was happy.

She hated it.

* * *

 **More developments, even if little seems to occur. I skipped over Blake's fight for the most part because we've all seen it and in a sense the interactions (or lack thereof) between Blake and Jaune seem more important.**

 **Next Chapter: 23** **rd** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) coeur**


	58. Ouijaune

**Oops forgot chapter title last time, sigh. It's always a last-minute thing with those but I was probably distracted and forgot.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Exvnir

 **Chapter 58 –** Ouijaune

* * *

Yang followed her into a corner of the cafeteria, turning around and leaning against one of the windows. "You wanted to talk?" she asked, arms crossed. She didn't look upset, however. In fact, in a way the blonde almost looked pleased. Blake looked around, just to make sure no one was listening in. Jaune was back in their room, locked within his teddy bear form. He'd probably done it so she couldn't see his face, or maybe to escape her glares.

"I did," Blake sighed. "You were right about me and the team. I didn't even realise how much I'd messed up until Ruby seemed so surprised we'd get to eat as a team."

"Ruby's never been one to complain, even when something is making her really unhappy. Either way that's in the past now, right? You've decided to spend more time with us."

Quick to become angry, even quicker to forgive. She should have expected that from her partner.

"But this isn't what you wanted to talk about, is it?" Yang asked. "What's on your mind kit-kat?"

Too much. Too much and yet not enough at the same time… it didn't even make sense. She should have been worried about Cinder, Mercury and Emerald, about the tournament, about her team. Instead, all she could think about was him. Had a more infuriating person ever existed? Even so… was Yang the right person to talk to about it?

"I need some advice." Blake said with a sigh. She kept her eyes locked onto Yang's, trying to impart how serious she was. The other girl raised a single eyebrow, letting out a long breath.

"Okay… hit me."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Trust me, Blake. I'm a big sister, I know how it goes." Yang no doubt meant whatever childhood secrets and problems had faced Ruby, but this wasn't quite the same. This was no childhood crush or embarrassing incident at school. This was life or death… or more specifically, death and the undead. Yang seemed to notice the pause. "Blake, trust me… anything you tell me, I won't pass on. You told us all about your past employment," Yang said it quietly, "and we never told anyone about that. How much worse could this be?"

"It's not that bad. It's not illegal for one." It was just hard to explain, and something she didn't even want to explain. How could Yang be expected to believe the truth? Maybe if she showed Jaune moving the bear it would work, but with him in this mood – trying to act like he didn't exist – there was a good chance he would refuse to. That was his goal in the end, to try and force her to live without him. Without proof, she had nothing.

She needed a different way of explaining it to Yang, something she could understand.

"How…" Blake fought for the right words, "How do you get your point across to someone when they're being incredibly stupid?"

"Get your point across…?" Yang frowned for a moment. "Not sure what you mean. Anyone in particular?"

Uh… was she really going to rely on that stupid excuse again? It had blown up in her face the first time and now knowing how Jaune felt about her, it was even more awkward.

"I'm having… relationship troubles."

Yang nearly fell over. " _That's_ what this is about? You took me aside for romance advice?"

"I didn't say romance," Blake argued. The excuse felt weak, even to her. Yang managed to hold her gaze for all of a second before bursting out laughing. Cheeks aflame, Blake made to walk away – only to freeze as Yang grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait," she said between guffaws, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just… relieved, you know? With all the hush and serious looks, I thought you were going to say something a lot worse." Blake wanted to argue that it was worse, that it was life threatening – but with Yang thinking this was about her love life that would only lead to more teasing.

"Well…?" she said instead, tapping one foot as she waited for an answer.

"Oh geez, calm down kitten. Right… so he's being stupid then? How so?"

"He doesn't want to interact with me anymore."

Yang winced, "Are you sure he isn't breaking up with you?"

 _We couldn't even if we wanted to._ "It's not that." Blake tried to explain it in a way that made sense in the context of a boyfriend, yet still using what was going on between them. It wasn't easy. "He's as good as said he still has feelings for me, it's just that… he thinks it would be dangerous for us to keep seeing one another."

A close enough excuse, though if Yang thought that danger was physical as opposed to emotional, then that was fine. That was the crux of Jaune's issue, however. That he worried his presence was distracting her from reality.

"Ugh," Yang rolled her eyes, "the ` _I don't want you to be in danger`_ card? What does he think you are, a civilian? So, he's basically trying to cut things off `for your good` or something?"

"Yes," Blake nodded.

"And he's given you the whole `this is for your benefit` and `it will be better in the long run` crap?"

Blake nodded again. Yang was hitting it dead on. Did that mean she'd been through similar in the past? "His words were a little different," Blake said, "but it is just about the same."

"And you disagree?" Yang grinned coyly, eyes looking down on her. It made Blake shuffle slightly, if only because she was acutely aware how lovesick that made her sound. This wasn't the same though.

"I think he's being stupid about it," Blake said, "It's not… you don't know everything about it, but I don't want to part like this."

"Because you love him."

"I didn't say that," she snapped, ears flat beneath her bow. Yang shrugged, never losing that damnable smile.

"You as good as did," she grinned. "Listen to yourself Blake, no one gets this worked up over a little fight if they're not into them."

"It's not like that," Blake argued, "I would be just as frustrated were it a friend. That doesn't mean I love them. You were worked up over me not talking to the team."

"You were like that for well over a month," Yang pointed out. "Since you were fine yesterday I have to assume this was a recent development. A friend acting stupid is a pain, but not enough that you'd be absolutely lost without them for twenty-four hours. Face it Blake, whatever you have for this guy is deeper than friendship."

She didn't want to hear it. Maybe it was deeper… Yang was right that Jaune's words had affected her worse than those of anyone else. Even Adam hadn't been able to generate such feelings within her, such frustration. But that didn't automatically make it love, did it? No… it was just a deeper friendship than most, formed by how they were bound to one another.

It couldn't be love… because them being together wasn't possible.

And to avoid that pain, the agony of knowing that and loving him anyway, she would never allow it to become more. They were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But she still needed him, more than needing him just for his skills and abilities. He'd as good as said he would still follow the plan. But screw the plan, she didn't want to watch him be some silent observer for the rest of her life.

"Do you have an answer or not?" Blake sighed at last. "You can think what you want but I asked for advice, not a psychoanalysis."

"Whoah girl, calm down," Yang laughed. "As for advice… well why not take a leaf out of my book?"

"I dread to ask, but go on."

"What do you-? Argh, never mind. What I mean is do what I did with you, to finally break through _your_ shell." When Blake didn't seem to catch it, the blonde girl sighed. "Confront him, like I did you in the changing rooms. Get everything out into the open and then explain yourself."

Great, now Yang was as good as comparing her own actions to Jaune. The fact that she was right made it all the worse. Hindsight was 20-20 as they said, and Blake was all too aware of the many times her team had tried to reach out, only for her to foolishly ignore or miss them. But Jaune's issue wasn't like hers… he was aware, but purposefully ignoring her overtures.

"And what if he refuses to listen?" Blake asked. "What if he's ignoring everything I say?"

"Then you," Yang poked Blake's chest to make it clear, "need to do something to grab his attention. Something that he can't ignore, something that will _force_ him to pay attention, even if he doesn't want to."

Force him to pay attention? Or rather, force him to interact with the world, whether he wanted to or not?

"Think you can do that?" Yang asked, smiling down on Blake.

"I think I can."

/-/

"Not Mercury this time either," Blake whispered to herself, or rather to the spirit dwelling within her at that moment. Jaune didn't reply verbally, but she did feel his acknowledgement across the link they now shared. He was paying attention, that was good. Weiss was currently exchanging some small talk with one of the oddly dressed duo across from them, the dark-skinned man complaining about what the SDC had done to his family.

Blake could sympathise… though not with targeting Weiss for his ire. It wasn't her fault.

"Welcome to the first match of the two vs two rounds," their professor shouted, generating cheers from the crowd. "Let's hear it for our contestants, combatants from Team RWBY and Team FNKI!"

"They fit their team name," Blake said to Weiss, getting a nod in return.

"We can't underestimate them," Weiss warned. "As funny as they might look their team chose them for a reason. Be on your guard."

"You can count on me," Blake lied, feeling a sigh coming on. "I brought a bit of a secret weapon."

Here it was… all or nothing, as she reached behind her back and drew forth the shape strapped there, wrapped in grey cloth. She felt Jaune's panic lance through her, he realising what it was long before she unwrapped it.

"A longsword?" Weiss asked, curious. "It's different from your usual weapon. Do you know how to use it?"

"No," Blake whispered, too quiet for Weiss to hear.

" **Blake…"** Jaune sounded worried. Good.

"But I know someone who does."

A siren sounded, marking the beginning of the match as the multi-coloured girl barrelled towards her. Blake's hands tightened on the leather hilt of Crocea Mors, its weight strange and unfamiliar.

"And if he doesn't help me… then this isn't going to end well."

Jaune didn't reply, though she could feel his panic. He didn't have the time to… because the enemy was upon her.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 30** **th** **October**


	59. The Phantom of the Archestra

**Here we go**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 59 –** The Phantom of the Archestra

* * *

" **What are you doing!?"** Jaune cried in a panic. Blake would have answered but for her last-minute dodge. Even then, the multi-coloured girl on rollerblades managed to slam her nunchaku into Blake's stomach. She was gone before Blake could counter-attack, not that she'd have been able to hit such a fast foe with the heavy weapon. She wasn't used to it.

"Losing," Blake coughed, staggering slightly as she looked toward Weiss. Her teammate was holding up okay, though it was clear she didn't have an edge over the dark-skinned man. If Blake lost, then she'd fall soon after.

She felt his frustration poor through their link. **"I can see that!"** he shouted. So much for his promise not to speak to her anymore. **"What I mean is** _ **why**_ **!? Why do you… can you even fight with that?"**

"No," she gave him the same answer she'd given Weiss. "But I know someone who can."

The implication was clear.

" **I said no,"** he growled, **"You need to live your life without me, you can't just keep doing things for me with no thought for anyone else. I'm dead, Blake!"**

"But you still exist."

" **W-What?"**

Blake watched the girl skate around for another pass, this time throwing herself to the left as the girl approached. Her roll was clumsy, the large blade much more difficult to manoeuvre with. The crowd made pleased noises, some commentary drowning out all other sound. No one could have possibly heard her in the midst of all the shouting.

"You said to treat you like you don't exist," she explained, ducking behind some cover. "That I should live my life for me and my team, for my own happiness and not yours."

" **I did."**

"And you're happy with that?" she asked, "You're happy just… sitting there, watching me live my life, watching me be happy?"

" **So long as you're happy, I'll be fine with it."**

"Well that's _bullshit_!" Blake nearly shouted. Neon Katt's eyes widened, the girl suddenly veering off in a panic, but the disguised faunus cared not for her. Jaune's silence, not to mention his shock, was tactile. She wasn't one to swear normally, which no doubt let him know just how angry she was.

And she was furious.

"When did you become so selfish? When did everything become about you?"

" **Wha-"**

"So long as I'm happy, you'll be happy," she mocked, "Didn't you think for even a second that it might work the other way around too? That I might not _want_ to watch someone I know, someone I care for, live a life of abject misery?"

Neon Katt dared to come by once more, but this time Blake threw all her anger behind his stupid weapon, swinging the ancient blade like some kind of steel club. The girl's Nunchaku came up in time, but they did nothing to stop the impact, ripping the girl from her feet and sending her stumbling back. Blake couldn't follow, not with how the blade's heavy weight dragged her a step or two after the swing.

"You're asking me to ignore you, to doom you to a life of silence and imprisonment, all so I can be happy. But guess what Jaune - _that doesn't make me happy_!"

" **But your team-?"**

"I made a mistake," Blake hissed. "A mistake that I'm trying to rectify, but I've learned enough that I'm not willing to make that same mistake again." Weiss was struggling to push through some sound waves emitted from her opponent's trumpet. It took all types. "You exist," she hissed, "even if it's only me who can see you. Even if we never get you a body, even if we're trapped together forever."

Blake stood up, holding Crocea Mors before her.

"You exist."

" **Blake…"**

"And if you are trapped inside me forever," she went on, "Then I refuse to be your prison. I refuse to put you through that. I can't believe you even _suggested_ do that," her hands shook, a sign of her anger. He could feel it in its rawest form, pulsing through their link. "How dare you make me do that. How dare you suggest you're not worth the effort – that you don't matter!"

" **But I'm dead."**

"Not to me."

She felt his denial, **"I'm just a voice."**

"Not to me."

" **I'm not worth-"**

" _You are to me_ ," she snarled, shutting him up. "And I won't have you say it any other way."

Her breath was coming out in harsh pants, shoulders rising and falling as the blade before her shivered in the air. She was coming in again, another attack – another that Blake wouldn't be able to dodge.

"You are my friend. You are my partner, just as Yang is. You are one of the only people I trust." She took a deep breath. "I couldn't ignore you, Jaune. Not even if I wanted to."

And if that wasn't enough to convince him then she wasn't sure what would. But she would make sure he understood, no matter how long it took.

" **I-…"** his voice choked off. The myriad emotions she could feel were impossible to decipher, so heavy were they. **"I'm… okay… I'll…"**

"You don't need to say it," she whispered. There was no need for excuses, not between them. She neither needed nor wanted to make him feel bad, to admit his mistake. She just wanted him back. She pushed that thought through their link, hoping he could understand. "It's enough for me if you understand."

" **I understand,"** his voice was hoarse. **"I'm with you."**

She could feel his love. She tried to ignore it. "For now let's work together to beat this girl. I need your help."

His heady emotions were replaced with something she recognised… the feeling of embarrassment.

" **Yeah… about that…"**

"Jaune?" she questioned.

" **What makes you think I know how to use that?"**

What? Blake looked back, which was a pointless move since he was inside of her, but such was her shock that she didn't even realise. "What do you mean you don't know how to use it?" she hissed, "It's _your_ weapon!"

" **You saw what happened to me in initiation."**

"But that was aura… you died on impact!"

" **True,"** he said, **"but I'd also have died if a Grimm found me. I've never had any proper training. I've no idea how to use that thing."**

Oh…

Neon Katt skated into her, ducking beneath Blake's weak parry and delivering a heel to the underside of her chin. She arced through the air, cursing as she looked down to see the girl preparing for her fall. Blake grit her teeth and activated her semblance, the girl below getting nothing more than a clone for her trouble.

"And you call my plans bad," Blake growled, cutting through the space the girl had occupied. She must have heard his sword whistling through the air, "What did you even hope to achieve if you'd landed in one piece?"

A pair of nunchaku came in for her face. Blake dodged them, trying to catch the sticks with one hand only for the other to clack painfully against her knuckles. The faunus opposite her grinned as she darted back. Why was it her misfortune to be against people with fast-paced methods of transport recently?

" **Land, become a hunter, get a girlfriend, become a hero then marry said girlfriend and have loads of kids."**

"You're joking," Blake sighed, rushing back to Weiss.

" **Sadly not. I wasn't the smartest kid. When I said you were bad at planning, I never explicitly said I was better. Didn't you at least bring Gambol Shroud?"** Of course she hadn't, otherwise she would have brought it out by now. She hadn't wanted to give him that out, for him to refuse to help because he knew she had her other weapon.

No plan survived contact with Jaune, that just seemed to be a fact of life.

"Blake," Weiss gasped as the faunus came up beside her, "Have you dealt with your enemy yet?"

Blake tried to think of a good way to answer that, but the brightly coloured roller-blader who dashed behind her probably did enough of a job there. Weiss sighed dramatically.

"He uses sound waves from a trumpet," the heiress whispered, "I can't get close, even with my glyphs."

"Ranged attacks?"

"He's got the advantage there," Weiss frowned, "The moment he starts playing it makes me sick… I think it's some kind of audial attack, straight into my eardrums." Blake hummed to show she understood. That would probably mess up their balance too, especially if it was enough to damage their inner ear. "He might have clones too."

"Might?"

Weiss shrugged, "I didn't get close enough to tell. They could be part of his style too… maybe hallucinations caused by what he plays, I don't know."

Audio-induced hallucinations? That was strange but not beyond the realms of possibility. If it had simply been murder music then surely those in the crowd would have suffered too, so he had to have some control over it. If he could control _where_ it affected, then it wasn't too big a leap to say he could control how it affected either.

" **Switch opponents,"** Jaune suggested, **"If it's sound then it won't affect me if I'm in my ghost form."** He floated out of her to empathise that. She wasn't sure how that helped since she would be just as vulnerable, but it had to be better than what they were currently doing.

"Mine uses roller-blades," Blake whispered. "You might be better off against her."

Weiss' grin was vicious, "I can think of an idea or two, yes." The suited man tried to follow her teammate, but Blake dashed between them, holding Crocea Mors loosely in one hand.

"Your opponent is me."

He looked her up and down.

"Do you even know how to use that?"

Gods but she was getting sick of hearing that. Yang was probably going to ask the same… Ruby would probably ask more troubling questions, but that was for another time. At that moment, she simply took the sword in both hands, imagining how she had seen Pyrrha use her own. Couldn't be too hard, right?

" **It's a single-handed sword,"** Jaune commented helpfully.

She ignored him, focusing on the Atlesian student ahead, who fell back and brought his trumpet to his lips. Even prepared in advance for what was to come, Blake had no defence against the attack. Sound waves rolled over her, the world seeming to tilt as she tried to keep her lunch inside.

"If I get closer," Blake shouted – even though the person she was talking to was but a few inches away. It was hard to hear her own voice. "Can you do something?"

Luckily his voice wasn't as hers. She heard it perfectly, despite the noise. **"Maybe. I don't know. I only see one of him though, so if those** _ **are**_ **hallucinations then I'm unaffected."**

It was better than she'd hoped, since she could make out at least four, all in a line and playing concerto. If only she had her weapon she could have let Jaune shoot the right one. If only she'd had her weapon she could have beaten that other girl.

" **Weiss has her on the ropes,"** he whispered, much to her pleasure. **"I guess roller-blades don't do much on ice."**

She could wait for Weiss to win, then take the guy two on two. But she'd begged and forced her way into this… she didn't want to let the team down. With one shaking step after another, she trudged forward, one arm held across her face, as though it could do anything to stop the sound waves.

He increased the volume.

Her ears felt like they might explode, both sets of them. Blake fell to her knees. Did he even know how much it hurt her, a faunus? Maybe not, since she hid her ears and he _did_ have a faunus teammate.

" **Blake!"** Jaune gasped. She felt him slip into her a second later, the familiar numb feeling overtaking her arm. But why? He didn't know how to even use his sword. She would be better, if only because she at least knew how to use a weapon in the first place. She felt her arm lift back. **"RARGH!"**

"Whoah!"

The music cut off a second later. Blake didn't waste that chance. Eyes snapping open she surged to her feet, ignoring the agony as she dashed across the arena towards him. She didn't have a weapon, and as she watched him scramble for his she realised why. Jaune had thrown it. He's thrown his family's blade across the arena, a good fifteen feet or so. Her opponent dove to the floor, arm reached out.

Blake landed on his back.

He could probably judge her mood from the expression she wore – one of pain, frustration and extreme annoyance. His fingers curled around his trumpet.

As did hers.

" **Do you even know how to use that?"** Jaune asked.

Blake grinned and tore it from the man's grip, lifting it above her head in both hands. The Atlesian student panicked, covering his face with two hands. It came down with a mighty clang, before she raised and brought it down again.

" **That's not how you use a trumpet, Blake."**

Blake disagreed.

It was beautiful music.

* * *

 **Confession; I don't like jazz.**

 **Next Chapter: 6** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	60. Jauneware

**Wait, wait, wait – his music** _ **wasn't**_ **jazz? What the hell was it!?**

 **Also, got to love the `do you ever run out of puns for chapter titles`**

 **-_-"**

 **ALL THE TIME! I spend literally thirty minutes after I've finished each chapter on wikipedia's list of horror movies, scrolling down with my had on one arm, eyes bloodshot. These puns do not come naturally – believe me. Writer I may be, Yang Xiao-Long I am not.**

* * *

 **Cover Art: Kegi Springfield**

 **Chapter 60 –** _Jauneware_

* * *

"Your technique needs work," Weiss sighed as they re-joined their team once more. Blake's opponent had limped from the arena under his own power. It was clear he wouldn't be playing his trumpet for a while, however. Thank the gods for that.

"I told you," Blake sighed, "I know that's not how I'm supposed to use a trumpet."

"I _meant_ the longsword," Weiss rolled her eyes.

Oh, right… that. She was saved from answering by Ruby and Yang rushing up to them, though the smaller girl had eyes only for the weapon dangling from Blake's hand.

"That's his…" she whispered despondently.

" **Ruby…"** Jaune sighed. He was floating beside her so she couldn't sense his emotions, but they weren't hard to guess. Ruby had been his first friend… even after death he'd still cared about her.

"You used his weapon to fight?" Ruby asked.

"He would have wanted it."

" **What!? I didn't say that!"**

"Let me get this straight," Weiss planted her hands on her hips. "You fought with a weapon you weren't even familiar with, just to honour the dying wish of some guy from initiation?"

" **Wrong!"**

"That's right." Jaune shot her a dirty look, but what was she supposed to say – that she'd had an argument with the ghost spirit next to her and she'd figured getting her ass kicked would prompt him into action, only he'd proven to be just as useless with a sword as he was with everything else?

Weiss sighed but seemed to have run out of steam. It was hard to argue with something like that.

" **Hang on,"** Jaune's mouth fell open, **"Are you trying to use me as an excuse for why you did a crappy job out there?"**

Blake coughed awkwardly.

" **What the hell!? You can't do that – I'm** _ **dead**_ **! That's like… disrespecting the dead or something, surely."**

"Jaune's father said you could keep it, right?" Yang sighed, remembering the tale. Blake recalled it too, that moment after she'd come back from meeting Nicholas Arc. The pain on the man's face… the despair at having lost his child.

"He said he didn't want it." Blake confirmed, eyes drifting shut.

" _I don't want it. I want-…"_ Jaune's father had wanted something she couldn't give. He'd wanted his son back.

"It's a fitting tribute…" Ruby whispered, eyes downcast. The mood between them was sombre.

" **I'm sorry – what? How is beating a man to near-death with his own musical instrument a fitting tribute to my life?"**

"It's what he would have wanted," Blake nodded.

"…" Jaune stared at her. **"Wow Blake… just wow."**

"So, our next fights aren't until tomorrow," Yang chimed in to try and improve the mood, dispelling the tension by clapping her hands, "You all want to watch the next fights or maybe do something together for the time?"

Jaune gave her a quick look, but Blake hadn't forgotten her promise, "Let's do something as a team," she said, more than aware of Yang's pleased look and Ruby's cheerful expression. "We can re-watch the fights tonight before bed if we want to try for an advantage."

There were too many competitors left to adequately work through anyway. Even the randomly generated battlefield made planning in advance a difficult task. What strategy you had could be thrown out the window the moment you ended up fighting in a battlefield with a mountain and against a team with a sniper.

Not that such had stopped Pyrrha slaughtering her way to victory, but that was to be expected. Blake _really_ hoped she didn't end up against her in the next round.

 _This might be my last chance to end up against someone from Cinder's team, provided they even make it through their next fight._ If they didn't, then she'd have to find a different route to her answers. Perhaps one including Jaune in his bear form. No… that was too much of a risk.

She would just have to hope for the best… that was all she could do.

/-/

Playing that board game with her team was tiring, especially when Jaune refused to cheat for her. He claimed honour, she figured it was more him getting back at her for earlier. Whatever the case, it was hard to be upset when Ruby just looked so _happy_ to see them all playing games together like normal teenagers.

Well, normal teenagers with a ghost companion. It was kind of complicated. Most things involving Jaune were.

Regardless, Blake watched the scroll's video feed as it replayed the battle that Mercury and Emerald had won some hours earlier. "I'm not sure what happened," Yang said, mulling over the same footage. "Coco isn't one to just miss them walking up behind her. She even looks at them – like straight at them."

Blake nodded, seeing much the same. Coco glanced back to the green-haired girl, saying something before looking away. By the time she realised her mistake it was too late. Defeated before she could even act.

Coco Adel was _no_ pushover.

" **Semblance?"** Jaune guessed. Blake wanted to roll her eyes but settled for a nod instead. That went without saying; what else was it going to be? The question was more _what kind_. She didn't even know which of them they were sending forwards, though given Emerald's performance, it would make sense if it were her.

Blake's fingers tapped on the scroll's edge for a moment, drawing Jaune's attention. Once he was looking she started to type out a message. _"The plan stays the same. If I can knock her out, you need to possess her. Or him… whomever is chosen."_

" **That's if we end up facing them at all."**

True… but at the same time not necessarily so. Even if Pyrrha knocked them out, all Blake had to do was get close enough to their unconscious body to drop Jaune off. The medical tents were off-limits, naturally, but she had never been one to let that stop her. _"Just stay close tomorrow,"_ she typed, _"Stay in the bear. If I need to drop you off close to them, I shall."_

" **So long as you stay close enough not to trigger an aura attack"** he warned.

" _Last time it only happened when there was multiple miles between us. I'll stay close but it actually took a few days of us being separated by Cardin to cause that."_ Even then, it hadn't been as severe as her recent one at Mountain Glenn. _"I'll be careful, however."_

" **That's the best I'm going to get,"** he sighed. **"Just… don't let this consume you, Blake. I don't want to lose you."**

Because he was in love with her.

" _You won't."_ She typed, fingers shaking a little. That was still something she wasn't prepared to face. She wasn't sure if she would ever be. Was avoiding it fair to him, however? Was _anything_ fair to him, in the situation of which he'd found himself? Maybe it was time to contact Penny again. In fact, now that she thought about it, the android had been rather unusually silent in the recent week or so.

Blake glanced down at the nine hundred messages she hadn't opened.

Almost unusually quiet…

It would normally have been closer to three thousand. "Guys, I need to call Penny quick," Blake said, rising to her feet and holding her scroll out for emphasis. Weiss waved a hand dismissively, while Ruby squealed as something or other happened on the game she was playing on her scroll. Yang didn't even respond, too busy re-watching fights. Shrugging, the faunus pushed her way out the door, finding a quiet part of the corridor with which to call the girl.

" **I thought we'd given up on the body idea,"** Jaune sighed from beside her. **"I said you didn't need to."**

"Not given up," Blake shook her head. "They're already working on it. I don't see any reason to stop now." Not when they were this close. Pushing the last digit into the device, Blake pressed the call button.

"Hello friend-Blake!" Penny cried, not half a second later.

"That was fast," Blake said, impressed despite herself.

"My scroll is built into my head!" Penny cheerfully said.

"And… you don't think that would be at all suspicious to people who see you talking to yourself?" Blake spared a glance to Jaune, who shrugged in return. Wasn't this girl supposed to be keeping her robotics a secret?

"Everyone who sees me looks at me as though I am insane," Penny happily replied. "As insanity is a trait available only to humans, I believe I am doing a stellar job."

" **Riiiight…"**

"Okay… great work." What was she supposed to say to that? "Regardless, Penny… has there been any news on Jaune's robot body? Has the doctor found anything out that might help?"

"Father has been busy working on the machine for the Fall Maiden."

"The machine for what?" Blake asked.

"What machine?"

"The… one you just talked about?"

"I talked about no machine."

Jaune could only shrug as she looked at him once more. Blake could feel a headache coming on, and she was still no closer to finding out if Jaune's body was ready.

"What was that about a Fall Maiden?"

"I have no idea what you mean friend-Blake. How about the tournament? It is really interesting, no?"

"Penny, what-?"

"No?" Penny sounded worried, "Then how about the weather? That is definitely conversation worthy."

"The weather's nice?" Blake tried.

"It certainly is!" Penny chirped. "I particularly liked the part where it neither snowed nor rained."

" **She's** _ **your**_ **friend,"** Jaune offered when she looked to him for help. **"Technically I'm just a third wheel. I'd hate to come between you."**

"Jaune's body?" Blake sighed, "Can we just talk about Jaune's body?"

"Happily! I have yet to see his body but am sure it was, as they say, like sexual chocolate."

"The _robot_ body," Blake groaned, forehead pressed against the nearby wall. It was too late in the day for this… one in the morning was too late in the day for this.

"Oh!" Penny made a sound of comprehension, audibly slamming her hands together over the other end of the scroll. It sounded somewhat like a car crash. "Why did you not say so, friend-Blake?" Blake banged her head a little harder on the wall. "Jaune's robotic body is progressing at a steady rate. I understand that it will be finished soon, even with father working on things that neither I nor you know of. To better facilitate Jaune's crippling deficiencies in the topics of coding and computers, father is working on something a little extra which will aid him."

" **I shouldn't be worried about hearing that,"** Jaune sighed, **"But I'm totally worried about hearing that. Ask her what she means, please."** Blake relayed the message as requested.

"Hello friend-Jaune!" Penny cheered. "I look forward to hearing and seeing you in person. I have not yet had a chance to see your body, but father promises me he took the information from your records – so it should he accurate to how your previous body was."

"That's good," Blake smiled. It would be awkward as hell to _explain_ , of course, but at least that could be his problem, not hers.

"Some proportions were difficult, I am told. But since Jaune made mention of it being sixteen inches, I believe father took that as fact."

"That's… good?" Blake tried again, not really sure if it was. Even Jaune looked a little embarrassed at that. "So will it be done soon?"

"I will make you aware when it is," Penny promised. "That is the best I can do. Now, if you do not mind, I have people asking me if I need to see a doctor. Fear not fellow human hunter attending the Vytal Festival. I am combat ready. Why, yes, I _am_ unusual – thank you. Every human is, as they say, a unique snowflake."

"I'll… leave you to it then," Blake winced, "Thanks Penny." The scroll went dead a second later, Blake sending a silent prayer to the poor soul who'd had the misfortune to come across the girl. Hopefully they'd do the smart thing and not agree to friendship. With a shake of her head she turned to Jaune, "See? Your body should be done soon. Then we can start having you move around and interact with things. I know it's not real life… but it's a start, right?"

" **I suppose it can't hurt to try,"** he smiled. **"Thanks Blake… for everything."**

"Not a problem." Would she miss him, once he had a body of his own? He wouldn't need to travel around in her head anymore, would he? There would be no need to be careful when she got dressed, no fear of him peeking while she was in the shower. It would be peaceful…

Lonely…

 _But it would be better for him,_ she tried to comfort herself, as he floated around her, humming quietly to himself. As much as she wouldn't admit it, as much as she couldn't say it, she didn't _want_ him to go.

But she couldn't be selfish about it either. He was dead…

But that was no reason not have his own life.

Well… it _was_ … but… it was complicated…

"Come on," Blake whispered, hoping he didn't pick up on her melancholy. "Let's go read together."

" **Hell yeah! It's been ages. We were about to get to a really steamy section. Mitsu just snuck into the Shogun's Dungeon, but got caught by the Queen of Pain, remember? And then she chained him to the wall and, oh god it's going to be** _ **so**_ **good."**

It _would_ be good. She just wished it could stay that way.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 13** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	61. Jaunie Arko

**Sometimes even I must make a chapter dedicated to plot, with a low amount of humour. Damn you plot – why do you make it so hard?**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 61 –** Jaunie Arko

* * *

" **You can do it Blake. I believe in you!"** Jaune laughed, enjoying the fact that Blake couldn't do or say anything in return, not surrounded by people as she was. When it came to celebrating their victory in the 2v2 rounds, it turned out that Team LVN had arranged for a little party in their room as celebration. Ruby had agreed before anyone could suggest otherwise, leaving Blake to flounder uselessly. And because it was a party, as Yang had gleefully pointed out, meant that party games had to be played.

It hadn't taken Nora and Ruby long to convince – or rather force – everyone into agreeing. Blake and games didn't mix.

" **Hey,"** he called to his struggling partner, who seemed lost with the cards in her hands, **"At least it isn't strip poker. Actually, why don't you suggest that?"**

She glared once more but couldn't shout what was no doubt on her mind. A shame. Blake's reactions were great. He was sat in a corner, casually knocked aside when Nora had grabbed and dragged Blake into the room. That was fine, however, since it gave him a chance to not only watch the shenanigans taking place, but also to move a little on his own. Zwei was back in their room and everyone else was too engrossed in the card game.

Jaune's heart wasn't really into it, which didn't say much when he was dead and his heart really wasn't into _anything_ , other than maybe the soil. Still… if he'd had his way, they'd be back reading the latest chapter of Blake's book. It had taken a turn for the shocking once it was revealed that the Queen of Pain was her best friend from when she was younger, one whom Mitsu had left behind on her quest to become a Kunoichi.

 _Also, absolutely got cut off on what looked to be the hottest lesbian scene I'm ever going to read._

As a ghost, you had to have your priorities straight! And, since it didn't look like his lovely partner was going to take his advice and turn _their_ game into something more visually appealing any time soon, that left him feeling a little frustrated.

Naturally, Blake would have his ass if he tried to move and put himself at risk… but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. And really, hadn't his father always said it was better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission? There'd been a caveat there, an `unless it's your mother because she would kill us both`, but other than that – what could Blake actually do to hurt him?

 _I've been some distance apart from her in bear form before. It was only Mountain Glenn that got us in real trouble. If I sneak back across the hallway to read? She probably won't even notice._ He'd done as much before while she slept, back when she had him running back and forth to the library to research the White Fang. That had gotten him caught by Cardin, but even considering the fact that Cardin didn't dare come near Blake anymore, this was only across the hall. How bad could it be?

Did he call out to let Blake know? Eh, probably not. She'd just stress out and really it wasn't anything to worry too much about. Both doors were open anyway, mostly so that Zwei could let them know if he needed the bathroom. The ability to see his ghost form aside, the dog was still a dog – smart as it was. Thankfully it was house-trained to an almost obsessive degree, but no one wanted to wake up to find dog poo in the room.

Jaune didn't push himself up. A standing teddy might have been a little difficult to explain. Instead he fell to the side, laying still for a second as though some light breeze had shifted him. No one moved. Yang said something which made Nora laugh, but otherwise the game continued. _One step at a time,_ Jaune thought, moving one arm slightly and dragging himself an inch or two across the carpet. Another pause, another quick look, followed by two more inches.

If he was caught, then Blake could play it off as wind. That or ghosts. Ironically both would work as an excuse without anyone actually believing he was one.

Sometimes he wondered why Blake even worried so much. Wasn't it human nature to refuse to believe something outside their comfort zone? How long had it taken for Blake to even acknowledge his existence?

 _Almost a hundredth of the time it took me to realise I loved her,_ he sighed. That had been quite the unfortunate surprise, especially given his current… disability. As much as it hurt to admit it, Blake would be better off with that Sun guy. Life was for the living.

His life was over.

But hey, he could live vicariously… hell, it was what he'd been doing for the last few months. It wasn't a lonely life either… what more could you ask for?

Jaune sighed as he reached the door. Looking back with a blank, teddy-bear expression. It would have been nice to join them… not as a stuffed animal, but a normal person. He could have sat down between Blake and Ruby, nudging the quiet girl on the arm – seeing her turn to shoot him a quick glare before focusing on her cards once more. He'd have leaned across and whispered some words of advice. She would ignore them, naturally.

They'd all laugh about it.

" **Damn it,"** he whispered, **"Stop thinking about it…"**

Jaune pushed his way outside the door, only to freeze and go limp when someone else pulled it open. "Play the next round without me," Pyrrha called, "I'm just grabbing some fresh air." The others shouted back affirmatives, Yang crowing loudly as she played some card that had Weiss cursing. Pyrrha didn't even seem to notice him as she stepped out. As the door closed and she made to leave, however, her foot caught and launched him through the air – and promptly into the opposite wall.

" **Ow…"** Jaune groaned needlessly, sliding down the wall.

"I'm so sorry," Pyrrha gushed, rushing over to catch him. He was brought up to face her a second later, but now the girl's face was red. "I can't believe I just apologised to a bear… come on Pyrrha, what are you doing?"

" **Don't worry about it,"** Jaune said, but didn't move. Pyrrha held him differently to how Blake did. Somehow gentler, with both hands, her fingers under his arms. Blake just gripped him like she would a weapon. Come to think of it, she probably hadn't had much chance to hold a teddy growing up. **"If you can put me down and be on your way, I can go read some porn."**

"This is… Blake's bear?" To his horror the redhead turned him upside down, reading the words callously stitched into his ass. "Property of Blake Belladonna."

" **Oi, Oi! My eyes are up here. Also, I prefer the term `associate`, thank you very much."**

"Should I return you to Blake?"

" **After I just spent twenty minutes inching to the door?"**

"Maybe…" Pyrrha pulled him into her breasts, "Maybe not for a moment."

" **Goood choice,"** Jaune crooned, having a wonderful view down her school shirt. It would have been something he could enjoy too, were it not for the tear that fell onto his head a second later. The girl holding him sniffed loudly. **"Oh crap… I just want it on record that I'm not good with cryi-"**

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha whimpered, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Jaune instantly felt like crying too. It was one of the worst habits he'd had back when he was alive. If someone near him cried, he just started too – for no good reason. Not only was it a habit not at all manly, it was also super useless, since an upset person _really_ didn't need someone to burst into tears next to them. Pyrrha blew her nose on the only thing to hand. "Oh dear, I'm sorry…"

" **Okay, my sympathy just took a nose dive…"**

The girl crouched down by the wall, holding him on her knees as she tried to smile. It was an ugly sight. Tears always were. Some people had weird ideas of people being cute and consolable, but in truth it was far worse. Her eyes were read and tracks ran down her cheeks. Her smile was water too, her nose runny. The poor girl looked like she needed a hug. In that, at least, he could help.

"I probably look like an idiot," she half-giggled, half-sobbed, "And now I'm talking to a teddy bear too."

" **Hey,"** Jaune wished he could reach out to pat her cheek, **"Don't worry. I get more conversation than you'd expect."**

"It's just… everyone's so happy in there and I didn't want to ruin anything." She pulled him close once more, resting her chin atop his head as she rocked side to side. He hoped it helped, even if just a little. "I should be happy," Pyrrha breathed, "I should be okay… I have a team, I have friends… so what if I don't have a partner? What does the Invincible Girl need a partner for? She's strong enough for two… she doesn't need anyone to hold her back." Pyrrha's face pressed into his, eyes scrunched shut, "She'll be okay on her own. She always is."

So close… she wouldn't notice anything, right? Maybe she'd think it a trick of her imagination. Jaune held both arms out, hugging her cheeks. The girl seemed to cry louder.

"An-And I thought when I came to Beacon it would be different," she went on, the words occasionally failing her, "I thought I'd be able to make a partner and be a normal person for once. I even found someone I thought could be my partner. They didn't know me, didn't even know who I was or where I'd been. It was so perfect."

" **I know that feeling,"** he whispered, **"I thought I was going to be a hero… a hunter. Now I'm dead."**

"All I had to do was make sure I landed near him… that I knew where he was going. I thought it would be easy, so I threw my javelin to stick him to a tree an… and…" she couldn't finish, shedding fresh tears once more. "I'm sorry Mr Bear."

" **Call me Tiddles,"** Jaune whispered softly, **"I mean Jaune…** _ **damn it, Blake**_ **."**

"And now…" Pyrrha took a deep breath, "And now he's dead and I have no one."

" **He die- wait…"** It was a long time to think back on, but there _had_ been an unusual object flying towards his face, hadn't there? So that _hadn't_ been about to hit him – but instead to pin him against a tree so that he would be… safe?

…

" **Fuuuuuuuuuckkkkkk..."**

So, he and Pyrrha – partners, a team? Probably Ren and Nora too? So many possibilities, so many things… a future that could have been. But would it have involved Blake? _Probably not… everything would have been different, from meeting her to being on a different team._ Jaune could remember what he'd been like alive… shy, awkward and foolish. There was no way he'd have had the confidence to approach someone like Blake.

Which meant they'd likely have never become such friends. That hurt… that the only way he could be with her was like this. That even if he'd been alive, there was a good chance they'd be nothing more than strangers.

" **It doesn't matter,"** he sighed, **"I'm dead now… and maybe… I don't know."** He regretted dying still, of course he did. But if he had a ticket back to life but it would cost him Blake? _I'm not sure I would take that._

Thankfully Pyrrha offered a distraction, "Now the Headmaster wants me to be even more alone."

" **Huh?"**

"He wants me to just risk everything… maybe even losing who I am… to become some kind of protector? To have powers that others won't have?" Her nails dug into his sides. It didn't hurt him but he could feel it. "I know what it's like to have things others don't," Pyrrha whispered, "It's lonely."

" **I'm sorry Pyrrha… I should have been there to help you."**

"I don't know what to do Mr Bear…"

" **Ti- Jaune."**

"Ozpin wants me to become the Fall Maiden…"

" **The what now?"**

"Apparently it all started with a wizard," Pyrrha whispered into his fur.

" **I've got a feeling this isn't going to be as fun as one of Blake's stories… nor as sexy."**

It wasn't.

But he listened anyway.

Even if Pyrrha never knew.

* * *

 **So, seriousy chapter is seriousy… sorta. It's important stuff that has to happen, little more to say. Ah man it's late here, 11:20 and I'm feeling super sick. Yay! Because I only ever get sick on weekends, yay!**

 **Next Chapter: 20** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	62. The Kicker Man

**Thanks for the love on the last chapter. I do neglect Pyrrha quite often since she never felt like the most fleshed out character to me, but maybe that's just because in the original series she just lacks what could be real problems. Or more specifically the biggest problem she has (her loneliness and issues connecting with people) is solved almost instantly by Jaune and never visited again (other than that brief conversation after the maiden stuff). Compare that to say, Jaune, who has problems which plague him for seasons , or Blake with the White Fang… just feels like Pyrrha's only conflict is making Jaune notice her.**

 **I think were I to write a Pyrrha-centric story I would have to make something change drastically, because as it stands s1-3, she just lacks conflict to me. Sure, she is shy and has feelings for Jaune, but that's just not** _ **raw**_ **enough compared to those of others. Perhaps a story where Jaune isn't a hunter at all, leaving Pyrrha adrift and without a partner – where Jaune is something else… maybe just a pilot, nurse or chef… something so that the romance could still be there but Pyrrha could also still have her big problem of having no one to rely on.**

* * *

 **Cover Art: Kegi Springfield**

 **Chapter 62 -** _The Kicker Man_

* * *

Blake caught her in the hallway, less than thirty minutes before her big match. Bear strapped to her belt, one arm outstretched, she called out the Champion's name. The redhead paused, turning to regard her with a friendly – if a little surprised – expression.

"Blake? What's wrong?"

"Ah…" How was she to say? It wasn't something easy to explain. "I'm fine. I was just… you seemed distracted last night."

"Last night?" Pyrrha tilted her head to the side, that ever-present smile in place. "Oh, during our little celebration? I just wanted some fresh air, there's no need to worry."

Blake bit her lip, wondering at not only the words but how they were delivered. So calmly, so easily… she instinctively wanted to believe them.

"Was that what you wanted to ask me about?" Pyrrha chuckled, "I must admit, it's not as though we've talked often. It's a little unusual to see you so worried."

"Well… you're a friend," Blake said, a little uselessly if she thought so herself. Pyrrha blinked at that but didn't give any sign of the words having hit home. "I'm just normally a quiet person," Blake added. "Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I don't care."

Pyrrha smiled, "I understand. For what it's worth, I consider you a friend too. If you'll excuse me I must meet with my team. You have your match today, do you not?"

Blake nodded.

"Good luck then, Blake. I'll be cheering for you."

"Yeah…" Blake said, watching as Pyrrha walked away. Once the woman was out of sight she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Are you happy?" Blake growled, "I sounded like a complete idiot."

" **That was it!? You're really bad at this making friends thing, aren't you?"** Jaune floated behind her, arms crossed and clearly oh so unimpressed with her efforts. **"You go from barely ever talking to ambushing her with concern in a hallway?** _ **That's**_ **convincing."**

"I wasn't lying," Blake protested. "I do consider Pyrrha a friend… just a bit of a distant one." It wasn't her fault if she hadn't gad the most practice at making new friends anyway. Yang had been from eye-contact, Ruby and Weiss by association. Even Jaune had only become her friend because of a rather unbelievable series of events. "Besides," she argued, "I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be supporting her in! Couldn't you give me something more than `she needs a friend right now`?"

Jaune didn't meet her eyes, **"It's her secret to tell. Not mine. She told me in confidence; I'm not going to spread her secrets around."**

"She didn't tell you in confidence. You eavesdropped."

" **Unintentionally! She kidnapped and reverse-interrogated me. What was I supposed to do!?"**

"You shouldn't have even moved." He rolled his eyes and she would have _loved_ to continue, but it was an argument she knew she wouldn't win. He was wilful like that, despite how he always got away with it. "Whatever Pyrrha's problem is, if she doesn't want to share it, then there's nothing I can do. Nothing that _either_ of us can do."

" **I know,"** he sighed, **"It's just that… I don't know. I feel like it's sort of my fault. Couldn't you have come up with a better reason?"**

"What? That my teddy bear is possessed and listened to her vent? That he wants to help her out? Should I also warn her not to take a shower near you?"

" **I haven't tried to peek in forever!"** Jaune complained, **"You could have just said you overheard her."**

Blake crossed her arms, "So now _I'm_ the one eavesdropping?" Even if she said that it would just take a mention to anyone else on their teams for Pyrrha to know Blake had been firmly stuck in that stupid game, certainly unable to hear anything over Yang and Nora's voices.

" **Gahhh…"** Jaune ruffled his hair wildly. **"I don't know. I was never any better at the whole making friends thing than you. Just… hug her or something? Say it with confidence?"**

"Say _what_ with confidence?"

" **I don't know – no one ever told me!"**

"And you never thought to ask," Blake rolled her eyes, "At least I have a better excuse," Blake sighed, "I was a terrorist and didn't exactly have any strong parental figures."

" **Can we not have a `who has the most tortured past` moment here? I'm dead and you're standing in the middle of a corridor talking to a stuffed animal."** Blake looked about quickly, sighing when no one was close or paying attention. **"Just… try and help her if you get a chance, okay?"**

"I will," Blake promised. If it meant that much to him then she would, even if he still wouldn't give her the full story. Blake shook her head with a sigh. He'd been tight-lipped about the whole ordeal. Whatever Pyrrha had said, he wasn't willing to share. It was probably none of her business, yet at the same time it was bothering him. What bothered him bothered her… that was just the way things were.

"Isn't there any other way I can help?"

" **Forget it,"** he sighed, **"I guess we can't solve every problem. Damn it."**

He was probably right, though that hadn't been the question she'd meant to ask. Wasn't there any way she could help _him_. He didn't understand her concern, however. She didn't repeat it.

The idiot.

"We have our match soon," Blake said instead, hoping it would calm him down a little. They'd received their schedule that morning – and for once the news was good. "Mercury Black… he fought against Pyrrha a few months ago, didn't he?"

" **Did he?"** Jaune looked confused, but thankfully no longer so distraught.

"During training?"

" **Ah, right… I must have been looking at something else."** Something else – when a fight like that had been happening? Blake crossed her arms and frowned. No doubt he'd been peeking up someone's skirt or otherwise ogling some random girl. **"What's with that face? You're thinking something really nasty about me, aren't you?"**

"Of course not," Blake hissed, "Let's just get this damn fight over with."

" **That's not the voice of someone not in a bad mood, Blake."**

"Shut up!"

/-/

Something was wrong.

It wasn't anything with her. The fight had been in her favour since it started, the silver-haired teen once more ducking back as she squeezed off three shots towards him. The dust rounds hit the ground, expertly dodged as he built distance between them. His clothes were scuffed, his left cheek bruised.

And yet his eyes held anything but frustration. He looked… pleased.

" **You've got him on the ropes,"** Jaune boasted, **"Another few passes and he'll be out of it completely."**

"It's not right," she whispered back.

" **What's not?"**

Couldn't he see? "This is too easy. Their team cut their way through the earlier fights… he never had a problem with people before and he was picked as their best fighter. This shouldn't be so easy." Her aura was around seventy-five per cent, but even that had only been from a number of fairly small blows. Once she'd reached that level it felt like the pressure had let up entirely. What attacks he now threw were easy to dodge or deflect. "Something isn't right here."

" **Does it matter?"** She glanced at Jaune's spirit. He was free of the bear to make the next stage of the plan easier. **"If they're planning anything then knock him out. I'll find out what it is after the fight."**

"Right," Blake nodded. He was correct; it didn't matter. Whatever his game was, it wouldn't matter when Jaune had control of his body. He could find out what was needed, and better than that – he could pass the information onto her almost straight after. All she had to do was stay relatively close… enough so that he could escape to her when he had what they needed. Just in case, she would give him the bear when he had the new body. Whether his spirit would snap back into it, she didn't know. It was better than nothing. "Get ready," she whispered, unwinding Gambol Shroud and splitting it into two.

" **Just make it count. His trick might be to lure you in… don't assume he's given up yet."**

She nodded. That was something she had already considered – and she had her semblance prepared for just such an occurrence. Mercury however, seemed to have nothing. She closed in with a sudden burst of speed, ducking under a kick that would have taken her head off – had she been far slower than he _knew_ she was. _It doesn't matter,_ she thought, slamming the blade of Gambol Shroud into his thigh. He cried out in shock and stumbled back. _Whatever your plan is, it doesn't matter!_

She just had to reduce his aura low enough that he fell unconscious. If he wanted to make that easier for her then great.

He backed away onto his other foot, twisting his hips and aiming a kick over her shoulder. Blake rolled her eyes and let it happen, his foot missing without her even dodging. Grabbing his knee she kicked away at his support, sending him toppling to the floor. She would have finished him there but for a spark of life in his eyes, his legs kicking out as his weaponised boots flared to life.

"Guess he likes this even less than I do," she whispered, finally noticing his frown. It vanished a second later, replaced with that cocky expression once more.

" **Okay,"** Jaune sighed, **"I see your point now. Even I could have done better than that."**

"Really?"

" **Well… no… it's a figure of speech, okay?"**

"Sure it is." Blake smirked, enjoying his grumbling as she readied her blade one final time. Mercury's aura was low, a little over thirty or so. One good assault would likely take him down into the red. "Shout out if he pulls any tricks. It ends on this attack."

" **Got it,"** Jaune nodded, floating behind her.

"That all you got?" her opponent taunted, feinting towards her left before reversing and kicking at her leg. She grunted and let it connect, taking a small chunk out of her aura but doing little else. He didn't deserve her words if he wasn't going to fight seriously. She drove an elbow into his nose, knocking him back as she reversed the hold she had on her cleaver.

He ducked the horizontal sweep but failed to escape her kick, which caught him under the chin, launching him a few metres back.

" **Shit,"** Jaune cursed, **"I can't believe he pulled that."**

"Pulled what?" she whispered, flipping Gambol Shroud back into position and charging in to finish him off.

" **Bla- What are you doing? Stop!"**

She flinched and leapt away instantly. Had Jaune seen something she hadn't? Yes, now that she looked, he was reaching into the back of his trousers, pulling out a gun she hadn't seen him wield before. How had she missed that? Never mind. It didn't matter. He was still drawing it and her aura was far better than his.

Gambol Shroud shot up, golden eyes glaring down the barrel.

" **Wait – Blake, no!"**

She pulled the trigger.

And the crowd gasped in horror.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 27** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	63. Jaune's Ladder

**Had a lot of Pyrrha comments last chapter based on my AN. I didn't mean to say she `has` no problems, only that those problems are not utilised in the show. For instance, her fame making her unable to make friends… never appears. She befriends Jaune easily, Ren and Nora don't care and from that point on we never see another person even seem interested in her fame. It just… never comes up. That's what I mean by saying there's not much conflict there. Now, how I did it here was different. In this fic she has no partner, which creates conflict with her loneliness and makes it into a problem.**

 **That's sort of what I mean with the whole comment. It's no use saying someone `has an issue` if that issue never comes up. It would be like saying Jaune is afraid of deep space. Well… that's a problem if he ever goes there. Otherwise it's meaningless.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 63 –** Jaune's Ladder

* * *

"Jaune?" Blake's arm froze, finger squeezed down on the trigger but not quite enough to pull it. She couldn't pull it. No matter how hard she tried. Her muscles twitched, hand shaking as she fought past his control. He had her arm, but why? Her opponent was drawing a weapon, taking aim at her at that very moment!

" **What are you doing?"** Jaune hissed from within her. She could feel his shock, his reluctance but also the strain holding her back was having on him.

"He's going to shoot."

" **He isn't even armed! He's given up!"**

That… that couldn't be true. He was taking aim at that very moment, taking his sweet time lining up a shot that would slam into her forehead. Even if her aura prevented the penetration, the force alone could badly hurt her.

" **What do you see?"** Jaune gasped, voice strained, **"I can feel your fear it's… he's just stood there Blake. He's surrendered – the crowd's waiting on you!"**

"I see him with a gun," Blake whispered, "It's aimed at my head – he's going to kill me."

" **It's not real! Please, Blake, trust me… if you can put your trust in me, lower your weapon."**

How could he ask her that? Her eyes had never betrayed her before and more than that she could hear Mercury Black, she could hear the weapon itself. If the fight was over then she would have heard the commentators, surely.

" **Just… hold on one second,"** Jaune released her arm, Blake's muscles jolting as she regained the limb. She felt him leave her body too, yet something was wrong. Something didn't make sense.

"Where are you?" Her eyes flicked to the left, then the right. She could see her opponent, the crowds and the arena, but Jaune's ghostly form was nowhere to be seen. "Jaune?"

" **I'm here,"** his voice spoke, no it didn't speak – it was projected into her mind. **"I'm right in front of you. Something's wrong. The world you're seeing isn't real. That's why he's drawn a weapon – that's why you can't see me!"**

That was a lot of assumptions to risk her life on.

" **Trust me, Blake. You know I wouldn't put you in danger, right?"**

Mercury grinned, turning sideways as he aimed his gun. She could shoot him now, take it out of his hands and stop it ever hitting her. Her brain demanded it. Every muscle in her body ached for it.

She dropped her weapon instead, letting it fall to her side.

" **Thank you, Blake."** Jaune whispered.

"Goodnight," Mercury chuckled, pulling the trigger.

Blake clenched her eyes shut as the explosion sounded.

And when she opened them once more, it was to a world different than the one she'd been in.

"Well," Professor Port called, "That marks the end of what is quite the tense fight, eh Bart?"

"Rightfully so old friend, I'm sure that our little display at the end there is nothing more than nerves and anticipation for the glory to come." Blake faltered, taking a step back as she noticed the crowd start to clap and cheer. She also noticed Jaune at last, smiling at her, floating less than two feet away. She brought a hand up in front of her face, inspecting the back and front of it.

And through her fingers she saw him. Mercury Black stood opposite her, having apparently given up.

But it was the look on his face which had her eyes narrowing, that had her blood boiling. He looked shocked… like he couldn't believe what had happened. Or perhaps it was that he could not believe what _hadn't_ happened.

He masked it quickly, strolling forward with hand outstretched.

"Good match," he grinned, gripping her hand in his. Jaune floated behind him, eyes narrowed – only to fade from existence almost immediately. Blake's eyes widened.

" **Blake?"** Jaune's voice came from nowhere, or rather, it came from where he had been. **"You okay?"**

Mercury's grin turned vicious, the teen reaching behind him to draw a knife and slash it towards her face. Blake's eyes widened but she forced her body not to react. Jaune was there. He didn't make any sound of shock or horror.

She had to believe it would be like the last time.

The knife struck the side of her head, a sickening sound of impact that seemed to shatter what she saw before her, which was now Jaune once more over the shoulder of a surprised, silver-haired, teen.

"It was a good fight," Blake managed, voice raspy from shock. She tore her hand from his, turning and striding away.

" **You're shaking."** Jaune whispered into her ear. She knew he was right. She could feel her legs and arms tremble, she could feel her heart beating as though she'd come close to death. In her mind, she had. **"What happened? Why did you go crazy like that?"**

"I'll tell you about it later."

" **He surrendered before the fight came to a close… our plan to possess him is screwed."**

"It's no longer necessary," Blake sighed. She felt like she should be pleased to have had her concerns validated, but all she felt was mute anger.

" **How so?"**

"Because this confirms our suspicions altogether."

His team was up to something. Something big enough that they were willing to somehow cheat to ensure his victory. Or rather, her disqualification.

/-/

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?" Weiss crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat. "It seems a little odd for them to go through such trouble if what you're saying is true."

"I know what I saw," Blake scowled, "Whatever happened, it wasn't just an illusion… in my mind he was going to shoot me. I could even hear him doing that, and more tellingly I couldn't hear the end of the match being called!"

Convincing the others hadn't gone quite as well as Blake had hoped, mostly because they were high on her victory and also hadn't seen any of the things she had. **"Don't look at me,"** Jaune said when she glanced over to him. **"I've only got your word to go on here. I didn't see anything."**

"All I'm saying," Weiss sighed, "Is that if they _did_ cheat, then surely it would be better for him not to have given up first. If it's his semblance, then it isn't even cheating in the first place. It doesn't make sense for him to have surrendered."

Did Weiss think she didn't realise that? Of course it didn't make sense – very little of this did, but she knew what she had seen.

"Yang?" Blake asked, turning to her partner. The blonde was leaning against the wall. She flinched a little when Blake looked over.

"Well… it _does_ seem a little weird…"

 _She doesn't believe me either?_

"I'm not saying you're wrong," Yang rushed, no doubt catching her expression. "It's just… are you sure this isn't you still jumping at shadows after the White Fang and Torchwick? That's over, Blake. They were caught. We stopped them."

"This isn't about that! I don't know what these people have planned but something is wrong here."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Ruby asked, clapping her hands together. Blake turned to stare at her. Ruby laughed awkwardly. "Well, I mean whatever they have planned… you've stopped it now, right?"

"We don't know that."

"And you don't know either," Weiss said. "Look Blake, I'm sure you mean well but I think you're being a bit paranoid here. If it _was_ something that affected how you saw the world, then it was probably a semblance. Either he was using it, in which case you beat it, or even if his team _were_ cheating for him, it failed. You won. There's no need to keep stressing over it."

They didn't believe her…

"Yeah," Yang walked up to slap a hand on her back. "People will do anything to try and win something like the Vytal Festival," she laughed, "But you sent them packing, eh?"

 _I can't believe this,_ Blake thought, looking between each of them. _They think I was imagining it… that this isn't a problem at all._ She shrugged Yang's hand off her shoulder, ignoring her partner's call as she pushed her way out the room. As the door closed she heard Weiss telling the blonde not to follow, to let her get it out her system.

As if it would be that easy.

" **I believe you,"** Jaune said, following her as he always did.

"Why?" Blake whispered. "Why believe me when no one else will? You said it as well as they, it's not like I have any proof."

Jaune floated before her, shrugging lightly.

"Is it because of your feelings for me?" Blake sighed, unsure why she was even bringing it up, "Because if so, then that's a stupid reason."

" **Just because I love you doesn't mean I'd believe everything you said,"** Jaune laughed at the thought, making her relax a little. **"I believe you because so far you've not been wrong. Because experience tells me despite how much I wish it, your paranoia tends to be spot on."**

Blake smiled, eyes drifting shut. "It's a curse," she whispered. He believed her… someone believed her. That mattered more than she'd thought it would, especially because he had reason to believe her. Reasons that made sense.

"They didn't want to win that fight, Jaune. If they had that ability as a semblance, then all they would have needed to do was make me not see his attack. I'd have been knocked out and to everyone else it would have looked like I just had bad reflexes."

" **There was no reason to surrender,"** he agreed, **"I felt your fear, back when he got you with… whatever it was. It didn't affect me."**

It hadn't… whatever it was, Jaune had proven immune. Then again, so had everyone else. _Not illusions then, or everyone would have seen them… more than that, I heard Mercury say things he probably didn't say._

Could it be that Mercury's semblance had allowed him to get into her head, or maybe mess with her senses? If he'd created a world only _she_ could see, then that would explain why Jaune was absent from it.

They didn't know he was a ghost following her around. They wouldn't have known to add his image to any illusion they made.

"If anything like that happens again, we'll need some kind of signal between ourselves."

" **Something you can say to act as a signal… something you wouldn't randomly say in normal conversation."** Blake nodded, watching as he adopted a thinking pose. It was an odd one, since he started to slowly rotate, sort of like a cogwheel would. **"I've got it,"** his fist slapped into his palm, his body suspended upside down, **"Sixteen-inch penis."**

"Jaune, no."

" **It's perfect, it's not something you'd randomly say."**

"It's not something I ever want to say. I'll think up a code word. You just do what you do best."

" **Which is…?"**

Blake coughed but didn't answer, leaving him to figure it out on his own. Her team didn't believe in her story, not that she could blame them. Without proof and unable to use Jaune as such, she had no way of proving that she hadn't imagined it. What would have happened if she'd fallen for it? She had no idea.

She wouldn't have killed him, surely… that wouldn't have helped their team at all. Disqualification, certainly, but what benefit was that to Mercury?

It just didn't make sense.

But maybe she was just thinking about it the wrong way.

" **There is** _ **one**_ **person we could go to about this,"** Jaune sighed, catching her attention. **"Or I suppose that would be two people… or now that I think about it, maybe it's technically only one real pers-"**

"Jaune."

" **Sorry, sorry… anyway, yeah. The main reason we can't prove anything is because we can't use me as proof, right?"** Blake nodded, already half-certain she knew what he was suggesting and already hating the idea immensely. **"Well there are some people who already know about me."**

"Oh gods no," Blake groaned, covering her eyes.

" **It's just an idea."** Jaune shrugged apologetically.

"And sadly, it's our only good one," Blake sighed, turning down a side corridor and spiritually dragging him alone. "Come on… let's go talk to doctor nutcase."

" **Isn't his name Polendina?"**

"I know what I said, Jaune."

* * *

 **So, in a way this is another example of a problem that doesn't get expressed in my mind. Do you remember after Yang gets disqualified and tries to explain herself – there was that amazing scene (in my mind) where her team doesn't believe her, and Yang is super hurt over it. I was really pumped to see where that went… and it didn't go anywhere. It never gets mentioned again and all the team dynamic seemed fine next episode.**

 **I was a bit disappointed to be honest. As much as I don't** _ **like**_ **watching good friends split up, what I DO LIKE seeing is them getting back together again after, stronger friends than ever before. I was hoping to see Blake repay her docks moment by showing her own solidarity in Yang's defence… but it never came.**

 **Didn't matter though… because Yang was A-Okay next chapter and it never got mentioned again. Damn shame.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 4** **th** **December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	64. Let the right Jaune in

**Here's another chapter and I've also included a teaser of what replaces this once it's completed.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 64 – Let the right Jaune in**

* * *

" **It's… it's actually there…"** Jaune's eyes were wide and filled with surprise, though a cynical part of Blake couldn't say she disagreed with it. In the glass tube before them stood the six-foot figure of Jaune Arc, looking as real as he did to her – but visible to others too. Blake, as always, repeated his messages to the other two in the room.

"Did you expect otherwise?"

" **Honestly… yeah. I thought this would be sixteen inches tall or something."** Blake snorted, imagining it with a little smile. **"That or I'd have obvious metal skin, an antennae or red laser eyes."**

"That would somewhat defeat the point of my research," Doctor Polendina adjusted his glasses. They'd been aligned perfectly before, but now he played with them until one was hanging off, nodding his head as though all was well. "Unless a person was to wound you, or maybe try to lay underneath you, they would not easily discover the truth. Naturally this body _is_ a little heavier than a human's." He gave them a queer look, "You might want to keep that in mind for you two."

Keep that in mind? What did he mean by that?

" **Ah,"** Jaune flushed and glanced away, **"Blake and I aren't actually going to use this for sex…"**

"What!?" Blake snapped, not sending on that message but instead turning to the doctor, hands on hips. "I'm doing this for my friend," she said, "Not because I'm hot to trot with a robot!"

"Of course, of course," the way the old man waved his hands made it clear he didn't really believe them. "Just so you both know, the Jaune Mk2.0 comes with an internal power source which matches that of my darling daughter, capable of creating artificial aura. Clearly, there's no semblance installed, but I'm curious to see if you can discover and retain your own from life. You _are_ nothing more than a soul at the moment, as parasitical as that may be."

" **I wish he would stop using that word…"** Jaune complained. Blake patted the space where his arm lay distractedly.

"That's all well and good," she said, "But how are we supposed to explain this? Won't it be a little unusual if a dead person comes back to life."

"It would be."

"And…?" Blake gave the man a questioning look, arms open.

"And what?" Doctor Polendina looked curious.

"How are we supposed to explain it away?" Blake sighed, "This is going to be so obvious that everyone's going to want to ask about it. What are we meant to do?"

"Ah, my apologies," the elderly man said, "I was under the impression I'd – _oh I don't know_ – built an entire artificial robot body for your friend in less than a month, or something."

Blake coughed and looked away, only to find Jaune doing the same.

"Make your own excuses up," the doctor sighed, "Really, teenagers these days. Think that everything is going to be handled for them, good lord."

"Worry not father!" Penny stepped forward, "I will never be an ungrateful teenager like friend-Blake and parasite-Jaune." Both Blake and Jaune flinched. "I shall always appreciate your intellect, charity and the hard work you put in to bui-"

"Okay, okay," Blake waved her hands before it could go on any further, "We get it. I'm sorry for trying to put everything on you. Thank you for building this Doctor Polendina. Is there any way we can repay you?"

"You could call me father."

"No."

" **Hell no."**

The doctor shrugged, leaving the two of them to inspect Jaune's future body. He floated beside her as she stepped closer, running her fingers across the skin. "It feels real," she whispered, marvelling at the texture. If she pushed harder there was an unyielding quality not quite present in humans, but it would be easily missed if someone wasn't looking for it.

" **He got my height and figure right too,"** Jaune whispered, **"Do you think they hacked my records for that?"**

"Maybe…" He'd been little more than a figure in a onesie and then a corpse when she'd seen his real body, but his spectral form was good for comparison. It was impressive, especially since Doctor Polendina didn't _have_ that reference material. It was like seeing a second Jaune, except that this one was asleep.

With this he could finally have a body of his own… he could live and sustain himself separate from her. That was a good thing… she had to remember that.

It was a good thing…

"How soon can he use it?" Blake asked, swallowing her reluctance. "Can he wield it now?"

"There's still some calibration that needs to be done," the man said, "Before, your friend's problem was that he didn't understand the intricacies of computing, nor which gears, servos or pistons to activate or deactivate in order to simulate human movement. Penny has to use each and every part of her body like a human's muscular system, except that none of it moves on instinct."

Penny waved a hand at them, and Blake had to marvel at how simple she made it look. Even something like that involved tensing and relaxing muscles up and down the arm, in a very specific pattern. Little wonder Jaune had struggled before.

" **So what's changed?"** Jaune asked, floating over and into the machine. He didn't possess it; she could tell because his legs and arms were still visible poking out of its chest. **"I don't see anything different. It's bright in here though."**

"I've had to install a few other computers alongside the main one," Doctor Polendina said once she'd relayed the question. "These are all tightly wound into the central CPU and are tasked solely with calculating and handling the movements for you. It will be as instinctual as movement in a real body… once you're properly hooked up, that is."

"And how long will that take?"

"A few hours at least." The man shrugged, making Blake sigh. "It's going to run off of the minute changes in his aura, that being the only thing Jaune has left. As such, it's going to take a while to program it to recognise his aura, which is what I'll need him alone for."

"I'm sorry?" Blake felt a chill run down her spine, "What do you mean by alone?" She didn't like the sound of that, especially since it would leave her undefended if something went wrong.

"The process will take a few hours like I said. A good eight or so, all things considered. Unless you intend to sit here for all of that, without raising suspicion, then the two of you will need to split up for a little while. The best time for me to do this would be when there's no chance of interruption. And we might as well start as soon as possible. Tomorrow would be convenient on both accounts."

Blake sighed. Tomorrow was the next set of fights, the continued semi-finals which she had already passed by defeating Mercury Black.

" **What about the distance factor?"** Jaune's face was filled with worry, **"Won't that put Blake in danger?"**

"It shouldn't," the man shrugged. "From what you've told me, the two of you have gone apart before without incidence. The difference between the ship we would be doing this on and Amity Colosseum would be _much_ less than Beacon to Mountain Glenn. It would be no different from one side of Beacon to the other. There's no real risk."

" **It's your call, Blake,"** he whispered into her ear.

"He'll be there."

/-/

After their meeting with the doctor, Blake hadn't felt like returning to their form, no matter how late it was. Her team didn't believe her story. The fact still left her bitter, enough so that she couldn't bear to face them. Instead the two of them retreated to the sanctity of the library, which while dimly illuminated as the evening wore on, was still open for late night studying. With the Vytal Festival in full swing, it was completely abandoned.

It gave her the peace she needed. Team RWBY would all be asleep when she returned, and maybe in the morning it would be easier to forgive them. But for now, other things assailed her mind.

"What will you do when you get your body back?" she asked, turning the page. Jaune was back in his bear, sat in her lap with his paws resting on her wrists. Once upon a time she would have rebelled against that, but his perverted tendencies had seemed to weaken. She had a suspicion they'd never existed in the first place… that he'd simply done it to gain attention from her.

" **What do you mean?"** He didn't look up to her, too engrossed in the text.

"Well you'll be able to move about and do your own thing again. Isn't there anything you want to do?"

" **I should explain things to my family… that will be the first big thing for sure."**

"Hm." Blake nodded, flipping the page once more. His family… would they be pleased? She expected so, after they'd been properly convinced. He was still dead, there was no changing that, but he was… less dead than most people were. At least they could still interact with him. "What about after that?" she pressed.

" **I… I don't know. I had loads of dreams I've just given up on now. To hear I've suddenly got a chance again… I wasn't prepared for it."**

"You'll have every option in the world." she said.

" **I guess so."** Jaune smiled at the thought, but her heart twisted in her chest.

"I won't."

" **What?"**

Blake looked away when his teddy head turned to her. She kept her gaze as neutral as she could, as though simply looking at something else.

"You can go wherever you wish," she said, "Do whatever you want. You could travel the world or even go home to your family. But I don't have that freedom. I'll be here in Beacon."

Alone.

She would have her team, that wouldn't change. And she _did_ love them… even with the current frustration and bad feeling between them. They were her best friends, her family.

But Jaune was a part of her.

And she wasn't sure she was ready to give that up. He had been a nuisance, an idiot and a pervert… she'd wanted rid of him more times than she dared count. And yet, at the same time, he'd always been there for her – even if it wasn't by choice. He'd put up with her obsessive desire to see the White Fang put away. He'd listened to her problems, run away from Team RWBY with her, offered to stay with her even if they never accepted her back.

And now it felt like that was being taken away.

 _It's for the best,_ her mind raged. _The best for him! Don't you want what will make him happy? Are you so selfish that you'd trap him as a spirit with you forever?_

She wasn't. She knew she wasn't and never could be… that was why she'd promised the doctor he would be there. That was why she wouldn't hesitate, even now. But none of that did anything to stop the cold pit that opened up in her stomach.

None of it stopped the way her breath quickened, her throat dried or how she dreaded to go back to their dorm, just because it would mean the night ended. Their last night together?

" **I don't know what I want to do,"** Jaune said softly, looking back to the book. She hadn't turned the page in minutes. He hadn't asked her to. They were both of them pretending. **"I think I'll need some time to decide… to get used to things."**

"That… that makes sense."

" **Until I decide… could I stay here a little while longer?"**

"I suppose you can," Blake sighed, shoulders relaxing, breath coming out in a rush. "I've put up with you this long," she added, "What's a little bit longer?"

" **Heh… thanks."**

He must have noticed how her arms tightened around him. In fact, who was she kidding? He had been able to see through her petty lies. He'd known her long enough. But he also knew better than to point it out. What was the point, when they both knew the truth? Her golden eyes drifted shut as she pressed her face into the top of his head. Her words came out in a whisper.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Well, we're reaching the end soon. Just got to start wrapping things up. Just to answer a quick question, it** _ **is**_ **your imagination, the chapters aren't getting shorter. They are all 2k** _ **without**_ **the author's notes.**

 **And what happens after this? There will be a new story released but it will** _ **not**_ **be every Sunday. It will be every second Sunday, updated every 14 days. It will, however, be twice as long a chapter as this. So everything will balance out. And since I've gotten a bit of it done, including planning and such, I'm going to include a teaser summary below.**

* * *

 **Title: White Sheep**

 **Summary:** Every family has its black sheep, it's nothing unusual. Jaune was just that, always wanting to be the hero, to be a Huntsman. But when your name is Jaune Salem Arc, Prince of the Grimm, and your mother is understandably against the idea - what is a young man to do? Why, run away to attend Beacon of course. What could go wrong?

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 11th December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	65. Ex Jauneima

**Great to see so much interest for White Sheep. I've already gotten the first two chapters done and they look to be averaging at 5k per chapter, so an improvement on this fic. In terms of the content it** _ **is**_ **going to be comedy – but mostly that's because of the five fics I currently have going, I like to keep at least two comedy for my own sanity. It can be hard writing serious grit all the time.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 65 –** Ex Jauneima

* * *

"Ready to see who's facing you in the finals?"

Blake turned to her partner, noticing the pinched expression on her face – like she was trying to force a happy expression. "I imagine it will by Pyrrha," Blake replied, "though I'm not willing to write Penny off just yet."

Yang relaxed, visibly sighing in relief as the smile became more natural. She supposed it was only expected, since Yang and her still hadn't sorted out their little tiff. Blake had chosen to ignore it… not explaining why she had come back to the room so late and otherwise ignoring any questions about her suspicions. It seemed to be the right choice.

"Penny will do well!" Ruby cheered, waving her arms and calling the robot's name. Down on the stage, Penny seemed to hear, turning to wave at them. Blake waved back along with her leader, whispering some words of encouragement. Who knew, maybe Penny could read her lips despite the distance.

For the first time in what felt like months, Jaune was not by her side. Even at Mountain Glenn, though she hadn't realised it at first, his comforting presence had been close by. There'd been no gradual process between him being close and his abduction… she had been fine one moment and then dying the next. Now it was different… she could feel an itch, a sense of wrongness, the subtle tug on her aura.

But it was small and easily ignored.

Her finger touched her scroll, tracing its edge as she considered the doctor's number inside and his clear instructions to call if she felt even the slightest discomfort. She could do that now and he would rush to return Jaune to her. But she would not…

It was time for him to gain a body of his own.

"You okay?" Yang asked, leaning a little closer and no doubt noticing Blake's sad smile.

She chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling, "Everything is fine."

/-/

"Your little friend seems to be okay," Doctor Polendina said, leaning over Jaune's teddy bear body with scalpel in hand. "No adverse reactions to the distance so far."

" **I guess…"** The man continued looking at him until Jaune nodded. Sometimes he was so used to Blake translating for him that he forgot others couldn't hear him. _That should change soon though, shouldn't it?_ It was a thought both exhilarating and frightening. He was so close to having his own body.

It had remained silent and so they'd been happy to conclude the distance between the ship and Amity was a safe one. "One of the problems with your possession," the Doctor said, "Is that you need to leave your current body to inhibit a new one. Normally this is only possible if Blake is close, so unless you're next to one another you are trapped in whatever medium you are inside."

" **We figured that out a while ago…"**

"That won't be very useful here since you need to be capable of possessing but also leaving this body when needed. If it's damaged, it needs maintenance or just if you want to travel in ghost form, being trapped inside it would be a bad idea. That's what this little baby is for."

He leaned back from Jaune, letting the bear lean forward to look at the new mechanical kit installed into his chest. It looked like the man was a dab hand with a needle too, and his new chest accompaniment was safely secured. It was like a small control panel, but there was a strange stub-like protrusion. He touched it gently.

"This is the best I could come up with," the man admitted, "It will interact with the robotic body via a cavity in the chest which you can climb into. Once inside you plug yourself in and will be able to take control, but you'll also be able to leave and re-enter the bear at any time." The old man turned away, picking something off a shelf and coming closer once more.

" **Is that… blood?"** It was a small, glass vial filled with red liquid.

"Blood," the man said needlessly, "Or more specifically, a vial of Miss Belladonna's blood – willingly offered, I assure you." The man pushed it into the little contraption on his chest, clicking it into a tiny hole. "Blood does not produce aura, but it does contain trace amounts – likely absorbed as aura suffuses the body. This should allow you to move from your body, albeit for a very limited time and distance. I will warn you, Jaune, as this is no longer a part of Miss Belladonna, this aura is not a renewable resource. You will have perhaps… two, maybe three jumps. If you want to jump over a distance, taking spirit form, then you might only have the one jump."

Doctor Polendina took his teddy hear in two hands, staring into his eyes.

"Be careful with it," he said firmly. "You can replace this with more of her blood but I have _no_ idea what will happen if you are outside of a body when this runs out of aura. You need aura to survive… in the bear you drain it from Blake. In your new body, you'll be draining it from a generator. Do not take the risk and try to connect the stub on this device to whomever you are planning to possess. That should shorten the distance and give you the best chance."

" **Got it,"** he made the bear nod. Two jumps ought to be more than enough since it would let him jump _into_ his body and then out of it and into the bear if he ever needed to. There wasn't any other reason to do so, in all honesty.

And besides, even with this body, he wasn't willing to leave Blake – so none of it really mattered.

 _Blake will just have to put up with me. I'm not going anywhere._

"Well," the doctor said as the vial of blood was accepted. "That ought to do it. From here we can get you hooked into your new body and give it a test ru-"

"Cut the cameras!" One of the nearby TV screens suddenly yelled, "Get this off the screen!" There were gasps too, screams and cries of shock and anger. Jaune and the doctor's heads shot towards it, the man's hands shaking as he let go of Jaune.

"No…" he whispered.

" **Penny!"** Jaune cried, pushing himself up.

The entire ship shook, screens flicking off and on again as the elderly man was sent tumbling to the side. Deeper inside the ship, a klaxon began to wail angrily. "No!" the man shouted, on hands and knees and pushing himself towards the screen, "My daughter!"

" **What the hell is going on!?"** Jaune roared, tumbling off the desk and slamming into the metal floor, forcing himself up and rushing over to one of the screens. Up close, the image didn't change. Penny, the kind robot and his friend – cut into so many pieces with Pyrrha standing shocked above the wreckage. **"Why!?"** he yelled. **"Why do that to her!?"**

The ship shook again.

"What's going on here?" The doctor yelled, rushing over to a control panel and shouting into it.

"Grimm!" A soldier of some kind yelled, "They're attacking the Colosseum! They're attacking us!"

"Damn it," the intercoms went dead as the old man turned to Jaune. "Something's gone wrong," he said, "Grimm attacking, my daughter… we need to get you hooked up _now_!"

"Doctor Polendina," someone yelled in a panic, voice coming over the systems, "We've lost contact with the Paladin units and mechanized guards! They're… they're going out of control!"

"What!?"

"They're attacking our own people!"

The old man turned to the screens, Jaune doing the same as they watched Atlesian soldiers beset upon by their own support, white, humanoid robots gunning them down. The larger mechs, the Paladins, were doing the same – turning on their creators.

"Impossible," he growled, rushing forward to hit a few buttons on his computer. A screen flashed, showing an image of a chess piece.

" **What is it?"** Jaune yelled, pointing at the image to emphasize his point.

"A virus…" the old man gasped, pressing the intercom once more, "Contact the bridge. Tell them to shut them down!"

"We've lost all contact with the bridge. They're not responding!"

"Then I'll do it from here," Polendina sighed, staggering over to some controls and flinching when the ship shook once more. His hands moved across them in a blur, intricate code flashing across the screen as he worked. Jaune kept his eyes glued on the TV screens, watching the combat below. Blake was out there… they all were.

Would they be okay?

The door behind them hissed as it opened, a figure in Atlesian uniform standing there. "No distractions," the doctor yelled, "I can shut the droids down… perhaps even reprogram them right here!"

The small figure tilted its head, teeth flashing. Jaune's eyes widened. **"DOCTOR, MOVE!"** He screamed, throwing himself against the man's leg.

It was all for nothing.

Doctor Polendina looked down at him. Unable to hear his warning and wondering what he was doing. Those eyes looked up a second later, widening in shock before the elderly man gasped and fell back, transfixed through his chest by a thin blade.

Sharp eyes, pink and brown smiled down on him as the doctor's back struck the computer screen, shattering it and coating the internals with blood.

" **Doctor Polendina!"** Jaune screamed, throwing himself at the girl.

Her blade flicked, catching him on the edge as she pinned him to the wall. The old man's blood mixed with his fur, doing no damage but letting the doctor slump to the floor, dead. They'd killed him… just like that. Just like the robots were doing down below.

" **You monster,"** Jaune seethed. The girl didn't hear him. In fact, she tilted her head, regarding him with a wary expression before she jerked at the sound of a scroll beeping.

"Neo," a masculine voice called through it, "Is the old man dealt with? Cinder will have our heads if he's able to stop this."

The girl panned the scroll around, showing the slumped and bleeding form of the man who had tried so hard to help them.

"Good. Get back up here. Might as well have a good view to watch the festivities."

The call ended, the girl stashing the scroll away as she looked back at him, transfixed on her blade. **"I'll kill you,"** Jaune whispered, glaring as is stubby arms struggled with the slick metal. **"I swear… you won't get away with this. We won't let you."**

First Penny… then the doctor… and now the people of Vale; his friends at Beacon.

He would never forgive them.

The girl clicked her fingers, smiling cruelly down at him as she approached a nearby window. Her eyes were the last thing he saw before the night took him. Falling through the air and out of the airship.

/-/

The ship shook. Breath bubbled from cracked lips, along with blood and spittle as wiring crackled and gunfire echoed down metal corridors. One hand reached forward, clutching at steel rivets and dragging the body behind it.

Outside it was possible to hear the robots moving up and down the ship, guns blaring on their own people… pilots, soldiers, defenceless members of staff…

It wasn't meant to be like that.

They weren't created for that purpose.

A blood hand pushed up, slamming down on a control panel as a tired and broken body was pulled up. Metal footsteps echoed behind him. "Insanity," the dying man rasped, "Is only that… when you are proven wrong…"

They called him insane when he claimed he could create aura.

He proved them wrong.

They called him insane when he tried to create a robot capable of human emotion.

He proved them wrong.

The door behind him opened once more, red light blaring in as several shots pierced his back, slamming him into the controls. His own creations… how ironic. How fitting. Two stepped into the room, white heads turning to inspect the interior. They detected movement, turning once more as his fingers slammed down on the controls.

Gunfire echoed, cutting him down and leaving the doctor to fall back, crashing to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

His eyes flickered towards the tube… the six foot, blonde body stood within it.

You can't bring people back from the dead.

Heh… he wasn't insane.

Because before his vision faded… he saw those blue eyes open.

* * *

 **Welp… shit getting real.**

 **Next Chapter: 18** **th** **December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	66. Specific Him

**Here we go.**

 **You'll maybe get the title reference come the end of the chapter. Or rather, you'll probably identify it immediately, but then go "oh I get it" come the end.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 66 –** Specific him

* * *

The sounds of battle were everywhere. Bullets and dust rounds whizzed through the air while explosions rocked the ground, destroying Beacon just a little bit more each time. Overhead the huge battleship sailed lazily through the sky, a great plume of fiery smoke reaching high above it.

Frustrated tears stung behind Blake's eyes. It just didn't seem possible that the life she'd come to have, the new life which she had come to love, was now being torn away – and yet again by Adam and the White Fang. Would she never be free of them… was this to be her destiny forevermore?

Behind her she knew the others still fought, Weiss and Yang against the Paladins that had been hijacked. Huge monsters, each of them stronger than the ones they had faced before, the Atlas soldiers who remained on their side had little recourse against their wayward machines. She would have liked nothing more than to fight alongside them.

But she had heard two soldiers mention a White Fang leader, with hair the colour blood, cutting his way through the cafeteria.

Panic lanced through her like a bolt of lightning, turning her stomach to ice. Her legs continued to take her towards him, however. Adam was her responsibility… she had brought him here. There was no doubt in her mind that part of his reason for working with these people, part of the reason he was here, was to punish her.

Her fingers tightened around her scroll, eyes glancing down as she once more dialled the number for Doctor Polendina, praying that he would answer. He did not. She could understand why, what with the ship above them clearly being under enemy control. She didn't know if the Doctor was okay… and perhaps it was cruel and selfish of her, but she couldn't bring herself to be concerned for him either. Jaune was up there… he was up there alone and defenceless.

It was enough to make her sick to her stomach. _Please be okay_ , she begged. _Please let him be okay._

But would she be okay either? He was trapped somewhere up on that airship, which was even now showing signs of damage from all the Grimm flying about. She, on the other hand, was stuck down on Beacon, where she was running to fight one of the most dangerous men alive.

How had it ever come to this? Was it her fault for not pushing hard enough to convince her team about Cinder, Mercury and Emerald? Was it her fault because she'd left the White Fang in the first place? Maybe if she had stayed there, if she had swallowed her horror and remained with Adam, she could have convinced him not to do this. Maybe she could have saved all these lives.

A growl escaped her lips, head shaking from side to side as she dismissed such thoughts. Adam had made his choice, as she has made her own. If it weren't for Beacon then she would not have met her team, she would not have met Jaune. In fact, he likely would have died alone in initiation, forgotten by all. Now wasn't the time to question that.

The cafeteria loomed before her, the tall arched windows shattered, the lights within flickering dimly. As she made to approach a body was flung through one, a soldier in Atlas uniform smashing into the ground, bouncing three times until coming to a stop.

Blake swallowed as she approached the man's form, kneeling to turn him over. A curse escaped her when she saw the blood about his lips, the way his chest failed to rise and fall. The sentiment was echoed when she noticed the long gash across his chest, distinctive… at least for her. He was here then… it was as she'd feared.

"Forgive me Jaune," she whispered, "I have to try and stop him." If she died it might mean the death of her friend too, and yet despite that she was sure he would have agreed. He was selfless like that. Clinging to shadows she moved in and towards the building, peeking through a broken window.

The man within had his back to her, but that didn't stop her from recognising him. The familiar red hair, that long coat with an emblem not unlike her leader's, except that it was wilted and covered in blood.

Fear lanced through her, hands shaking slightly as she dipped back to remain hidden. Faced with the reality of his presence she felt paralyzed, like she couldn't move a muscle. Gone was the bravery, the need to rush forward and challenge him. Adam had always been a foe far beyond her. What could she do?

"You have come." His voice echoed through the building, bouncing off walls and archways to make him sound at least ten feet taller than he actually was.

Blake flinched and ducked back a little further, agilely moving to a different window.

"Are you going to keep hiding, my love?" Adam laughed, and those words tore away any thoughts that he might not have noticed her. "Or are you going to keep running away?"

 _Ignore him,_ she thought, biting down on her frustration. If he knew her exact location, then he would have attacked already. He was trying to bait her out. She just had to remain hidden until help arrived.

"Hmph," Adam snorted, "I see you've become more of a coward here." He walked away from her location, eyes skimming the hall before his head perked up and he moved towards something. "If you will not come out," he said, raising his sword above a prone body, "Then perhaps I will offer some motivation!" The red blade flashed downwards.

Hers met it halfway, legs propelling herself forward as she drove him back with every bit of power she had. "Stop this!" she hissed, still in mid-air from how she'd leapt across the room.

Adam's smile widened, his masked visage past his sword taking on a dangerous quality. "You've decided to show yourself? Are you sure you wouldn't rather run away again?"

Blake's eyes twisted in anger. "I'm not running away anymore."

"Oh…? You will."

Adam broke her guard in an instant, pushing her back and slamming up with his blade, which smashed into hers with a ringing of steel. The blow pushed her back, up and through the air as she came to land on two feet, only to see him dashing in once more.

Golden eyes widened as his blade cut her in twain, but the clone she had left behind died in her place, giving her a chance to dash for cover. Even as she did he cut her off, smiling as he cut a horizontal slash across her body. Aura flared, a brief scream escaping her before her semblance kicked in and prevented any more. Despite that, she still fell back clutching her stomach, dashing behind a ruined pillar.

"Running already?" he laughed. "There's nowhere left for you to run, my love. Not even Beacon could keep me from you."

Damn him, damn him! With a scowl, she flung her arm to the side and squeezed off three shots, each of which he blocked with a casual flick of his blade. Had he gotten faster in their time apart – or had this always been the difference between them? If this kept up… then she couldn't keep up.

"You've become slow," he taunted, circling the pillar slowly.

She instinctively kept it between them, circling as he did. To her frustration, he smirked, as though amused by her efforts to keep him at bay. _I don't have to beat him… I just need to keep him busy long enough for the others to beat the White Fang._

High up above them, the battleship rocked, a series of explosions seeming to echo her thoughts. Adam looked up for a moment, peering out of a window as he tutted loudly. "It looks like the time for games is over," he said, sheathing his blade.

Horror flashed through her, a scream torn from her lips as she flung herself back just in time to feel the explosion that rocked the masonry she'd been hidden behind. Red flashed above her like lightning, severing the pillar in two. She hit the ground hard, tossed aside by the force of the blast as Gambol Shroud skittered across the floor. "Damn it," she hissed, crawling after it.

"Not quite."

Pain, searing pain, as something paradoxically cold and hot at the same time pierced her shoulder and pinned her to the ground. Her aura did nothing, giving way beneath his strength as he leaned down onto his blade. It was all she could do to glare back. _I failed… I'm sorry guys… I'm sorry Jaune._

"Why do you continue to hurt me so, Blake?" he asked, "Could you imagine the pain I felt, coming back from that mission alone? Not a word… not a concern expressed before you tossed aside everything we ever had." The blade twisted, drawing a scream from her. "Tossed aside everything we ever worked for. Tossed aside _me_. And for what? Some group of teenage brats and a school?"

It hurt… oh gods how it hurt. She bit down on her lip, determined not to let another scream out. He could kill her but he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her beg for mercy.

"Blake!" a feminine voice screamed.

"Hm?" Adam turned to the side, Blake's eyes following as she saw her partner dash into the cafeteria, saw her see them. Saw her eyes turned red, hair glowing as she lost all control.

As she saw Adam smile and sheathe his blade once more, turning to face the blonde.

"Yang!" Blake tried to shout a warning but her partner was too far gone, covering the distance between her and Adam in a flash of golden fire. Blake's hand reached out as she fell onto her front, bleeding onto the tiles but still trying to reach out to her friend. "Yang, stop!"

Red light flashed as Adam drew his blade.

Golden fire raged as Yang roared in fury.

And the roof exploded as something crashed into it.

"Tch," Adam gritted his teeth as he glanced up and stopped his attack. The blade was sheathed once more, the faunus dodging back as the projectile slammed into the ground he'd once occupied.

Yang too was pulled to a stop, losing sight of her foe in the cloud of dust that came from the wreckage. "Blake?" she called out between fits of coughing. "Are you okay?"

She would have liked to respond, but for the sight before her. As the smoke cleared and the dust began to settle, his figure was slowly revealed. A sight she hadn't seen for months and yet somehow instinctively recognised, followed by a rush of emotions and bitter stinging behind her eyes. "Jaune," she whispered.

He slashed his right hand to the side, clearing the smoke in an instant and somehow catching a sword that shot from the palm of his hand. She recognised it as the same one she had given Doctor Polendina. The Arc family blade, Crocea Mors.

"Is that…" Yang staggered up to her and reached down, dragging Blake up. "I'm not sure what I'm seeing… is this real?"

"It's Jaune," Blake gasped, too relieved to care for secrets.

"But he died… I'm…" Yang shook her head, "This day is going from crap to confusing." The blonde shook her head and shouted out to Jaune, "Eh, zombie-boy. Can we trust you're on our side against the creep?"

"I am," Jaune whispered, and it was _his_ voice… one so familiar, finally given words. She pushed away from Yang, stumbling once before reaching out to touch his arm. It was hard and unyielding, the metal beneath it apparent, but he was there.

It… it didn't feel right. He felt so far away… was this what it was like to be separated?

No, that didn't matter. She would get used to it in time. It was all she could do now to press her forehead against his back and take some comfort in his presence. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered, "You've finally gotten your body."

"This is not my body," he whispered as he kept his eyes on Adam. "But it will suffice for now."

Blake's eyes widened, "What do you mean," she asked, "It's built based on yours, isn't it?"

"It is built based on Jaune's body, yes," he replied. There was something wrong with the way he said that, with the way he looked down on her. Blonde hair parted, but the eyes that looked out on her were wrong.

They were green.

"Salutations friend-Blake," he whispered – in _his_ voice, but not his words. "The situation has become… complicated."

"Penny!?"

"Father made a backup of my memory prior to the tournament," she, he… they said. "I have, as they say, come back from the dead."

"But if you're in there then… where's Jaune?"

/-/

On the other side of Beacon a meteor struck the ground, smashing into hard rock but failing to make a dent. Instead, the object bounced loudly, flopping through the air and over several Grimm, hitting a half-destroyed piece of wall and crashing into a bush by the main entrance to Beacon Academy.

" **Ugh…"** the bush groaned. **"Nailed it…"**

* * *

 **That moment where literally everyone thinks something else happened and then you reveal that it wasn't. Oh my… Well technically I** _ **did**_ **say he was thrown out of the window, guys. And Doctor Polendina said he brought someone back from the dead, not that it was necessarily Jaune.**

 **I'm fairly sure this will induce some rage xD especially from the many hoping to see robo-Jaune stomp Adam. But hey, technically you'll still get to see that fight.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 25** **th** **Decembet**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	67. The Arcicus Institute

**So, I got an interesting question last time asking if I changed my mind on Jaune getting a robot body just to troll with you guys. I can say happily that I absolutely did not. This was the plan for ages and ages. Also, well done on some noting the blue - green shift. That was intentional, though they `why` isn't explained this particular chapter.**

 **Oh right, and yeah, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 67 –** _The Arcicus Institute_

* * *

It was Jaune… and yet it wasn't. His body was there, his face, his weapon and his way of moving. In so many ways it was him, and yet in the one way that mattered – it wasn't.

"I _really_ don't get what's going on here," Yang whispered, a note of wary concern in her voice. Blake spared a glance for her but had no idea what to say. Adam stood before them still, calmly regarding all three opponents with the air of a man confident the situation was still under control.

"He's on our side," she whispered back, "That's all you need to know."

"He's _dead_."

"He's a robot, actually. And technically a she."

Yang gave her a dirty look but it really was all that could be said.

Penny strode forward and away from them, Crocea Mors in hand. "Father always said what separates machines from humans is their capability to feel," she – he – said. "Happiness, sympathy, joy… father said they made me human." Penny – and she _would_ call her Penny – came to a stop. "Father is dead now…" Blake's eyes drifted shut, a silent farewell sent for the eccentric but kind man.

"Is this going somewhere?" Adam asked, flicking his blade to the side.

"I feel that I am more human than machine right now," Penny said, staring at her hand. "Because I am experiencing some very ugly emotions."

Blake felt wind blast back from where the robot stood, her hands coming up to shield her eyes as she watched Penny propel herself forward. It wasn't just strength, there actually _were_ small vents on the back of her legs – giving her extra speed.

Adam crouched with his blade beside him, prepared for the assault. Red flashed as they crashed into one another and for a moment all that could be heard was the ringing of steel on steel. Adam turned Crocea Mors to the side, stepping into the girl's guard and driving his hilt into her chest. Any normal human would have been winded but Penny took it with ease, not losing a single breath as she slammed the pommel of Jaune's weapon into her old friend's mask.

There was a crack as he staggered back, gripping it with one hand. "You are not human." It looked as though he finally understood Penny's cryptic words.

"I feel rage and the desire to kill you." The words, coming from Jaune's mouth and in his voice, had never sounded so sinister. "Only humans feel such base emotions…"

"Tch, one of Atlas' toys… I knew Torchwick couldn't be trusted."

Torchwick-? Blake's eyes widened, the robots outside, all under the control of the enemy. That must have been Torchwick's actions! The others were still fighting them and needed their help. If they could defeat Adam quickly then they could save them. She pushed herself up with a grunt, reaching for Gambol Shroud only to grit her teeth and shiver as agony coursed through her.

"Hey," Yang was at her side in an instant, "Take it easy – you're injured."

"Yang is correct friend-Blake," Penny called without looking back. "You should leave this to me and fall back to help others."

"I can't! I need to stop Adam."

It was her responsibility, her-

Penny looked back over her shoulder, "You need to find Jaune."

Jaune! Her eyes widened, panic racing through her as she realised just what his absence meant. The fact that it was _his_ face looking back at her only made it worse. Where was he? What was he going through? If he was still on the airship, then what happened if the distance between them became too great? Adam may have been her responsibility but Jaune was so much more. She had taken a step away the moment his name was mentioned, but turned back at the last second. "I… Can you…?"

"I shall be fine," Penny said. "Find him."

Blake wasn't so sure… Adam was in a league far beyond her own. In a way, maybe it was for the best that Penny was here instead of Jaune. She knew how to use his body, how to fight as a robot. Jaune would have been destroyed far too easily.

Yang took hold of her arm, wrapping it around the blonde's shoulder to offer support. "You're going to explain this to me in a way that makes sense, right?"

Oh gods… that was a conversation she didn't relish.

"Do you think I'll let you leave?" Adam strode forward, sheathing his blade in one elegant motion. "Are you truly intending to run away again, my love? I won't let you… not this time."

"Tch, creepy ex much?" Yang prepared herself to fight but was interrupted by Penny, who appeared before Adam.

"You will not have a choice," she said. "I am combat ready and you contributed to the death of my father. It is you who shall not be allowed to leave."

"Planning to bring me in?" Adam laughed.

"No. This body is new to me… there is a chance I might misjudge my strength and kill you." Penny's face was utterly deadpan. "It would be an unfortunate accident but I am sure the General would understand. Go, Blake. Go and find him."

She wanted to stay, knew she should. But the thought of him out there in that swirl of death and Grimm. Frustration burned within but she nodded regardless. "Be careful of his semblance," she shouted, "When he sheathed his weapon he's preparing for a powerful attack."

Yang took hold of her and started to help her away, Blake's eyes watched backwards as they did.

Adam _screamed_ in rage, dashing forward and intent on cutting the robot down. Penny, still in Jaune's body, stood before the oncoming monster, Crocea Mors held loosely at her side. _It could have been you… it should have been you._

But then he would surely have died.

Silver streaked through the air, an ancestral blade screeching as it took the full brunt of Adam's. The two fighters shot across the floor, sliding from sheer force alone. But it held… Penny held. She would have to trust in that… trust in it while she found Jaune.

"Where do we go from here?" Yang asked as they staggered out of the cafeteria.

"Back to the others." Jaune would know to find his way there if he could. He had to still be on Beacon, otherwise her aura would have been trying to kill her already. He wasn't an idiot, no matter how much he tried to act it.

"Penny… that _was_ Penny, right?" Yang waited for Blake's nod before she continued, "She said to find someone…"

"Jaune."

"The guy that died in initiation?"

"The same." Blake gritted, eyes flashing as she strove for a sight of him – any movement that might be his. Grimm flew overhead, screams and the sound of combat came from every direction. It played havoc on her senses, making identifying him all but impossible. "Don't think too hard on it… this isn't the time for explanations and I doubt you'll understand."

"I… don't." Yang growled and shook her head. "Fine, I guess you'll tell me after all this is done with. I'll help you find him. What does he look like?"

"Small, yellow fur and button eyes."

Yang stared at her. "What!?"

Blake sighed and was about to explain but for an ear-splitting roar behind them. It was a masculine voice filled with fury and rage – all of it aimed at her. He didn't crash from the building, however. Nor did he bear down on and kill them. But she knew he would be coming… chasing after her until the day he died.

Yang sighed, "You really attract the weirdest guys, kitty-kat."

"You don't know the half of it."

/-/

Jaune pulled himself from the bush with more than a little difficulty. The thorns alone were huge compared to his small body and where they might have torn flesh on a person, they tended to snag and hold him back. **"Victory!"** he snarled, flopping free from the tangled confines and slamming onto had pavement. **"Okay… bush defeated, now what?"**

Grimm and students fought to the death, along with Atlas soldiers firing against their own robots.

" **And suddenly the perils of the mighty bush seem more appealing… sheesh."**

No amount of snark could make the sight any less frustrating, however. Nor could it do anything about the doubt gnawing where his stomach would have been. He had to find Blake… had to get back to her before something happened and they got separated once more. The last time that happened he hadn't felt even the slightest discomfort, yet she had been paralysed with pain. She could be going through that right now and he wouldn't know about it.

 _If it happens while we're being invaded…_

It didn't bear thinking about. The only thing keeping him going was the suspicion – nay, the desperate hope – that if she _had_ died, he would have vanished with her.

" **No time for thinking, I've got to find her!"**

He pushed himself up and waddled away, throwing aside caution as he moved openly across the gardens of Beacon. Everyone was too busy and failed to notice him, focused on their own opponents and defending themselves. Even if they had seen him, what did it matter by this point? **"The Academy is my best bet,"** he said, dodging past the stomping foot of a Beowolf. It paid no attention to him, charging towards some other prey. **"Maybe if I can find her locker and get launched with it? No, she must have summoned it by now…"**

The best bet would be to find a member of Team RWBY, since they all knew how important his bear form was and would get him back to Blake. Maybe Zwei? The dog would still be in their room and could probably sniff his way to Ruby or Yang.

It was worth a shot… it wasn't like either of the sisters was going to leave their dog behind. Plan made, he made his way towards the main building, pausing for one second as a huge robot stomped by, firing off into the distance. That must have been what the Doctor was trying to prevent. It burned inside to even think about him… how his creations had been turned against him like that.

It was as he approached the main building that a flash of colour caught his eye, one that shouldn't have been out of place in a battlefield but somehow was. **"Pyrrha?"**

It was. Her red hair, so shockingly vibrant, stood out against the drab surroundings as she followed Ozpin into the main building, the two moving with some haste. It wasn't Zwei but it was someone who knew about Blake's condition. Surely if he got himself picked up by her it would be enough to get him back to his partner. There was also no telling if Zwei was still alive or even in their room.

With a quick sigh, he turned away from his current path, toddling wildly after the duo who moved with much longer gait than he did. They stepped into an elevator, turning to face the door as the Headmaster pushed a button. For a second he thought Pyrrha saw him, her eyes widening – but the closing door soon cut them apart, leaving him padding his stubby hands against the door uselessly. **"Damn it…"** he cursed, slapping one hand on metal for good measure.

If he'd been in ghost form he could have phased through, but the blood provided by the vial in his chest was too limited for that. Besides, he wouldn't be able to carry the bear along. Instead he stepped back and looked around, eyes narrowing as he saw an opening nearby – far too small for any human to fit through. Perhaps it was some kind of access hatch, an emergency in case the elevator was stuck. Or maybe it was just for ventilation.

Now it was for a bear, and as he struggled through he sent a quick thanks for the fact his body didn't technically have a spine or skeletal system. It let him crush himself to squeeze in, his body giving way and folding in on itself as he shimmied through.

The completely empty air on the other side was less than welcome, however.

" **Arghhhh!"** He screamed as he fell, his body plummeting down towards the elevator. **"Argh- oh right, I can't be hurt…"** He coughed awkwardly, holding one paw before his face as the air whistled past. Well, he was definitely on track to catch up with Pyrrha, but he still wasn't quite sure how to actually catch her attention.

"Argh!" Pyrrha jumped in fright as his body hit the top of the elevator, actually managing to hit the repair hatch and slam it open. He fell through, bouncing on the floor as the red-headed girl pushed her body against the wall. The Headmaster flinched too, drawing his weapon for a second.

" **I'm just an innocent bear!"** Jaune called, as he lay perfectly still on the floor.

"Well," Ozpin chuckled, "That was a bit of a surprise." He sheathed his cane, shaking his head as he looked up and through the hatch, no doubt to see if anyone was following him down.

"It's Blake's bear," Pyrrha said as she knelt down and picked him up.

" **Good girl, Pyrrha."** Jaune cheered. **"Now, take me to Blake."**

"Keep in mind what we're here for," the older man warned. Pyrrha nodded but didn't put him down, instead holding him between her breasts.

"I know," she said, "But I can bring this back to her afterwards, can't I? She needs it."

Bring him back after _what_? And why did Pyrrha sound so nervous about it?

"I don't see why not, Miss Nikos. Rest assured, if you cannot then I shall deliver it myself."

"Thank you…"

" **Why is everyone acting like you're about to die?"** Jaune growled. **"Why are we even taking an elevator when the school is under attack? One would think the bloody** _ **headmaster**_ **would be strong enough to fight off some flipping robots."**

The elevator door whispered open, a long corridor filled with green light appearing before them. The architecture, the machines, the sheer _emptiness_ of it all. He perceived it for only the briefest second. Because at the end of it all, what they moved slowly towards, stood something that caused his senses to tingle.

"The Fall Maiden," Ozpin announced, leading them towards the woman trapped in a glass tube.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and all that. In terms of the story I suppose the jig is up here as people start to go "Ahhhh! Now I see!"**

 **Oh, and no, Adam vs Jaune's body is "not" going to occur off-screen. Don't worry.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 1** **st** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	68. Jaune of the Beginning

**Well, the beginning of the end – and a new year, I suppose. Let's hope 2017 is better than 2016, though I suppose** _ **that**_ **wouldn't be hard.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 68 –** _Jaune of the Beginning_

* * *

The body that was not her own moved like clockwork. Though she had inhabited it for less than an hour now, her central processors allowed her to analyse and understand each and every intricacy in an instant, to know exactly what her father had created. She ducked beneath the red blade that would have sheared her head from her shoulders. The thrusters in the back of her ankles opened, jets of steam propelling her forwards as she cut up towards the enemy's sternum.

He jumped back with a growl. His speed was impressive… he was a dangerous foe. "I don't have the time to waste on you," he said, "Get out of my way Atlas trash and let me reclaim what is mine."

More emotions rushed through her, this time not only the grief – so raw and painful – but also concern, rage and fear. Adam Taurus, her memory banks told her. Little was known about him but from what she had seen between Blake and he, she could make an accurate summation as to what he meant. "You shall not harm my friend," Penny warned, "Your people have already taken my father… I will not allow you to take anyone else away from me."

Eyes narrowed behind the mask as he sheathed his weapon and fell into a drawing stance. The muscles in his legs bunched and one hand hovered above the blade. He had a giant hole in his defences right there in the centre.

She did not take it. Friend-Blake had warned her of this and she would heed that. She would also fight until her complete destruction to protect her… they were all she had left, friend-Blake and Jaune, that was. She could not speak with the latter, nor see him – but for all that it had been a brief moment she felt a stronger connection with him than she did her faunus friend. After all, for a moment, she and Jaune had been one. And so she knew how he would have fought to the death to protect the woman he loved.

She would do that now in his place. In the body that should have been his.

Adam Taurus unsheathed his blade with a sharp hiss, and as he swung it a corona of crimson energy carved its way through the floor towards her. Marble buckled and split, while tables and discarded food were incinerated in an instant.

Penny's sensors flared as they read the power behind that strike. Green eyes flashed to blue for an instant as her attention fired inwards, before she nodded and pushed a hand out to the side. A small opening between her wrist and thumb opened and a barbed coil of wire fired out. It coursed through air and slammed into a stone pillar. Her body lurched towards it as it snapped taut and drew her away from the deadly attack.

The wall of the cafeteria exploded outwards, great chunks of rock and masonry flying high into the sky. She did not have the time to savour her victory – for a flash of red light flickered towards her.

Metal screeched and her eyes flashed green once more as she grit her teeth. There was no pain as she blocked his sword with her forearm, but in a way there was something else – the alarm and shock that came through her systems as she felt her aura buckle and flex.

He pushed harder, placing a hand on the flat of his blade as he pushed her up and against the pillar until she was pinned with her feet hovering off the floor.

The aura she had continued to drop… she paid brief attention to it as she struggled to push his blade aside. Her leg kicked up and drove a metallic knee into his stomach, but apart from a grunt of pain, he ignored it.

"Die," he whispered and started to put his weight against the blade.

Theoretically, she knew what panic was, but she had never before experienced it. Now, it coursed through her as she struggled to break free. Not panic for her, who was just a machine and easily replaced – but for what she knew would happen should she fail here.

There had to be… yes, maybe. She scrunched her eyes shut as she continued to struggle, pushing her core harder and harder – feeling it begin to overheat inside of her. It was dangerous and her systems let her know immediately as they blared out warnings. Heat shot through her, as steam poured from over-hot metal.

With a gasp, she expelled it from her mouth – directly into his eyes.

"Rarrgghhhh!" The blade at her throat was removed as the man staggered back and screamed. Her body slammed into the floor, gasping not for oxygen but for colder air with which to cool her internal body. She looked up as he tried to wipe a hand across his face, only to gasp and try to remove his mask.

It was stuck to his face.

"You damn machine," he roared, "I'll destroy everything you hold dear!"

Penny grunted as she stood up and walked forwards. She paused half-way to kneel and clasp Crocea Mors, the weapon that had been Jaune's. "In that regard," she said, "You have mostly succeeded." It was a good weapon… simple, very simple compared to her spinning blades – but she could _feel_ the history behind this blade.

One of his eyes slowly opened, cherry-red and running as the blistered skin about it cracked and bled.

Father had always warned her of the things she must be careful of… how she might accidentally hurt those she cared for if she were not careful. Like everything he said, she had taken it to heart. She had been a good girl… a good daughter, she liked to think. She hoped he had been proud of her.

Adam Taurus sheathed his blade once more, though this time the poise and calm was gone, replaced by furious red-hot anger as he sheathed and drew it in one sudden motion.

It had not fooled her the first time and it would not now. Penny dashed to the side, using the thrusters in Jaune's body to bring her to safety as she felt the wall behind her erupt. A thick fog of dust and smoke blew between them, cutting off all vision for a moment. "Engaging optics," she whispered as a thin membrane slipped down over her eyes. They began to glow a second later, as various heat sources were made visible to her.

The wall that had been hit glowed red, and much of the smoke had been heated itself and was a dull orange – but the bodies of the Atlas students, those who still lived, were clearly visible through it. As was the figure of her foe, right as he leapt out of the first ruined wall and dashed into the night.

Back towards Beacon.

Penny's eyes widened in horror.

"Blake!"

/-/

Jaune's breath didn't escape him, nor did his eyes widen. He had the capability for neither and yet his spirit went through the motions regardless. The woman lay despondent in a glass tube, scarred and broken, like a porcelain doll tossed aside and abandoned. He barely noticed as Pyrrha carried him closer. His eyes were glued to her form. He did notice when the headmaster began to work on several pieces of machinery, however.

"We have to be quick," he said, facing away from Pyrrha and Jaune. "The attack here is targeted at more than just causing discord between the Kingdoms. There's no time for hesitation Miss Nikos."

Jaune felt her arms tighten around him, drawing him a little further up towards her chin as she whispered, "I-I understand…"

" **Well** _ **I**_ **don't,"** he growled, **"Why are you not up there protecting your students? Why is all of this down here? If it's so important – why didn't you do this** _ **before**_ **Beacon was attacked!?"**

There were no answers, of course – and as Pyrrha took a deep breath, she glanced down at his form. "I guess it's time…" she sighed and buried her face in his head. Did she find comfort in holding him? Was he somehow of help? He didn't know… but if it was all that he could do, then he would happily do it.

"Miss Nikos?"

"Yes, sir…" The redhead nodded and stepped towards an empty tube. It opened with a faint hiss and a gasp, the frame sliding upwards. She hesitated once more but took a deep breath and clearly forced herself to step inside.

" **Should I even be in here?"**

"The procedure will begin soon," Ozpin said as the glass panel came down and sealed them inside. The man's voice became muffled but was still audible. "Once it begins I will be unable to stop it. There should not be any discomfort, but if there is I'll need to ask you not to break the glass or use your semblance."

" **I really feel like I shouldn't be in here…"**

But what was he supposed to do? If he moved, then there was no telling what reaction the two of them might have. All he could do was whether the storm… to whatever end it might bring.

"I'm scared," Pyrrha clenched her eyes shut.

" **It's okay,"** Jaune whispered as the machines began to whir, **"I'm with you."**

Heh… as if he wasn't just as afraid.

/-/

Blake grit her teeth to fight back the pain as Yang and she made her way back to where the others must have been. Every step the blonde took sent pain burning through her wounded shoulder. "I'm fine," she gasped as she noticed the agonised look her partner carried. "I've been through worse. Just… just get us back to the others."

Yang nodded and lifted Blake further up onto her shoulder. Explosions danced about them as the blonde moved them both through a frantic and confused melee. Atlas soldiers faced off against Atlas robots, while Grimm fought against either – unable or uncaring to differentiate friend from foe. Where Grimm fought machine, the machines ignored their doom – focused only on bringing death to their former masters. It was twisted and disgusting – and the bodies of the fallen were testament to its cruelty.

Blake's vision blurred as she dizziness took her. Perhaps it was the bounce of Yang's run, or maybe it was the blood loss, but she felt distant and distracted, lost in the past. Had Adam caused all of this? Somehow, she didn't think even he was capable of such. Much like how he had worked with Torchwick, it was clear that someone else was controlling him here.

But that no longer brought empathy to her mind. What excuse was it that someone controlled and pushed him? He had made his choice, and no one could accuse Adam of being a fool… if someone controlled him it was because he allowed them to, because he considered the sacrifice worth what they would gain.

And the numerous White Fang bodies that littered Beacon spoke of that sacrifice.

"Why?" she whispered, "Is this worth it?"

"Blake?" a familiar voice gasped, "Blake, hang on – I'll get you to safety."

Safety?

"Jaune?"

"N-No, it's me Yang."

"Yang…"

It wasn't Jaune, but it was a good name… she felt she could trust that. Her eyes drifted shut as she rested her head on this Yang's shoulder.

"Blake, no – hang on. We're nearly there. Damn it! RUBY, WEISS!"

More names… they made her smile, though she couldn't quite remember why. Still… through the haze and the confusion, one sentiment remained crystal clear. One image that didn't leave her.

 _I wanted to see Jaune again…_

/-/

Green lights flared and flashed as arcs of lightning fired around them. Pyrrha clung tightly to him, her eyes shut as Jaune felt hooks and tendrils dig into his skin. Through it all he watched the man outside, who watched them in turn with a worried gaze.

Jaune saw the light from the tube glow.

He saw the lightning reach the point above them, where the two machines seemed to meet.

He saw the woman enter the hall, eyes of gold and fire forming in her hands as she drew forth a great bow.

He screamed a warning – as impotent as that was.

He saw the headmaster's eyes widen, not from the woman's intrusion but the sight of a stuffed animal pointing frantically towards him.

He saw the arrow fly.

He heard Pyrrha gasp.

He saw the world shift as something tugged at him.

He lost sight of Pyrrha.

He heard Ozpin shout out in fury.

He saw glass shatter.

As useless a move as it was, he flung up his teddy-bear arm to protect Pyrrha.

And… for the first time since his death… Jaune Arc _felt_ something.

He felt flesh, bone and muscle… and he felt it all give way as something sharp and agonising _slammed_ into him. A ragged gasp tore itself from his lips as pain _coursed_ through his body. His eyes opened… he was higher up than before.

Everything hurt.

And as he looked down to where the pain came from, it was to see not a small, golden-furred limb, but one of tanned flesh. The arm shook as he lifted it up. Dark skin flushed red as blood poured from the black shaft that pierced his wrist.

 _Her_ wrist?

* * *

 **And Penny gets a male body, and Jaune gets a female body… and then they futa! No. Happy new year to everyone. Much of the content here likely didn't come as a surprise after the last chapter, lol.**

 **In case some did not notice by the way, White Sheep has been released and the first chapter is on my profile.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 8** **th** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	69. Witchfinder Jauneral

**Perilous Sundays, ah how you are the hardest week of my writing life, it often seems. You come after the mammoth chapters of PA or NTF Fridays, and then on you I still need to write the fullness of Monday's releases… how I despise thee, Sunday.**

 **And you herald Monday and a new week… seriously - you suck, Sunday.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 69 – Witchfinder Jauneral**

* * *

The memories flooded into his mind in an instant. Vague tales of a life not his own, of a young girl burdened with power she'd never asked for, the crushing weight of responsibility, the terror of having failed – of seeing her end before her. After all of that, the agony that coursed through his wrist felt like nothing.

"Amber?" The headmaster watched with wide eyes, his cane in one hand but his attention focused solely on him. On her. It was… complicated. A dull thud echoed from somewhere to his left, the sound of hands slamming against glass – but muffled.

Jaune's head swam as he licked dry lips and coughed. That was right, Pyrrha was there, wasn't she? His body felt weak and the blood that ran down his arm didn't help, but he pushed himself forward regardless. New sensations poured into him, things he'd thought he might never experience again. Exhaustion, pain, sore muscles, dry lips, a cracked throat, migraine… they were all negative things.

They were all proof that he was alive…

A growl sounded a distance away as Cinder Fall nocked a new arrow to her bow and drew the string. She released a second later, and the deadly shaft flew through the air with a trajectory that would certainly solve the anomaly he was.

It clattered to the ground and dissolved when the headmaster blocked it. "Amber, can you move?" he asked. "Can you check on Miss Nikos for me – the young woman to your left. Make sure she is safe."

The headaches pulsed through Jaune's skull but he nodded and dragged himself from the chamber. Sharp shards of glass crinkled to dust beneath his hands, the sheer force of his aura crushing them with ease. Some of it seemed to be… missing, however. It wasn't something he could place, but rather something he intrinsically knew.

Less so was the glass chamber that housed Pyrrha, but in lieu of a mechanism to open it, the old-fashioned way sufficed. The redhead winced as the frame in front of her shattered, but her own aura prevented any cuts or scrapes.

"Y-You're alive," Pyrrha whispered as Jaune helped her from the pod.

He had no idea how to answer that question.

"Miss Nikos," Ozpin said, "You should return to the surface and aid the others in driving back the Grimm. Amber and I shall be enough to handle things here." Pyrrha nodded and sprinted past the dark-haired woman, who let her go.

Jaune made to follow, but the woman drew another arrow when he took a step forward.

Anger seared through him as his hands shook. Blake was up there, all alone against Grimm, White Fang and treacherous Atlas robots. "Get out of my way," Jaune shouted, "I don't have time to deal with you."

Ozpin gave him a concerned look but the woman merely laughed. "You have something that no longer belongs to you," she said, "You were defeated once… that power is _mine_."

This power…? Jaune's hands clenched into fists as lightning crackled around them. Deep inside his mind he looked, peered into the depths for that one thing he'd felt in all other people he possessed. There was a trace of her, of the girl whose body he was in.

It was broken and unmoving.

Jaune's eyes closed as he let out a bitter sigh. Amber was dead… her body simply hadn't received the message. Her mind was gone, even when he touched it there was no response. She didn't dream, she didn't stir… there was no resistance against his possession whatsoever.

And all of this, both this poor woman and the people fighting for their lives up top. It was all for this power?

"You are a fool," Jaune intoned as he stepped towards the woman. Ozpin watched as he walked by, but didn't interfere. "You speak of power as though it's something to wave about. This power is a burden, a weight and a sacrifice made on blood and death."

Every Maiden before her – and now Amber too. He could feel the old, helpless, rage she had felt.

"It is not something to be traded about however you might wish, nor is it something to be wielded without caution." The words were his, yet they came from somewhere deep inside. In a way, they were hers. Spoken from her experiences and her memory – both of which had no defence from him. "This isn't power, Cinder. It's a curse."

Cinder Fall summoned her twin blades in a flash of dark energy. She flicked her head to the side and sent a lock of hair sailing behind her. "A cute speech… are you prepared to die yet, Maiden?"

"Her name…" Jaune seethed, "was Amber."

"Hm?"

"It wasn't Maiden, it wasn't tool and it wasn't protector. Her name was Amber." His eyes flashed gold as he surged across the open space between them. A weapon of some kind formed in his hands, unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. A long, ancient staff. It slammed into Cinder, the woman gritting her teeth as she fought to hold him back. "And she," Jaune growled, "Wanted to be _normal_!"

The woman buckled and twisted to the side, giving way but diverting his attack beyond her. Her clothes glowed to life as flames wreathed around her body. Her eyes shone too – light that flickered like fire.

The heat of it washed across him and threatened to blister his already scarred skin. His arms crossed before his face to shield himself, before he _wrenched_ them apart with a shout. A gale burst to life before him, driving the flames away. Before the woman could react, he thrust out a palm and fired a lance of pure lightning into her.

She cried out as she was propelled back, where she slammed into a stone pillar and caused it to buckle.

Jaune's hands shuddered as the lightning arced about it. He stared at the digits in shock, only for that to twist into something a second later. Doctor Polendina, Penny, everyone above – Blake. This was all _her_ fault. All _her_ plan.

Another bolt of lightning slammed into the pillar, despite the dust about it that thwarted his vision. A third came – and then a fourth, before a tornado swirled up beneath it all and crushed the wreckage against the ceiling.

He staggered and fell to one knee a second later as the fatigue cut into him. The body was weakened still, both from lack of movement and that strange drain he felt. Despite that, his anger still burned white hot.

A circle of red light emanated from the wreckage pushed against the ceiling. It grew and expanded for a moment, before it erupted in fire. Stone and masonry rained down with great thuds as Cinder Fall fell to the floor, landing on one hand and one knee. A trickle of blood dripped from a cut on her brow, and her legs were scraped and bruised.

Jaune smirked and took a step forward – only to collapse onto one knee as a jagged _spike_ of pain lanced through his skull. He coughed and hacked, eyes wide.

"Amber!?" Ozpin shouted and appeared at his side.

What was happening? He could feel the pain, but it wasn't here. It felt… distant, important. There was pain, but not his. Something in his shoulder… blood and – regret?

 _I just wish I could have seen him again._

His eyes slammed open as he recognised that whispered voice. "Blake," he rasped, one hand clutched to his heart.

"What's wrong?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune struggled to his feet and pushed the man aside. "I have to save her…" he whispered and turned, only to buckle as something pierced through the back of his leg. The ground hit him hard, the marble cold against his fevered skin. As he looked back, it was to see a black shaft stuck into the back of his left thigh.

"Going somewhere?" Cinder smirked as she nocked another arrow. It twanged from her bow with an angry hiss, but this time another figure appeared before her and knocked it aside. Ozpin peeked down at her from over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He was, but Blake wasn't. He had no idea how he could tell, but the knowledge was as clear as day and burrowed into his very soul. With a snarl, he reached down and _tore_ the arrow from his leg. Blood sprayed and pain ate away at his mind but he ignored it all. "I'm fine," he said and stood up. Because he'd just remembered it, he snapped the shaft in his wrist in two as well, drawing it out with a sickening squelch. "Leave me to deal with her. Go help everyone up top."

"Amber, how do you kno-"

"Go!" Jaune cut him off quickly. "Protect Blake or I swear I'll tear this goddamned school down to do it myself."

"Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin shot him a suspicious look but didn't seem to know what to say. Either that or he figured now wasn't the time for it. Either way, he nodded his head and backed towards the elevator.

Cinder didn't make a move to stop him. No doubt she felt a one on one fight would be a little more advantageous. Maybe it would be… maybe this _was_ a bad idea. But he'd rather die himself than see Blake in danger. The elevator door closed as the older man left them.

"That was a poor decision," Cinder said. "I defeated you before and thanks to your power, I'm stronger than I once was."

He winced as a nightmarish image flashed through his mind, of a black parasite tearing through flesh and the agony it caused as her mind gave way. No, his mind… he was Jaune. Jaune Arc. Amber was dead… she was gone.

This woman killed her.

 _I need to get to Blake, but I can't draw Cinder to her. She's already shown she's willing to kill hundreds of people. If Blake is injured, I'd just end up getting her killed._ He shook his head with a growl. The wounds on his arm and leg oozed blood but he summoned a burst of fire across them, wincing as the wounds were cauterised.

If he couldn't get to Blake before this woman was dealt with then he'd have to ensure she fell as quickly as possible. With that in mind he thrust a hand forward and blasted her back with an explosion of wind.

Cinder flipped in the air and landed gracefully several metres away, only to dash behind cover when more explosions sounded around her. She weaved between them, using a pillar to block a blast of wind as she nocked an arrow and fired it towards his head.

Jaune flinched back and away from it, but at the last second its trajectory changed. Eyes wide, he rolled back as it homed in and dove down at him. So, she could control them to some degree? That was bad. With a scowl, he dodged one last time, before his hand lashed out to catch it. Fire burst from his fingertips and incinerated it, but a cracking noise behind him made Jaune curse.

Twin blades slashed down and through the air where he'd stood a second before. They carved a furrow into the ground and Cinder lunged forward straight after.

He ducked to the left, the whisper of air from her sword caressing his cheek. Her follow-up nearly disembowelled him but he was able to deflect it with his staff. On and on they danced, but it was clear she was the one in better shape. This wasn't his body and he was unused to it, and even then – it had been stuck in a coma for god knew how long.

He felt another surge within him, the pain originating in his heart and it drove him do his knees. "Blake," he gasped. What was happening to her? He heard a whistle of air and looked up in time to see Cinder descending on him once more. His staff came up in time to block, but the force was enough to drive it aside and him to the ground.

"DIE!" The woman above him roared.

" _You will have a great gift soon, Amber…"_

He screamed in agony as steel tore through his left shoulder. His body twisted away instinctively, and the weapon was torn from the woman's hands – but it still burned at his flesh. He buckled under the weight of it, but not before he fired off some lightning between them.

" _Though in time you may see it as a terrible responsibility."_

Cinder was blown back. She made to summon her bow once more but was forced to step aside instead when fire scorched the marble she stood on.

" _It will drive you into loneliness…"_

Jaune's eyes glowed like miniature suns as he floated in the air. Blood drenched his simple robe, but he hurled down lightning and fire with both hands. So long as he finished her, Blake would be safe. He would never let someone hurt her. Never!

" _It will turn your friends against you…"_

Fire twisted its way through the air as the woman used her own in return. Like a red snake, it wound towards him, filling the air with intense heat.

" _You will come to hate it as I do."_

It was over him and burned at his skin. His eyes watered, only for that to turn into steam immediately. Instinctively, his body curled into a ball – the better to weather it. Even then, his eyes glowed brighter, hotter. He would endure. He had to.

" _And yet, with my death, I am forced to place this burden upon you."_

The fire burned itself out eventually, and a rain of ash and smoke drifted from him as his vision cleared. Cinder panted on the ground, both arms held up towards him and her clothes slowly losing their tell-tale glow.

" _I hope you will forgive me."_

Jaune's feet hit the ground as his own energy gave way, yet he still pushed himself forward – to swing his staff down towards Cinder's skull. Her sword came up to block it, but he let go entirely. She cried out in shock as he tackled her to the floor. They landed in a tangled heap as their weapons slid away.

" _I fear you will not."_

The woman kicked and rolled him over. Her hands latched onto his throat and _squeezed_ , while his gripped her wrists. She screamed when fire sprung up her arms. Though she wielded it often, it seemed she was less than immune.

" _But you must remember, dear Amber, that in time it might be you in my shoes. You, whose life has come to an end."_

Body failing, he still managed to push her down and position himself above her. She struggled, and he feared it might break him, but her was as weak as his own. He sat up and leaned his head back. Above them, vortexes of wind, fire and lightning burst into existence.

" _At that time… you must think only of another person. Someone you trust."_

"You fool," Cinder screamed, "We would both die. You'll kill us both."

" _Someone you can trust this power to."_

"Are you afraid of death, Cinder?" he asked. Laughter bubbled from his lips a second later, as a manic smile crept across his face. He leaned forwards, so that their foreheads were touching. "I'm not," he whispered. "I'm not afraid of death."

" _You must think only of them."_

Jaune's eyes drifted shut as Cinder roared her rage. Blake had existed in the centre of his mind for months now, and he couldn't stop the tender smile when he recalled her taking his face in two hands – and laying her soft lips against his. This was the only way. The best way. Blake would be safe, she would live.

" _As you curse them to a life of solitude, pain… and death."_

And to his horror…

He hesitated.

* * *

 **Longer than usual, obviously near the end. Coming up with an exact idea of "when" is hard – because I've never written in chapters this short before. And while it might be easy to say "Well then, write them longer" it's not that easy. Not when I have NTF Fri, White Sheep today as well and Forged Destiny tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, not a complaint from me, just a heads up to the readers that this** _ **is**_ **planned, but I plan it in a sense of … "This and this happens, then this…" Rather than, "We have exactly x amount of chapters left."**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 15** **th** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	70. My Blake to Take

**I think some people misunderstood Jaune's reason for hesitation last chapter, in that they seemed to think he wasn't killing himself and Cinder because he felt "bad" for Cinder, or didn't want to kill. Yeah… maybe this should help clear that up a little, though I did think the memories from Amber last chapter should have done that too.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 70 -** My Blake to Take

* * *

Ruby's heart clenched when she saw Yang appear, Blake held limply in her arms. The humanoid robot she'd been fighting against was severed in an instant, and she used her Semblance to rush over to her teammates in an explosion of rose petals. "Blake," she whispered and held her hands uselessly out over the girl, afraid to touch in case she made it worse. "Is she…?" She couldn't be... please, no.

"She's alive," Yang gasped, "But she needs medical attention – now!"

"That might be difficult," Weiss said as she appeared beside them, panting slightly. "There are Grimm and Paladins everywhere, and that doesn't look set to change anytime soon."

"I don't care! Blake needs help!"

"And she'll get it. But not before we cut a path through the enemies before us. Our best bet is to get her to the Atlas forces. They'll have medics that can treat her."

Ruby gnawed her lip as she looked between the two and then to Blake. A wound in her shoulder bled lazily, but it was how pale her face was that had Ruby's hands shaking. She'd been stabbed, and if the wound was any indication, it wasn't by a Grimm or huge robot. "What happened to her?" Ruby whispered.

"White Fang," Yang growled, "Some guy… way stronger than anyone I've seen before. He'd already stabbed her by the time I arrived and looked set to finish her off."

"How did you get away?"

Yang made to say something but stopped herself at the last second. "Someone came," she said, "I can't-… it's too hard to explain and I'm not even sure of what I saw. Look, let's just focus on getting her to safety, then we're good."

"I don't think it's that simple," Weiss sighed.

"Then I'll _make_ it that simple. Even if you won't, I'll take her and break throu-"

"And Blake will die!"

Ruby recoiled, as did Yang – the two of them unable to speak as Weiss shook her head and sighed.

"You're forgetting something," Weiss growled – and it was impossible not to hear the concern in her voice. She was worried too… she was just as angry and upset. "Blake doesn't have her stupid bear with her. She said she left it in Beacon before the semi-finals. If we take her away from that…"

"Then she dies…" Ruby finished for her. It hadn't been an immediate or instant thing, not with how she'd broken down and been hospitalised. But then again, she was a lot more injured now and her aura was probably already low. What if this time it was enough to kill her outright?

"Then what do we do?" Yang asked. "What _can_ we do?"

"Defend her… defend her and Beacon. If we can push them back, if we can _win_ , then Ruby will be able to fetch that bear and we can treat Blake in the infirmary."

Ruby nodded, and after a second, Yang did too. If that was all they could do… then she would do it. Her fingers tightened about Crescent Rose and her silver eyes narrowed in uncharacteristic anger. This wasn't how Beacon was supposed to be. It wasn't how it was supposed to go.

But she wouldn't lose anyone else… not like she'd lost Summer.

A Beowolf rushed towards them. Yang cursed and knelt down, to slowly lay Blake on the soft grass.

Ruby met Weiss' eyes as they both instinctively stepped before the two, their weapons at the ready. Crescent Rose deployed as she prepared to cut the Grimm in two.

But someone else beat her to it.

The Grimm fell apart as a red blade split it down the middle. Blood flew through the air and splattered towards them. The porcelain white mask on the man's face made Ruby frown, and she didn't lower her weapon.

"No," Yang whispered, "He- she said she would keep you away!"

"Nothing can keep me away from my beloved," the man whispered – and Weiss and Ruby's shoulders slammed together as they cut him off from their wounded teammate. "A Schnee and a child?" he chuckled, "Is this truly what I have been replaced by?"

Ruby's teeth grit together as rage coursed through her. It burned and bubbled beneath the skin, and she felt her eyes sting in pain. "Did you…" she gasped, "Did you do _this_ to Blake?"

"This?" he raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean the light injury she suffered? Believe me, it's nothing compared to the pain and misery she has heaped on others. The wounds she left could not be healed by needle and thread."

Ruby's fingers turned white. "And that makes it okay for you to hurt her like this!?"

"I wasn't aware I needed to answer to a child." He flicked his sword to one side, the action clearing it of blood. "Oh wait… I don't."

"Ruby!" Yang's shout was all the warning she received, but even then, it was enough. Her arms almost buckled as his sword crashed into the shaft of her weapon. "Ugh…" She pushed back against him, both hands gripped onto her weapon she fought to keep him at bay.

It was too much, he was too strong – and with a cruel smile he lifted his other hand to the back of his blade and pushed down. The red steel moved easily, as it cut towards her.

Only for another to knock it aside. "Ruby," Weiss snapped as she summoned a spike of ice beneath the man and pushed him back.

"I'm okay," she gasped in response. "He's strong."

"We've got other problems," Yang called from behind. The blonde was stood before Blake, but not defending her from the White Fang member. Instead, she looked uncertain as she stared down the barrels of a Paladin's main weapon. Lilac eyes flicked back to her downed partner, no doubt realising that if she moved – Blake would be killed.

The redheaded man chuckled and pointed his blade towards her. If she turned to help Yang, Ruby knew he would run her through.

"What will you do, little child?"

/-/

Cinder Fall breathed heavily beneath him, her chest rising and falling with each gasp, as tornados, thunderstorms and fireballs circled around them. All it would take was drawing them in and her threat would be extinguished once and for all.

As would his life.

There was no fear of that within him; he'd died once and although this might have been more permanent, he still wasn't afraid of it. Nor was it some sympathy or desire not to kill. She was a monster. She'd killed Penny and then Doctor Polendina. He despised every part of her and would have wrung her neck if he thought he could. No… as the elemental storms winked slowly out of existence around him, he knew exactly why he couldn't end it this way.

Because Blake would become the maiden.

He'd been the maiden for minutes only, but with Amber's memories it felt like decades. A life of loneliness and solitude, as criminals and Governments alike sought to control her – to control her powers. Her friends had mostly perished… taken as hostages, threatened by shadowy agents or pitted against her. In the end, she'd made the choice to abandon them all, just to protect them from becoming victims.

And it still didn't stop people like Cinder attacking her. It never did. Sometimes it was an ambush in the wilds, other times it might be poison in food or a friendly stranger who turned out to have murder in mind.

He could feel her loneliness, her pain and the soul-crushing despair that flowed through her as she travelled from Kingdom to Kingdom, doing good deeds and helping others out of some self-destructive desire to feel useful. The only person she could speak with, Ozpin – and even then, she knew how he used her too. It was just that she was too desperate to care.

Could he condemn Blake to that kind of life?

He knew he couldn't… and that hesitation proved costly. Cinder's hands locked onto her neck and squeezed as the woman flipped them over. She leaned down with all her weight, but as broken and exhausted as they both were, it was hardly enough.

Jaune broke her grip easily and summoned a blast of fire against her chest to launch her aside. What little aura he had dwindled even further. The time in the tube hadn't left Amber in a good state, and while he was confident fully rested he could have killed her, right now their fight was more comparable to a pair of drunks in a bar fight.

If said drunks had crazy elemental powers and could summon their weapons at will…

Ragged pants slipped from between his lips as he dashed forward and swung his stave towards her head.

She ducked under it and threw a hand against his chest. Fire erupted from it and clung to his clothing.

The heat burned his flesh but a brief gust of wind put it out. He gripped the woman's wrist before she could take it back and slammed his other hand into her face. Bone cracked beneath his fist, but he was forced to let go when a heel dug into his foot. He limped back, cursing the stupid outfit Ozpin had stuck Amber in.

Cinder backed away too, her black hair was slick with sweat and soot mixed with it to run down her face in angry trails. She staggered up and onto her feet, and even the act of materializing her bow looked slow and sluggish. She nocked an arrow and released it towards his chest.

It crashed against the wall behind him and exploded into a thousand pieces of dust. Amber's staff thudded into the ground as he leaned on it for support. The whole exchange felt half-hearted… exhausted. He didn't think either of them truly had the energy left to fight. Now, it would just be a case of limply burning off what was left, before one killed the other. With the powers granted to him by Amber, he was sure it would be himself who survived. Cinder seemed to realise it too, for she snarled at him.

"This will never end," she said. "No matter what happens, even if you kill me here, others will come for you."

" _As you curse them to a life of solitude, pain and death."_ Amber's memories of that were clear, and had proved those prophetic words true. She had release now… as callous as that sounded. He could not… he _would not_ put Blake through the same. People would hunt him. They would seek to take his power, they would seek to manipulate and control him… but better he than her. If he killed Cinder here and now, that would remove one such threat. And he _could_ kill her… he was sure of it.

But it would take time.

And he could still somehow sense that Blake was in danger.

Did she have that time?

What was he to do?

 _Blake, I need you here... you would know what I'm meant to do. You'd have a plan, even if it was one of your stupid ones._ He pulled the stave back, nearly fell over when he did, but managed to right himself. The tip pointed towards Cinder, though the distance between them felt like it was _so_ long. "Surrender. If you give up, I promise I won't kill you."

"Kill me? That time asleep must have made you delirious." Cinder crossed her blades before her, but she made no move to attack. At such a point, the first to make a mistake would surely lose. And the stakes couldn't have been higher.

"You're spent," he called to the woman, "Your aura is low and it's only a matter of time before reinforcements arrive. Do you think you can kill both Ozpin and I together?"

"You're weakened too – not to mention injured. I think I will take my chances. With your power, I'll be more than capable of killing them."

Damn it, damn it... so she wasn't going to fall for his bluff, either? It might have been true and maybe they _would_ win up there and come to help him, but how long was that going to take? Jaune's eyes drifted shut as he cursed himself. _I'm sorry everyone..._ his eyes opened, _but I'm not willing to risk Blake._ He sighed and summoned another storm behind him. It drained at his already low reserves, but it was enough to make Cinder back up. "Even if you did kill me," he said, "I would just cause this to kill us both. Your goal would be lost, and right now I've got nothing to lose. Isn't it better to cut your losses and retreat?"

Cinder snarled but didn't attack. Instead, she sheathed her blades behind her back and considered him with golden eyes. It was strange how alike she and Blake were, in both complexion, hair and eyes. "You are… suggesting a ceasefire?"

He didn't answer. That term sounded too amicable, but he couldn't think of a better one.

The woman burst into laughter. "You are a fool. Do you think for a moment that I'll stop hunting you? Do you think this will somehow be the end of it? Even if I leave, it won't be with my tail between my legs, Amber. I will return… we shall re-enact that scene on the road once more, and this time Ozpin's lackey won't be there to help you."

He knew... it had been what happened to Amber, time and time again. He could only rest easy in the knowledge that it would not happen to Blake.

"And I will be stronger," Jaune said. "I will be rested, I will be recovered and I will not be alone."

"Neither will I." Cinder said as she backed away, eyes locked onto his in case he attacked. He let her go, despite every part of his body that plead for him to kill her. Once she reached a wall she summoned a blast of fire and cut through it in one great explosion. Before she stepped through, she called back. "Then we shall see how it ends, Fall Maiden."

"We shall..." Jaune sighed.

He watched her go. Watched as she vanished behind ruined stone and electrical systems. A bitter sigh escaped him as he limped over to the elevator shaft. If Ozpin could have seen what he'd done, he would probably be furious. Knowingly, wittingly, he had allowed the woman who had committed all this evil to escape - to live. Blake would have been annoyed beyond belief, and if Amber still lived, he had a feeling she would have screamed in fury. Amber was not alive, however.

Blake was, and it was her he had to think about.

It would have been perfect justice to fight til the end against Cinder. It would have been vengeance too. It might have meant something to Amber, to Ozpin and to everyone else... but it might also have meant sacrificing the woman he loved. That was not a choice he could accept. Instead, with a heavy heart, he pulled open the elevator doors and looked up the long, dark shaft. His eyes flared like golden fire as his feet began to hover off the ground.

Something shot through him, fear, panic – and an agonising pain deep in his heart. It caused his concentration to buckle and his knees to hit the ground as he dropped from the air.

No…

"NO!"

* * *

 **Uh-oh… just so you know, if this were a story in which I did longer chapters then this whole end scene would take place over a maximum of two chapters. I am kind of aware that the constant breaks and the cliff-hangers could get annoying, but that's why I've made White Sheep a bi-weekly, to avoid this happening again.**

 **The whole "short chapters" thing was an experiment anyway, and while in some ways it's worked – I am totally aware that tense moments like this are annoying because you (the reader) has to deal with unresolved tension, week after week.**

 **When in two longer chapters, it would have flowed better.**

 **Not much I can do though – right now this needs to be short chapters, but like I said – future stories (and White Sheep, which relaces this) are and will be longer chapters.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 22** **nd** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	71. What Dreams Might Come

**We are, for all intents and purposes, essentially there. I expect one… maybe two at a push, more chapters.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 71 -** What Dreams Might Come

* * *

The remnants of the elevator exploded into fragments of super-heated metal and slag, which rained about the entranceway of Beacon Academy and sparked small flames against wood and plaster. From the hole that remained, a figure cloaked in lightning and with eyes that burned like fire arose. "Blake…" he whispered, and the sound was enough to cause bitter wind to sweep through the halls.

He could feel her, yet he couldn't. The sensation grew weaker with every passing moment, and despite never having experienced it before he _knew_ with unnatural certainty that she was fading. It was like a thousand needles in his heart, and with every moment the tortured organ stuttered and stopped. Jaune's feet never touched the ground as he propelled himself forward with a blast of air, and exploded out into the main courtyard of Beacon.

It was a scene straight from a nightmare.

Fire raged all across Beacon, as the night air was swept with flares of light from Atlas battleships that mixed with black, winged Grimm. Small pockets of resistance stood against towering machines and a hail of deadly fire. What had once been green trees and well-kept lawns was now nothing more than blackened and charred mires, with still bodies that lay amongst the ash.

The smell hit him first, thick and cloying, with the scent of ozone and soot, mixed with sweat and some indiscernible stench. It made his eyes water, or that might have just been the bright lights.

A great roar sounded above, and he looked up in time to see a gargantuan shape land atop the tallest tower of Beacon. Green light flared and it staggered back, but not enough to halt it. He would have spared more time for whomever fought the beast, but his eyes searched for her alone. It was Ruby he saw first. Her red cloak stood out more than anything Blake wore in the blackened wasteland the school had fast become.

Ruby screamed as she was launched back, the shrill sound cut off as she slammed into one of Beacon's walls and slumped to the bottom. The tiny girl dug her weapon into the ground and struggled to stand, but it was clear her energy was as good as spent.

From whence she'd come, he could see a yellow shape slumped in the grass, a white one crouched protectively beside her, but with shoulders that heaved and a red stain down the right side of her dress.

And he saw himself too… or what was closer to how he looked than the body he currently occupied. The not-Jaune clutched Crocea Mors between two hands, and used it to push back a long, red blade. At the same time, large robots clunked and strode in from either side – while in the distance, Team Lavender and a few others struggled against their own.

But it was the person who lay behind his own body that caught his eyes. Blake was still, unnaturally so, and he could see the red that pooled beneath her.

Something snapped within him. Rage like fire burst to life and all his exhaustion seemed to wash away as his eyes flared with light.

The crimson blade twirled through the air once more, and not-Jaune was forced to turn to one side in order to block a hail of bullets on one arm, as the katana swung in towards his back. Green eyes narrowed as they saw it coming, but with their attention split between the two threats, there was nothing that could be done but to take it.

A fist closed around the blade instead. Blood ran down the steel, as both the White Fang fighter and non-Jaune froze.

The pain in his hand felt distant, muddied. Even though his blood flowed and he could _feel_ something there, it was nothing compared to the anger that burned inside him. Almost on instinct, that anger manifested in the palm of his hand. Flames surged from between his fingers, and they both cauterized the wound and warped the weapon where he gripped it.

The enemy leapt back, and Jaune opened his hand to let him go. The masked man lifted his weapon up and inspected it. There was a small warp towards the tip, with grooves from fingers imprinted into the steel.

Jaune couldn't take his eyes off the man, as his shoulders heaved and he let out a long breath. "Did he do this to her?"

"To friend-Blake?" his body asked, though with an introduction like that, it wasn't hard to figure out who it was. He'd have been relieved to see her alive, if his teeth weren't already grinding together. "He did. Current leader of the White Fang at Beacon, Adam Taurus. Individually strong, but with Team RWBY's assistance we could have defeated him if the battle had not been complicated by the need to defend Blake from the compromised Atlesian Paladins."

"Penny… it's me, Jaune." He noticed the girl's green eyes widen, but she smiled and nodded nonetheless. "If I keep him busy… can you do anything about the Paladins?"

"I can, friend-Jaune. Father… father's sense of humour was involved in everything he created. My sensors show your robotic body has the capability to influence and control other electrical apparatus."

"In layman's terms, Penny…"

"I can possess other robots," she said. "If you can distract him, then I can re-write the programming on the Paladins and bring them to our side. I will then be able to offer support."

He nodded and stepped towards the masked man, the staff from before clenched in one hand. "Do it then," he whispered, "But don't worry about helping me." His eyes narrowed. "I'll kill this one myself."

Penny nodded and leapt towards the closest Paladin's cockpit. The machine reared back, but a metallic string span from Penny's wrist and drew her in towards it. She landed with both feet on the side of it and slammed her palm into the glass. Strange light glowed from beneath her palm, and the Paladin stumbled to the side, before it slowly stood straight and turned away from them – and towards where Team Lavender struggled to survive.

Jaune nodded and turned back to his own foe. The one that had dared to hurt Blake.

Adam Taurus finished checking his weapon and swung it to the side. Blood flicked from it and down onto concrete, as the faunus cracked his neck from side to side. "Another pathetic human come to the slaughter," he said, in a tone that was more bored than frustrated. "You call us animals, yet you're like rats."

"You hurt Blake."

"I hurt Blake?" he scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. The pain she feels is nothing compared to what she put me through. This is simply my way of returning the favour. This _is_ the world she dreamed of, after all."

It wasn't… _this_ death and carnage wasn't even close to what Blake would have wanted. What she would ever have wanted. The fact that he dared suggest that? It made his body shake and a low growl slip from his lips.

"Or do you think she wished to change the minds of people in some other way?" Adam laughed. "Do you think she wasn't aware? That she just never realised this is what we did? She accepted this life."

"She left it behind."

Adam spread his arms wide and smiled cruelly. "That's what she does," he said, "She runs away from every person who's ever cared for her. Her family, her comrades, the man she claimed to love. She'll leave you too, if you're foolish enough to think she even cares in the first place." A staff slammed down into him, but Adam caught it on the flat of his blade and smirked up into Jaune's face. "Oh? Did I hit a sore spot?"

Muscles burned as he tried to break through the faunus' guard. Jaune pushed off a second later and pushed a hand forward, expelling a gust of wind into the man's face. "She's not like that!" he yelled.

The crimson blade cut through it with ease, the shockwaves created from the slash knocking ash back. "She's good at making people love her," he taunted, "But she will grow bored of you in time as well. You're a fool to think otherwise."

"Shut up!"

Flames erupted on the spot the swordsman had stood on, but he dashed forward and beneath them. Those eyes, hidden behind a mask fused unto flesh, seemed to sparkle with glee. He flickered to one side, to avoid a stave that would have crushed his skull, and lashed out.

Agony coursed down the left side of Jaune's face as the tip cut through aura and left a line of blood down his cheek. Jaune's eyes widened as the faunus elbowed his arms to the side, driving his guard open. The sword pulled back, before it flew forward and towards his throat.

A fist knocked it aside at the last second, though the blade still cut through the flesh on the side of his neck. A haymaker followed, and slammed into the jar of the redhead. He fell back with a curse as a blonde figure appeared between them.

"Calm down," Yang panted in exhaustion. "I don't know who you are, but don't get angry. He's trying to rile you up… make you clumsy."

And he'd walked straight into it. Jaune nodded and clasped one hand to his neck, to feel the cut there. It was shallow, though blood lazily oozed from it. He fought to push his anger back under control, but it was so _hard_. Blake lay nearby, still and unmoving – and the one who had done it…

"Do it for Blake if you can't do it for yourself," Yang snapped.

For Blake… Jaune clamped down on his emotions and stood back up. He sent a quick nod to Yang, who took a stance against Adam. His own stave flew back into his hand, and his eyes glowed as he summoned the winds behind him.

Adam scoffed and held his weapon before him – eyes narrowed.

Yang was the first to move, as the blonde dashed forward but feinted to the right. Adam followed her with one eye, but seemed to decide Jaune, or Amber as he no doubt knew her, was the bigger threat. That allowed Yang to get behind him, and he turned sideways to keep the two of them in sight. Even then, he looked anything but unconfident.

With a snarl, he dashed in and thrust his staff towards Adam's mask.

The faunus deflected it with the flat of his sword, yet the moment's distraction was invitation enough for Yang to lunge in for her own attack. She stomped a foot onto his knee, only for him to shift his leg aside and kick her own. At the same time, he forced Jaune back with a slash – and drew his katana back so that the pommel struck Yang in the throat. She would have been beheaded a second later, except that Adam had to draw his blade back to parry another heavy strike.

He was so strong and skilled, it was unreal. Cinder had been too, but he'd brute-forced his way through that with Amber's powers, most of which were spent now. They fed off aura, and his was already dangerously low. _It can't get any lower. I've no idea what it will do to Blake if I run out of aura and start to leech off her._

Adam's eyes narrowed, and it was the only warning he got before the swordsman planted a foot into his stomach and pushed him back. The redhead spun on the spot, to deliver a devastating strike that would have killed Yang if she didn't back away. She did, but that gave him the opening he needed to sheathe his blade and turn towards Jaune once more.

Heat gathered and washed across his face as he felt the energy gather, and with a great yell the blade was drawn, and a coruscating wall of red light was sent hurtling towards him. He made to move to the side, only to freeze and glance behind. Blake lay there still, unaware of the world around her, and sure to die should the attack land. "Damn it," he gasped, and crossed his arms before his chest as the wave overtook him. A scream tore itself from his throat as it hit, and the world was taken away in an explosion of crimson energy.

When it passed, all that was left was tattered cloth that hung from his frame, and a staff that slammed into the ground as he fell to his knees.

"Done so soon?" Adam taunted, as he stepped forward to finish the job.

Jaune growled and struggled to stand, but the energy was as good as gone now. His staff fell to the side and it was on hands and knees that he faced the approaching monster. "You won't hurt Blake," he gasped. "I love her."

"Then you're a fool," Adam scoffed. "I loved her too, and this was the life she left me… after I dedicated my own to completing the dream _she_ wished for. _This_ is what I receive? To be hated and abandoned by her? How is that fair? She betrayed me!"

A distant memory invaded Jaune's mind… of a time when he'd possessed Blake to fight against Cardin and seek revenge. Of a time where she'd been unable to stop him, and he'd delved briefly into her feelings. The pain, the sadness and the longing she felt. "No, Adam," he whispered. "You changed. You changed into something unrecognisable. It wasn't Blake who betrayed you. You betrayed yourself."

The man's face twisted in rage and he swung his sword above his head, prepared to bring it down and sever him in two. "Then you can die with her!" he roared.

A bullet forced him back.

Jaune's eyes widened, past the blood and the tears as a red streak shot over his shoulder, and with a shrill scream _slammed_ into the faunus. "Leave them alone!" Ruby roared, and her voice was louder than even the explosions around them.

She wasn't the only one. Adam somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet, but a white glyph appeared beneath him and he was forced to dodge further back as a pillar of ice erupted from the ground. He made to cut it in two, but it shattered before he could, as Yang punched through it and sent chips of sharp ice raining down on him. He howled in pain and covered his eyes.

"Not so easy now, is it?" Weiss gasped. "All so high and mighty when you had all those Paladins helping you, yet now you're alone. How does it feel, monster?"

"A Schnee… I'd say I've dreamed of killing your kind, but that would be a lie. I've claimed so many the act has become tiresome. They all begged in the end."

Weiss snarled but didn't fall for his trick. She fell back slowly, to stand with Ruby and Yang. "You won't take our teammate," she said, "Whatever you feel, whatever you claim, Blake is ours now. Accept it."

A huge roar sounded from behind them as she said that, and Jaune looked back in time to see the black shape of the dragon fall from atop the tower, its great wings spread wide as it slowly began to dissolve in the air.

"Oops," Yang grinned, "Looks like time's running out for you too. Not so tough without Grimm to back you up, eh?"

Adam's shoulders shook, and his lips peeled back to reveal teeth grit in a furious snarl. "Beacon was _her_ objective," he hissed, "Never mine." He sheathed his blade and drew it in one fluid motion, and the girls were forced to dodge the devastating attack.

Jaune's eyes widened when the faunus rushed forward, however – and in that moment, he knew what the true motive was. Adam no longer cared about his goal, about the faunus or the White Fang. Everything was for the chance to get revenge on the one who had hurt him.

Jaune's hands scrambled for a weapon, anything he could use, and his fingers closed around the soft handle of one both familiar and unfamiliar to him. Gambol Shroud rose before him, it's dark blade flashing through the air as he swung it up to deflect the downward strike.

Steel met steel, and in a great clash of metal, the crimson blade broke in two – snapping at the point he had warped and weakened earlier. Adam roared in rage but chambered his strike and pulled the remnants of the proud weapon into his shoulder.

Gambol Shroud was knocked aside at the same time, but as a flash of red lit the night sky, Jaune's hand reached out to grasp it between his fingers, even if that action cut into his flesh and caused blood to run down his wrist. With his own grunt, he slammed the broken blade down.

As Adam lunged forward.

Heat like fire pooled in his stomach as something struck, grated, pierced and forced his insides to give way. The jagged edge lodged somewhere in his gut, and Jaune swallowed his scream as his own hand forced the foot-long tip of Adam's sword into the man's right shoulder.

The faunus grunted in pain but didn't relent. With a savage _twist,_ he pulled the blade out of Jaune's stomach and stepped back with a grim smile. "Time to die," he laughed, uncaring of the metal that dug only shallowly into his shoulder.

Strength left Jaune as he clutched the wound in his stomach and sagged forward. Even so, he caught himself on one hand and looked up towards the bastard. Through blood-stained teeth, Jaune's smile was visible.

"Die?" he chuckled. "Already been there… above you, by the way."

The faunus' face tilted up, and Jaune could imagine those eyes going wide as he saw the unnatural storm clouds that gathered fifty metres above him, and him only. With a great surge of energy, Jaune threw one hand into the air and then dragged it down as his eyes flashed with golden fire.

A flash of light blinded him, followed by an explosion.

Adam's body hit the floor and didn't move.

Jaune's was soon to follow, as the last vestiges of strength left him. Even so, he forced himself to fall on his side so that he faced Blake, as he heard the frantic footfalls of her team.

She looked so quiet and still, and so close, he could see that the warmth had fled her face. Weiss' knees hit the ground beside her, as pale hands roamed over Blake's wound. A pair touched him as well, but he shrugged them off. "Help her," he gasped. "I'll be fine."

"You're wounded as well," Yang hissed, and pushed his hands aside. "I'll be damned if you die after helping us save our teammate."

"Blake's aura is too low," Weiss whispered, and despite the quiet tone she tried to adopt, he heard her fully. "It's… there's barely anything left, and even that's leaving her. I don't understand."

Leaving her…? He groaned as the pain from his stomach came back, but he could also feel his aura react to it. It started to knit at flesh, to protect and improve his recovery. If Blake had more aura… it might be enough to save her. His eyes clenched shut as he concentrated. There was a connection between them… the doctor had said it, so there had to be. It was what allowed him to exist, what gave him the ability to take spiritual form and move on his own.

But it also took from Blake at every moment. It drew from her and relied on her for his continued existence. Right now… was that going to kill her?

He wouldn't let it.

With a gasp, he found it… small and weak, yet between them still. It was only possible thanks to Amber's intense training, her sharp instincts and grasp over her own powers. Inside his own mind, he considered it, the thin and tentative link. Would he fade without it? Would he cease to exist, even though he now had a body of his own? Even so, would Amber's body die without the aura he leeched from Blake?

Heh…

As though that mattered…

He cut the link in two… and let the darkness claim him.

* * *

 **Next chapter will `probably` be the last.**

 **Next Chapter: 29** **th** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	72. Just like Beacon

**Le final.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Kegi Springfield

 **Chapter 72 - Just like Beacon**

* * *

White walls, the acrid scent of disinfectant and the distant sounds of heart monitors and heavy breathing. Those were the sensations she awoke to, and they did little to mute the immediate pain she felt through her shoulder. She stifled a soft moan as her golden eyes blinked against the harsh light.

She was alive then… that or the afterlife was strangely like Beacon's infirmary. Blake tried to push herself up, only to wince and fall back as her arm gave way beneath her weight. The pain in her shoulder intensified, and she bit down on her lip as she rode it out.

 _What happened? The last thing I remember is Beacon being attacked and… and…_

"Adam!"

Her eyes snapped open and she struggled up into a sitting position. The room was empty, no Adam, no White Fang and no Grimm… did that mean they'd won? Ugh… it was difficult to think and her memory was hazy. She could recall seeing him, a fight and then pain – but nothing else. Unbidden, one hand came up to touch the bandages wrapped about her shoulder.

It sent an immediate pang of regret through her and she fell back onto the pillow in shame. She'd been defeated… taken out of the fight entirely. The realization was painful. More so than she'd expected.

Were the others okay? Had they come out of it in one piece? Beacon was still in one piece, so they had to have won – but why were her team not nearby? Blake scrunched her eyes shut and fought past the dry, scratchy pain in her voice.

"Jaune?" she croaked.

He didn't respond.

"Did we make it? What happened when I went out… did you possess me?"

She waited for his voice, only to frown when he was silent. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he talking to her?

"This isn't funny, Jaune. I've just woken up and I've got no idea what's going on. Where is everyone?"

Someone coughed from some distance away, but apart from that and the occasional sound of a body rolling over in a bed, there was nothing.

Something unwelcome settled in her gut as she strained to look around. He wasn't beside her, nor was he above her. She could feel her pulse racing and as she tried to look up and behind the bed, her breath started to come out in frantic pants. "Jaune…? This isn't funny! Where are you?"

No, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening.

"Jaune!" She whispered, and it came out more as a whimper. "Please… stop it. Just answer me, please."

It was a sick joke. That was what it had to be. Anger raged through her and she ground her teeth together as she forced herself to turn onto her side and look for him. If he thought this was funny, she'd give him a piece of her mind for making her worry. They'd just come from such a terrible situation – he shouldn't be doing this to her.

The hospital bed was simple and small, tucked away into a corner with a cramped bedside desk next to it. It looked nothing like how she remembered, but with the curtains around her she could imagine that they'd been pressed for room. Atop the table, a small, golden figure caught her eye – and she gasped in relief as she snatched it.

"There you are," she whispered as she clutched the small bear between her breasts. "The hell is wrong with you? I thought the worst."

She waited for his apology… his excuses and his teasing over their position. She waited for so long. And then, when there was nothing, she closed her eyes and waited yet longer. _Please_ , she begged inside her mind. _Say something. Do something. Do anything!_

He didn't.

She looked down into his face; the smiling button eyes and tiny nose. They looked back up at her, inert and dead… nothing more than plastic. The distinctive blue flames she'd gotten used to seeing were absent. It was nothing more than a stuffed toy.

She knew it then, as she looked down on it. Knew it, but refused to accept it. "Answer me," she begged, as she closed her eyes and concentrated. If she could just find their connection; if she could just sense his feelings.

There was nothing there.

She felt so cold… he wasn't there, and as the seconds dragged on and she pulled the bear up to cover her face with it, she realized he never would be. Was this what she had wanted to badly, back when it first began – to be alone?

She hated it.

She despised it.

"Come back… please come back."

She waited again, even though she knew it was pointless, even though she already knew the truth. She still waited, and waited, and waited…

He didn't come back.

/-/

She had no idea how long it had been. Perhaps she'd fallen asleep, and she felt she must have – for when she came back to, it was with a soft smile on her face. It faded a second later when she remembered what had happened, what she'd lost. Something warm brushed against her hair, a hand stroking her. She cracked her eyes open to look at who it was.

"You're awake," the older brunette smiled down on her, a nurse or doctor of some kind. "How are you feeling?"

How was she feeling? Blake wanted to scream, cry and hide away in a hole forever. The emotions were too raw and too sudden, but whatever they were, they didn't involve talking to some random person. She tilted her body, and with a grunt of pain, rolled over. Jau… the bear's body clutched to her chest. She buried her nose into it and steadfastly ignored the person.

"Not great?" they guessed.

 _Go away. Leave me alone._ Blake clenched her eyes shut and tried to feign sleep, only to freeze when the hand came back to stroking her hair. The sensation was comforting, nice… everything she didn't want at that moment. She didn't _want_ to feel good. She didn't _want_ to feel reassured – she wanted to grieve and to be alone. "Stop it!" she hissed.

"You don't like it?" the woman asked. "Sorry… I just wanted to… well, I guess it was a bit odd. Sorry."

She squeezed the bear closer. "Leave me alone."

"What? But you've just woken up."

Blake took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Didn't this person know she'd lost someone? Didn't they have any empathy?

"Are you…" the figure paused. "Are you angry at me?"

"Just go away, please… I want to sleep."

"You know, if you wanted to cuddle with something there's always me. I don't think Mr Tiddles can hug back anymore."

Something snapped within her and she rolled over to let this stupid, _ignorant_ idiot know just what she fought of them – only to freeze before she could speak. How did she know what the bear was called?

"I mean, I know it's not the same," the brunette continued, "But I'm probably better at it now anyway. I mean, I'm warm… and uh… I have these." She cupped her breasts in both hands and pushed them upwards. "See, premium head rests – how awesome would that be?"

Something wasn't right…

"It would be girl on girl too," the girl cheered, "Which is like – totally amazing as far as I'm concerned. I'd be down for it."

The stupid jokes, the pointless perversion… Blake's eyes tracked his, but there was no blue within them. Still, somewhere, somehow… could it be? Her heart raced.

"J… Jaune…?"

"Eh," the woman scratched the back of her head, and the action was so very _him_ that her breath caught in her throat. "Maybe," she said, "Sort of… I guess. Well, it's probably getting old by this point but…" the woman shrugged with a familiar smile. "It's complicated."

It's complicated… something she'd heard from him oh so many times. Relief poured through her and a broken sob escaped her lips as she lurched forward. Arms wrapped around her as she nearly fell out of the bed entirely, too weak to properly move.

"Whoah, careful Blake – you shouldn't be moving so mu-ow!" The figure winced and held a hand to her left breast.

"You idiot," Blake hissed, drawing back her fist and slamming it against him once more. "You stupid, stupid, idiot…" The relief had turned to anger and rage before she could stop it, and she continued to punch him with what little strength she had. Bitter tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she forced them back with a telling sob. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I kind of a-OW, stop that!"

She didn't… and in fact she reached back and drove her fist into his chest once more.

"Gods, I can't believe how much these things hurt," Jaune grumbled, "I mean, I always wondered what it would be like to be a girl, and now I find out tits hurt and once a month I get to experience my death all over again. How do you even put up with that?"

"S-Shut up," she buried her forehead into his clothing and took several deep breaths. His stupid jokes… she didn't want them. She didn't need them. She felt his arms wrap around her, and the whiny tone of his voice gave way to a soft, contented chuckle.

"Sorry," he whispered into her hair. "Just thought you might want me to lighten the mood."

Her fingers curled into his shoulders but she couldn't say anything. Instead, she breathed in deeply of his – or her – scent. He smelled like a forest, breezy and wet. "Is it…" she had to know, "Is it really you?"

"Do I need to grope you to prove it?" he asked. "Because I totally will."

She punched his shoulder again.

"Okay, okay," he laughed – and more than his words, it was the _way_ he laughed that proved it to her. A familiar, often-heard sound. "It's me, Blake," he said, regardless. "You didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easily, did you?"

She released a ragged breath into his chest, but if he noticed how her hands tightened on him, he wisely chose not to mention it. "What happened?" she asked. "Is everyone else…?"

"They're all safe." He stroked her hair with one hand, and this time she not only allowed him but gave in to him entirely. "You were badly hurt but Penny and Yang were able to bring you to safety. They held your ex off long enough for me to come and kill him."

"He's dead?" She wasn't sure what she felt about that. If someone had asked her a week ago, she might have been angry and hurt – but now? He'd changed so much… she wasn't even sure she could have recognized him anymore.

"He's gone," Jaune said. "Also, while I realize killing your ex isn't the best way to express my feelings, I want it on record he gave me no choice and stabbed you first."

She hit him again, the bastard.

"After that, most of the recovery went on plan. Ozpin killed the dragon Grimm, the White Fang were rounded up and order was restored. Your team took some bruises and beating, but they've all come out of it in one piece."

Thank the gods…

"And the people who did this?" she asked.

"Escaped, for the most part. I…" he hesitated for a moment. "I let Cinder go. I wouldn't have been able to reach you on time and you were more important than her."

She didn't think anything of it. She would have done the same. "What's happened since?" she asked, if only to have him continue speaking.

"I didn't… I haven't told anyone about who I am, yet. They all think I'm Amber still. But as for what's been going on… rest and recovery for the most part. Ozpin's had me in meetings ever since, however."

"Meetings…?"

"I've been locked into this body, and Penny in my robotic one. That means I'm the Maiden, for better or for worse. Cinder is still out there, and she's not going to give up until she gets the other half of this power inside me. She'll come back, either alone or with friends, and he wants me prepared for that. He also wants that threat away from Beacon… somewhere safe and isolated, where she can be fought off without risk to others."

Somewhere safe… somewhere away? Blake's heart turned to ice and she struggled to breathe for a moment.

"He wants me to travel," Jaune went on, unheeding of her state of mind, "Train, too… get stronger and prepare for what could happen. There are people he trusts, huntsman and huntresses, who can look after me."

"I see…" Blake said, voice cold and emotionless. Was it not everything she'd ever feared about him getting a mechanical body, except that now he had all the benefits of a real one? Her fingers turned white and she buried her face deeper into his top so he couldn't see her grief. She had to be strong. For him. "I guess this is goodbye then," she whispered.

"Goodbye? This isn't goodbye, Blake."

Of course it wasn't… she almost wept. "Later, then," she laughed. "I… I'll see you later?"

His hands cupped her face and drew it up, so that her tearstained eyes met his. His fingers brushed at her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But Ozpin said-"

"Screw what Ozpin said," he growled. "He got to make every decision for Amber and _this_ is what happened to her. I know her every memory, Blake. I know she was a strong woman, but also a frightened, sad and lonely girl. Call me selfish, call me a monster, but I refuse to live through that. I refuse to leave you behind after all of this! I told Ozpin he could get down on his knees and blow me. I'm staying right here."

He dragged her close and squashed her face against his neck, and she could feel him plant a kiss between her ears.

"That must have confused him…" she whispered.

"Huh? Oh wait, you mean the? Now that you mention it, he did look a little confused. Suddenly being a girl is a bit of a switch. It'll take some time to get used to."

Her eyes drifted shut as she nodded against his skin. She didn't trust herself to speak, not with how her limbs felt like jelly. He was going to stay. She wouldn't lose him. She didn't protest as he lowered her down, or as he tucked her back beneath the covers. She felt too drained to do so – all the swift changes in mood having robbed her of what little strength she had.

"You've been unconscious for five days," he said, "The others and I have been with you almost every moment. Tsune threw us out when we wouldn't stop getting in her way."

That… sounded like them, like everyone.

"You need to sleep. You'll be up and about soon enough, but get some rest for now."

He wrapped the blanket around her, but paused when her hand snagged his wrist. She teased her lower lip with her teeth, eyes half-shut. "Do you promise?"

"Hmm?"

"You weren't here when I woke up. Do you promise this time?"

Jaune didn't answer. He looked down on her for a moment, and as the words she'd uttered filtered into her mind, she turned over with red cheeks. Damn her addled mind. She sounded like some terrified little child. It had to be the pain, the near-death experience and whatever drugs the doctor had her filled up with. They were messing with her mind… her words.

She stiffened as she felt a gust of cool air against her back, and then something infinitely warmer settle behind her. A pair of arms wrapped around her midriff and pulled her close.

"Hey, look," he said, and his breath whispered against her ear, "This time you get to be the teddy bear."

She chuckled into the sheets. "This isn't what I meant when I said to promise me."

"Oh, I know… I just wanted to cop a feel." He didn't; and she knew he wouldn't. She shook her head and settled back into him, or her, as she he sighed against her back. "Things are going to be different now that I have a body."

"Funny… it doesn't feel very different."

"Do you honestly want it to?"

She had no answer.

"Hey Blake," he whispered, right when she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Mm?"

"What do you think of girl on girl?"

The question didn't even surprise her. She smiled into his arms. "I think if I had Gambol Shroud to hand, I'd stab you."

"That wasn't a no."

It wasn't; but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her say it. Instead, she leaned back into him and surrendered herself to the abyss.

Only for the door to slam open.

"Blake!" a frantic voice called. "We heard you woke up – are you okay, do you need anything? I brought cookies!"

"Don't crowd her, you dolt! She needs rest and support! Is the bed comfortable, Blake?"

"Forget that," Yang crowed, "She needs to know about the crazy girl telling everyone she's going to be her girlfri-" Her partner's voice caught for a moment, as the three no doubt looked over her bed and the position she was in. "Damn… she works fast."

Blake sighed and tilted her head to the side. "Everyone?" she asked, glaring blearily into Jaune's eyes.

"Well," he grinned, "Now that I have a body, I thought I'd try and stake my claim."

Eyes shut, Blake smiled and settled her head down into the crook of his shoulder. Oh, she'd punish him when she woke up. He could rest assured of that. But… he would be there for her to do that. He would be with her.

"You're an idiot."

"But am I _your_ idiot?"

She chuckled and gave herself to rest, surrounded by his heat, his arms – and the voices of her beloved team, all alive and well. To a slumber from which she knew she'd awake, not only with them all, but in a world where the spectre of her past no longer hung over her. Before she did, however, she might have whispered something, too low for him to hear.

But she heard his breath catch, and felt his arms tighten around her.

She said yes.

* * *

 **Hm, it's worth noting that the ending of this changed a few times as the show's plot was revealed. Originally, this was intended as a tragedy, but given its comedy nature, I thought that would be too jarring an ending, even if it was on a happy note.**

 **In the end, I decided on this – and why not. In terms of full stories, I only have two completed ones; "One Good Turn" and "Stress Relief", and I'd rather not create some kind of assumed legacy of how I end my fics. Also yes, Cinder hasn't been resolved, but I kind of didn't want it to be… the adventures always continue for these people. It's their life. But they'll face it together, at least. (Also, I couldn't have really resolved everything, since Salem was never planned in, and it's not like killing Cinder would prevent her plans anyway).**

 **This fic… ah, it was neither my favourite nor my least liked. In a way, it sat snugly in the middle – which wasn't what I really wanted. I think the experiment as it were to try and do short chapters more often was a bit of a flop.**

 **In terms of writing, it was easier – at least in pure effort. But at the same time, I just didn't enjoy the limiting word count.**

 **That's why "White Sheep" is full-length, and is the story that has replaced this. So, to note, no NEW story will be coming out as this ends, because WS was released early for Xmas. I hope you all enjoyed this story, even if I don't think it was my best work. Blake and Jaune were always my favourite pairing, though given Blake's recent background info, I can admit to being very "meh" about her now. She went from "cat dragging herself out the gutter" to "runaway princess Weiss mk2.0" and that bores me – but hey ho, that's what fanfic is for, right?**

 **For those who desire more Blake x Jaune – there is always my first story "One Good Turn Deserves Another", which started off rocky – but picks up fast in terms of quality. It still is, in all honesty, my favourite story that I've written.**

 **Coeur out, and thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **Complete: 29** **th** **January 2017**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


End file.
